Skiajati
by John Prodman
Summary: In one plane of existence, Umbra is seemingly destroyed. In another, a Quirkless boy named Izuku walks out of a tunnel...
1. Rebound

Umbra trudged forward, dragging its feet against the eroded ground. It had been travelling for what felt like eternity, yet time and erosion had no effect upon it.

It had came here, the only place it could possibly remember when it was bed ridden and still Human. Once, this location had been a temple of healing and majesty, giving respect to those that sought aid.

Now it was just ruins of a once great Empire, a dead tree being the only thing that remained.

It faltered, stumbling forward before coming to a kneel, propping Skiajati into the ground as the memories began to come back. Memories of betrayal, loss, and an overwhelming amount of grief began to take over. Umbra looked at its hands, blackened digits that were suited for eternal war. It had despised what it had became, hated what it had did, and resented its creator.

Rearing its head back, it let out a bone chilling howl. Rivets of yellow energy encapsulating its form as its arms splayed themselves outwards. It was only when the memories ceased that it stopped, leaning back down again to recover itself.

"Howl all you want, it won't bring him back."

It swiveled its form to the source of the voice, a figure walking out of the shadows. An Orokin, an unnatural look to his facade and expensive silk that hid his right arm from view, his form beautiful yet not.

Umbra knew this man...

His creator, Ballas.

Instantly, its surroundings began to distort, rocks becoming fully fledged Sentient Warmachines within a blink of an eye as the 'Mimics' revealed themselves. Umbra backed up, its form ready for combat as its exalted blade materialized at the palm of its hand.

They fired, a beam of power poised to strike him. Umbra raised its blade, blocking the attack before dashing to the side. Two Sentients fell, their forms disappearing into nothingness as it went onto the next two, quelling their ranks.

Umbra almost reached its next target, the beating heart of its betrayer and creator. It stopped just short, an unknown barrier protecting Ballas as his eyes began to glow with powerful energies.

" _Lua brings you strength, Umbra-_ "

It felt the transference, causing it to flinch as it held its head in pain. Its mind and soul ringing with despair before recovering, yet both its energy and concentration was gone.

"-But you cannot defy your creator."

Umbra caught sight of a new form that entered the fray, a Sentient machine that it did not recognize.

"Even I make mistakes. Like you." Ballas finished.

The unknown Sentient charged up its weapon before firing. It had attempted to raise its arms, find some meager way to defend itself but to no avail.

The beam struck, and with it, Umbra was no more.

* * *

" _Idiot!_ " Izuku simply thought as he walked forward, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. " _If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!_ "

His shower thoughts were interrupted as he spotted something.

His burnt up notebook floating in the fountain, a few coy fish feasting on the sides of it.

"That's not fish food." He said, reaching forward grasping onto his notebook. "That's my notebook." The fish swam away, leaving him by himself as he scrunched his eyes with anger, the faded words of 'Hero analysis for the future' now barely readable on the front.

"Stupid _...-_ " He thought again, the smug look on Katsuki's face as his once childhood friend tossed his book out the window. "-Idiot _..._ "

He began to walk home, the ruined book in his hand as his thoughts began to circulate, his past to be exact, looking for a moment of reprieve from the constant bullying at Katsuki's hands.

Izuku remembered when he was young, he would beg his mother to startup the computer, just to watch that video of All Might saving droves of innocent people with a smile on his face. His mother, often joked that he had probably made up 10,000 views of that video himself. He had promised himself, that once he had gotten a Quirk, he would be just like All Might.

Only to be branded Quirkless a month later, a dream crushing experience he would never forget after the doctor pointed it out.

He had remembered watching the video again that night, tears in his eyes as he slowly turned to his mother.

" _Can I... be a hero, too?_ "

His mother cried by his side, proclaiming her sorrow as she hugged him closely.

" _I'm sorry, Izuku!_ " She began to weep, " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_ "

Regretfully, that wasn't what he wanted her to say.

He stopped, noticing that he had reached the opening of a tunnel. Izuku remembered that he had decided back then... to not worry about what other people thought of him, and like All Might, to hold his head up high and plunge forward.

The junior high schooler walked forward, letting out a loud laugh as he attempted to mimic his idol, making big heavy steps.

And then he reached the end, stopping before letting out a sigh.

"Now I feel ridiculous..."

He was around the residential district now, his house being only a few blocks away. Perhaps he could work on restoring his notebook through the use of his hair dryer, if there was still anything left to salvage his notes.

Izuku was about to press on before he heard a distinct humming come from the woods to his right.

He blinked, turning his head to the woods, the trees gently caressing against the wind. He had remembered when he was still in kindergarten... when he, Katsuki, and a few others ventured into the forest to go 'Kill the Enemy'. Of course it was all just imagination, but the only reason he had remembered it so fondly was because it marked the dawn of Katsuki's relentless bullying.

But now?

Izuku heard the hum again, electric in nature as his curiosity began to pique. Did someone have a generator running out in the woods?

Stepping off the sidewalk, he began to follow the noise of it, his shoes catching bits of grass. The bushes gave enough room for him to squeeze past without the twigs clinging onto his clothing.

He reached a small clearing before spotting the source.

A figure was slumped atop the ground, arms by its side and legs kneeling. Izuku blinked again, noticing the wind brush up what appeared to be an oily black scarf that was wrapped to the figures neck. Precious golden ornaments could be seen attached to its strange body, and its helmeted head almost made it seemed as if a golden horn grew atop its forehead. However most notable, was the beautiful but otherworldly looking Katana that hung off its side. Izuku immediately drew reference of another hero that used such a weapon, the armored hero 'Yoroi Musha', one of the top Pro Heroes in the country.

Izuku noticed the source of the humming as yellow energy could be seen orbiting around the being. It looked ominous, yet there was a certain beauty to it as well. Was this some form of Quirk?

He resisted the urge to mumble, instead calling out.

"Um, h-hello?"

There was no response, the figure only remained slouched and inactive. Izuku had thought for a second. Perhaps it was someone practicing the use of their emitter Quirk, for all he knew, he was disturbing their concentration.

But then again, that slouched pose did not look very comfy.

He stepped forward, calling out again. "E-Excuse me, sir? Is everything-"

All Izuku wanted to do was ask if the figure was in pain, if it required assistance... if it needed help.

It happened in a blink of an eye, the figure was no longer in its slouched position. Instead it was already standing, a metallic hand clasping around Izuku's throat as his back was slammed against a tree.

Izuku choked out in surprise, green eyes wide as his thoughts racing around in his head. How stupid was he? This was a fugitive, a villain perhaps that he had come upon. This-

And then it revealed the left side of its helmet... now revealed to be its actual face. It looked as if a damaged opening had been made, fleshy pus to reveal a milky dead eye. The round sensory narrowed at him and Izuku knew...

This... thing was something much worse.

He attempted to scream, to do something, but his muscles refused to obey. His body paralyzed and in a state of pure terror as situations began to run through his head. This thing was going to kill him and leave his body to fertilize the grass, maybe even toss his remains into a stream.

" _ESCAPE!_ " Izuku's mind screamed out, finally propelling his body to act as his hand grabbed onto the things arm.

Within an instant, his surroundings seemed to ebb away, a strange feeling of peace growing within him as a bright glow briefly blinded him.

Was this death?

Instantly, he heard a wretched howl and his vision had returned. He fell back, bottom landing against the ground.

Izuku slowly looked up, noticing that he was back on the sidewalk, almost as if what had happened, never even happened. Yet the beating of his against his chest suggested otherwise. Just what the hell was that?

He stood up, adrenaline pumping as he immediately ran. He didn't know where to, just anywhere that wasn't where that thing could possibly be.

* * *

Izuku let out a strained breaths as he ran down the sidewalk, a few bystanders watching him with confusion. He heard them call out, possibly asking why he was in such a rush, but he couldn't hear them.

It was only until he rounded the corner that he allowed himself to rest, putting both hands on his kneecaps as he panted out in exhaustion. Never had he ran so much in his entire life, maybe a few times to escape Katsuki's harassment, but never to this degree.

He gained a few more precious gasps of oxygen before a shadow appeared on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Izuku flinched, looking upwards to see a young man with a rather bland face and a blonde cowlick haircut atop his head. There were a few noticeable scars on his arms, yet even so, his exterior seemed rather upbeat and cheerful.

"I-" Izuku paused. What would he say? That he was attacked? He wasn't even sure what had even happened or if it even happened at all, that thing wasn't even Human as far as he knew. So he had went with telling a lie. "-I'm fine."

The Young man seemed to analyze him for a second. "You sure? You seem a little overexerted there..."

"N-No! I'm fine, really!"

"Hmm." He seemed to narrow his eyes before relinquishing. "Alright then." A smile that could rival All Mights grew on his face, "Stay safe!"

Izuku slowly nodded as he watched the young man walk away, two thoughts running in his head. One being the fact that the person seemingly knew that something was up, and two being the familiarity of the man, Izuku had felt he had seen him somewhere before. The junior high schooler shook his head before looking up to get his bearings.

He had somehow ran all the way back to the train station, a surprising feet considering his Quirkless attributes.

" _Now look what you did. It's gonna take longer to get back-_ "

And then he heard an explosion.

His bones momentarily rattled as he flinched, swivelling his head as he noticed a billowing cloud of black grow over one of the shopping districts. Already, people were running, whether or not it was a gas explosion or a villain remained to be said.

Either way, Izuku felt compelled to check it out. It was only a block away, and maybe he would see a few Heroes in action. In reality he felt the growing sense that he was just trying to distract himself.

Walking to the opening of one of the streets, he watched from the back of the crowd as a few Policeman held them back. A few were taking a videos whilst others spoke amongst themselves, yet the face of worry seemed prevalent this time as fires raged only a few meters away.

It was there that Izuku saw the villain, a powerful looking one at that, with some form of Sludge Quirk. The only recognizable features of the goop being Human was the giant crazed eyes and the bright white teeth that consisted for its mouth. A few heroes were already on scene, but they were still as rocks as they stared at the villain.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A man asked his friend.

"They can't. Apparently the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while."

Izuku overheard the man's words, realizing how serious the situation actually was. Someone was in actual danger, someone who was his age.

"Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?"

All Might? All Might was seen around here?!

He didn't need to ask, as another person in the crowd did it for him. "All Might? No way! He's here!?"

"I-I think I saw him earlier." A women answered, prompting the man's disbelief to rise.

"Seriously?! Then what's All Might doing!?"

Izuku didn't hear those words though, because he saw who the hostage was.

It was Katsuki.

The delinquent appeared to be enveloped by the sludge villain, struggling as Izuku watched with horror. "K-Kacchan..." Izuku said, hands shaking as cold iron developed beneath his skin. To make matters worse, Katsuki appeared to be suffocating as his mouth was thoroughly covered.

" _T-This is bad... I-I need to- I need to do something or-_ " And then seemingly from nowhere, darker thoughts began to develop. " _-or I could just leave._ "

Izuku's eyes widened.

That... wasn't him, and neither was that his line of thinking. Yet it continued.

" _Arrogant idiot got himself into this. Why should I get involved? This has nothing to do with you... If he gets hurt, who cares? And If he dies... Well..._ "

 _"Maybe that will be better._ "

Izuku shut his eyes, shaking his head as a gnawing dread began to grow. What was this? It felt as if a completely different person had somehow accessed his thoughts, planting seeds of sinister indifference.

He looked back up, eyes blinking as Katsuki's panicked gaze met his.

And at that moment, he didn't think of being a hero for once... He thought of grabbing something sharp instead. Quickly opening his bag, he dug through it for a second before finding it.

A pen.

He then dropped his bag, scurrying past the crowd as he reached the police line before breaking into a full on sprint, running past both police and heroes alike as they yelled for him to stop. But he didn't hear them, he simply kept on running. Izuku's mind was in a surprisingly tranquil state despite the insanity of what was going on. Him, a Quirkless boy, charging a villain that held a hostage no less.

What was he thinking? There was none, there was only to act.

The sludge villain turned to face Izuku, "What's this? Another brat?" The villain then thrusted a giant goopy hand forward. "Better for me!"

Dodge was an understatement with the next action he performed.

He vaulted.

Like an olympic athlete, he swivelled his body in the air as he spun briefly, almost like a bullet. The arm narrowly missed him, passing his back as Izuku landed, his face just as shocked as the villain's.

But Izuku wasn't going to let the element of surprise linger. He clicked the pen before raising it, jabbing it directly into the villain's eye. The sludges response was instantaneous, "ARGH! My eye!"

The villain's grip weakened on Katsuki, allowing the student to breathe as he coughed out. "Kacchan!" Izuku ran to his side, trying to dig Katsuki out of the villain's grasp as his hands clawed at the sludge.

"Why are you here!?" Katsuki demanded, apparently not recognizing the peril he was in.

"M-My legs moved on their own!" Izuku said, "I-I couldn't just let you die!" And that was the absolute truth.

He didn't think this far ahead of what exactly he would do after poking the villain's eye out, a fatal realization dawning upon him.

" _The sludge is too thick! I can't-!_ "

The villain seemingly recovered, looking back down as his left eye bled a dirty ichor.

"You miserable brat!" Bringing a sludgy hand upwards before swatting down. Izuku closed his eyes, ready for the hit to come.

And then the strangest thing happened.

"POWERRR!"

Immediately, Izuku could feel himself get wrenched from his spot, a hand grabbing at the scruff of his school uniform as he was bought into a sitting position.

He opened his eyes again to see both a smiling and familiar face.

It was the young man before, holding Katsuki in his arms as he gently plopped the unconscious delinquent down. "Wow, luckily I came just in time. You two looked like you were in trouble."

"Y-You!?" Izuku yelled out in shock, "Y-You're a hero-?!"

Izuku realized another detail.

The man was completely naked.

Izuku became red faced, his eyes at disbelief, partly because he now recognized the young man from the U.A. Sports Festival on TV. He was the student that didn't display any noticable results but left a weird impact on Izuku, possibly due to the fact that said student was most of the time busy putting his own clothes back on.

The naked young man gave a thumbs up, "Yep!" before turning to face the villain. "Now get your friend to safety! I'll keep the villain occupied!"

Izuku had no time respond as he felt something wrap around his waist before bringing him upwards. It was Kamui Woods, leaning against the side of the building. Izuku and an unconscious Katsuki were plopped down on the roof alongside a bunch of other civilians.

"Stay up here! You're in enough trouble as is!" The pro hero said, clearly angered at the fact that Izuku had ignored all safety and threw himself in danger.

Izuku gulped, slowly nodding as he looked down at the street below.

The young man was having a standoff with the villain, the sludge growing to an intimidating size whilst the naked Hero merely smiled. How exactly did the young man get close enough to grab him without getting attacked by the villain? Not only that but retrieve Katsuki out of the villain's impossible grasp?

"You got rid of my cloak!" The villain yelled.

"Or in other words, saved two innocent people from your grasp? Yes... yes I did." The young man then assumed a combat stance, the bright smile still on his face. "For what type of hero would I be if I let you hurt them?"

The sludge villain seemingly sneered, "Bah! I don't know how you did it, but whatever Quirk you have can't hurt me! I'm invincible!"

"Maybe..." The young man then sported a look of determination, "But you've made a mistake! Heroes always risk their lives just for a chance to help people! And that is why you will ultimately fail!"

Izuku's eyes lit up, his soul moved by the U.A. student's words. It was almost reminiscent of watching All Might when he faced up against a mighty opponent.

That seemed to get a rise out of the villain, the pile of sludge gritting his teeth. "Then this 'hero' will die!"

The villain raised a giant fist of mud, ready to smash the hero in front of him. Izuku held his breath, only to be stumped as the fist seemed to stop midway, almost as if...

And then he saw it, a giant figure holding the sludge back. Izuku's eyes widened, the memories of countless videos resurfaced from when he was but a child, watching his idol within a screen.

But never would he imagine seeing him in real life.

"All Might! All Might is here!" Someone yelled.

His idol looked like a god send, his features shadowed as an ever present smile was on the hero's face. He then spoke, holding the sludge back. The U.A. student that had been facing off against the villain looked astonished, still holding his combat pose.

"Young man..." All Might seemingly had his attention directed to the naked hero, "You are right... A hero should always be ready to risk his life!"

Izuku didn't know why, but he could have sworn that he saw blood trailing at the edges of All Might's lips, but he shook his head. It must have been the adrenaline he had expended today.

All Might threw a swing directly into the villains body.

" _ **DETROIT SMASH!**_ "

The muddy villain practically dispersed from the force alone, buffeting winds sailing across the street. Izuku had to put a hand in front of him just to cover his face from the sharp force. Seeing All Might in action was definitely a far cry from seeing him behind a screen as Izuku noticed a controlled tornado sweep up into the sky.

There was a long pause, the atmosphere silent before Izuku felt something splash on his cheek.

Rain.

It was raining. A single punch from All Might had made it rain. If Izuku had described the feeling, it almost felt... Prophetic.

* * *

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be!" Kamui Woods exclaimed.

Death Arms was the next to scold, "There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"

Izuku merely knelt, nodding with embarrassment. As soon as he was escorted down to the street level, the two pro heroes gave him a wordful lashing. He found it disheartening for his favorite heroes to be scolding him, but he could hardly blame them for doing so. He had almost tossed his life away after all.

But what was done was done. The sludge villain had been detained within trash bags as the police van drove off, allowing the crowd to gawk at the heroes that saved the day. So it came as no surprise that Kamui Woods and Death Arms had to be off to give a public statement, allowing Izuku off the hook.

The junior high schooler stood up, looking around. He saw one the heroes appraising Katsuki, his former childhood friend sitting down.

He didn't know what to do except pretend not to notice him, he was pretty sure he was glaring daggers at him for trying to help. Regardless, Izuku was looking for someone else, someone who he desperately wanted to talk to.

All Might.

There seemed to be only a few paparazzi around the hero, giving encouragement for Izuku to approach him. Silently grabbing one of the books from his bag, he stepped forward. "A-All Might?" He asked sheepishly.

The number one hero turned his head, intense blue eyes staring down yet big smile still ever present.

"Yes?"

Izuku held out his book shakily, "I-I w-was just w-wondering i-if you would-"

"Why of course!" All Might yelled happily, producing a black marker from seemingly nowhere. He took up the book, scribbling quickly before handing it back. "There you go!"

Izuku nodded before bowing his head profusely. "Thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

All Might laughed, slowly turning around. "Good to know! Stay safe!"

"W-Wait!" Izuku said, "I-I wanna ask...-" He paused, realizing there was something more important to ask first. "-if you know where that U.A. student went. I wish to thank him too."

All Might seemingly blinked before realization dawned, "Ah. That is a good que-"

"Here!" A voice called out, Izuku turning his head to spot the student busily buckle his pants. "I was just looking for my clothes." He then walked up to the pair, "All Might, I must say I am a giant fan of yours! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be studying in U.A."

All Might seemed to pause, "Are you... Mirio Togata by any chance?"

"That's me!" His smile then began to die out, "Am I in trouble by any chance? I know I'm not an official hero yet, but I am interning at-"

"No, no! Of course not my boy!" All Might then seemed to wipe away something at the edge of his mouth. "I just need to have a talk with you. Later, if that is alright?"

The student named Mirio blinked before he nodded, Izuku slowly walking up to him. "I-I w-wish to thank you for saving me and K-Kacchan..."

Mirio gave a smile, "No sweat! Besides, you showed every hero here how it was done today! What's your name? Maybe you should apply for U.A.!"

"I-Izuku... I-" He then struggled to ask the question, that if someone who was Quirkless could become a hero. The sentence died within his throat. "Alright."

"That's the spirit!" Mirio said, giving a thumbs up before leaning in close. "And by the way... Have you seen my shirt?"

* * *

"Why didn't I ask?" Izuku said to himself, looking down as he held his back straps. Maybe it was because of all that had happened today, the craziness being a weight on his heart.

It also didn't help that he almost considered leaving Katsuki for dead, or that he was almost choked out by-

Izuku closed his eyes, shaking his head. That couldn't have happened, he was sure of it. Maybe he passed out from a heatstroke and had a really crazy dream of some sort. That seemed like a plausible explanation. He would probably have to drink more water when he got back.

He was about to continue on before a voice called out.

"Deku!"

Izuku turned his head to spot Katsuki running towards him, "Kacchan?" He asked.

The delinquent stopped a good distance away, breathing heavily as he balled his fists. "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me!" He then looked up, pure anger in his eyes. "Got it!? I was fine by myself! You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me!" He then turned around, hands in his pockets as he called out. "You damn nerd!"

He watched Kacchan stomp away angrily, a cold feeling developing at the base of Izuku's spine. It felt as if his body had gone to sleep momentarily as his mouth stirred, an involuntary presence perverting the spaces of his mind.

" **You disappoint... Deku.** "

Izuku blinked, a sudden realization coming to him.

He had just said that.

His eyes widened, shaking his head as he looked at his own hands.

* * *

"M-Mom, I'm back." Izuku announced as he opened the door, making sure to take his shoes off outside. As soon as he closed the door behind him, her mother rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Izuku! Where have you been all day! I've already finished cooking-" She then seemed to notice something, "W-What happened to your uniform?"

Izuku looked down, realizing that his clothes had been ripped in some places, pieces of gray dust from building debris clinging on. "Oh, um... Well, there was this villain-"

"A VILLAIN!?" Inko immediately ran up to her son, hugging him tightly, "My baby! Please tell me you didn't get hurt!"

"N-No, no! It's alright mom." He held onto her shoulders, "I got to see All Might!"

She gasped, "A-All Might? You got to see him?!" She then sniffed, "T-Then you weren't in danger if he was around, right?"

Izuku paused, "Well..." He then decided to leave a great portion of his day out by changing the topic. "You should've seen him mom!" He then held up his book, "I even got his autograph!"

"That's great Izuku!" She then gave a teary smile, "I can't believe my son finally got to meet his idol." She then gently held onto his elbow, "I-It's a good thing I made your favorite curry tonight."

Izuku smiled, if there was one thing he was completely grateful for in life, it was his mother. "Thanks, mom. I'm gonna go change my clothes."

* * *

" _It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!_ "

Izuku was busy rewatching that video, scrolling down to see all the positive comments below. He had already eaten dinner now, retiring to his room as he sat in his shirt and boxers. Watching All Might's debut was great, but now it didn't have the same impact, not after feeling how great it was to meet him in person.

He looked at the time, a feeling of drowsiness beginning to seep into him. He turned his head, calling out to his mother.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to sleep now!"

There was a pause before she responded, "Okay Izuku! Have a good night's rest!"

He nodded, standing up from his chair as he clambered to his bed, removing the covers as he lied down. His muscles felt sore all over from today, and the soft texture was a god send for his body.

Immediately, he felt his eyes begin to close, sleep quickly taking him.

Sadly, he did not know that dreaming was no longer the venerable fortress that he thought it was.

* * *

Izuku slowly awoke, noticing that he was no longer in a familiar place. He was lying on a bed, a silken sheet draped over his body. The room he found himself in was strangely designed, with expensive looking gold trimmings and white walls around him.

A tree could be seen in the room ahead of him, surrounded by a pond of midnight.

Two figures were at his bedside, one sitting to his left and one standing to his right. The figure on his left seemed... Strange to say the least, otherworldly even as pale grey skin and expensive silk could be seen adorning his body. The one on his right seemed like a futuristic warrior of some sort, with bronze colored armor and headdress that looked like a _kasa_ covered his eyes.

However, most strange of all, was that he knew the man on the left.

"Good morning, old friend."

He tried to say something, only to find that he could not speak, as opening his mouth produced no words. He struggled, mumbling loudly as his body stirred.

"I'm afraid the disease has taken your voice, but we've prepared the finest serums to treat you." Ballas said as he gestured to a stand carrying a few bags of some unknown substance. "Shall we pass the time with a game of Komi? Like old times."

Sure enough, a board that looked like a Go board was by his bed. He looked at it for a moment before he felt something get injected into his body, one of the bags draining itself of the liquid as he mumbled in surprise.

" _You remember this game, don't you?_ "

He paused, noticing that Ballas's mouth did not open. Instead his eyes seemed to glow with a unnatural power.

" _Think your move and the board sense..._ "

He tried to mutter his confusion, not understanding how Ballas was able to do that. The strange man seemed to notice, tilting his head slightly.

" _Oh, this... I've had them fit you with a Transference bolt. In honor of our history together._ " Ballas then turned his head, speaking out. "And look... look who hasn't left your side since you took ill."

Ballas then looked back, his eyes glowing once more. Gone was the playful attitude, now replaced with something much colder.

" _Look at him, old man. Look at your son._ "

Son?

He looked to the right, honing his focus as the memories began to surge. Isaah, that was his name, his own flesh and blood.

"Can you hear me? Father?" Isaah sat down next to his bed, parts of his headdress peeling away to reveal a relatively young face. "It's me, Isaah. Do you remember me?"

Ballas seemed to scoff, "Of course he remembers you, young Dax-" And then Ballas looked directly at him, " _-Which will make this reunion all the more tragic... when you watch him die._ "

His eyes widened, slowly struggling against the confines of his bed, mumbling hysterically as the feeling of helplessness wrapped around his heart in a crushing squeeze.

* * *

Inko Midoriya woke up to her son shouting.

She shot out of her bed, throwing the covers off as she ran into the hallway, sleeping robe still on. She didn't know what was going on, but what she did know was that her son was in trouble.

"Izuku!" She yelled, opening the door to his room. Her son was curled up on his bed, sitting up as he stared forward, tears in his eyes. She rushed forward, hugging him closely as she held him still. "What's wrong!?"

"He-" Izuku paused, struggling to utter the next line of words.

"He's going to kill him! He's going to kill my son!"


	2. Focus Energy

**AN: A shout out to MysticBandit for both pointing out a few wrongs in the last chapter that I went straight to fixing. Instead of 'Kiddo' which didn't make any sense for The Man in The Wall to say to Izuku specifically, he suggested Deku which... Embarrassingly... I did not even think of. #Feelsbadman.**

 **But in all seriousness, Thanks. I've had really positive responses for this story and I'm pretty flattered, knowing that people have developed the same passion as I have for this story from only one chapter alone. Hopefully there's no problems with this chapter. Otherwise I'll have to update it when I post the next one after this one.**

* * *

Izuku felt tired.

He didn't get a good night's sleep due to obvious reasons, and his mother was worried sick. When he had awoken, his mother said that he was thoroughly convinced that he had a 'son' and that his 'son' was in danger. It took him the entire morning just to convince her that all he had was a bad dream... Even if it felt so very real.

Regardless, he had decided to go outside after eating, get some fresh air by the riverside that was close to the residential district.

He threw a rock onto the water, attempting to skip it. However every time he tried, it would simply fall flat and sink to the bottom.

Izuku remembered when he and Katsuki would go here with the other kids, how they would watch the delinquent skip it at least 7 times before it stopped. Izuku on the other hand, much to his chagrin, would admit to being able to skip none.

He sighed, throwing another stone, this time with less effort being put in as he watched it sink to the bottom. Apparently, being in junior high didn't change that fact either, he was still the useless Deku everyone had come to know him as. Izuku slowly stood up, letting out a low yawn.

What was he even doing? This was absolutely pointless. Turning around, he walked back up the hill, back facing the water as he didn't notice...

The rocks he had thrown began to float to the surface, their bottoms glowing with a teal power.

* * *

"- _Luckily, All Might had shown up, just in time to put a stop to the sludge Quirked villain._ "

Izuku passed a tv store, a few bystanders watching the various screens. Izuku paid them it no heed, he was there after all, he would know what it was like.

Walking up to a traffic light, he placed a hand against the pole, waiting for the light to change. He was around the outskirts of the shopping district now, now office buildings and the like seemed more prevalent.

He turned his head, a few businessmen walked down the street, as well as a tour group from a foreign country. Izuku peered on before noticing another detail in his surroundings.

A _Torii_ gate.

Izuku paused, pushing off the metal post as he looked more closely. It seemed strange for a traditional thing to be situated between two office buildings, but nonetheless it was there, standing as if defiant to the rush of progress. He walked up to the front of the gate, noticing that a small temple was built behind it.

Needless to say, his curiosity piqued. Izuku walked beneath the gate. The temple looked devoid of life, yet it consisted of the traditional wood and paper. Admittedly, Izuku had little to no experience with religion. He had remembered his grandparents were practicing _Shintoists_ , but that was about it.

He stepped up to the open shutter, remembering to take off his shoes as he peered inside.

The place was both traditional and simplistic on the inside, bare minimum even, as an alter could be seen at the other side. A delicate _Honzon_ could be seen atop the altar, with various offerings of incense, flowers, candles, water, and food. He was about to step in before a voice spoke out.

"Can I help you young man?"

Izuku flinched, turning his head to notice a monk sitting in the corner, kneeling atop a cushion. He seemed aged, a light grey stubble beneath his chin and a bald head. He wore a Kimono and a Jubon beneath it, giving him an aura of grace. The monk was currently facing away from the wall, Izuku realizing he had disturbed the man's meditation.

"O-Oh, uh, sorry! I- uh... was just wondering..." He then scratched the back of his head, remembering a fact his grandfather told him when he was young. "There's a _Torii_ gate outside, but this a buddhist temple?"

The monk smiled, "My, a perceptive youngster you are." He then rose up from his kneeling position, turning around to face Izuku. "Indeed. This temple was once a _Shinto_ shrine, but it was burnt down decades ago by protesters for offering sanctuary for those with Quirks."

Izuku blinked, the monk must have been referring to the early years of Quirks, when the first generation faced discrimination for their powers. Izuku counted himself fortunate for not being born in that time.

"So, a few donors from the _Soto_ Zen association had put in funds to rebuild the temple while leaving some of its historical roots intact. In fact, I can give you a flyer if you're interested in the histor-"

Izuku embarrassingly put his hands in front, "T-That's okay! I-I just wanted to see the temple. Sorry."

The monk seemed to understand, "Very well then." He then turned around, "I'll be meditating in the meanwhile, but do not be afraid to call if you need my aid." The old man said, sitting down atop a cushion as he faced the wall before closing his eyes.

Izuku scratched his hair, an awkward expression painted on his face as he looked around the place. He admittedly found the place to be... tranquil, the silence making him forget about what had transpired. But as quick as the feeling loomed, it was gone with the burden of reality. He needed to get back soon, it was almost lunch and he had some school work he had to finish.

"I'm going to go now." Izuku said before bowing his head, "Thank you, Sir."

The monk turned his head, smiling. "Think nothing of it."

Izuku nodded before walking outside the temple, passing beneath the _Torii_ gate as he was back on the sidewalk again. That was a... interesting experience to say the least, enlightening even. He hadn't even known why he visited, perhaps he had just wanted a change in pace for once.

He reached the street from before, noticing that he was allowed to cross. Izuku stepped onto the street, reaching midway before he heard it.

The screech of a tire.

He turned his head, a car was driving straight towards him, already in the process of stopping. Even with the brakes, it would be too late. Izuku panicked, wrapping his hands around him in a meager attempt to protect himself.

And then silence.

The car passed straight through him.

Izuku opened his eyes, freezing up as he turned his head. Sure enough, the car was busily stopping, the driver getting out with a look of terror on his face. Yet he didn't walk up to Izuku, instead going to the front of his car to check on something.

It was then that Izuku realized another fact as he looked down at his hands. He could see through them, his skin now a teal color of pure energy as his digits shook. The world around him sounding like a rushing river.

Was this death?

And then it stopped, Izuku letting out a breath as the sounds of the real world returned to him. A few bystanders jumped in shock as if he had appeared from nowhere, as did the driver.

"Oh thank God!" The driver said, "I'm so sorry, Kid! I thought I ran you over!"

Izuku attempted to say something, "M-Mmwhaba?"

What just happened?

A few bystanders spoke in hushed voices, Izuku hearing them. "Did you see that? The light just turned green even though the pedestrian crossing was still on." A man said to a girl next to him.

"Yeah. Thank goodness that boy used his Quirk in time. Though, I don't think I ever seen one that makes someone disappear like that."

Quirk? Last time Izuku had checked, he was diagnosed to be Quirkless. He had no Quirk, nil, none. Yet the words of the people around him spoke otherwise, as well as the fact that he somehow PHASED out of existence.

He was about to regain his thoughts before someone pointed at the traffic light above him.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Izuku blinked before noticing a shadow grow over him. He immediately reacted, faster then he was akin to as he grabbed the driver and pulled him out of the way. The traffic light crashed to the ground, sparks shooting out of the signal heads before dying out. Izuku and the driver momentarily recovered, Izuku looking up to stare at the pole the traffic light was on.

It looked as if veins of energy had been pumped into the metal, circulating around before slowly dying out, the same teal colored energy that Izuku had used before. He drew his gaze to the side before his heart stopped. A glowing hand print could be seen, the veins originating from the exact location where he leaned on before. As if on cue, he felt something drip out of his nose and onto his lip.

Blood.

This... He...

The driver looked at him, a relieved smile on his face. "Holy crap, Kid! You just saved my life! You should become a hero or somethi-"

Izuku bolted, looking down as he escaped the crowd of bystanders.

He didn't hear them, he didn't hear anything.

* * *

Inko was busy checking the steamer to see if the rice was ready before putting the lid back on. She sighed, looking to the side as her hand held up her chin. She didn't know what she could do for her son. Inko knew Izuku's dream was to get into U.A. and become a hero, but as far as she knew, that was going to be borderline impossible for him without a Quirk.

And it gave her no end of trouble, knowing that the other kids at school made fun of him because of it.

She opened the stove, looking down to check on the fish.

Regardless of what happened, Inko had made a promise when he was discovered to be Quirkless. That she would support any decision that he made. Which was why she immediately stopped what she was doing when she heard him call out to her outside the front door.

"M-Mom...?"

She froze up, calculating the distress in his voice as she prayed to whatever was out there to not be reminiscent of last night.

Her prayers went unanswered.

She went to the doorway, opening it quickly as she spotted her son, holding his arms close together. He seemed incredibly nervous, as if he had done something wrong. "Izuku?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked up, stuttering slightly. "I-I can't really explain... Just,..." He paused, "Can I come in?"

Inko blinked, "Of course you can come in Izuku. This is our house." She watch him pass her, arms still holding his arms together in a tight hold. "D-Did something happen, Izu?"

"No, I-" He seemed even more nervous now. "I-I g-guess it w-would be better to show you."

Izuku slowly walked up to a lamp that sat on one of the tables, picking it up with both his hands before setting it down. Inko tilted her head, walking forward, "What is i-"

And then the lamp began to shake, the delicate porcelain vibrated with a strange intensity before a pop was heard. Within an instant, a teal colored energy enveloped the lamp.

Inko's eyes widened.

"I-Izuku... Y-You-" She turned her head before noticing something. Her son was crying, but they were not tears of joy, they were tears that spoke of fear and terror as he gently shivered.

"Mom,-" He turned his head, "I-I don't know if I want to be a hero anymore..."

She blinked, looking back at the lamp before noticing that it had twisted in shape, the porcelain now seemingly imbued by the strange energy as it slowly began to dissipate.

And then it was gone, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Izuku sat in his bedroom, hearing his mother frantically talk on the phone as she tried to look for a Quirk analyst. He didn't have the heart to tell her that what she was doing wasn't going to help.

He didn't know if this was a Quirk, and he had no idea how to control it anyways.

He stared at an All Might action figure that he held in his hands, the plastic beginning to surge with the energy. It felt like anything that he touched at this point would dissipate. Or not exactly that but...

Corrupt.

He didn't know how to explain it. His body had become a conduit of some strange power, a power that was mysterious but deadly, and if not used properly, could hurt a lot of people. It terrified him to no end.

Izuku put his head in his hands, trying to lessen the headache that was forming in his head.

An early rest sounded very, very tempting at this point.

He stepped outside of his room, walking out into the hallway to see his mother going through both the laptop and a stack of phonebooks to find someone to call. She looked up, her face filled with concealed worry that was played off with a smile.

"Izuku... Do you need something?"

Izuku paused, shaking his head. "I'm fine mom... I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of taking a nap."

She nodded, "O-Okay." He was about to turn around before he heard her speak out, "A-And don't worry, Izuku. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

He gave her a smile before walking back into his bedroom, stepping inside to lie down on his bed. He didn't even bother slipping on something more comfortable, instead opting to just lie down with his wool jacket.

However, he had forgotten what awaited for him in the world of dreams.

* * *

Izuku was fighting someone, the spark of blades bringing him into high alert as he was forced to block a blow aimed straight at his head. His opponent was a man in strange looking armor, an alloy cuirass and a futuristic _Takuhatsugasa_. He couldn't see the man's features, as a glowing lined visor covered his face.

He was forced to block another blow, the man weilding a... Dakra?

The memories came back, flooding into his head. He was fighting this man because of a disagreement between the man and his masters. So he enacted their will, as was his nature.

They parried blows, jumping back to give space to each other.

"You and your masters are not welcomed here, Dax!" The man called out, the lines on his visor lighting up with every word he spoke. "The Quills forbade it!"

He merely put a hand on the hilt of his Nikana, rushing forward to renew the fight once more. They were fighting atop a bridge, the rushing water of a river below them. A giant tower that stretched out to the sky could be seen ahead.

The man reflected a swipe, delivering a kick into the his shin. He grunted, kneeling for a moment as the man raised his blade to finish the fight.

Yet the man had underestimated the precise nature of such a duel, as well as the risks involved.

He grabbed the hilt of his Nikana before thrusting it forward, stabbing directly into the man's abdomen. He heard the man gasp, kneeling down slowly as he withdrew the blade out.

This fight was finished.

He was about to walk past the man before he felt a hand grasp at his forearm. He turned his head, the man taking off his visor to reveal a wise face, staring perceptively at his eyes.

"I can tell you are confused... Izuku... These moments are not yours." He scrunched his eyes, confused at what this man meant. Who was Izuku? Yet the man continued, "When you wake up... Find the temple again. It is the only way."

He had enough of this crazed fools blabbering.

Wrenching his arm from the man's grasp, he walked towards the large doors of the tower, leaving the man to bleed out.

* * *

Izuku let out a gasp as he sat up from his bed, panting heavily. His forehead beeded with sweat... Because...

He realized that he couldn't remember what his dream was even about this time. All he could make out was someone telling him something important, something about 'Finding a temple'.

Izuku shook his head, noticing that the sun outside was already orange.

What time was it?

He turned on the screen of his phone, checking the time. It was 7...

7 in the morning.

Izuku's eyes widened, uttering his confusion. "Eh!?"

He had somehow slept for 17 hours, making him feel grateful for eating lunch that his mother had given before napping. He pushed himself off his bed, opening the door to the hallway outside his room. Izuku was surprised to see his mother, sitting on a chair adjacent to his room as she slept quietly in a sitting position.

She must have been worried sick for him.

Izuku couldn't help but give a light smile, a warm feeling emanating under his skin. He had felt a new purpose begin to fill his thoughts. The purpose of making his mother not worry for him, even if he had to move a mountain to do so.

He adjusted his jacket, walking to the front door before opening it, a look of determination on his face.

A temple called for him.

* * *

Izuku reached the entrance familiar _Torii_ gate from yesterday, taking care to not touch anything on the way there. It had admittedly given him cold feet, especially when he saw a repair crew put up a new traffic sign to replace the one he destroyed yesterday.

Oops.

Regardless, he felt a weight hold him down, locking his legs in place. Whether it was uneasiness or fear, it was something he needed to conquer.

"Hold your head up high..." Izuku mumbled to himself, "And don't let anyone-"

A face peeked from behind one of the walls, revealing the monk from yesterday. "Oh, hello again."

Izuku immediately flinched in surprise, letting out an involuntary yelp. "I- Temple!" Izuku attempted to say, the monk tilting his head in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

He steadied himself, putting his hands together as he bowed his head in embarrassment. "I-I wish to enter your temple again, Sir!"

The monk seemed to blink, "... Very well, just head right in. Though, do mind the grass, I just finished cutting it."

Izuku nodded, "I-I will."

He walked in, passing the monk to reach the steps of the small temple, taking off his shoes once more and leaving them at the side. He entered, looking around to see if there was anything of interest.

"Maybe I'm supposed to find something here, but then again, all I vaguely remember was to 'Find the Temple', what if that meant something else entirely, in fact-" Izuku paused, realizing that he was mumbling. Now wasn't the time for that,he needed to think clearly.

 **Having trouble, Deku?**

He shut his eyes, shaking his head. There it was, that eerie voice that taunted him with Katsuki's nickname. Yet instead of being disheartened, he found himself to be inquisitive.

" _Who are you?_ "

The presence did not respond.

Izuku let out a strained sigh, he was getting nowhere with this, and he needed to get back before his mother awoke to find him gone. What did one even do in a temple anyways? His eyes widened in realization.

Meditate of course.

He looked around, the monk now sweeping the sidewalk outside. Izuku was sure that the man wouldn't mind if he sat down to close his eyes, right?

So he did just that, sitting down in a cross legged position in the middle of the room. It was awkward to adjust for him, Izuku had never even done anything like this before, yet it didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath.

And out.

And in.

* * *

Peaceful.

That's what Izuku felt when he opened his eyes, noticing that his surroundings had changed drastically. Instead of the wooden floor of a temple, he was now sat upon tiny white pebbles of a dry garden.

Izuku blinked, slowly standing up to look around. The walls were similar to the interior of the dream he had two nights ago, yet they seemed remarkably faded with age.

A singular figure stood, facing him. His head covered with a familiar looking _Takuhatsugasa_ that Izuku could have sworn he had seen before.

He paused, "U-Um, hello?" This time he was extra cautious, not wanting a repeat of what happened in the woods. He straightened his back, balling his fists. "L-Listen! If you're not-"

The man then spoke, in what Izuku had heard as fluent Japanese. "Apologies... I...-" The man seemed to struggle with words for a moment, "-did not mean to scare you. It is just that-... That this singular moment has been a long time in the making."

Izuku scrunched up his face in confusion as the visored man continued.

"My name is, was, or will be... Onkko... But my full epithet is Quill Onkko Septenary." He then turned around, "Come. Most will be explained in time."

The man known as 'Onkko' turned around, walking towards the wall. Izuku expected him to bump right into it, only to be shocked as the wall slowly began to break away, revealing a bright yellow dimension of swirling energy and a worn out pathway. He was frozen in place for a second, unsure of what to do as the Onkko turned his head.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The Void is a very serene place as long as your thoughts are kept in a state of balance."

Izuku had no idea who this man even was. But... Deep down, he had a gut feeling that he could trust Onkko.

So he began to follow, cautiously stepping into the swirling vortex as the wall reformed behind him.

* * *

"W-What is this place?" Izuku asked, following closely behind Onkko. The junior high schooler had made efforts to stay far away from the random rivets of energy that would strike the beaten path from time to time.

"The Void." Onkko simple answered.

Izuku frowned, "You said that before, but what does it mean?"

Onkko turned his head, his face unreadable. "A realm that no one understands. Where the laws of physics holds no sway. It is the both the beginning and end of everything. And you have been...-" He seemed to choose the word carefully. "-...exposed."

"E-Exposed? To what?" Izuku asked.

"The Void."

Izuku felt like face palming.

It was almost impossible to even get a clear answer from this man, harder so to even understand in the first place. However, before he could voice his displeasure, the man simply turned, walking forward and jumping straight off the path. Izuku ran forward, looking down in shock as he watched Onkko disappear behind the bright yellow lights below.

He would have stayed like that, if he wasn't pushed from behind. Izuku let out a scream as he fell, flailing his arms in panic.

And then he landed softly, sitting atop a bed.

He was back in his room, All Might figurines and posters strewn around. Yet he knew something wasn't right, because Onkko was standing near the doorway, holding an All Might action figure, the very same one that Izuku had held in his hands yesterday.

" _Ai yo_... Although the power you have displayed so far seems commendable, there is no restraint." Onkko looked up, showing Izuku's teal energy print around the figurine, "You need to learn control."

"Control, I-" Izuku paused, a realization coming to him. "I-I can control it?"

Onkko tilted his head, "Indeed. Did you not save yourself today?"

Izuku slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, but-" He then paused, "You just seem to know so much about this Quirk."

"Quirk? Quirk!?" Onkko then let out a small laugh, "I know what you refer to. I admit, your dimension absolutely fascinates me. Just imagine, being born you are gifted a singular power that is unique to you and you only... Amazing..." Onkko then shook his head, "But alas, usage of the Void is not a Quirk. It is an exposure, a... hazard if not used correctly."

Izuku blinked, "Then..." He looked down, "C-Can you teach me?"

"Teach you?" Onkko paused before he shook his head. "That I cannot do." Izuku felt his heart drop, only for Onkko to speak again.

"But I can guide you."

And then the surroundings changed, his room falling away as metallic walls formed around him. He was in an arena of some sort, round and circular as Izuku felt soft sand beneath his shoes.

Onkko was sat on a platform above, tampering with a holographic council. Izuku stared with confusion before another presence revealed itself. It looked like a man wearing combat armor, drenched with a golden energy as a strange mask covered his face.

A cleaver could be seen in his hand.

"You will fight, and win." Onkko said from above, Izuku shrivelling.

"W-W-What!? What do you mean fight!?"

Onkko simply ignored him, "Begin."

The strange golden warrior rushed forward, bringing his cleaver upwards to strike down at Izuku. Izuku gaped in surprise before jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade as he tumbled against the sand.

He tried to recount what a hero would do in this situation. Disarmament? The being was twice his size, so that was out of the question. Takedown? Maybe, but he highly doubted he could-

"Stop it."

Izuku paused, looking up to see Onkko leaning against the platform. "You are thinking about what you are capable of, not what you _could_ be capable of. Go further." Onkko then leaned further. "Or dare I say it, go beyond..."

Plus Ultra.

Trying to save Katsuki and jabbing a villains eye, something he had thought he wasn't capable of. Using a power to save himself from being run over, another thing he had thought wasn't capable of.

No longer.

Izuku turned his head to his opponent, bending his knees and steadying his breath. And for a second, he knew just what to do. He put his hands close together, pushing forward as he let out a restrained shout.

A blast of teal void energy shot out, knocking the warrior away. The being flew through the air, smashing against the walls of the arena before disintegrating into nothingness. Izuku let out a breath, slowly looking at his own hands in wonder.

"Ah, a wonderful display. Now, let us see what lies beyond the next path." Izuku heard Onkko say before he noticed a long metal box protrude from the ground, stretching upwards. Upon one of these towers, another entity spawned, this time seemingly robotic in nature. It almost looked like it held the legs of a metal bird, but the disk like head it held shot out a laser, breaking Izuku away from his observation as he was forced to move.

He began to piece together the nature of this fight, realizing that the void blast he had performed before wouldn't cut it, he needed something more precise, more ranged. Izuku looked at his hand, noticing the power emitting from them. Perhaps he could try concentrating it instead, rather then the powerful blast he did before. He grinded to a halt, skidding against the sand as his digits curled into a claw.

Izuku then thrusted his hand forward, a beam shooting out this time as his arm noticeably shook. It struck the robot, slicing through the machinery like a knife through silk. He let out a pant, a small smile forming on his lips. It took him a moment to hear clapping above, Onkko looking down at him.

"Well done! But I must warn you, this last challenge is not something that can be physically accomplished."

Izuku tilted his head, unsure of what he meant by that before the ground began to rumble. Within an instant, sand began to pour down as holes in the floor opened up. Izuku flinched in surprise, backing away as the holes grew bigger and bigger, showing off the nothingness below. The sand was soon drained out, all that remained being two floating platforms, one that Izuku stood on, and the other holding a strange rift of energy.

" _N-No way... I have to get to that!?_ " Izuku thought with surprise, his knees shaking. That had to be 10 meters away, way too far to even jump. He tried to look up to see if he could spot Onkko, maybe receive more advice. Yet Onkko was gone, with no one behind the council to operate it.

"Come on, think!" Izuku said to himself, noticing that the platform he stood on was getting smaller and smaller. He tried recalling what Onkko had said about the challenge, how it couldn't be 'physically' accomplished.

Izuku froze up, realizing something, a moment of clarity taking hold as he closed his eyes. He then reopened him, his flesh and bone now void and energy, the familiar teal color making him incorporeal. He looked up to see his objective, the rift that laid on the other platform.

And then he jumped, his form dashing forward, just as his platform crumbled into the nothingness below. He landed effortlessly, turning back to watch the distance he had somehow traversed before deciding to move on, entering the rift.

* * *

Izuku landed upon a familiar bed of pebbles. He was back at the dry garden room, Onkko in the exact same spot he was in when they had met, a visor covering his face once more.

"It seems you have made it. Congratulations." Onkko then bowed his head. Izuku paused before doing the same, bowing his head with respect. Onkko then knelt down, kneeling atop the delicate pebbles. "Now, I imagine you have many questions. Yes?"

Izuku nodded, "First of all, what do you mean that I was exposed to the Void?"

Onkko seemed to pause before speaking, "Izuku Midoriya, you exist on the fold between two worlds now." Onkko held his hand horizontally in front of his visor, pointing at his palm. "The world of physics and reality...-" He then overturned his hand, pointing finger at the back of his glove. "And the world of dreams and impossibility, the Void." Onkko then looked up, "You... remember what happened in those woods on that fateful day?"

He paused before slowly nodding, "Y-Yes... I thought I was going to die. W-What was that thing, and what are these dreams that I'm having?"

Onkko sighed behind his visor. "There are somethings that should remain a mystery. All you need to know is that you will figure out on your own accord."

Izuku opened his mouth to protest only for Onkko to cut him off.

"And before you can say that I am withholding information from you. If I were to tell you everything, then all I would see is you being lead down a path of ruin." Onkko then seemed to shiver, "And it-... it is not pretty. Not pretty in the slightest."

Izuku gulped before steeling his nerves. "About what I did b-before... Does this mean I can be..." He paused at the words, "A hero?"

Onkko let out a small chuckle, "Of course. Anything is possible if you put your heart, mind, and soul into it. I have shown you potential. Now all you must do follow through with it within the world of logic."

"Wait, so w-what your saying is what I did before wasn't... Real?"

"I wouldn't say that. Here in the Void, it is significantly easier for you to use your powers. But out there, within the world of logic and reason, you will find it difficult, if not dangerous to use."

Izuku remembered his nose bleeding after using his 'Void Mode', perhaps indicating that it was putting stress on his body. Onkko then crossed his arms, "So train, train, and train. Build up this power. Master it. There is a long journey ahead of you."

Izuku balled his fists, nodding before another question came to mind.

"O-Okay, but... What I also wanted to know is... Who are you? Why are you helping me in the first place, Onkko?" Izuku asked.

Onkko seemed to pause before reaching up, cupping the sides of his visor before taking it off, showing a wise and elegant face. Izuku realized he had seen him, in a dream he had recently forgotten as a strange sense of deja vu took over.

"I am, was, or will be Onkko. And I am a Quill, an order that divinates the future serves the _Unum_ in order to change things for the better. Whether it be through observations, or architecture of one's destiny." He then pointed, "You, Izuku Midoriya, are history in the making, and you are apart of my responsibility now."

Izuku blinked, "And what's the 'Unum'?"

Onkko paused, putting hand beneath his chin as he looked down with genuine confusion. "I don't know."

Izuku resisted the urge to fall over and scream, instead showing an awkward face. At least he knew that Onkko's order, the Quills, wanted to help him, and that was good enough at the moment.

"Okay. I-I think I've heard enough. Besides, it feels like anything else you'll say won't make any sense..."

Onkko nodded, "Very well then. But before you go, I must tell give you a warning." He stood up, walking close to him, looking around as if someone was listening. "Beware of The Man in The Wall."

"T-The Man in the-" He saw Onkko's face, his features in a complete state of seriousness.

"You've heard it before... His whispers uses words that are familiar to you. But in reality, he is a being beyond morality or reasoning for that matter."

Izuku processed Onkko's words, realizing that he knew what Onkko was talking about. The other voice besides Katsuki that would refer to him as 'Deku'. He shivered for a second, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Whatever you do, close your heart to him. He is indifferent to your plight and merely seeks to further his own goal, whatever that goal may be. Embracing his ideals... His darkness... Will only serve to make you stray off your own path... And there are worse things than death when that happens."

Izuku froze up, eyes wide with fear as Onkko continued.

"Alright, you are free to go. You should be opening your eyes at any moment." Onkko said, Izuku's face of fear turning into a face of questioning.

"When?"

Onkko tapped his foot against the pebbles below. "Now."

And then Izuku was gone.

* * *

"Woah!" Izuku yelled out, falling back from his sitting position as he banged his head against the wooden floor. He groaned, hand clutching the hit spot as the monk came back in, broom in hand.

"Young man! Are you okay!?"

Izuku nodded, "Y-Yes. I uh,-" Izuku then paused, looking up at the monk. "H-How long was I in here?"

The monk seemed to frown in confusion. "What do you mean? You just entered seconds ago."

"O-Oh..." Izuku said, looking down before looking back up. "Uh..." He quickly realized he felt guilty for making a monk worry. Something like that was probably bad luck, or as Izuku's grandparents would say, some form of _Kegare_.

He then decided to make it up to the man.

"Is it okay if I take one of those flyers you mentioned?"

The monk seemed to blink, "Mm? Ah, of course." He then rifled walked outside for a moment, coming back with a plastic sheet. "Mind you, it's merely a historical synopsis and a timetable for meditation periods hosted here. If your interested that is."

Izuku looked down at the sheet. Meditation definitely sounded helpful. Onkko did mention that the Void was a serene place when his thoughts were kept in a state of balance, and it seemed as if his power was affected by his state of thinking. Perhaps meditating could actually help him control his power to some degree? He grabbed the paper, bowing his head.

"T-Thank you! I have to go home now."

The monk nodded, "Very well then. See you next time."

* * *

Inko slowly awoke, looking at the door of Izuku's bedroom. She quickly came to realize that the door was open, revealing that her sons bed was empty. She turned her head, facing the rest of the house.

"Izuku?"

No response.

Immediately she sat up from her seat, walking to the front of the house, her son still nowhere in sight. She began to panic, a sense of urgency rising in her chest.

And then the front door unlocked, Inko turning her head to see her son enter the house. His face unreadable as he looked up, staring her straight in the eye.

"Mom..." He then smiled, "I-I take back what I said yesterday. I'm still going to become a hero."

She blinked, her mouth kept open with emotions.

"I-Izu..." And then she cried, hugging him closely.

She did not notice the lamp from yesterday poof back into existence as Izuku held her tightly.

* * *

Naomasa kept a straight face as he made a right turn, his car traversing a dirt road. He had received a call in the morning that requested for his presence. All he knew was that the crime scene was bloody, so he had resolved to not eating as much for his breakfast.

He drove his car onward before arriving at his destination, a traditional house that was built at the edge of the woods. A few police cars we're already there, with Sansa waiting at the front door.

Naomasa got out of his car, walking up to the cat headed officer.

"So, what have we got here?"

The officer shook his head, "Nothing pretty. That's for sure."

They both entered, the interior of the house was silent as a few other officers and investigators walked to and fro. Sansa guided Naomasa to what he assumed was the living room, absolutely reeking of something horrible.

Naomasa soon saw why.

A body, or two halves of a man. One part of corpse laid strewn through the living room and the other had ended up near the doorway. A few photographers already taking pictures of the scene. Naomasa put a hand to his nose, "Dear god... That smell"

Sansa's cat face curled up, "I told you so."

Naomasa didn't say anything, instead kneeling down to inspect the upper half of the corpse. The man's eyes were glazed from death, yet even so, it didn't appear that he died in a peaceful manner as Naomasa could see that his dying face was curdled with fear.

He stood back up. "Do we know anything about this man?"

Sansa nodded, "Yes. We already traced his dna and ran his finger prints. Nagao Seiryo, an escaped death row convict from the Moonfish incident. Evidence suggested that he tried to break in and murder Ohno Kaoru, the house owner."

Naomasa turned his head, "Where's the owner?"

"She's back here." Sansa said, leading Naomasa as the two walked to the back of the house, now in the backyard of the house. A few officers sat next to an old lady, her form draped with a blanket over her shoulders.

Sansa and Naomasa looked at each other before the detective decide to approach first, taking off his hat.

"Excuse me miss." He took out his badge, "Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, are you Ohno Kaoru by any chance?"

The old lady nodded, yet it seemed delayed as she shivered slightly. "Y-Yes... That would be me."

Naomasa nodded before he put his badge back, taking out a notebook and pen. "I understand that you are still recovering at the moment... But anything that you could tell us would be a tremendous help."

She pause before nodding again. "I-I can't tell you much. A-All I remember was that I was sleeping upstairs until I heard one of my windows downstairs break." She breathed in, "I-I went downstairs to see what it was... I should have stayed up there and hid... T-That man was-" Her breathing began to hitch, "H-He said that I was sick, and that he was doctor here to cure me. After hearing that, I tried to run away only to get cornered in my living room... And then... A-And then..."

The old lady began to tear up.

"I-I watched something slice that man in half..." She opened the blanket a bit, showing that her clothes was stained with blood. "A-And his blood, I-It got all over me... I-It was too much. I don't know when I reawoke, only that I called 119 when I did." She looked up, looking Naomasa dead in the eye. "It was a _Noppera-bō_ , I'm sure of it! It saw that man's evilness and condemned his soul to the underworld!"

Naomasa wrote in a few notes, trying to ignore her mad ramblings before standing up. "Thank you so much, miss. This info will be a great help to us."

She simply nodded, looking down at the ground as Naomasa walked away, Sansa rejoining him. "What did that lady say? Faceless Ghost?"

Tsukauchi nodded, "Yeah. And considering the fact that it wasn't a lie, she must have been spooked to the point of believing it." Naomasa walked back outside. "I'll send this info to Kenji. I think we might have a serious vigilante problem for the first time in ages. Though, the fact this guy knew where this convict was heading means we need to step up our game."

Sansa nodded, watching Naomasa drive away.

Yet, not one police officer noticed one of the trees stir. A figure walking back into the woods.

A shadow still lurked.

* * *

 **Umbra's still out there.**

 **Anyways, onto a few responses.**

 **showbizrex : I honestly don't think so. I hate to give an answer like that, but I think Umbra will be the only warframe to appear. Granted, you may be surprised later on to see Izuku develop a few abilities that aren't Operator exclusive.**

 **Darkdawnomega : "It just works" - Todd Howard, 2015. I was browsing this site and I just figured that a Warframe/Boku no Hero Academia would be great addition. Mirio is one of the best characters period, probably stems from the fact that I read Tintin a shit ton when I was little.**

 **HeartOfNowhere : Granted, I thought the questline was phenomenal. But I'll say that pretty soon, Izuku's probably gonna end up seeing some pretty traumatizing stuff if he pieces together a Dax's memories. Right now though, he's got his hopes pretty high thanks to Onkko (Septenary) being a bro. But you'll know when those moments happen, and they'll hit hard.**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : Not exactly Umbra's abilities per say. I know that sounds lame (And I agree, it is.) but Izuku only knows a few fighting skills/movement thanks to the accidental transference. But he does have the mind boggling powers of The Void, just that he has to work and master it, almost like One for All.**

 **Classy J0K3R : *Insert Twinky Face Here***


	3. Continuity

Izuku silently sat down on the table, across from his mother. Both of his hands were together, thumbs overlapping each other as he tapped his foot on the floor. He had told his mother that he would explain everything to her, but the truth was...

He didn't exactly know where to start.

His mother seemed to recognize his trouble, "Don't worry Izu, if you don't wan-."

Izuku let out a sigh. "No, no. It's okay Mom... I-I probably should start from the beginning." Izuku looked down, "You remember, when I came back after having a run in with a villain?"

Inko nodded, prompting Izuku to continue.

"That... Wasn't the only thing that happened." Izuku let out a breath, "I encountered something... In the woods where me and Kacchan used to play." He held a hand to his neck, rubbing it softly, deciding to leave that part out. "I don't know what it was. Only that it exposed me to something."

His mother seemed to be listening intently despite the worry in her face.

Izuku held out his hand, horizontally in front of his face, just as Onkko did. "They're are two worlds that apparently exist. One is the one we live in. And the other is..." He pointed to the underside of his hand. "Of dreaming and impossibility. T-That's why my power isn't a Quirk. It's just that I now exist between between both of these worlds."

Inko blinked, "Is it... Painful?"

Izuku shook his head, "No."

She seemed to look down in though before looking back up, "And who told you all of this?"

"A man named Onkko, he...-" Izuku paused again, "He exists there I think, in the Void. The only reason I was able to talk to him was because I meditated at a temple."

"You meditated?" Inko asked in surprise.

"U-Uh, yeah." Izuku said with a tinge of awkwardness, "It was like an astral projection I guess. My mind was somewhere else while my body remained here."

His mother put her hands together, "And this... Onkko, can he be trusted?"

Izuku slowly nodded, "I-I think so. He didn't seem like a liar..." Izuku then looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to learn. If I can master this power, I can not only keep it from hurting others, but I can also become a hero, Mom. Just like I always wanted to be."

Inko seemed to stare at him for a moment before she let out a sigh, "I've done nothing but worry this entire time, while you've been finding ways to help yourself, Izu." She looked away, "Some mother I am..."

He pushed himself up from his chair. "T-That's not true mom! I know you tried to help!"

She looked back at him, smiling as she wiped a tear from her eye. "So, what happens now? I-I can still try calling a Quirk behaviourist,-"

"I don't think it would do any good." Izuku looked at his own hands before balling them into fists. "And the U.A. entrance exam is in 10 months."

His mother gave a supporting smile, "Well, whatever choice it is, I'll support it to the best of my ability, Izu. That is my promise to you."

Izuku smiled, the words of his mother bringing comfort to his soul. "Then I better start training... A lot. Look up a few routines I could use in the gym. Possibly meditate from time to time. I wonder what's a good place to-" He droned on and on before he heard his mother spoke up.

"Izu." Izuku looked up, his mother showing an nervous expression. "You're mumbling again."

"Oh." His face turned red. "I-I guess I should probably write a plan then." He put a fist atop his palm in determination. "Organize what I'll do, figure out what works. Make time for every activity." He walked down the hallway, "I'll be right back, Mom!"

She sniffed, wiping away another reclusive tear. "My little baby's all grown up."

* * *

Katsuki sat with a hand holding up his head, staring out the window, his eyes narrowed. School had started a few hours ago, and so far he was absolutely stumped, mainly because Izuku had changed.

Usually, whenever he would come into class, he would look as if the wind was ready to knock him down. Yet this morning, he had simply arrived, sat down, and immediately went to work, scribbling

" _What the hell is the nerd up to?_ " Katsuki thought, peering to the side.

Izuku seemed fully dedicated to his work now, eyes focused as he wrote line after line. It wasn't until the bell rung that Izuku immediately stood up, packing whatever book he had and stuffing into his bag, bolting within an instant.

Katsuki merely sat there, turning his head back as he huffed.

"Fucking Deku..."

* * *

Izuku exited the residential district after changing into more suitable clothes at his house, continuing his walk onward. Today was the start of his training, and he had promised that he wasn't going to go easy on himself.

Yesterday, he mapped out a few places he could potentially go to train. One was the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, but online he had read that the beach had turned into a junkyard, definitely not a preferable place even if he was hauling junk.

So he went with the second best option, which was the Hoth Company Stone Quarry.

Decades ago, Izuku remembered his grandparents telling him that the quarry was an important asset, as stone was turned into various forms of aggregate and hauled off to Tokyo. Yet when Quirks came about, it was put out of commission as better sites were found by those with ground related Quirks.

Now however, it would be his training ground.

He ducked low to squeeze through one of the broken fences, noticing the feel of hard ground beneath his shoes and abandoned construction vehicles that had been left behind after the companies shut down.

Izuku opened one of his books, looking at the set of routines he had recorded off a website.

"Well... Time to get started."

He had first started with some stretches, then with a proper warm up of doing a laps around the center of the quarry. Before long, he was well into his harsh routine, even doing 3 sets of 10 pull ups on one of the construction vehicles, letting out strained breaths as he lifted himself off the back of it.

Yet physical endurance wouldn't be the only thing Izuku would train.

During a five minute break, he had came upon a giant stone slab that had been left in the open. "Alright,-" He rubbed his hands together, feeling the energy slowly build up within them. "Now!" He thrusted his palms forward, trying to use a Void Blast.

A meagre little cone shot out, brushing some of the dust off the surface of the stone.

Izuku paused, letting out a sigh. Looks like Onkko was definitely right about it being more difficult. At least it didn't seem dangerous at the moment, just very underwhelming.

He balled his hands, his eyes narrowing in determination. "Let's try that again."

Izuku shot another blast, this time putting more form into it. Later, he would have to go check out a potential spot for training his Void Dash, a small pool of water that separated two platforms from each other.

If he did the dash correctly, then he should be able to go over six meters, reaching the other side and avoiding the pool.

* * *

"Izuku? Why are your clothes dripping!?" His mother asked in surprise, her son giving her an embarrassed look when he had entered the apartment.

Izuku let out pant after pant, water still clinging and soaking his exercise clothes. He made a mental note to bring fresh clothes just in case he fell short next time. "Er, I-I went for a swim... By accident." He then sniffed the air, the soreness of his muscles and the grumbling of his stomach.

Dinner proceeded as normal, yet this time with Izuku practically wolfing down whatever his mother had cooked.

He immediately went onto doing his homework before going off to bed, preparing for the next day.

* * *

"Eek!" A lady screamed as a man wrenched her purse from her hands, the thief escaping the scene as the girl yelled out. "Thief! I've just been robbed!"

Another person ran up to her, wearing a white mask and bearing spiky white hair. A black vest was draped over him with no undershirt, and two revolver chambers could be seen on his arms.

"Don't worry, Miss! I'll get that purse back for you!" The Hero then began to move, trying to catch up with the thief.

A few passerby's recognized the Hero, gawking at him. "Woah! It's Gunhead!"

He smiled behind his mask, yet kept his eyes sharp as he focused on chasing the thief, his Gatling Quirk beginning to act up as he watched the man push a few bystanders in the way.

Gunhead was momentarily slowed as he checked if the people were alright before continuing on, noticing the thief rapidly approach a corner.

A student was waiting their, head down and unfocused on what was going on, the Thief preparing to push the kid right on the street. Gunhead raised an arm, "Hey you! Lookout!" The student turned his head, eyes widening.

And then Gunhead saw the student's face shift, turning into that of pure focus and determination.

The student performed a sweeping kick, tripping the thief before witnessing the student deliver a perfectly formed palm hand directly into the thief's chin, knocking the man out cold before had even hit ground. The student seemed to look at his own hands with shock as Gunhead caught up, looking at the students handywork.

"Wow..."

The student turned his head, noticing the Hero as his eyes widened even further. "G-Gunhead!? The Battle Hero!? " The student then bowed his head in apology upon realizing that the hero was chasing the thief. "S-Sorry! I didn't even m-mean to do that!"

Gunhead tilted his head, picking up the purse from the unconscious criminal. "Well, first off, I think it'd be the stealing criminal that you should apologize to. And second of all, where did you learn those moves, young man?"

The green haired student frowned in thought, "I-I don't know actually. I just kind of reacted on instinct."

As if on cue, the lady from before rounded the corner, a relieved look on her face. "My purse! Thank you hero!"

Gunhead handed it to her, "Well, to be honest,-" Gunhead reached down, picking up the criminal with ease as he held the man up, "You should thank this young man, miss. He was the one that stopped the thief in his tracks."

She turned her head, bowing to Izuku. "Then thank you too. Most of my mother's photos were in that purse, I would have lost those were it not for you."

The young man nodded as the lady went on with her day, walking down the sidewalk.

Gunhead produced a pair of handcuffs, "I'm off to the police station. But before I go-" Gunhead handed out a small card, "I know it's not much, but I have a dojo that you may be interested to hone your skills at." He then shrugged, "I mean, someone who's simple reaction in a dangerous situation is to do a precisely timed leg sweep and a perfectly executed palm fist would probably feel at home."

The student seemed to freeze up, "Y-Y-You're inviting me? T-To train at your dojo?"

Gunhead nodded, walking away with the criminal in tow. "Yeah. In the meanwhile, stay safe."

Izuku stared at the card for a moment, shakily reaching into his bag before writing a new addition to his 'Proposed Independent Training Menu'.

* * *

"-And make sure to remember that the test is coming up soon."

Izuku silently tapped the desk in thought, unsure of what to make of today. Gunhead, the actual pro hero Gunhead, had invited him to train at his dojo. Even today, he was unsure how exactly did he become some pro martial artist, as the Void probably had nothing to do with that.

But maybe the dreams did?

Yet even so, the prospect of knowing martial arts without even having to train in the first place almost felt like... Cheating. Regardless, he wasn't going to take it for granted, he could probably learn something at the dojo.

He shook his head, concentrating on his work. He couldn't afford to be distracted, as his control over the Void was linked to his state of mind as Onkko told him.

"Alright. Class dismissed. Homework is on page 40, I'll be having a quiz on that topic next week."

Everyone groaned, with the exception of Izuku as he packed up his things, sitting up from the chair and walking out of the class. He was in the hallway now, walking on his lonesome, a few students streaming out of the other classes.

First, he was going to the temple today, second he was going to check out the dojo, and third he had to keep exercising at the quarry. It was a sound plan and he had enough time to get back and complete his homework.

 **Sounds like a plan... Deku.**

He stopped his thoughts, eyes wide as he kept his mouth shut. He remembered what Onkko said, about 'The Man in The Wall', the dangers attributed by the supernatural entity.

 **Giving me the silent treatment?**

There was a pause.

 **You break my heart, Deku.**

Izuku carried on, ignoring the voice in his head, resolving himself to keep moving forward. Little did he know, that Katsuki watched from the doorway of his classroom, a frown on the teen's face.

* * *

"Erph!" Izuku grunted out, his muscles straining as he did a pull up upon the back of a dump truck. "A-Almost t-there!" He then let go, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "That was 35 in one go..." He said to himself.

Definitely an improvement.

He turned his head, noticing the slab of concrete. Even though his body begged him to stop, he still kept going, panting out as he stood in front of the slab. Izuku put both his hands together before thrusting forward, a Void blast engulfing the slab yet only serving to chip a few pieces off. He frowned, gritting his teeth.

"Come-" He then thrusted both his arms forward, "ON!"

And then the slab was absolutely decimated, chunks of stone being blown off as teal energy went awry. Izuku paused before he let out a strained cheer, a smile on his face.

But then his nose began to bleed, Izuku wiping the blood away as a brief headache passed through his head.

A warning.

"At least I managed to destroy the slab..." He then looked around, noticing the lack of slabs and the abundance of lumpy rocks sticking out of the ground. He looked at his right hand, clawing his digits. "Guess it's time to make new ones."

* * *

"Kaneda-sama, I bought you some matcha powder from the market." Izuku announced as he bought a shopping bag into the temple. The monk looked up from his meditation, a smile on his face.

"Ah, thank you Midoriya. Such a nice young man." The monk grasped onto the bag, placing it beside him. "Are you here for meditation again?"

Izuku nodded as the monk chuckled.

"And how long has it been since you started?"

He paused, Izuku realizing something.

4 months had passed already. 4 months since he had acquired the power over the Void. It had been proving to be a tough ride, and his dreams... Had actually improved. They were random now, often throwing terms he didn't understand or waking up and not remember what happened in it.

But, if he were to be honest, he would say that something was holding its breath, as if waiting to unleash something horrible. Izuku often did his best to ignore that feeling, instead putting all his effort into the day ahead of him.

"Is that important?"

Mr. Kaneda laughed, "Of course not! Come, sit." The monk stood up, "I'm going to go make some of that tea that you gifted me."

Izuku nodded, watching the monk leave as he found a cushion to sit down on, closing his eyes as he felt his mind...

Shutdown.

It was like that for a while, Izuku not knowing if it was seconds or hours when he felt his senses return, the monk gently tapping his shoulder.

"Midoriya, it's been an hour. You may wish to head off to the dojo."

Izuku nodded, standing back up as he bowed his head. "Okay! Thanks for telling Mr. Kaenda!" He then proceeded out the temple, the monk waving at him as Izuku walked past the Torii gate, breathing in and breathing out.

He may have not have known what was going to happen, but he did know one thing.

His life was happening, and it was happening _now_.

* * *

"Hah!" Gunhead yelled as Izuku's face met the mat, the pro hero immediately backing up. "Woah! You okay there, Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded, wiping his cheek. "Y-Yeah."

Gunhead helped him up, "Maybe I shouldn't go to hard on you."

The student shook his head, stretching his arm. "I-It's okay. I can take it." He was sure that Gunhead was smiling behind his mask.

"Alright then. Next time I'll keep that in mind." The hero then looked at the clock afixed on one of the walls, "Some of my intern's are gonna coming earlier today. I hate to say it, but you might need to clear out. Unless you wanna join in on the class?"

Izuku froze before shaking his head again. "I mean, I would love to but-" Izuku sighed, "I-Is it alright if I ask you something?"

Gunhead turned his head, "Shoot."

They both paused, Izuku letting out a strained groan as the hero chuckled. "O-Okay, sorry. Ask your question."

"Why? Why did you invite me to train at your dojo all those months ago? _For free_?" Izuku asked, "I'm not a hero in training, I'm still just in junior high."

"That's a good question." Gunhead crossed his arms, "First off, you're really no exception Midoriya. I mean, you do realize that I teach interns that come here for free?"

"But they take hero courses..."

Gunhead scratched the back of his head, "That's hardly besides the point. Just because someone's taking a course in heroes doesn't mean I can't teach self defence to other people besides heroes."

Izuku nodded, albeit with a bit of uncertainty.

"And second... Was that I saw a spark in you." Gunhead placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "When you took down that thief, I noticed that look you had, the type of look every hero has before he takes down a villain, that look saying 'I'm going to stop this guy'. I don't know if anyone's told you this, Midoriya... But you have so much potential."

Izuku suppressed a shiver. If only Gunhead knew...

Regardless he was grateful for the pep talk. Months ago, Izuku would have never believed the notion of being taught martial arts by a pro hero.

"Okay. I-I understand." Izuku said as he looked away.

"Good. Now show me another open hand strike before we head off."

* * *

Another 5 months passed, Izuku had extended his exercise period. Now instead of running laps around the quarry to warm up, he would instead run a circle around the entire residential district. While something like that would exhaust a normal person, they did not have the same commitment or training that Izuku had employed on himself.

He had gotten stronger.

Currently, he was jogging alongside the pier, a few fishermen sitting down and waiting for a bite. It wasn't long until he reached Dagobah beach, the midday sun giving off a fierce glare.

Izuku wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, drinking from a bottle of water before closing the cap. He walked to the edge, leaning against the pole. Dagobah beach was surprisingly clean, not like what the online sources had said. The only garbage was only at the edge while the most of the center held clean white sand.

Maybe he should go for a swim?

He entertained that idea before noticing a figure down at the edge of the beach, lugging what appeared to be a washing machine in both of his arms.

Izuku's curiosity was stoked, walking down a few steps to reach ground level with the beach. Did they organize a clean up? Yet all Izuku could see was one person, one person at the site.

And then he got closer, recognizing a familiar cow lick hair cut.

Mirio. The U.A. student that saved him.

"M-Mirio!" Izuku called out.

The U.A. student turned his head, bland face momentarily surprised before showing a huge smile, dropping the washing machine to the ground. "Hey! Izuku, right? Sorry, you didn't tell me or All Might your last name last time we met."

Izuku paused, scratching the back of his hair with embarrassment. "Er, s-sorry. It's Midoriya. I just-" Izuku let out a relieved breath, "Honestly, I-I didn't expect to see you again. What are you doing out here?"

Mirio shrugged, gesturing to the pile of garbage that was nearby.

"Cleaning up the beach, obviously. There can't be junk in a public place after all." Mirio exclaimed, holding his stature high as he picked up the washing machine again, hold it with ease. "Did you know that, originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service?"

Izuku blinked shaking his head. "I actually didn't. Did they tell you that in U.A.?"

Mirio seemed to pause for a second, "Er, no... I learnt it from someone else." He then threw the washing machine into a another pile, "Regardless, how have you been doing Midoriya? Staying out of trouble?"

He marveled at Mirio's strength for a second, "U-Um..."

Mirio then let out a hearty laugh. "Yes or no, it doesn't matter." He then pointed at his arm, "It looks like you've been bulking up."

Izuku looked at his own arm for a second, now showing signs of tough athletic muscles beneath the skin. It almost felt unreal to see his own body change from his scrawny self all those months ago. "Yeah. I-" Izuku narrowed his eyes in determination, "I'm going to try for the entrance exam and get into U.A."

Mirio's smile grew to a tenfold, "That's great! Can't wait to see you there!"

"If I get in." Izuku shrugged, "By the way, Senpai." Izuku paused, "Can I call you that?" Mirio nodded, prompting him to continue. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is your Quirk?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this." Mirio stretched his back.

And then he fell, right through the sand as if nothing was there. Izuku's eyes widened in shock, running forward to see where he had went. The only evidence of Mirio even existing being his leftover clothes

A moment passed, Izuku watching with a wide stare.

Mirio then seemingly teleported behind the washing machine, leaning against it. "Hey, how's it going?"

Izuku blinked, thankful that the washing machine blocked the view of Mirio's more private parts as the U.A. student was completely naked again.

"Is your Quirk... Teleportation?"

Mirio shook his head, "Close, but no cigar." He then put a hand atop the washing machine, his arm sinking into it as if nothing was there. "It's _Permeation_. I can become intangible, letting me travel through solid objects and the ground."

"T-That's insane!" Izuku exclaimed. "But how were you able to appear like that?"

"Oh, that?" Mirio pointed downward, "I don't know the scientifics behind it, but all you need to know is that my Quirk reacts in a weird way when I reactivate it underground. It's like the mass can't overlap on top of eachother, so it shoots me back up. Best of all, I can adjust the angle and pose of my body to control _where_ I pop up."

"Wow." Izuku said, "But... There has to be a drawback."

Mirio nodded slowly, "You're right. There is." Mirio looked down, grabbing his pants from the sand and slipping it on. "When my Quirk activates, no oxygen can come into my lungs because air passess through me. My eardrums don't even vibrate and my retinas catch no light. Not only that... But I still feel the sensation of falling." He crossed his arms, "Even the simplest things like passing through a wall for instance needs an entire set of operations. So my Quirk is strong because-"

"-Because you made it strong." Izuku said, deep in thought.

Mirio smiled before tilting his head, "By the way, Midoriya. What's your Quirk?"

"M-My Quirk?" Izuku froze, realizing that he didn't know what to say. He was as Quirkless as the day he was born, but now... "It's not really that simple to explain."

Mirio gave daring look, "Try me."

Izuku paused again. He wasn't sure if he should... But then again, Mirio saved his life. Whether or not Mirio believed it, that would be seen.

"I exist between a fold that lies between our world. Or in other words, I have extra dimensional powers." As if to prove his point, Izuku opened his hand as calm teal energy developed within his palm. Mirio watched with fascination before Izuku closed it. "But,-" He sighed, "-that doesn't change the fact that I was born Quirkless."

Mirio blinked, a surprised look on his face.

Izuku took that as an opportunity to continue, "That day, when I bumped into you at the train station. That was when I became exposed to this power." He decidedly left out the part about being strangled. "And it terrified me when I began accidentally using it the next day."

"Did..." Mirio paused, "Did you find someone to consult you about this?"

Izuku shook his head, "No. At least, no one in our world." Izuku then shook his head, ignoring Mirio's confused face. "L-Like I said, it's really complicated. I would go more into detail but... I just don't know how."

Mirio seemed to stare at Izuku for a moment. "What can you do with it?"

Izuku shrugged, "M-Many things. I can pool it up in my hands and use it like a blast, or concentrate it into a beam. I can even phase out of existence completely and perform a dash. I've been trying to master and train it." Izuku then looked up, remembering the time his nose began to bleed, or the fact that people almost got hurt when his power awoken. "But even so, it's-"

 _Dangerous_

"Versatile." Mirio finished for him.

"I-I wouldn't say that." Izuku said awkwardly. "But I guess you're right."

Mirio smiled again, "Welp. Even if you weren't born with a Quirk. Even If this power was something you randomly acquired. I'd say that you're doing a good job to make it your own."

"Y-You think so?" Izuku asked, an unasked question popping back up into his head. "T-Then do you think I can become a hero?"

Mirio crossed his arms, "Honestly? If you asked me that months ago, when we first met..." Mirio's smile died out, "I wouldn't have known what to say."

Izuku grimaced, yet he knew it was the cold truth.

"But now I do." He then gave a warm smile, "Izuku Midoriya. You always had the opportunity to become a hero with the drive that you've shown. That drive could've easily gotten you placed as a policeman to keep criminals off the streets, or maybe even a doctor to save people's lives, both of which are heroes in their own right. But now, with the power fate's granted you, adding the drive you always had... You can become a _P_ _ro_ hero."

Izuku gazed, wide eyed.

Mirio then picked up a piece of stray trash, "Now if excuse me. I gotta clear off the other half of this pile before sundown."

"D-Do you need any help?" Izuku asked.

The U.A. student shook his head, "Nah. Besides, I promised someone I would do it myself. Just continue with your own training and pass that entrance exam..." Mirio then stomped on a can, "And maybe we might see each other again at some point."

Izuku nodded, "O-Okay. T-Thank you, Senpai!"

"Don't mention it."

The green haired boy walked away, leaving Mirio to his own devices. A few minutes passed before the young man let out a breath, rubbing his hands together as he placed them at the base of a junk pile.

"Alright... Let's try this again."

One For All activated in Mirio's arms.

* * *

"97, 98, 99,... 100!" Izuku announced, falling off the back of the dump truck after doing a full set of pull ups. A few beads of sweat had settled on his head, the hard work out now being a walk in the park for the teenager.

He came up to a few newly created slabs of rock, opening a water bottle and drinking from it. He placed it back down, clapping his hands together.

" _You can do this._ " He encouraged himself.

Izuku then thrusted his hands forward, a blast of Void destroying the slab before him. However he did not pause for a second, instead going onto the next slab as he clawed his hand and shot out a straight beam, running it through the midpoint. The second slab was cut in half before Izuku repeated Void blast he did before, crumbling both haves into pebbles.

He then turned away, running quickly to the right, reaching a slope that held a platform at the end of it.

" _Now!_ " Izuku thought as he reached the end of the platform. His form was immediately engulfed by the familiar tinge of energy before he rushed forward, straight over the water pool below as he landed at the other end. He let out a breath, blood beginning to come out of his nose and a minor headache scraped at his skill.

The teenager then shot both hands into the air, letting out a cheerful cry.

"Yes!"

 **Proud of you, Deku.**

Izuku froze up, his good mood now gone. Yet he didn't let the sinister voice complete crush him. The entrance exam was only a week away now, and he couldn't afford to be let down.

He looked around the quarry, balling his hands into fists.

"Again..." He simply said.

* * *

A week passed.

Today was the day.

Izuku nervously walked on the sidewalk, hands glued to his backpack straps as he passed a gate. The location was huge, a giant glass building that looked reminiscent to a capital H.

" _So this is U.A.?_ " Izuku thought as he looked up at the building.

 **Quite the spectacle, isn't it Deku?**

Izuku shook his head, taking note that the voice today was more... Chatty then usual. He tried replaying Onkko's instruction in his head, to give the voice no attention. Besides, he had other things to worry about, such as the test itself for instance. U.A. was a #1 school, so it came as no surprise that the acceptance rate was less that one in three hundred.

He needed to be focused, determined, maybe even-

"Move aside, Deku!" Izuku lifted his head in surprise, turning around to see Katsuki. "Outta my way or you're dead."

Izuku didn't say anything as he blinked, simply stepping back to allow the delinquent to pass. Katsuki gave him a strange yet angered look for a split second before huffing to himself, walking past the green haired teen. Izuku felt an uncharacteristic frown form on his face as he watched Katsuki's back, " _Next time. I won't be stepping out of the way for you, Kacchan._ "

That's what he wanted to say, but couldn't.

Ever since that day, Katsuki had stopped tormenting him. For whatever reason, Izuku was unsure of. Two other students recognized Katsuki, whispering to each other about the 'sludge' incident.

Izuku shook his head. He needed to worry about himself. The exam building was just ahead of him, and if you missed this step, then his dream of becoming a hero would be gone.

" _Focus..._ " Izuku thought to himself, " _Ten months. That's how long you've prepared for this moment._ " He took a step forward, " _Keep that in-_ "

 **We prepared hard, RIGHT DEKU!?**

The voice echoed as Izuku's eyes widened, his head throbbing. His concentration was completely lost as his back leg collided with the front, making his body fall forward. Images of his head cracking open and blood pooling at the ground began to surface.

Only for something to wrap around his waist in a tight embrace, pulling him backwards onto his own two feet.

Izuku stumbled for a split second, hands shaking as he felt himself over, checking for any damage only for his hands to come back... Slimy, as if someone had tracked spittle on his student uniform.

A rather monotonous voice then spoke out, "That was pretty clumsy of you."

He turned his head, noticing a girl that was a tiny bit shorter than he was, wearing a scarf and a school girls uniform. However most stand out were the wide eyes the girl held, as well as a set of distinctive lower lashes. Her hair was the color of a green sea. Currently, she was giving him an emotionless look, with her posture and hands being slouched forward.

"Uh..." Izuku paused, his mind in complete upon the realization that a girl was actually talking to him.

"Regardless, you might want to clean off your clothes. I had to use my tongue to catch you."

Tongue? Well, that explained the saliva. Izuku tried to speak, yet his words sputtered like fumes. "T-T-Thanks f-for the c-ca-"

"You're welcome." The girl simply said, walking past him. He watched her walk away, revealing a cute little bow that her hair was tied into.

Izuku's cheeks turned red, " _I-I talked to a girl._ "

 **Good for you, Deku.**

The redness was scared away, replaced with dark foreboding. " _What do you want with me!?_ " He thought within himself.

There was no response.

* * *

Naomasa sat in his office, busily writing a record on All Might's arrests. He was good friends with the #1 hero, and was one of the few who knew his secret, so it came as no surprise that he volunteered to fill out his work.

He placed a file to the side, putting his pen down to take a sip of coffee as his secretary came in. "Tsukauchi-san. I received a call just now from the Park Ranger association. They're on hold right now."

Naomasa put down his coffee, "Thank you. I'll look into that right away."

She nodded, leaving the detective to his own devices as he picked up a nearby phone, putting it to his ear.

"Hello, this is detective Tsukauchi speaking, how may I help?" A voice spoke on the other end, "Trees? What about them?" Naomasa asked. Another bought of dialogue sounded, "Vandalism? Well, you know some people. They go out into the forest to use their Quirks out of the public eye."

The voice on the other end continued, Naomasa now frowning.

"Clean cut? What do you mean by that?" More speaking from behind the line, "Like...-" Naomasa paused, "-Like from a blade?"

There was agreement on the phone. Naomasa slowly turned his head, standing up from his seat to open a nearby cabinet. He retrieved a folder of an unsolved case, left 9 months prior due to the lack of info from the investigation.

He then held the phone up to his ear again.

"Sorry, I'll definitely call you back about this." He then narrowed his eyes, "And I promise you, we'll find out who's responsible."

* * *

 **Annnnd that's a wrap. You may have noticed that this chapter was more like a timeskip, a very sloppily written timeskip in my opinion.**

 **WarframeLoreNerd : Yep, MysticBandit pointed that out before, so I changed 'Kiddo' into 'Deku' after uploading the second chapter. I also have a very vague feeling that you know a lot of Warframe Lore.**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : Of course, that's why the Red Veil calls him 'The Indifference'. I could definitely see him as the Outsider, but I always imagined him to be more... Cthulian I guess.**

 **Depicable Kiwii : Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but it's Umbra being a badass. Nothing special there.**


	4. Overextended

Izuku quickly found a seat within the auditorium, sitting down alongside a few other students. The lights were dimmed right now, and a giant screen could be seen at the front, the golden initials of U.A. at the center. He spied Katsuki sitting a few rows ahead of him, the delinquent looking forward with his arms crossed.

A few minutes passed, Izuku expecting the voice to come back. However it had remained silent... waiting... It was only until the light's turned on and the U.A. symbol on the screen glinted that the show began. A tall, blonde, spiky haired man with a small moustache walked onto the stage, Izuku instantly recognizing him.

The voice hero, Present

"Welcome to today's live performance!" The pro hero yelled out before momentarily switching to english, "EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY' _!_ "

Silence. Not one examinee even uttered a sound, Izuku being no exception as he stared at the stage awkwardly.

Present Mic gave a shaky shrug. "What a refined response..." He then put a finger in front of him, "Then I'll just quickly present a rundown on the practical exam." He then enthusiastically put a hand to the air.

"Are you ready!?"

No one said anything as the Pro Hero yelled out an excited 'Yeah' throughout the auditorium. Izuku had to admit, it was a bit embarrassing to watch the whole display. Yet he still fondly remembered listening to Present Mic who would be on the radio every week.

But the fact that Present Mic was being the presenter for the exam... Did that mean that every teacher in U.A. was a pro hero?

He would have murmured his excitement were it not for an obvious reason.

 **He's loud, Deku.**

Izuku frowned, keeping his mouth shut.

 **Still angry at me? You'll get over it.**

"Shut up." Izuku said through gritted teeth. A few nearby examinee's took notice, turning their heads to him as Izuku simply sat there, an awkward expression painted on his face as his cheeks reddened.

Present Mic continued his speech, "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The U.A. symbol on the screen changed, showing a box saying 'You Are Here'. "You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to your specified battle center." A few more boxes representing the battle centers showed up around the first, all in alphabetical order.

"Okay?" Present Mic asked.

More silence.

"OKAY _?!_ "

Izuku looked down on the piece of paper he had been given, noticing that his assigned battle center was E. " _Looks like the process is randomized._ " He silently thought, looking downwards to spy on Katsuki's paper, noticing that he was assigned to A. " _Or maybe consecutive ID numbers are assigned to different places._ "

That would make sense, you wouldn't want friends working together in a test that involved personal ability. Regardless, he was thankful that he wasn't in the same center as Katsuki. That would have been... Awkward to say the least.

The screen changed yet again, showing a city and a shadowy outline of three robots next to it. A number and a P could be seen above each outline, indicating the amount of points each would give. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." As if to drive home Present Mic's point, the screen changed, showing a 16 bit looking video game.

A small pixel Present Mic could be seen, jumping and kicking faux villains and increasing his score.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." Present Mic said, turning his head away from the screen. "Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited."

 **What a shame... Right, Deku?**

"I said shut up...!" Izuku muttered, now even more heads drawn his way. He must have looked like a crazy person by this point, but couldn't help it, the voice was beginning to grow more and more consistent by the second, giving him a massive headache. " _Why can't you just leave me alone!?_ "

There was a pause.

 **Because we're in this together.**

He blinked, unsure of what the voice meant before an examinee a few rows ahead sat up from his seat, raising his hand diligently. "May I ask a question?"

Present Mic pointed, "Okay!" A light then shined on the questioners seat as he produced a sheet of paper from below.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The examinee then put a fist to his chest, "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

And then the examinee turned his head directly to Izuku, revealing a frowning face behind a pair of glasses.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair-"

Izuku froze up, hands tightening around his seat. "M-Me?"

The examinee nodded, "You've been muttering from time to time. Stop it, it's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku leaned back into his seat, whispering a sorry as he hung his head down with embarrassment, a few other examinees giggling silently as they watched the exchange. It was moments like these that Izuku truly felt crushed.

At least the voice had nothing to add for now as Present Mic de-escalated the situation. "Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111." The pro hero then gave a thumbs up, "That was a nice catch." He then pointed at the screen, a new outline appearing. "The fourth type of faux villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak."

The screen changed back into the videogame style from before, the miniature Present Mic walking down a street.

"You ever play Super Mario Brothers? It's kind of like a Thwomp. A gimmick that'll rampage narrow spaces." The small Present Mic encountered the 0 point villain on the screen, quickly turning around to run away. "It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to. So it's a stage gimmick that's to be avoided."

The examinee bowed politely, "Thank you very much! Please excuse my interruption!" He then sat down, the light shutting off above him.

Izuku frowned, realizing something. This entire exam was beginning to feel less like an important hero course and more like a video game of some sort.

Present Mic held out his hands, "Welp, that's all from me! I'll just leave my listeners a present, our school motto!" He then continued, "Like the great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life, in whatever shape they may challenge us to combat." Present Mic then leaned forward.

"Go beyond." He then gave a great big smile, "Plus Ultra!"

* * *

Izuku didn't know what to expect when he had gotten off the bus. A giant center? Maybe a few fake buildings to simulate a street.

Not an entire artificial city, surrounded by walls equal to the size of the skyscrapers it contained. He gaped at the structure, all of the sudden conscious at how small he felt as he tugged at his teal colored sport jacket.

Where the hell did U.A. even find this money to build such a huge training ground, Izuku would never know. It made it even more jarring to think that there were SIX more of these sites.

 **Sounds like they have a lot of time on their hands, right Deku?**

Izuku shook his head, looking around at the other contestants. Currently they were stretching, preparing themselves for the test to come. Izuku slightly shivered, " _Shouldn't they be nervous?_ " He then spotted a few bits of equipment amongst them, realizing they bought their own enhancements to the exam, further cementing the unprepared feeling that Izuku held in his gut.

His looking stopped as he noticed one of the examinees. A familiar froggy looking girl, or more exactly, the one that caught him from falling at the gateway.

" _S-She's here too?_ " Izuku thought. " _Maybe I should properly thank her-_ "

 **Go ahead, DEKU.**

There it was again, The Man in The Wall voice echoing within his soul. Izuku stumbled for a split second, putting a hand to his head as he groaned. It felt as if someone was tapping in his skull with a hammer, every echoing noise being a singular thud into his head. He leaned on the bus, hand splaying on the metal.

Someone spoke out next to him.

"Hey,-"

Izuku turned his head, noticing a... Bird headed examinee, with a yellow beak and red eyes. His eyes seemed narrowed, as if he was analyzing Izuku. He then crossed his arms, the rest of his body being a normal human shape despite his odd anatomy.

"-I'm not normally one to speak, but you were stumbling just now. If you are having second thoughts and want to leave, it would be considered a wisdom, not a cowardice."

"N-No I-" He paused, feeling an odd wave of determination beat within him. "I'm not leaving until I pass."

The participant seemed to raise an eye before walking past Izuku.

 **Another child of darkness, another Rell. Yet this one holds the ability to socialize...** **Ironic.**

Izuku huffed, The Man in The Wall spouting nonsense by this point. A few seconds passed, Izuku realizing that he was going to have to concentrate harder if he wanted to get through this.

" _Come on. You can do this. Remember your training, and you'll get through this._ " He balled a fist, holding his head up high as he let out a deep breath.

"Okay, start!"

Everybody looked up at one of the nearby towers, speakers on the side of it as Present Mic's voice blared out.

"What's wrong? There are no countdown in real fights!"

Izuku's eyes widened upon the utterance of those words, and within milliseconds he was running. A few other examinees caught on as well, running past the metal gates alongside him, entering the artificial city. Izuku felt elevated to say the least, his heart beating against his chest. He quickly analyzed the situation at hand, almost with a calm tranquility that was unlike him.

" _Split up_." He turned his head, noticing clutters of small streets and alleyways.

He slinked away from the main group, running to the side as he kept his breathing steady, slowing down once he reached the other side. The street was devoid of any life, Izuku patting himself on the back for that maneuver.

There was a reason behind his decision to be on his own, as it would be inconvenient for him to be fighting only for someone to swoop in and steal his score. Besides, there would probably be a more significant chance for him to encounter a faux villain.

As if to prove his point, one of the walls of a building shuddered before a villain bot bursted out, scattering rubble before it. The menacing 1 pointer turned its head, its singular optical eye focusing its gaze on Izuku.

"Target acquired." The mech then rushed forward, mimicking a criminals voice. "I'll kill you!"

Izuku froze up for a split second, unsure of what to do. He then got over his terrified instinct, realizing that he had been through this before. He had fought fake opponents after all, just like that golden warrior in Onkko's realm.

" _Now!_ "

He slipped into the Void at the last second, the bot passing right through him as it slammed into the pavement with one of its shield like arms. Its one wheel attempted to turn, yet Izuku was prepared as he returned to the physical world. Thrusting both hands forward, he let loose the Void, a blast sending the robot directly into a nearby pillar, scattering chunks of concrete and metal everywhere. Izuku inspected his handiwork with wide eyes, noticing the bot fizzle out with a spark as its head fell flat against the floor.

1 point.

Izuku smiled to himself before resolving himself. He couldn't celebrate now, he had more points to acquire. Turning around, Izuku began running the other way, looking for more targets.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was late by the time he had reached the control room, giving him barely any time to catch his breath or adjust his tie as he entered. A few heroes were already sat down within the dark room, watching various screens as the test unfolded.

"-ese basic abilities are needed to keep peace in the streets." Principal Nezu seemed to be just finishing a statement as a few others turned their heads, noticing Toshinori's presence within the room.

"Oh, Yagi-san. Where have you been?" Cementoss asked.

Toshinori bowed his head with embarrassment, "Sorry! I was caught up with something on the way here."

That wasn't entirely a lie. He indeed was caught up, but in reality, it was due to his poor time management skills when both lecturing and training Mirio. Truthfully, Mirio had absolutely astounded him, and the young man was progressing way faster than All Might expected him to.

Cementoss shrugged as Nezu spoke out, "It is great that you are here! Look who has shown up to see you."

Toshinori blinked, looking past Nezu to see someone sitting beside the only vacant seat.

A lean, well-kept man sat there, wearing a clean set of office clothes and a pair of glasses. Toshinori's blood ran cold upon recognizing the person.

His former sidekick, Sir Nighteye.

The #1 Hero was to shocked to say anything except gawk at him, Nighteye simply adjusting his glasses as his sidekick stared back. Not a single word was exchanged between the two of them, almost as if symbolizing the fallout they had all those years ago. It was only till Snipe spoke that Toshinori was ushered back into the present.

"Ain't ya gonna press Motivation the button?"

Toshinori nodded, awkwardly sitting down next to Nighteye without so much of a hello as he leaned forward to press a red button.

* * *

Izuku let out a pant as he clawed his hand, firing a beam directly into the midsection of a 3 pointer, the faux villain pausing as the internal wiring was cut off. It then slumped over, Izuku wiping blood away from his nose as he did the calculations.

So far, he had destroyed nine 1 pointers, seven 2 pointers, and three 3 pointers. He was doing great by all means. 32 had to be a good score to have, yet it was only made possible due to the strategy he devised with his Void beam. Instead of blasting the robots and giving himself more of a headache, he figured that breaching the villain with a precise strike worked better to his favor.

He spotted another 2 pointer down the street, facing the away from Izuku.

" _Another one._ " Izuku simply thought.

 **Go get 'em, Deku.**

Izuku balled his fists, rushing forward as he gritted his teeth. He was about to fire a beam out before noticing something.

There were birds pecking at the robots head and rats crawled out of every opening on the faux villains, carrying small pieces of wiring within their teeth. Izuku watched with amazement, jaw open as he watched the whole ordeal unfold, the robot tipping over from the internal sabotage.

He turned his head, the assortment of creatures communing to a solitary examinee, sitting on one of the curbs. The examinee held a very tall and large build, yet his head looked like an unevenly shaped rock, with a square shaped jaw to go along with it. He seemed to be talking to the animals, a smile on his face.

"Good job little ones. That should be 34 points now."

Izuku blinked as the examinee noticed him, the participant letting out a yeep before retreating from the spot, alongside the many critters that followed.

He didn't even know what that was about.

Regardless, this street had ran out of its share of villains. Izuku would have to move onto the next. He slinked into one of the alleyways, running to the other side as he fought off the reaving headache growing within his skull.

"Come on,-" He bought up both his palms, slapping his cheeks in a quick succession. "-Keep it together..."

 **Feeling better now, Deku?**

"SHUT UP!" Izuku yelled out, his headache growing worse by the second. He stumbled out of the alleyway, looking up to see the next street occupied by a few other examinees, each person busy with their own villain to fight. Despite the pandemonium, Izuku was able to recognize a figure that was hopping around.

The frog girl from before.

He watched as she jumped through the air, kicking her legs directly into one of the joints of the faux villain. The machinery shuddered for a split second, the girl landing back down as she turned her head up.

"Kero!"

And then, much like a frog, her tongue shot out, wrapping around the 2 pointers neck as she pulled herself forward, delivering another kick directly into its head.

The optics shattered, the machine slumping down as Izuku watched. She turned her head, seemingly regaining her breath as she met his gaze with a vacant stare.

Izuku quickly turned away, his arms crossed as he held an awkward face. He quickly spotted another familiar examinee, the bird-headed one that had noticed him stumbling before the test. Currently, the examinee seemed to be taking on two villain bots at once, a strange looking... dark beast of some sort was tearing into the first one, scattering pieces of metal everywhere, possibly the bird head's Quirk.

" _Better clear out._ " Izuku simply thought, the street obviously occupied. He was about to leave before he felt the sidewalk rumble. Izuku blinked, unsure if it was another headache or the ground itself.

" _What's going on?_ " Izuku thought, a huge cloud of dust and building debris could be seen billowing at the end of the street.

He then looked up, as did a few other examinee's. Quickly noticing the reason why.

A gigantic robot. The length of a skyscraper and the width of 40 tanks combined. Its gigantic arms were currently resting upon the tops of two buildings, it multi optical interface peering down like a human would to ants.

Izuku then realized something, the general shape of the titan matching the outline of the 'obstacle' described in the beginning presentation.

" _That's the 0 pointer!?_ _"_ Izuku thought in shock as he watched the machine raise a collosaul arm, balling its steel digits into a fist. It then punched downwards, Izuku watching with wide eyes as the street ahead was absolutely destroyed, covering it with thick clouds of debris. He spotted a few examinee's begin to run, their clothes covered with specs of grey building material.

However, despite all the chaos that was unfolding, Izuku was able to make out a shape falling down within the dust. It cleared, revealing that the bird-headed examinee had been entrapped, a large piece of building covering his leg as the strange shadow beast he possessed seemed to try and lift it.

Izuku looked on, realizing the current gravity of the situation as the 0 pointer came closer upon its giant street wide treads.

 **Are you going to play Hero, Deku?**

He felt his hands shake.

 **Or are you going to watch him die?**

The voice finished as a hand landed on his shoulder, causing Izuku to flinch. He turned his head, face to face with the frog girl from before, a serious glint in her eyes despite her emotionless look.

"What are you doing? Can't you see the giant 0 pointer heading our way?"

"I-" Izuku paused, turning his head towards the downed examinee. "T-There's another examinee down the street, his leg is stuck." The girl turned her head, noticing what Izuku was talking about, her eyes widening.

Izuku then spoke out.

"I can't watch him die."

It was a funny thing about Izuku's legs... how they had the tendency to move on their own.

He was already running, caution and safety completely thrown out the window. His head was already doing a myriad of calculations, his thoughts and emotions in complete chaos.

Perhaps he could try and help lift the concrete rubble off the examinee, but judging by how big it was and how close the robot was, it would take too long. Blast the debris with Void? Too dangerous, he could just end up blasting the person he was trying to rescue alongside it. Beam? Again, too slow.

What exactly could he do?

And then Onkko's words resurfaced at the most convenient of times, bring an unnatural steadiness to his heart.

" _You are thinking about what you are capable of, not what you could be capable of. Go further._ "

Izuku's thoughts condensed for a split second, a singular plan beginning to rise to the top. If he couldn't help the examinee out of the rubble, then he would have to stop the robot instead.

Izuku closed his eyes, time slowing for a brief second.

When he had reopened them, they were no longer his own. Instead, bright ethereal energy streamed out, radiating pure power. He peered up, his target clear and purpose reshaped.

He then let out an unrestrained yell, hands coming together before letting loose.

"BE- **GONE!** "

A bright flash, and then a blast.

The Void was ushered forward engulfing the behemoth, the sound of groaning metal being heard as portions of teal energy developed upon its surface like a raging fire. And then, as quickly as it stared, the entirety of the 0 Pointer began dissipate, flakes of steel simply peeling of and fading into energetic nothingness. The robot seemed to fall back, but by the time it had even reached the ground, it had simply faded away.

Almost as if it was banished from existence.

Izuku let out a breath, his eyes returning back to their natural state, staring up at the space that the colossal faux villain once held. The air felt completely still as he looked down, noticing the bird headed examinee staring up at him with shock.

He then heard someone speak out from behind, "You- That-"

Izuku turned his head, noticing the froggy girl from before, her wide eyes even wider now.

"You're bleeding." She simply finished.

He paused, unsure of what she meant by that before he felt tears develop at the edges of his eyes. Izuku bought up a green sleeve from his sport jacket to wipe it away.

The sleeve came back, now stained with red.

"I-" Izuku then froze, the world around him beginning to feel slower than usual as he looked down at his bloodied sleeve. "I don't feel so good..."

And then he passed out.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Snipe asked in surprise.

Toshinori admittedly couldn't believe it either. One of the examinees in sector E had managed to destroy a 0 pointer... If it could even be considered that seeing as nothing even remained. While Hero staff like Nezhu looked on with a wondrous glance, Toshinori couldn't help but notice that Nighteye seemed disinterested in the whole event. His former sidekick merely sat with one leg over the other, looking down as if in thought.

He looked back at the screens, Toshinori noticing the camera zoom into a lying down teen, the one that had taken down the 0 pointer in order to 'save' the examinee that had been entrapped. His eyes widened upon noticing the green curly hair and the plain look. There was not a single doubt about it.

It was the same exact kid that Mirio had rescued, Izuku.

Currently, Izuku didn't look too good, Toshinori edging forward on his seat as he noticed two lines of blood down his unconscious face, a crowd of examinee's forming around him as a girl holding a bird-headed teen upright seemed to be requesting aid. On instinct, Toshinori had almost sat up from his seat and used One For All in preparation to save another life only to be stopped as Cementoss laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Recovery Girl's already there. I think the best we all can do is hope that the judges gave a high rescue score for that kid's efforts."

Toshinori paused before he slowly nodded, slinking back into his seat. As if on cue, recovery girl showed up on the screen, rushing to the boy's side despite her old age as she checked his pulse. He was drawn away from his watching as he felt someone gently tap his shoulder, turning his head to see Nighteye standing up.

"I need to have a talk with you outside... All Might."

* * *

Izuku slowly reawoke, his head throbbing in pain as his eyes painfully adjusted to the light. He squinted, realizing that he was lying on the ground. Izuku let out a groan as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, young man."

He blinked, an old lady standing beside him, wearing a doctors lab coat and leaning on a cane that looked remarkably like a syringe. He immediately recognized her, the pro hero Recovery Girl.

"Now take a steady breath... How many fingers am I holding up."

"I-" Izuku blinked, "Three."

She breathed out a relieved sigh. "It's good to see that your vision was unaffected. Can you stand?"

Izuku nodded, shakily getting to his feet. It took him a moment to realize that a small crowd of examinee's had gathered around him. All of them whispering to each other as they watched him with awe.

"Holy crap. The guy is finally awake. I can't believe he actually took down that 0 pointer."

Another examinee nodded, "Yeah... He made it disappear completely. What I would do to have a Quirk like that."

"But crying blood like that? Jeez, I thought he was dead. That did not look pleasant at all."

He looked around noticing that the bird headed examinee and the frog girl were nowhere to be seen. They had probably gone home already, everyone had something to do after all.

Which reminded him, shouldn't he go home too?

Izuku turned his head to Recovery Girl, a lingering headache still there. "Ugh... How long was I out?"

"Half an hour. I was just about to have you transported to the hospital." She then intensified her stare. "Next time, consider _not_ overusing your Quirk. I could not get the full read out on your condition, but I would assume the blood that your eyes were emitting was coming directly from your head. I almost thought you had a coma." She then seemed to look worried despite her fierce glare. "Is that what normally happens when you overuse your Quirk?"

"I... don't know..." Izuku admitted.

"Well then you should see someone as soon as possible. You could have gotten permanent brain damage if I didn't use my healing Quirk on you."

Izuku didn't exactly know what to think of it, instead slowly nodding. "T-Thanks. I'll try to be careful next time."

Recovery Girl nodded before her she smiled. "Now that that is all over, you should go home and take a rest. My Quirk only amplified your bodies ability to heal, so a lot of your own energy has been expended." She then held out her glove as multi colored gummy bears could be seen. "Would you also like a gummy bear?"

* * *

"So who was it?" Nighteye asked.

Toshinori blinked, tilting his head. "Hmm?"

The two were currently in the hallway, the afternoon sun beginning to dip down into a reddish orange.

"Which student did you pass on One For All to?" Nighteye asked, "I came here to try and figure out myself, but I-..." His former sidekick then seemed to pause, "-came out with nothing."

"So you know that I passed it on?" Toshinori asked, to which Nighteye nodded. Foresight was a Quirk that Toshinori knew Nighteye used sparingly. But to see him this concerned... Something was up. "You would not believe me..."

Nighteye narrowed his eyes, "Try me."

Toshinori paused.

"Mirio Togata. The student you recommended to me all those months ago."

His former sidekick seemed to freeze up for a second, Nighteye taking off his glasses slowly as he folded them, placing them in his coat pocket. "You... Followed my advice?"

Toshinori sighed, "To be honest, it's more then that." He then looked up, "Remember that sludge villain incident? All those months ago?"

Nighteye allowed him to continue.

"He was there too..." Toshinori then sighed, "While I was beating myself up for wasting all that precious time I had with my other form, he had this serious look on his face, almost like you now that I think about it."

Nighteye crossed his arms, "Analyzing the situation. Just as I taught him."

Toshinori chuckled, "Although I'm sure he was, Young Mirio didn't hold that look for long, not after another kid from the crowd rushed the villain in an attempt to save his friend. I watched as he Mirio sprung to action, something which I was still struggling to do." Toshinori then paused for a few seconds, "And it was that moment I did not see the next All Might..."

He then looked up.

"I saw someone who was better. Better than me. Someone who inspires others to be better than themselves. I hate to say it, but that folder you wrote of him does not do him any justice. He surpassed all my expectations." He then smiled, "Best of all, those two kids that he rescued? They were both here today to take the entrance exam today."

Sir Nighteye looked down for a split second, his face mired with thought.

Toshinori grew nervous for a split second, "Was my reason not a good one? Because Young Mirio has a great smile too."

"No, no-" Nighteye frowned, "It's just that..." His former sidekick looked up, "Something's changed with my Foresight. The frames that I see have grown burnt so to speak and I can't quite figure out why that is so."

Toshinori looked out the window, "Perhaps your Quirk is not so set in stone as you once thought."

Nighteye crossed his arms, "I wouldn't say that. Your future is still-" Nighteye then sighed. "Is this what it feels like? To be unsure?"

Toshinori shrugged, yet a smirk could be seen on his gaunt face. "Like they say, ignorance is bliss."

There was a pause between the two of them before Nighteye let out a small chuckle, the fallout they had all those years ago seemingly dissipating within thin air as a Hero and his sidekick reconciled.

"I suppose that is true."

* * *

Izuku walked home alone as he chewed on a gummy, looking down in thought.

Brain damage. So that was the difficulty and danger that Onkko spoke of.

He sighed, walking onward as he checked the time. It was almost the late afternoon now, his mother was probably already cooking. He briefly smiled at the thought before looking back up, approaching a familiar tunnel.

Izuku casually walked inside before pausing.

A figure stood at the end of it, facing him. He couldn't see his face because of the shadow as his eyes were still adjusting. All he could make out was a general shape with... Similar curly hair. It was only until his eyes fully adjusted that his entire body froze up.

Mainly because he realized that _he_ , Izuku Midoriya, was standing at the end of the tunnel.

He then heard it, the _other_ Izuku speaking out in a familiar voice that _should_ have been at the back of his head as pitch black eyes stared in the dark.

" **Hey, Deku.** "

Izuku flinched, blinking as the other Izuku seemingly disappeared. A few seconds passed, Izuku eyes simply staring forward. He wasn't just terrified, his entire being was absolutely shaken.

* * *

The wind softly blew through the trees as a figure laid slumped within the woods, leaning against a tree as its blade laid buried within the trunk. It was inanimate for a few moments before it let out an angered howl, retrieving it's blade within the blink of an eye before slicing. Two halves of the tree fell, leaves spreading everywhere as birds from the nearby forestry took off.

It paused, watching its work before turning its head back again.

Something had called to it before, activating distinct familiar feeling that it could not explain. It had only momentarily stopped to vent its frustration before it carried on with its journey once more. Leaving behind the many other defiled trees, all of them cut up beyond recognition.

Like a moth to a flame, it made its way towards a city within the distance, pausing at road sign upon exiting the forest.

Musutafu, 10Km.

Needless to say, the sign did not last for long.

* * *

"Kaneda-sama! Are you there?!" Izuku called out as he frantically knocked on the paper sliding door.

There was a pause before the old monk opened it, a surprised look on his face. "Midoriya? What is wrong?"

Izuku balled his hands, "I-Is it okay if I use the temple to meditate for a second?"

"Of course. Why would it not-"

He rushed past the monk, quickly running to the middle of the room as Mr. Kaneda watched him. Izuku simply sat down in the medititory position, silently praying that when he opened his eyes, he would simply be there.

His prayers were answered.

When he reopened them, he had found his surroundings replaced, now the familiar dry pebble garden he had come to know fondly.

"You have returned."

Izuku turned his head, noticing Onkko meditating upon one of the many rocks that laid around the garden. The Quill's leg was crossed as his visor tilted down, showing his attentiveness.

"Speak, and I will listen."

Izuku stood up, "I-I need to know what happened today... What I saw..."

Onkko seemed to stare at him for a second before climbing down the rock, landing gracefully upon the pebbles. "What you saw was _him_. I... Did not anticipate it being so soon." And then Onkko turned away. "I believe this means you are ready for the next step."

"What?!" Izuku said in shock, "How can I be ready for anything!? I almost gave myself brain damage from using the Void too much!"

"Which is why it is crucial for you to continue now that you understand the danger behind it." Onkko crossed his arms, turning back around. "At this very moment, history is happening and events are rapidly beginning to unfold. To hesitate now will simply not do."

Izuku paused, "So... W-What should I do?"

"Come, I will explain."

* * *

They were back on the beaten pathway, rivets of Void energy zapping at the edges as Izuku followed Onkko closely. Izuku had admittedly gotten used to it, barely even acknowledging his chaotic surroundings this time around.

Onkko spoke, "Before we move on, I wish to congratulate you despite the danger you had accidently put yourself in. That was a fine display of power and mastery you showed today, and it was only made possible due to your training. Well done."

Izuku scratched the back of his head, unuse to flattery. "T-Thanks."

The Quill nodded before walking straight off the path, Izuku sighing.

"Here we go again..." Izuku huffed, balling his hands and performing a leap of faith. He fell downwards, straight into the energetic abyss. A second or two passed, Izuku feeling his surroundings momentarily shifting before he landed with ease, slowly standing up. He was now in a small cavern of some sort, illuminated by strange looking lanterns. Pieces of what Izuku assumed was armor could be seen on pedestals, similar to Onkko's cuirass but smaller... Possibly his size.

Izuku inspected the gear, the same futuristic looking _takuhatsugasa_ and visor staring back at him.

"Hmm... Now where did I put it?"

Izuku turned his head, spotting Onkko digging up something behind a stone table. He walked up, noticing pieces of glowing equipment left on the cold slab.

"Aha! Here it is."

Onkko stood up, holding something unrecognizable in his hands. It looked like a gauntlet of some sort, but its design seemed more like a handle made of molded metal. The Quill held it out, "Take it. It is yours."

Izuku curiously abided, reaching out as he slid his hand in. Within an instant, the gauntlet seemingly adjusted, fitting around Izuku's forearm perfectly. He stared at it in wonder, "What is it?"

"An Amplifier... Your first Amplifier. It will help improve your Void Beam's efficiency by a significant margin." Onkko then bowed his head, "The Amp is an extension of your will. No part of it may be chosen lightly. May it ease your burden."

Izuku slowly responded in kind, noting to test out this 'Amp' when he had the chance. Yet an unanswered question still nagged at Izuku.

"Onkko. Can I ask something?"

"Ask, and you may receive."

Izuku let out a deep breath. "When I saw The Man in The Wall at the tunnel... I-I somehow knew I wasn't hallucinating." Izuku looked up, "He's grown stronger, hasn't he?"

Onkko paused. "... You are too perceptive for your own good. But yes... He has. Which is why you must stick to your own path and grow stronger." Onkko then lifted his visor, a stern look on his face. "You fight on two fronts now, Izuku Midoriya. The war without...-"

"-and the war within."

Izuku pondered for a moment, "But I really don't know my own path, and even if I did, what would it even-..." His mumbling continued for a while, going a full length before Izuku finally stopped on his own accord, realizing that Onkko was watching with a neutral expression. "Oh, sorry... I-I tend to mumble."

"Do not apologize. You will know in due time." Onkko then paused. "I used to mumble too..." He then looked up, sighing. "I even had a book that would be filled to the brim with notes, much like yours... My wife Saya would often help me organize it."

"You had a wife?" Izuku asked in surprise, "Where is she?"

A saddened look grew on Onkko's face. "This one took the wrong path."

Izuku paused, decidedly dropping the subject as Onkko looked back down.

"Well, enough about that. You need to return soon."

Izuku nodded a determined look on his face... Only to realize an important fact as he inspected his new found gauntlet.

"Wait! H-How am I supposed to take this back with me!?"

And then he was back at the temple.

Izuku flinched, almost falling back from his position. He quickly recovered, letting out a breath as he saw Kaneda talking.

"-be... Are you alright, Young Man? You almost fell over-" Kaneda then scrunched his aged face, looking directly at Izuku's arm. "Did you come in with that?"

"Hm?" Izuku blinked, looking at his arm to see the Amp attached. He stared at in perpetual shock before shaking his head. "N-No... I didn't."

Kaneda's expression was equally as priceless as Izuku's.

* * *

A week passed.

The Man in The Wall no longer tormented him... At least for now.

Izuku had used the time to test out the Amp, realizing how true Onkko's words were. For starters, he could maintain the Beam significantly longer without feeling a headache or suffering a bloody nose. Of course, his other abilities still required a lot of mental power, but having the Amp meant that he could have that extra bit of energy when it truly mattered.

There was also the case of potential modding.

He had reason to believe so after studying the gauntlet at his house. It looked complex, with bits of strange looking gems, electro magnetic metals embedded within it... and the brace smelling oddly like fish, but he could tell that there were more compartments that could be added to the device. He left that thought in his notes, keeping in mind on what to ask Onkko next time.

Izuku arrived at his apartment, studying his Amp. His mother had obviously been surprised when he had came back with such a gadget. He stretched his arm out, flexing it for a moment as he got used to the feeling.

He went up to unlock the door to his house, opening it and letting himself in.

His mother was immediately in his face.

"Izu-Izu-Izuku!" She then held up a sealed envelope, its address labelled from U.A. High School. "It's here!"

* * *

He sat in his room now, his desk lamp being the only source of illumination as he looked down at the envelope. He could hear his mother pacing around in the hallway outside, but that wasn't important.

His future was laying on the desk in front of him.

Izuku stared at it for another second before grasping at the flap, opening it slowly. As if on cue, a burst of light shot out from the opening, Izuku backing away in surprise.

"W-Wh-"

And then a screen formed above, revealing the full face of All Might.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

He almost fell out of his chair. Luckily he quickly recovered, looking up at the projection with avid wonder. The envelope was from U.A. of course, but All Might was the one giving the news...

Did that mean that All Might was teaching at U.A.?

"I remember you quite fondly, Midoriya." All Might put his hands on his hips, the background almost reminiscent of a gameshow. "You left quite the impression. Not just from the entrance exam last week, but from all those months ago. You performed a valiant effort on both occasions."

All Might remembered him, acknowledged him even. Already Izuku could feel his heart elevate with confidence.

The #1 Hero held up a piece of paper, looking down at it. "But...-"

Izuku froze up.

"-32 villain points would've been a little too low to pass the practical."

He looked down, balling his fists as he felt his dream slowly slip away. He somehow knew that, that he didn't peform-

Wait did All Might just say 'would've'?

Izuku swung his head back up in realization, All Might chuckling on screen as if noticing Izuku's reaction. "Allow me to-" A hand came on screen, All Might looking to the side. "Eh? Get to the point? I am right now, he just needs to see what I have to show." The hand gestured an OK before disappearing, All Might turning again. "First, let's take a look!"

All Might took out a remote, activating a nearby tv. A familiar person showed up on screen, holding a slouched posture as she walked inside of a room.

" _Is this the teacher's office?_ "

Izuku immediately recognized her as the frog girl from the entrance exam.

"She came to have a talk. Why? Keep watching to find out!"

All Might unpaused, Present Mic entering the picture with his back turned towards the camera. " _Indeed it is, Young Listener! Do you need anything?_ "

The frog girl nodded, " _Yes. That_ _boy who destroyed the 0_ pointer..." Izuku blinked, realizing she was talking about him. " _I want to give him some of my points._ "

" _Woah! Why's that?_ " Present Mic asked.

She tipped a finger against her mouth, " _Actually, I was thinking that myself on the way here._ " She seemed to ponder, " _In fact, looking back on it, I thought what he did was incredibly rash, foolish even._ "

Izuku sat back, an awkward look on his face.

" _But..._ " She looked down, " _I was no better. I didn't try and stop him, neither did I do anything to help the trapped participant until afterwards. I just... stood there._ " She shook her head, " _Which is why I think he deserves some of my points if he didn't have enough to pass. He was a hero that day, he saved someone's life._ "

The video then paused, All Might's back turned. "Your actions spurred others to act."

Izuku looked down, a warm feeling bubbling within him.

All Might then faced the camera again, "Last week's entrance exam was not only graded on villain points."

The video unpaused once more, Present Mic speaking out. " _I'm afraid we can't give him your_ points..." Present Mic then patted her on the head, causing her to wince. "But _there shouldn't be a need for it, little listener!_ "

She looked up, " _Oh, so he_ passed?" She then gave a vacant stare. " _Also, please don't pat me on the head._ "

Present Mic shrivelled up as All Might paused it, an embarrassed look on the hero's face. "I was meant to pause it there..." He then crossed his arms, "Anyways, a hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all! In this job you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!"

A scoreboard showed up on the tv.

"Rescue points were also a factor here! Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate you!"

Izuku's eyes widened, a big fat 60 right next to his 32 score.

"60 points for Izuku Midoriya! And while we're at it, 25 for Tsuyu Asui thanks to her afterward aid!" All Might turned away from the tv once more, "You're in. Especially with one of the highest passing grades to date."

For once in his life, Izuku was completely overloaded with emotion. His entire dream had culminated into this singular moment, and now it was actually happening. The negative things that people had said to keep him down simply ebbed away as stray tears developed at the edges of his eyes.

"Come now." All Might showed a hand, "This will be your Hero Academy."

* * *

"Haru! Where are you Haru?" A small child called out. She was in front of her house, out in the suburbs as she looked around the street. "Haru?"

A small bark was heard, the girl's face lighting up as she ran to the source. She turned a corner, noticing her dog beneath the light of a street lamp. She came up to the Shiba Inu, kneeling down with a smile. "There you are! I was looking all over for you."

The Shiba Inu looked at her for a moment, wagging its tail before turning its head back to continue barking. The girl turned her head to see what her dog was barking at, noticing nothing out of the ordinary except for a pitch dark street ahead. She looked back down, producing a leash. "Come on Haru, you can't add nothing to the list of things you bark at. Let's go back. I bet dad has some of your favorite treats."

Although the dog obliged, letting the girl put on it's leash, it let out a light whimper as it walked away, head still turned.

A few minutes passed after the girl and her pet left.

Umbra entered the illuminated circle.

It had watched the ordeal from a mere step away, the darkness acting as it's very own cloak. It slowly looked around before leaving the circle, disappearing back into the night.

* * *

 **GET SPOOKED! Someone tell me if there's any spelling mistakes. Now onto my favorite part, replying to stuff.**

 **Sir Fart : Thank you, Sir.**

 **Gir240 : Glad you enjoy my take on it.**

 **Dead by 4pm : And I look forward to writing more.**

 **Karystma : Appreciate your comment. I guess both things just seem to click for some apparent reason.**

 **storm dragon king : If Izuku is going to meet Lotus or Hunhow? Honestly, I don't think so, or at least it's not planned. As much as I love to, it'd be kind of hard to include them into this story. I'd have to think carefully about the impacts both would have on not just Izuku but the world of BNHA itself. 2nd question, I would say his intentions are not evil.** **I'm not really trying to make my own theory's here,** **but I'd say t** **he whole concept of the Man in The Wall is that we don't really know his intentions, all we really know is that he seems to favor pragmatism (aka the Moon alignment) while disapproving of your actions being motivated by passion and downright sounding sinister when you hold a balance between both. TLDR; MITW intention's just look evil to us, really just indifferent. As for him looking after Rell? I'd have to disagree with that. Rell was in a tortured state of insanity, sealed and locked within his Harrow Warframe when you find him, in fact what attacks you and tries to prevent you from freeing him seems to actually be the MITW. MITW may not want to kill everything, but he doesn't seem to be a good caretaker either. Lastly, their will be a pairing, but I prefer not to tell what the pairing exactly is and instead let the reader figure it out.**

 **An Anonymoose : Aw shit... That's a hard one. I've been playing since they released Valkyr? Or was it Nekros? I know for sure that I started before Hydroid or Zephyr was released.**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : I hate to be that guy, but Dagobah Municipal Beach Park is actually canon in the BNHA world, in Romaji it's spelt/pronounced** **Tako-ba according to the wiki. Hoth on the other hand isn't of course, I just wanted to go with Kohei's frequent Star Wars references.**

 **KingJGamer : Kind of, they both have some similarities but a lot of differences too. I'd say Inner Jack is more like the MITW but that's still a stretch. Forgive me, it's been a while since I've seen Samurai Jack so I can't really compare and contrast appropriately.**


	5. Flow

"How wonderful that two of our students have made it into U.A.!" Izuku's teacher turned his head, "Especially you Midoriya! That's a miracle we never expected!"

Izuku didn't say anything, mainly because Katsuki was murderously glaring at him. He had thought it was a good idea to keep his mouth shut, sadly he was soon proven wrong upon exiting the school.

Merely seconds after walking on the sidewalk, Katsuki roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, shoving him into a nearby backalley. His back painfully hit the wall as Izuku let out a grunt. Katsuki then grabbed him by the collar, holding Izuku upright.

"What dirty trick did you use, you Quirkless Fuck! I was supposed to be the first and only to get into U.A.!" Katsuki tightened his grip, rattling Izuku like a broken toy. "My future plan has been torn to pieces! I thought I told you to go somewhere else!"

Izuku put a hand on Katsuki's arm, giving the delinquent pause.

"Kacchan."

Izuku looked up, his teeth gritted. A past of bullying and insulting being replayed in his head as his eyes radiated a calm fury, something which was completely unlike his very being.

Mainly because he had had enough.

"Let go of me... _Now_."

Katsuki simply stared at Izuku, slowly letting go of him as Izuku took the moment to hurriedly walk past him. A few moments passed before Katsuki's idle hands balled into fists, realizing what had just happened.

* * *

It was March.

The encounter with Katsuki soon faded, Izuku putting his mind to other things, mostly his training. He returned to the quarry with his Amp attached to his arm, passing a few bits of broken machinery as he walked up to the quarry wall.

"Let's see here..." He walked back a bit, counting the amount of steps he took before stopping at around 20 meters. He then used the tip of his shoe to draw a line on the dry ground, turning his head up. "All right, range test!"

He then drew back his arm, Amp ready, before striking forward. The Void Beam came to life, now assisted by the amplifier as it's life expectancy increased. Izuku was able to hold it for a good 5 seconds before having to stop. The wall hadn't been affected, mainly because the Beam hadn't reached far enough, but that was okay. It told him all he needed to know.

"That looked to be about 16 meters... Not too bad." He then looked down in thought, "I should try increasing it though."

Izuku looked up before trying again, Amp at the ready. He would have to bring the device to store in U.A. at some point, preferably on the second day.

* * *

By Midday, Izuku had left his Amp back at home, deciding to go out for a jog in _Endoro_ park. He loved being outside during the beginning of Spring, mainly because the cherry blossom trees began to bloom. Thousands of pink colored flowers flourished upon every branch as the park was filled with people enjoying the day.

Izuku passed a few bystanders, jogging down a hill before noticing something.

A person running with a fridge held in front of him. He paused, stopping his jog for a second.

It was an odd sight to say the least. If the fridge wasn't strange enough, a gaunt looking man on a segway rode alongside the person, wearing an oversized white shirt and baggy green pants.

When the odd pair had gotten close enough, Izuku saw who it was running with the fridge, his eyes widening.

"Senpai!"

Mirio turned his head, lowering the fridge as he looked at Izuku, the U.A. student giving Izuku his signature smile. The man on the segway stopped, turning his head to watch the commotion.

"Midoriya! What a surprise! Enjoying the cherry blossoms?"

"Y-Yeah. Jogging here is beautiful." Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, I-..." Izuku looked up, "I got into U.A."

Mirio seemed to freeze for a second, his smile reaching levels of happiness that didn't even seem possible. The U.A. student then grasped onto Izuku's hand, shaking it in rapid succession as a form of congratulation.

"Great job, Midoriya! I knew you could do it!"

Izuku smiled, slowly nodding before remembering that Mirio had someone with him. He turned his head to face the gaunt looking man, "By the way, I don't think we've met before..."

"I-" The man struggled with his words before Mirio butted in.

"He's my fitness instructor, Toshinori Yagi!" He then gestured to the instructor, "Yagi-san meet Midoriya. He's a good friend of mine!"

"Oh." Izuku simply said, surprised at the fact that such a frail looking man was a fitness instructor. But his mother always taught him to not judge a book by it's cover. Besides, for all he knew, Toshinori must have been really athletic. He bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, Yagi-sama."

The gaunt man seemed to nod, "And you too... Midoriya."

Izuku turned his head back to Mirio, "So, I just wanted to ask if you have any advice for me?"

Mirio shook his head. "I can't tell you much to be honest. I'd be spoiling the learning experience that U.A. has to offer. " Mirio then cupped his chin in thought, "But I would have to say that the hero course is tough. It'll test you in every stretch of the way... And you might find yourself in a pinch if you're not prepared for it."

Izuku nodded, "O-Okay."

The U.A. student walked up to him, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Relax! U.A. may be hard but it's a fun and great time as well!" Mirio held up an encouraging fist, "Just keep your resolve steady and your ideals straight. Nobody said being a hero was easy after all!"

"Thank you, Senpai."

"No problem!" Mirio yelled out, giving a thumbs up. "Besides, you'll probably end up doing better than I did. I mean, did you see me at the sports festival? I made a complete fool of myself, Ha!"

Izuku internally cringed, an unwanted image popping up in his head before remembering that he had somewhere to go.

"Oh, I-I almost forgot-" Izuku looked around, "I need to go to the business district to see someone."

Mirio gave an understanding nod, "Alright then. It was good seeing you, Midoriya."

"You too Mirio." Izuku then looked at Toshinori, bowing his head, "A-And it was nice meeting you, Yagi-sama."

The instructor gave a simple nod, Izuku continuing his jog as he ran past. Mirio leaned against the fridge as a few seconds passed, Izuku disappearing behind a few cherry blossom trees.

Mirio turned his head, "I gotta say All Might, seeing Midoriya work so hard... You're probably his inspiration for all of that."

Toshinori looked down from his segway, "Are you sure?" The gaunt man then smiled, "Because I'd say he looks up to you now, Young Mirio."

The U.A. student paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"Now remember, It's all about the action! Put your focus on form and your strength will improve." Gunhead then gave a curt little wave, "Alright, class is done. I'll be right here if anyone has any questions."

The lesson participants nodded, dispersing as they left the room. Gunhead was busy adjusting one of his loose gauntlets before a voice spoke out.

"Sensei?"

Gunhead turned his head, noticing a familiar face. "Ah, Midoriya. It's been a while." He then crossed his arms, "Staying out of trouble I hope?"

Izuku gave a shaky yet happy smile. "Yeah..." Izuku then looked up, "I-I just came to tell you that I got into U.A."

"..." Gunhead seemed motionless for a second, "Wow. I..." Gunhead then smiled behind his mask, "-And to think some of my interns are from there. Well, all I can say is that you deserved it."

Izuku paused in thought, "Do you think I'll become an intern at your dojo?"

Gunhead slowly shook his head, "Honestly, I hope not."

"H-Huh!? Why-?!"

Izuku had no time to ask as the pro hero punched forward, Izuku's eyes widening yet his body reacting accordingly. He pulled his chest to the side, narrowly dodging the fist before bringing a palm to bear, stopping just ahead of Gunhead's mask. A few tense seconds passed before the pro hero chuckled, ditching his combat stance.

"Because I can't teach you any new things. You've learnt everything there is from me... Case in point." Gunhead said as he gestured to Izuku's stance. "So when you start U.A., keep a few of those lessons handy. They'll help."

Izuku lowered his palm hand, nodding.

Gunhead then seemed to remember something, "Oh! I almost forgot!" The pro hero left the dojo for a brief moment, digging through one of the back rooms. Gunhead came back, holding a strange looking device and a certificate. "Here, I wanted to give these to you. One of them is proof that you graduated from my dojo, the other is... well, have a look for yourself."

Izuku looked at the device. It appeared to be a circular dial of some sort, a Yin and Yang balanced between a thin golden line, held up by a small pedestal. Izuku blinked, "W-Woah... Where did you get this?"

The pro hero scratched the back of his head, mask hiding his embarrassment. "Um... To be honest, I got it from the fleamarket a few months back. But even so-" Gunhead held it to Izuku, "I thought I'd give it as a little going away present. It'll probably look good in your house."

Izuku stared at the dial for a second. The Yin and Yang was an important symbol of both duality and balance... It seemed strange that he'd receive such a thing at a critical moment of his life.

He looked back up, balling his fist into his other hand before bowing.

"Thank you, Sensei!"

Gunhead responded in kind, bowing his head back before standing up to full height. "No problem, Midoriya." Gunhead then put two hands on his hips.

"Just make sure that you remember your training. Alright?"

* * *

Izuku came home, dial held in his arm as he walked up to the front door. He casually entered his house, his mother reading a few documents in the living room. She looked up, noticing her son's arrival.

"Oh, Izu. Another letter came in the mail today. It's the clothing allowance from U.A."

"The clothing allowance?" Izuku asked.

Inko nodded as she held up the paper, a small sheet with fill in boxes. "Remember when you went to the city hall to register?"

Izuku pondered for a moment before recalling a few weeks back. He had gone off to the city hall in order to register his 'Quirk' and to gain access to the clothing allowance, a system which support companies under contract would accept costume designs from students.

It was a bit of a task. Not because it was changing his Quirk status from None to an Emitter type but actually explaining what his so called Quirk was. They didn't really buy his whole 'Void' explanation, as Izuku had no backing from a Quirk consultor. So they had simply labelled his Quirk as 'Energy Manipulation' and left it at that, no description, no anything really. Apparently it was a common case for a Quirk user to have a bare description.

A bit annoying, but Izuku didn't complain. All that mattered was that he was registered.

His mother handed him the paper, looking down at it with wonder. Never would he have even dreamed of this moment, to actually be submitting a form for his very own superhero costume.

"And... Another thing...-" His mother reached to a side table, grabbing what appeared to be a notebook. It had a simple covering, just like all of the notebooks he had. She gave it to him, Izuku opening it up before pausing. The paper felt... Unique so to speak, soft to the touch but grainy as well. "I noticed when you were busy studying that some of your notes were damaged... So I went ahead and bought a waterproof _and_ fireproof notebook for you to write in."

"Oh... Mom you...-" Izuku paused, genuinely speechless. "You shouldn't have..."

Inko gave a smile before it momentarily faded. "I suppose it's been on my chest for a while. The thing I said to you when you were such a little boy." She let out a sigh, "Those weren't the words you wanted to hear."

Izuku quickly realized what she was referring to, when she was hugging him tightly after his dream seemed so far out of reach.

 _I'm sorry, Izuku!_

Inko continued, "I gave up back then. But you didn't. You kept chasing your dream." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Izuku. I'll support you with everything I have from now on!"

Izuku felt a great weight become lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

"-And another one right here! What type of person just does this?" The warehouse worker angrily ranted. "This sign had been up for generations. It should've been a national monument. But now?"

Naomasa knelt down, inspecting the former piece of government property. The Musutafu sign had been reduced to sliced pieces, the words now unreadable. He picked up a piece, feeling the sharp edges.

"Clean cut..." He then stood up, looking around, various other signs and lampposts reduced to the same state. They were brought here, into this warehouse to be transported to a scrapyard.

The worker turned his head, "Hey, when do you think you'll find this guy? 'Cause right now, I'd say this is some real hero business. I mean, this is thousands of dollars in property damage."

"Soon, Sir." Naomasa took out a small notepad, "Can you tell me if there's any pattern in this?"

"Well... Now that you mention it..." The worker scratched his head, "I did notice that the road where these signs came from was the 685. People usually drive on that road when they want to take their families to a nature reserves. Runs through a nice little suburban town too."

Naomasa wrote it down, "Anything else?"

"Mm... No, not really..." The worker then walked away, "Now if you excuse me, I gotta load this stuff onto a truck. Damn shame." The worker walked away as Naomasa put away his notepad, leaving the warehouse.

Tanema, a fellow detective, was waiting for him, leaning against the back of the car. A cigarette was nestled in his mouth as his two hands remained hidden in both of his pockets.

"So? Any closer to finding your mysterious vandal?"

Naomasa shook his head slowly, opening the door to the car as he got into the navigator seat, buckling himself. Tanema got in after him, both hands now on the wheel as he started up the car.

"I don't even get your obsession with this whole thing, Tsukauchi. If you ask me,-" Tanema drove the car forward, "-A Hero Killer on the loose is probably a more important case then... This."

"I know, I know..." Naomasa sighed, "It's just that... You remember that other case? About seven years ago. That whole Trigger fiasco?" Naomasa gave a small smile, "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who thought something bigger was going on."

Tanema smirked, turning a corner, the road escorted by a line of trees. "Guilty as charged. But these are two different things were talking about here. For all we know it's- WOAH!" The other detective floored the breaks, Naomasa letting out a surprised gasp as he felt his seat belts pull against him. The car came to a stop, the screech ending.

A man had stumbled onto the road, wearing a park ranger uniform, his head turned away. Tanema honked the car horn, an angered look on his face. "What the hell was that!? Is this asshole even looking where he's...-"

The ranger had turned his head, Naomasa now knowing something was wrong.

Wisps of smoke was coming out of the ranger's eyes, the lids closed shut.

"H-Hello!? I-Is there someone there?! It's so bright, I can't see!"

"Holy shit..." Tanema whispered as Naomasa unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Call the ambulance, now!"

* * *

Today was it.

The first day of school.

"Izuku, did you pack your tissues?"

Izuku nodded as he shoelaces, slouched over as he wore his U.A. uniform. "Yeah."

"And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky!?"

He turned his head, "I have it!" Izuku then stood up, walking towards the door. "I gotta hurry now or I'll be late."

Inko then spoke up, "Izuku!"

"What is it?!" Izuku said with a slight tinge of irritation. Yet that irritation was soon replaced with an unexplainable feeling of warmness upon seeing his mother's happy smile.

"You're really cool."

Izuku paused before he smiled, a warmness growing inside his heart. "Alright, I'm off! Bye Mom!"

"See you, Izu! Have a great day at school!"

* * *

It felt so long ago since he took the entrance exam.

Izuku had reached the gates of the school, barely paying the outside heed as he ran inside, holding his backpack straps tightly. U.A., despite it's low acceptance rate, was not a small school. He soon had to resort to running around aimlessly in an attempt to find his homeroom.

"1-A... Come on... 1-A... There!"

He had found the place, yet was quickly surprised by the sliding door itself. It had to be about 15 meters high, with the width of 5. " _Well... U.A. needs to be accessible for everyone._ " Izuku thought, a brief image of Katsuki's sneer and the frowning face of the glasses wearing participant coming to mind. He reached forward, opening the door, " _Hopefully I didn't get put in the same-_ "

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The latter student on his mind yelled out, Katsuki relaxing with an entertained look on his face.

" _Nevermind._ "

Sure enough, both Katsuki and the participant that drilled him out were in the same class as him, arguing even. Talk about an unfortunate circumstance. Izuku inspected the rest of the student base, noticing quite a few people were already sitting down. Including the frog girl 'Tsuyu' and the bird headed participant whose name he had not acquired yet. There was also the shy participant that he had encountered during the exam. They sat in their respective seats, with Tsuyu and bird head lighting up in recognition upon seeing him.

"-Like I care. What middle school are you from, you Extra?" Katsuki taunted.

The glasses student stutter from the rudeness before placing a hand on his chest, "I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Regardless, Izuku did not wait for Katsuki or the newly identified student, Iida, to notice him. He simply hung his head low, quickly walking to a vacant seat. He put his bag down, pulling the chair out before sitting down.

Until he realized that he had coincidentally sat right behind Tsuyu, her head turned as she gave him that same familiar stare. Automatically, his face turned red, " _C-Crap! I probably look like a creep to her! I should've picked another-!_ "

Suddenly, a voice spoke out right next to him. "You."

Izuku whipped his head to the left, the bird headed student looking directly at him.

"What's your name?"

"M-" Izuku resolved himself, "Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya."

The bird headed student seemed to analyze him for a second, eyes narrowed. "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami." Fumikage then bowed, surprising Izuku. "And I wish to thank you. You sacrificed your own wellbeing for my own during the entrance exam. I owe a great debt to you."

"O-Oh, t-that's-"

"I say whatever comes to mind."

Izuku turned his head to the right, now Tsuyu speaking as she held the same emotionless look.

"And I must ask, do you stutter this often?"

He shrivelled up, realizing a girl was talking to him again as Fumikage continued.

"I also had the opportunity of thanking her. This is-"

"Tsuyu Asui, I-I know."

Fumikage tilted his head as Tsuyu tilted her head, "How do you know my name?"

"Ah!" Izuku slightly freaked out for a second, "I-It's not what you think! U.A. showed me a video of you negotiating in the office."

"They recorded that?" Tsuyu asked, to which Izuku nodded.

"Yes... Thank you for that. I-It was a nice thing that you tried to do for me."

Despite her emotionless face, his words seemed to have an effect, Tsuyu slowly tipping a finger against her mouth. Izuku quickly figured that the finger tipping must have been a behavioural quirk. Something which he found... Kind of cute actually. But he did not dare say or think that for long.

Fumikage then spoke up, "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I am ignorant of the current topic. What is this vi-"

The doors to the class opened once more, Izuku turning his head to see who was entering as a brown haired girl with a priceless expression stepped back from the doorway. Someone in a giant yellow sleeping bag crawled into the classroom, almost like a caterpillar as the entirety of the class paused, watching with wide eyed glances. The sleeping bag then turned, revealing a tired, half-shaven face.

"8 seconds. That's how long it took for you all to quiet down." The man then unzipped the rest of the bag, peeling it away before standing up. "Time is limited, and you kids aren't very rational."

An dry silence permeated throughout the room, Izuku simply staring forward. " _He's a teacher... So that must mean he's a pro hero. But I don't think I've seen him before._ " Izuku thought silently, using his natural talent of analyzing. " _Worn-out appearance, lack of media presence... Could he be an Underground hero?_ "

That made sense, but it also worried Izuku to a great extent. Mainly because Underground' heroes were considered to be modern day Batmans in the pro hero spotlight. Brutal, strict, and with little compromise to spare.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." He said in a deadpan voice.

While others in the classroom gasped, Izuku merely kept an awkward expression, realizing what this implied. " _An Underground hero is our homeroom teacher... This is not going to end well._ "

As if to prove his point, Aizawa began digging through his sleeping bag, producing what Izuku recognized as the official U.A. PE uniform.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out onto the grounds."

* * *

The PE uniform felt comfy, which was a godsend considering how everything else was. The entirety of the class stood around, awkwardly standing beneath the hot sun. A few seconds passed after the last student arrived, Aizawa now speaking.

"Hmm... You all seem to hold some sense of urgency. That is fortunate." He then turned his head, "We'll now be carrying out a Quirk assessment test."

The general aura that the class held seemed to be that of shock, a brown haired girl that Izuku had seen before stepping forward.

"But what about the entrance ceremony?! Or- Or the guidance sessions!?"

Aizawa didn't even bother turning to face her. "There's no time to waste on that stuff if you want to become a hero." A few murmurs and confused expressions were heard amongst 1-A. "U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system." Aizawa slowly gave a tilted glance. "That applies to us teachers as well."

A few more murmurs were heard, Aizawa now facing the class as he held up a phone. A list of physical tests such as soft ball throwing or a 50 meter dash being listed from top to bottom. "You kids did all these tests in middle school, right? Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your Quirk?" He put down the phone. "This country still uses results taken from those tests. It's not rational." Aizawa shook his head before turning it to Katsuki, "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

Izuku saw Katsuki raise an eye, "Sixty-seven meters."

"Great. Then try doing it with your Quirk. Just make sure to not leave the circle." Aizawa said, Katsuki walking past the teacher.

The delinquent stretched an arm, ball in his right hand.

"Give it all you got."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes before pulling his arm and body back, he leaned forward in rapid succession, explosive sparks radiating from his hands.

"DIE!"

The ball was shot into the air, both metaphorically and physically. Small clouds of air being dispersed behind the shooting missile.

"... _Die?_ " Izuku paused, his thoughts growing darker for a split second. " _That's just typical of him._ "

Finally, the ball dropped back down to the earth, covered in burn marks as it bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop. Aizawa checked his phone, "It's important for us to know our limits." He then showed the phone to the rest of the class, displaying a 705.2 meters to Katsuki's throw. "That is the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Woah! This is awesome!" An enthusiastic voice yelled out.

A yellow haired student raised an eye, contrasting the previous statement with skepticism. "705 meters? Seriously?"

"So we can use our Quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!"

Using Quirks in public was not allowed, so Izuku could definitely understand the excitement that the class shared. Yet... Upon seeing Aizawa's mood shift into a disappointing glance...

He began to worry.

"'Awesome'... you say?"

Immediately the enthusiasm was dropped.

"You have three years to become a hero. And you all think it will be fun and games?" Aizawa asked, causing Izuku to shiver. "All right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless... and expelled."

Most of the students of 1-A exclaimed their shock, Izuku simply blinking.

Aizawa lifted a bit of his hair up, revealing an amused, if not, borderline sadistic expression. "Your fates are in our hands now."

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

Izuku's eyes scanned the rest of the class, taking note of their numerous reactions. Some of determination, some of worry. Izuku briefly spotted Tsuyu, the frog girl standing near Fumikage as she held a tipped finger against her mouth, her face emotionless.

"Last place will be expelled!?" He turned his head, noticing that it was the brown haired girl before, her face full of worry. "But it's the first day of school! I-I mean, even if it weren't, that would still be totally unfair!"

While Izuku admired her courage to speak out, he found the act... Strangely naive. Life was never fair, and it seemed as if Aizawa was about to drive that point home.

"Natural disasters, human error... rampaging villains."

Izuku envisioned the sludge villain from all those months ago, as well as the faceless... Thing he attributed the event with, his skin turning cold.

"Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is always full of unfair things." Aizawa brushed some of his hair to the side, "Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at Mcdonalds, then I'm sorry to tell you... but for the next three years, U.A. will run you through."

Aizawa then steadied his gaze.

"So go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

It seemed as if the entirety of the class had steeled themselves now. Izuku narrowing his gaze ever so slightly. He had not come all this way just to fall all the way back down. He was going to reach his goal.

"The demonstration is over. We'll be starting off with standing long jumps."

* * *

Izuku was busily stretching his legs as he leaned his body to the side. A few others did the same, performing various techniques to improve their performance. He stood back up, breathing in before breathing out, his eyes closed.

Despite the pressure, Izuku had felt the familiar sense of tranquility take hold of him.

" _I wonder if Onkko is seeing this... Or if he has seen this..._ " His face then scrunched up, " _The Void is really confusing._ "

Izuku went back to stretching, quickly finishing up as he rolled his shoulders.

"Are you worried?"

Izuku almost flinched as he turned his head, noticing Tsuyu. She had seemingly finished her stretches, now giving him a blank stare.

"I-I feel like I should be but..." He paused, looking at the sand track before looking back at her, a focused in his eyes. "I just don't think there's any point of worrying when it'll just get in the way of my goal."

She raised an eye, yet kept her expression unreadable as she noticed the runner up, tipping her finger once more.

Izuku turned his head, realizing Fumikage was next. The bird headed student prepared himself for a moment before running into a full sprint. Upon reaching the end of the platform, Fumikage's Quirk acted up, the shadow beast pushing him off the ground. He had managed to land more than halfway, past the camera. Even so, Izuku was impressed that Fumikage was able to make the distance, perhaps the feathers and beak made him more aerodynamic as well.

Izuku heard his name get called out by the camera. He let out a small sigh, craning his neck.

"Midoriya-chan." Izuku turned his head, Tsuyu looking up at him from her slouched posture. "Good luck."

His cheeks turned red for a split second, a blush forming on his face. "T-Thanks." He then turned around, walking up to the track.

A few eyes were on him, but none were as glaring as Katsuki's. He somehow could tell that the delinquent was looking at him, almost like an instinctual sixth sense that he had developed from childhood.

He readied himself, pausing for a moment.

And then he was off.

Air rushed past his ears, drowning out any noise around him as his destination became increasingly close. Upon a meter from the line, he readied his legs, jumping high before concentrating.

He phased out of existence, the world around him changing like a lens as various energies propelled his form forward. It was less then a second when he came back, reality rushing around him as he gracefully landed. Izuku slowly turned his head, realizing he had scaled the entirety of the long jump, a distinct proudness rising from his chest.

A few students had watched, eyes blinking with surprise.

"Ooh. How graceful." A princely looking student commented.

"Did he just... Pop out of nowhere? Like a teleportation Quirk?" A rather muscular student asked.

Izuku briefly saw Iida straightening his glasses, eyes scanning.

" _He probably recognizes me no-_ "

"HEY!" His thoughts were broken as the familiar sputter of an explosion was heard. Izuku turned his head to spot Katsuki running at him with hateful intent, the delinquents eyes full of rage. "Tell me what the hell's going on, Deku, you Bastard!"

If this were back in middle school, the angered visage of Katsuki would have made Izuku shrivel up into a puddle of terror. Yet this was not junior high anymore, and neither was he the same scared boy that dreamed of a better circumstance.

No.

He was the architect of a new path now... His own.

Izuku challenged Katsuki with a look that spoke volumes, eyes narrowed and body relaxed. The posture of a analyzing strategist that had already found the key to his own victory.

Yet there was no need to fight.

As if on cue, lines of cloth caught Katsuki, wrapping itself around his forehead and chest before effectively stopping him in his tracks. The delinquent struggled for a moment, explosions dying within his palms, "Argh... What the... This cloth is stiff...!"

Izuku realized that the cloth came from the wrap that was seen atop Aizawa's shoulders, revealing a pair of goggles slung around the teacher's neck.

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibres and a special alloy wire." Aizawa explained, holding the cloth steady as his eyes glowed a menacing red. "Jeez. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use my Quirk today. I have dry eyes."

 _Eraserhead._

That was the name that popped into Izuku's head as the variables all came together. He had read about the elusive hero within a secluded internet forum. The goggles to hide his eyesight, the ability to erase Quirks with a singular stare... It all made sense.

"Y-You're Eraserhead! The Erasure Hero!" Izuku said, dropping his stance.

Aizawa seemed to raise an eye before sighing, the teacher relinquishing his capture weapon off of Katsuki. "We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready."

Izuku looked away from Aizawa, noticing Katsuki was motionless, the delinquents head hung low with teeth gritted. He didn't wait for Katsuki to stir in his anger, he instead walked past, returning to the group of students.

Most conversations seemed to be centered around the newly revealed hero name of their teacher. But others gravitated towards the more recent outburst of childhood rivalry. Something which Izuku wished he could escape from. Speaking of which...

"That guy really doesn't like you." Tsuyu commented, her finger tic already acting up. "What's your history with him?"

"Kac-" Izuku stopped himself, "Bakugo and I were childhood friends."

Fumikage quickly joined in on the conversation, lowering his beak. "It would seem that has changed..."

Izuku slowly nodded, turning his head to look at Katsuki for a split second. The delinquent was looking back, the same fiery rage still burning in Katsuki's eyes. Tsuyu seemed to notice, "You can report him if he tries something like that again."

He paused before sighing, "No. That wouldn't change anything, Asui-chan. Besides, I-"

"Tsu."

Izuku blinked, Tsuyu's expression still the same.

"Just call me, Tsu. All my friends call me that." She turned her head to Fumikage, "Same goes for you Tokoyami-chan."

Fumikage slowly nodded, "Very well then."

Another name was called out, Izuku realizing that it was Tsuyu's turn.

"I'm up." She simply said, moving past Izuku.

He turned around, "Asu- I-I mean, Tsu."

"Kero?" She turned her head, Izuku steadying himself.

"G-Good luck."

Tsuyu seemed to pause for a moment before her head tilted, her eyes closing as the edges of her lips curled up. He quickly realized that she was smiling. "Thanks, Kero."

Izuku simply stared, wide eyed. His thoughts being in a metaphorical crawl.

" _Must... Protect... Smile..._ "

She then continued on her way, Fumikage crossing his arms.

"Revelry in the light I suppose."

Izuku didn't even know what Fumikage meant by that, if it was supposed to even mean anything in the first place. All he knew was that he was expecting... Expecting a voice to come and ruin this all.

He was only met with total silence.

The Man in The Wall hadn't bothered him for the past few months now. That was something Izuku now truly concerned about. It didn't feel like _he_ was holding _his_ breath, it felt more as if _he_ was biding, waiting for the right moment to reveal _himself_ once more... If that made any sense.

But Izuku didn't let this worry control his actions, and that was all that mattered as Tsuyu performed a great big frog leap over the track.

* * *

The rest of the tests went by quickly.

Izuku had produced very reasonable results in a few other exercises. Such exercises being upper-body training, seated toe touch, 50 meter dash, endurance running, and an average grip strength thanks to grappling stone slabs all day. He knew that it was only made possible due to his training of both physical and Void, making succeeding all the better.

And then came the big reveal.

Aizawa simply bought up the scoreboard, Izuku's eyes quickly scanning to find his name.

He found it, between Mashirao Ojiro and Eijiro Kirishima. The... student with the tail Quirk and the other sporting spiky red hair respectively.

8th place.

" _Okay. I made it..._ " Izuku then paused for a moment, " _So then who got expe-?_ "

He heard quiet sniffing, Izuku turning his head slightly. A student that could almost be mistaken for a elementary schooler was at the verge of weeping, the most notable feature being his grape looking hair.

Izuku turned his head as he noticed Minoru Mineta being 20th, the last place.

" _That must be Mineta._ " Izuku simply thought, a pang of guilt shooting through him. He had remembered watching Minoru, noting that he had exceeded in the side to side stepping. Yet that guilt turned into disbelief as Aizawa dropped the next bomb.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

Everything stopped.

"It was a logical ruse to bring out the best in all of you." Aizawa explained with an amused smile.

"WHAT!?"

The reaction was instantaneous, especially from the now 'not' expelled Minoru.

"Well of course it was a lie..."

Izuku turned his head, a female student with a spiky ponytail rested a hand on her hip.

"It didn't take much to figure that out."

But Izuku knew better. It was from those very internet forums that Izuku learnt of Aizawa and his personal effects on an anonymous writer, a 'former' U.A. student that typed a chilling story of being expelled alongside the rest of her class on the very _first_ day.

Of course, Izuku took the story with a grain of salt. Any mass expulsion from such a high end school would have cause a massive media outcry. But after the events of today, and the whole 'last student getting expelled' deception, the story actually began to add up. Which begged the question of why? Why didn't Aizawa go through with his threat? Unless... Aizawa figured there was no need to? He might have even saw potential in all of them.

That seemed about right to Izuku.

"Anyway, we're done here." Aizawa put his hands in his pockets, turning to walk away from his class. "Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom, so give them a look over when you get back."

* * *

The first day of U.A. quickly concluded.

Izuku was in the process of walking past the gates, his thoughts in replay mode. Today was a lot of things. Turbulent, difficult... yet enlightening all the same. He had found it fortunate that Mirio gave him an idea of what to expect, yet he had still found himself feeling woefully unprepared for what was next in store.

"Aizawa almost had me fooled-"

He turned his head, noticing Fumikage slowly catching up to him.

"-were I any lesser that is."

Fumikage was a strange character to Izuku, not just because the obvious bird head but his personality in general. He was very serious, anti-social even. But after today, Izuku figured that was only what he seemed like at first glance. Truthfully, Fumikage was just really reserved, a quality which made him a very focused individual.

Izuku turned his head, grasping the straps of his backpack. "I-I'm not sure... I read somewhere on a hero debate forum that Aizawa has done stuff like that. I think he just chose not to this time around."

Fumikage paused, "Well, let us consider ourselves fortunate that was not the case for any of us."

He nodded, that was something they both could agree with. Which reminded Izuku that his new notes was woefully empty. He wordlessly reached a hand into his bag, taking out his notebook and pen. Izuku then began to scribble a new section in the front page.

 _Shota Aizawa : AKA Eraserhead._

 _Quirk : Erasure_

 _Nullify anyones Quirk by looking. Deactivates once he blinks?_

Izuku was about to close the book and continue talking with Fumikage before he noticed Tsuyu walk out of the school. She was walking by her lonesome, facing forward as she held her hands in front. His attention was caught for a split second before he heard Fumikage speak.

"What are you writing?"

Izuku turned his head, Fumikage's feathered eyebrow raised. "Oh? This? It's uh...-" Izuku paused, realizing that his hobby would sound strange to say the least. "I'm writing... hero notes." His face then turned red, "S-Sorry. It's just a dumb hobby that I like to-"

"That's not dumb."

He had noticed that Tsuyu was the speaker, the frog girl now right beside him.

"If anything, Midoriya-chan, having notes like that will help keep you one step ahead."

Fumikage nodded in agreement. "Indeed, knowing is-"

"-half the battle." Izuku finished.

There was a pause before Izuku saw Fumikages beak tug into what must have been a rare smirk. Tsuyu on the other hand, tipped a finger against her mouth, "By the way, Midoriya-chan. What exactly is your Quirk?"

Fumikage gave an inquisitive look as well, Izuku realizing that he was backed up into a metaphorical corner.

" _Might as well. I don't need to tell them the whole thing._ "

He raised his hand for a split second before concentrating, teal energy beginning to build up underneath his skin, making it look as if someone had injected a syringe loaded with neon into his system.

Tsuyu seemed to blink as Fumikage watched with silent awe.

"Void." Izuku simply said, watching the energy dance in his palm. "I would say that it's energy manipulation but... that would only be scratching the surface." He then began to twirl his digits, creating a miniature light show. "I-I guess if I had to explain it, it would be more like borrowing it from somewhere else."

"Borrowing? From where exactly?" Tsuyu asked.

"From the Void itself."

Tsuyu tilted her head as Fumikage's scrunched up in confusion. Izuku quickly saw that his explanation made no sense whatsoever, so he decided to do what Onkko did, holding his hand horizontally. "Think of it like this. They're two worlds that exist." He planted a finger over his palm, "The one that we live in." He then overturned his hand, "And then the Void, the parallel side that consists of chaotic but powerful energy. I exist between both planes, which is why I'm able to use it." Izuku then began to list, "Dashing, phasing out of existence, Void beams and blasts are the things I can do with it... for now."

"That is quite the peculiar Quirk..." Fumikage said.

Izuku nodded, playing along with the incorrect observation. Besides, it might as well have been a Quirk, though he wasn't sure if Onkko would be liable to agree.

Tsuyu watched his palm for a few seconds, her perceptive eyes watching the bright green energy slowly fizzle away into the air like ash. "It's... pretty."

"Oh. U-Uh..." Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, face turning red again. "Yeah I-I guess it kinda is." He then turned his head, admittedly wanting to change the subject. "W-What about you Fumikage? Your Quirk looks really powerful, maybe even a little「 **Stand-ish** 」."

That felt bizzare to say.

"Hmph. It depends." A familiar shadowy crow beast materialized in front of the student, it's bright yellow eyes staring forward. " _Dark Shadow_ , my Quirk, is more powerful in darkness at the cost of being harder to control. In the daytime however, it is the opposite."

As if to prove his point, Dark Shadow looked up, seemingly wincing in the bright sun.

" _Ach! B_ _right!_ " It then retreated back into Fumikage's body.

"W-Woah..." Izuku put away his wonder for a second, turning his head to Tsuyu. "W-What about yours, Tsu? I assumed that you could do whatever a frog could do."

"Yes." She simply said. "You've already seen that I can hop and jump really far." She opened her mouth slightly, letting her long tongue snake out. "And that my tongue can extend." She then did her signature finger tic, "But I can also stick to walls, camouflage, secrete a toxin that stings, and spit up my stomach to clean it." She then looked to the side, "Those last two aren't really that useful, so you can forget about them."

"Wow. Both of your Quirks are really powerful and versatile." Izuku commented, looking between the both of them.

Fumikage shook his head, "A small praise coming from one who was able to unmake the 0 pointer."

"Yeah..." Izuku then looked down, "But you both saw what happened next. With my Quirk, I can't overuse it too much or else... Well, you saw for yourselves..."

Tsuyu and Fumikage were silent before the former spoke up.

"Midoriya-chan, why don't you write about both of our profiles and Quirks in your notebook."

"Eh?" He blinked, "A-Are you two sure?"

Fumikage crossed his arms. "I don't see what the problem is. You've already put a profile of Aizawa in the front page after all."

"O-Oh. That's true." He then bought up his pen, writing in two new pages.

 _Tsuyu Asui_

 _Quirk : Frog_

 _Fumikage Tokoyami_

 _Quirk : Dark Shadow_

Both Fumikage and Tsuyu peered inside his notebook as he went to work, Izuku quickly realizing he had acquired something sacred despite not really trying as a small smile graced his face.

A real friendship that he had missed in his middle school days.

* * *

"He says he's ready to talk." The doctor announced to the detective, Naomasa bowing his head as he took of his hat.

"I promise I'll make this short. I just need to ask a few questions."

The doctor nodded as Naomasa began to follow. While Tanema had been dropped off at the police station, he had decidedly followed the ambulance back to the hospital that the blinded ranger was taken to. He had questions that needed answering after all.

"He's in here."

Naomasa nodded in understanding, entering the room. The lights were still bright, possibly due to the quick procedure that was undertaken. But the patient remained, a smooth bandaged blindfold gently wrapped around his head as he remained sat up from the bed.

The detective looked around, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling, Sir?"

The ranger turned his head to the source of the noise. "Oh, are you the detective?"

Naomasa nodded, "Indeed I am. My name is Naomasa." He leaned back in his seat, noticing the ranger's name on one of the medical boards.

Oda Ryutaro.

He then continued. "Me and another officer found you in distress and called an ambulance." He paused, "I... Would normally give you some time to recover. But-"

"No worries." Oda then pointed his head down, "I understand that you have questions."

"Yes. So I must ask... What happened?"

Oda seemed to pause for a moment before giving an answer. "I saw a monster."

Naomasa raised an eye at that, "A... monster?"

The ranger slowly nodded, "I should start from the beginning..." Oda then began to recall, "I'm a ranger of course, but my job is more of clean up inspection. Y'know, litter and the works. Usually, the more serious things like forest fires are given over to the heroes." The man slowly shrugged, "Anyways, I was doing my normal daily routine, checking to see if anyone left any trash at one of the scenic points before I... noticed something wrong."

Naomasa leaned forward in his chair.

"They're were slice marks. Everywhere. The trees, the rocks, even a... few dead wildlife. Our head ranger said that a similar problem was going on at all the other parks, b-but we didn't think it'd come to ours..." Oda shook his head, "Regardless, it was that moment that I heard a noise... Like someone was taking a knife and slicing into something."

Oda then paused.

"You know when you look at someone with a mutant or transformation Quirk, you can easily tell that... y'know... that they're human." The ranger seemed to have a trouble. "W-What I saw... despite having the shape of a man, couldn't have been." Oda continued, "It was slicing the carcass of a dead animal... using a... K-Katana I think. And it's skin... it looked more like someone grafted dark metal over it's body, it just didn't look natural or Quirk-like at all."

Naomasa noticed Oda stir uncomfortably as he wrote in his notepad.

"And then it looked at me... It's face looked like it had just dropped out of one of my great uncles horror stories, the one about the faceless _Yokai_. It was just... blank with the same tone as the rest of it's skin." The ranger shivered. "I-I'll never forget that god awful howl... or how everything turned white. I thought I was dead before I realized I could still move, just... not see. I felt around and stumbled until I came across the road." Oda let out a breath, "Now I'm here thanks to you detective."

"..." Naomasa paused as he finished writing before looking up at the man. "You've been a great help to this case Oda-san."

The ranger nodded, "Just doing my civic duty... By the way, did the doctors tell you when they would fix my sight? I gotta be back at work tomorrow."

Naomasa stood up from his chair, "I'm not sure but I hope that you will have a speedy-" He then spied a small note at the end of Oda's bed, probably put there by a doctor.

 _Cornea scarred, eyesight unrecoverable._

"-recovery." He then turned around, walking out of the room.

The case was now on.

* * *

 **Wowe. That was a long one. Next chapter we have a look at Izuku's new hero costume and the showdown we all know and love. The one thing that most will notice (besides his new circle of friends) is that Izuku's personality has slightly changed. Of course, he's still very much the same, but when faced with danger or a particular situation, he's way more analytical then before, almost embodying the teachings of the Naramon tree. Control of the body is control of the mind after all, and with all that training, I would imagine that Izuku would naturally have a bit more confidence in himself. Feel free to disagree of course, but all the while, enjoy the story. Tell me if there's any groundbreaking spelling errors, I just have this weird feeling that there is something in there that I didn't correct.**

 **Now responses**

 **Anhilliator1 : Yep. I can't wait to write that out.**

 **Guest : No, he's not author-san or 4th wall breaking... Or at least I don't think he is. He's elusive to the story of Warframe.**

 **Thaqif : Soon. There will also be that too. As for Ballas... Well, it's kind of a complex thing I'm considering here. They did a really good job in the Sacrifice questline. It was a story of both acceptance of oneself and righting a wrong. Ballas fits that story... But he doesn't fit the story of Boku no Hero Academia if that makes any sense, because his bit was us righting the wrong. I feel that the more fitting story will be acceptance, as Izuku realizes what exactly Umbra is and what this means for himself. How will he save a soul that has gone beyond the depths of grief and torment?**

 **Guest : I don't think those will make an appearance to be honest...**

 **Masterx01 : Yeah, I feel that way too in all honesty. It is convenient for Gunhead to just show up and train Izuku. The only reason why I made the whole thing about Gunhead training him was because I didn't want to make it feel like Izuku knew martial arts (Perfectly) because of 'hurr durr dreamsh'. Of course the leg sweep and palm was just hinting that the dreams were having an effect on him. But even so, I can understand why it feels too rewarding.**

 **Scytherind : Like Patrick in Spongebob said, "He's just standing there...** 「 **Menacingly** 」 **!". In all seriousness, I don't really know what my exact opinion is on him. I think you could be right, and like I said, his intent is just not clear (at least for now in Warframe). We'll have to see though.**

 **Bluesword777 : Uh, kinda? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **A fan : You'll have to wait and see. I have this whole thing thought out already, now I just need to copy it from my mind and paste it into text. As for how the Void would be classified in the Quirk registration? Well, you just read the chapter, so you have my take on it. I always was bothered by the fact that somehow Izuku (despite being Quirkless his entire life) was able to change his status without much turmoil. All Might even says while Izuku is registering that small additions to the description of one's Quirk was fine, but then goes on to say that changing it from none was all well and good too. Of course, Izuku still got to change that status in my story, but you can tell he had some form of trouble due to them 'mislabelling' it. And besides, what would he say if he said that it wasn't a Quirk? That he got Space powers from a demented space ninja armor and that a weird hat guy told him what his newfound power was? Izuku would obviously pick the easier way and say that it was a Quirk UNLESS it was someone he felt that he could trust, like Mirio for instance, but even so, Izuku left out details for that too.**

 **Albeon : Glad you enjoyed it. I honestly did not expect this story to shoot out so fast. I mean, we're already approaching 200 followers at this point.**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : ONKKO! WHY AM I USING FISH OIL TO CRAFT A HIGHLY COMPLEX, STATE OF THE ART, ADVANCED DIMENSION BRACE!? As for your other inquiry, All Might's point was that Izuku couldn't pass with just the villain points alone, which gave way to him introducing rescue points. Ochako wouldn't pass if there was no such thing as rescue points either, same goes for the rest. I guess what I wanted to say was that to enter U.A., I estimated that you would need at least a 50 point total which is a combination of both your rescue and villain points seeing that no top 10 result got below that number. So what I did was edit chapter 4 and made All Might say "32 _villain points_ would've been a little too low to pass the practical." That should alleviate the flaw... Or at least I think it should, idk.**

 **FanciedFanfic : And I'll be there to write it :D**

 **storm dragon king : My personal favorite is harrow. Period. Pretty decent on it's own but godlike when you have a coordinated team. As for Izuku, I would say Excalibur fits him. A default but deadly frame whose name embodies a heroic/legendary sword.**

 **UNHOLY LIGHT : Wait and see my dude. :)**

 **Sir Fart : I was legit waiting for someone to point that out. Also... You called the MiTW Wally... I'm dying right now.**

 **Depicable Kiwii : "Oh... *Leans back in chair* my favorite." As for Stalker... Idk, I'll have to brainstorm that, but I would agree that that would be pretty cool.**

 **An Anonymoose :** **"Ah, I can see you're no stranger to the finer things." - Baro Ki'teer, 2014. I am in absolute agreement, Harrow is godlike and my main after all. As for Limbo, I just miss the fact that you can't stop projectiles with his stasis. I use to equip knives with him, open a void rift, use stasis, and then pretend I was DIO.**

 **Dovahkiin the Imperial : I forgot to respond to this one last chapter and I beat myself up for it. Honestly, thank you so much for putting a lot of time in writing this review. I remember I was lying in my bed and about to go to sleep, reading a few Boku no Hero fanfics until a I saw this review on my own story. I gotta admit, reading in depth reviews like this is what makes me sit down and continue writing with a smile. Even criticism's too.**


	6. Redirection

The next day, Izuku quickly learnt that U.A. had a pretty normal curriculum besides it's hero course. One of those being English with Present Mic.

"Who can find the mistake in the following sentences?" The pro hero asked, a foreign text book in his hand as a silence permeated throughout the room. Present Mic then switched to english, pumping a fist into the air. "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! HANDS UP! SHOW ME SOME SPIRIT!"

While most of the students of 1-A were likely finding the class boring, Izuku was the opposite. He learnt whatever he could with a smile. After all, being taught normal classes by pro heroes was still a quality of life improvement.

The 'normal' classes ended, which heralded the beginning to lunchtime.

Izuku was immediately surprised by the cheap cost on what looked to be genuine gourmet food. He had bought a plate of curry rice, sitting down on an empty table and trying a spoonful.

" _... Wow. That is good._ "

He was about to continue on with his eating before someone approached his table, Izuku turning his head to realize that Tsuyu was in the process of sitting beside him with a bowl of something. "Hey Midoriya-chan."

"H-Hi, Tsu." Talking to girls was never his strong suit, but he was getting there. "What did you get?"

She looked down, "Pasta."

"Oh." Izuku paused, awkwardly realizing that he didn't know how to continue before spotting Fumikage. The bird head was in the process of receiving a tray full of food, pulling away from the line as Izuku called out to him. "Tokoyami!"

Fumikage turned his head, noticing the table that both students were sat at. He wordlessly walking over before sitting across the two. Izuku looked over at his plate, "You got the _Saba_? I was thinking of getting that myself."

"Hm." Fumikage acknowledged. "Though it was very cheap... Which makes me question the quality of-"

"The food's really good." Tsuyu simply interrupted. "I heard that the head chef was a pro hero."

Izuku perked up at the mention of hero. "Huh? R-Really? Then maybe it could be Lunch Rush, or Food Fight if it's a hero that manages the cafeteria."

Tsuyu turned her head, "You know a lot about heroes, don't you Izuku?"

His cheeks became red as he looked down with embarrassment, muttering a singular word.

"Yep."

* * *

And then came their afternoon, the most anticipated class of all.

Hero basic training.

Izuku was in the same seat, behind Tsuyu as the doors to class 1-A opened. A loud voice resonating throughout the once quiet classroom.

"I AM-"

His face lit up in recognition. He could never mistake that loud voice for anything.

The #1 hero All Might.

"-COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Astonished gasps were heard as All Might strutted in the class, excited chatter growing by a tenfold. Now it was pretty much confirmed by this point, All Might indeed was a teacher at U.A.

" _And it's his Silver Age costume too!_ " Izuku thought.

All Might came up to the pedestal, hands on hips.

"This is hero basic training! The subject where you will train in different ways and learn the basics of being a hero! Most of your school credit will come from this class alone." All Might then showed off a flex, "No time to dally! Today's activity is this!" The #1 hero sprung back up, showing a card that said 'battle'. "Combat training!"

"Battle training... Finally." Katsuki said with a grin, much to the secretive ire of Izuku. However, that ire was temporarily forgotten as All Might spoke up again.

"And for that, you will need these!" All Might pointed to the side, cabinets opening from the walls itself. "In accordance with the Quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted...!"

The classroom bursted with uncontained enthusiasm.

"COSTUMES!"

Izuku could barely contain his excitement. He had almost forgotten, even after putting so much time and detail into the sent design. All Might continued, "After you change, gather in ground Beta!"

All Might then left, the entirety of the class standing up from their chairs as they excitedly huddled around the wall cabinets. Izuku found his seat number, four, grabbing the box inside with hands. While other students were streaming outside, he stayed, going to the back of the classroom instead.

"Yo, Midoriya."

Izuku turned his head, realizing it was one of the students... Sero he believed, that had noticed his absence.

"You coming?"

He looked at his locker before looking back. "Don't worry, I'll catch up. I just need to pick something up from my locker."

Sero seemed to shrug, turning around. "Alright then."

Izuku proceeded back to the task at hand, walking to his locker as the rest of the class left. He opened it, reaching in to grab something that became vitally important to him.

His Amp.

During the morning, he had put the device in his bag and brought it to school, placing it in his locker. It was, what he considered, to be his hero gear after all. He held it with one hand, feeling the familiar energy within it hum in attunement with his own.

Onkko definitely didn't lie. The Amp really did feel as if it was apart of him.

Holding the box containing his hero costume within his underarm and the Amp within his grasp, he proceeded onward.

* * *

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! So look alive now, because from this day forward..." All Might crossed his arms, "You're all heroes!"

Tsuyu let her tongue hang out, her very own warm up technique as her received costume felt comfy on her skin. She was admittedly delighted, yet her face remained expressionless, it was apart of her character after all.

She stood next to Fumikage, the bird headed student wearing a dark robe that covered the entirety of his torso. He seemed to look around for a moment, noticing something.

"Tsu, have you seen Midoriya?"

Izuku was a special case for her. The first impression she had of him was that he was a shy and stuttery mess at times, which was fine in all honesty. She knew people like that at her original school. The second impression she received was that he was brash, something which she had already admitted to look down on despite the situation at the time calling for it. The third was that he was quite knowledgeable, especially when it came to heroes.

And then the fourth was... strange to say the least. While Tsuyu never showed any emotion, she still felt it. Izuku on the other hand, took it to a whole other level depending on the situation. She would notice him adopt this unnatural focus when he grew determined, seemingly ditching emotion in the favor of pragmatism and give off an aura of unknown tranquility. It didn't fit his character in the slightest when compared to his two other impressions.

Izuku to her was simply someone she couldn't get a clear reading on, just like someone wouldn't be able to from her. Which bought her to her next thought...

What was this worry that began to settle within her?

Tsuyu peered around. The rest of the class standing around proudly in their newly worn costumes. "No, I-"

She then saw a figure walk out from the shadow of the tunnel the class arrived from.

The first thing she noticed was the hat.

It was a _gasa_ , made of some form of synthetic green rush. The top of it was flat, and a small metallic cylinder was placed within the center of the circular top. The rest of the _gasa_ was sloped downwards, creating a mesa like shape, the edges ending just short of the wearer's shoulders. Diagonal lines of tightly knit fibres created a wall around the circumference and the part where the wearers face would be was instead occupied by small diamond shaped openings to allow vision.

Below the hat was a dark green full body jumpsuit, but upon closer inspection, one would notice the small line patterns upon the fabrics surface, all forming what appeared to be a sigil of a leafless tree.

And then there was a otherworldly looking brace, a piece of hero gear that looked more akin to an alien weapon of some sort. It held a red and white color to it as all of it's metal parts seemed molded together with expert precision.

" _Strange_ _..._ " Tsuyu thought as she stared.

The rest of it was what one would perhaps see a normal hero use in modern day japan. A pair of slim white gloves and red boots, with the knees guarded by a long combat pad. A red satchel hung off the left side of the wearers utility belt.

She paused for a moment, realizing the individual had to be Izuku. But never would she expect that his hero costume would be something so... whimsical so to say the most.

"Midoriya-chan?"

The student with the large hat turned, only a shadow of his features could be seen through the tiny openings.

And then he spoke, hat tilting down in a slow acknowledgement.

"Tsu."

She simply blinked.

* * *

It was a known scientific fact that electromagnetic fields had an effect on the human brain.

When Quirks came into the picture, further understanding was gained and ways to stimulate functions within the brain were found. It wasn't uncommon for heros with Quirks that caused mental stress used electromagnetic devices as a way to bolster their constitution.

Izuku had borrowed the design of the _Roningasa_ for a reason. It was, for one, the perfect length and width for him to implement that particular effect.

He didn't have a Quirk of course, but that didn't matter. The metal cylinder atop his hat served its purpose, as well as the tiny metals embedded around the walled circumference, creating a consistent magnetic field around his head and hopefully lessening the strain he had put on his brain when using his ability.

And then the more symbolic nature of the _gasa_ came into play.

For the normal buddhist monk, wearing a _takuhatsugasa_ was to remove the distraction of the outside world and hide one's identity. The _Komuso_ , followers _of_ a distinct offshoot of Zen buddhism, wore the basket like _tengai_ to remove all sense of ego. And lastly, for a few of the exiled samurais of Japan's ancient past, the _Roningasa_ served to hide their ashamed faces.

All three schools of thought came into play, especially after being inspired by the look of Onkko's very own _gasa_. He had wanted to design something that more or less reflected what he had become.

An outsider of reality, enlightened to the unknown.

However when Tsuyu blinked at him, that enlightened feeling immediately disappeared, his old self returning. He quickly noticed what she was wearing. A green and black suit that looked rather skin tight and a pair of goggles that rested atop her forehead. Yellow linings could be seen, as well as a pair of boots that imitated a frogs webbed feet.

Izuku had always thought Tsuyu looked... cute. With a short stature and long hair tied up in a bow behind her back. As well as the fact that she had a straightforward personality which fitted her emotionless expression. But now?

A blush grew on his face, suddenly thankful that his _gasa_ concealed his features.

"Um...-" Izuku paused, "I-Is everything-"

"Woah, dude!"

Izuku turned his head, a student with blonde hair holding black lightning-shaped streak was giving him an astounded look, as did a girl with plug-like earlobes.

"That's a crazy hero outfit! Kinda has a traditional vibe to it."

"Oh, uh, t-thanks." Izuku said. He peered back, slowly lifting the tip of his _gasa_ up. Tsuyu was still giving him a blank stare before speaking out.

"I don't get you."

He blinked, about to ask what she meant by that before Fumikage seemingly popped out of nowhere, looking directly at him. "Your costume..." Fumikage tilted his head slightly, "I did not expect such an enigmatic design."

Izuku scratched , "Er... Thanks Fumikage. Yours looks, uh... dark"

"Hm. I appreciate the compliment."

He looked back at Tsuyu, the frog girl still staring at him. Izuku was unsure of what to do, trying to figure out if he had said something wrong. It was only made more unfortunate that Tsuyu was absolutely impossible to read.

"Sensei!"

Izuku and Tsuyu finally turned their heads, noticing a student wearing a blend of silver plated armor and exhaust pipes of a vehicle, giving off both a knightly and engine vibe to his kit. He quickly realized that it was Tenya... The armor looking remarkably familiar.

The answer came quickly upon realizing the connection of Tenya's Quirk and last name.

" _Iida... As in the Iida family!? How did I not notice?!_ "

It should have been obvious. The Iida family were a prestigious bunch that had been in heroics for generations. Their mutation Quirk were alike too, as most members of their family manifested engines on a certain parts of their body. Izuku had watched the current inheritor, _Ingenium_ , in a online video before, elbow engines allowing the hero to hover into turbo speeds to chase after villains, whilst wearing a similar armor that Tenya currently wore.

That probably explained why Tenya held such a serious personality, having such a family must have required expectations to be met.

"This appears to be the same battle center used in the entrance exam." Tenya continued, "Will we once again conduct cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope!" All Might answered, "You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" All Might then began his explanation. "Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors... but statistically... the most heinous villains... are more likely to appear indoors!"

All Might continued.

"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this hero-filled society,-" All Might then coughed, Izuku taking a slight notice. "The cleverest villains out there lurk inside!" All Might looked up, "For this class, you'll be split into villain teams and hero teams... and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!"

"So no basic training?" Tsuyu finally speaking out, restoring some measure of relief in Izuku's heart.

All Might balled a supportive fist, "Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."

Immediately a slew of questions began to flow.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blast everyone away?"

"Are you threatening to expel someone like Aizawa Sensei did...?"

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

Izuku blinked at that last one as All Might seemed to become overloaded. "One at a time! My Quirk isn't super hearing!" All Might then took out a small sheet, opening it up. It took Izuku a moment to realize that the hero was using a cheat sheet. "Alright! Here's the situation. The villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes have to go in and take care of it!"

All Might carried on with the instructions, "The heroes have a limited time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."

" _It's like a plot from an American_ _comic..._ " Izuku simply thought, All Might revealing a yellow box.

"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"

Tenya spoke out, "Is that really the best way?"

Izuku felt the need to correct, "It is." Tenya turned to him, "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies during an emergency. Take last month for example. Gang Orca had to coordinate with Selkie for an underwater chase, and those two are considered to be natural enemies."

Tenya seemed to pause before, a seemingly new found respect glinting behind the student's mask. "I-I see...! Then I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" Tenya then turned to All Might, bowing his head. "Please excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine! Let's just get to it!" All Might yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

The entirety of the class came up to the box, taking out a small slip of paper with a letter scribbled on it. Izuku looked down at his, noticing that it was D. He looked up, _gasa_ turning to see if anyone else had received the same letter before being tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Tenya from just now, holding a slip of paper with the letter D.

"It appears we are in the same group! I look forward to working with you...?"

Izuku realized that Tenya didn't know his name, or perhaps knew that Deku was only a derogatory nickname. "Oh uh, it's Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya."

Tenya bought up a straight hand, "I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

He shook Tenya's hand, "I-I know. Tenya Iida. I heard you during the first day." Izuku then asked, "Are you... related to the Ingenium and his family by any chance?"

The eyes behind Iida's mask seemed to widen, "Indeed I am! He's my brother!"

" _Oh my god... I've been teamed up with Ingenium's brother._ "

"How in the world were you able to discern that?" Iida asked with interested curiosity.

Izuku turned his head, _gasa_ concealing his face. "Eh? Uh, well... When I first heard your full name, I-I didn't think much of it. But after the seeing your Quirk during the assessment test and-" Izuku resisted the urge to go on a mutter spree. "-your hero outfit which shares the same style that the Iida family wears, I just figured that it had to be the case."

"Incredible... You seem to know a lot about heroes."

"Y-Yeah." Izuku tilted his head upwards, "By the way, I-I wanted to say sorry."

Tenya tilted his head, "For what?"

"During the entrance exam, you were right. I was probably distracting a lot of people... It was just a-" He could still recall the voices of the Man in The Wall, taunting and encouraging him all the same, a disturbing grasp wrapping around his heart. "-turbulent time for me..."

"I understand." Tenya then raised his hand, "Then I should perhaps apologize as well. I was too harsh to call you out at the time and too quick to judge. Let us start over."

Izuku smiled behind his _gasa_. "Okay."

All Might was now between a black and white box, both labelled with villain and hero respectively. "The first teams to fight will be..." The hero's hands shot out, holding the black and white ball to the air.

"These two!"

A and D, with A being the hero side and D being the villains.

" _It looks like me and Iida are villains. But which group is-?_ "

"Wow! We're going first."

Izuku turned his head, the banter coming from the familiar brown haired girl.

She had said that to Katsuki.

His heart dropped as his former childhood friend peered at him with an indescribable look.

* * *

"Villain team, go in and set up." All Might announced, "In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!"

Tenya and Izuku were just in the process of walking inside before All Might spoke up again.

"Young Iida, Young Midoriya,-" The two turned their heads, All Might looking directly at them. "You boys need to adopt a villainous mindset. This is a practical experience, so don't hold back! If things go too far, I will stop it."

" _We_ _aren't the ones he should be telling that to..._ " Izuku thought, slowly turning his head to see Katsuki's death glare. He then turned his head back, walking indoors with Iida.

The two of them walked through the building, the interior consisting of maze like corridors.

Izuku made sure to keep every detail memorized, reaching a flight of stairs.

"Even if this is training, assuming the role of a villain pains me." Tenya admitted as they both walked up, his helmet off.

Izuku merely kept to walking, one glove wrapped around the railing as he turned his head. "Like Sun Tzu once said: To know your enemy, you must become your enemy." Tenya's face showing surprise for a moment as Izuku grew nervous. "E-Er, that makes sense, right?

"Of course! It makes perfect sense!" Tenya then moved his arm around in a strange pattern. "If one were to think of it, us being the villains would teach us what exactly a villain would do in such a situation. Thus allowing us to respond accordingly as heroes in the future!"

"Oh okay." Izuku then looked back forward, " _Since when did I start quoting philosophers?_ "

They both reached the room, a giant rocket looking structure in the middle of it.

" _That must be the nuclear weapon_ " Izuku thought, Tenya walking past him to knock on the side of it.

"It's papier-mâché."

Izuku walked up next to him, sizing up the object. He peered down before wrapping both hands around it, lifting it. The weight surprisingly light for its size. Izuku then put it down, turning his head to Tenya as a plan began to formulate. "Iida-kun. I need to tell you something... Something about me and Bakugo."

Tenya raised an eye as Izuku continued.

"You've already seen that he absolutely hates my guts... And that his explosion Quirk is really powerful. I know for a fact that as soon as this test starts, he'll go off on his own to try and find me... And beat me into the ground like he has always done in order to prove a point."

Tenya looked horrified, "A-Are you sure?! Surely he can't be allowed to, All Might would stop him!"

Izuku paused, "But here's the thing... I don't want All Might to stop him." Tenya's face scrunched up in confusion as Izuku continued, "Because I know that's not going to happen this time around." As if to prove his point, Izuku raised a hand, teal energy acting up within them. "I have a plan. You might think it's crazy but by the time I'm finished, you'll think it's a good idea too."

Tenya raised an eye.

* * *

"The indoor battle between Team A and D starts now!"

Katsuki blew up the entrance upon hearing those words, the hinges flying off as the doors planted against the cold floor. He walked inside, face contended in a hard sneer, fists balled.

Ochako followed behind him, tiptoeing past the burnt debris.

"D-Did you really have to blow that up? You could have just-"

Katsuki cut her off, "Deku has a Quirk, right?"

"M-Midoriya you mean? Um, yes h-he does. Why did you-"

But he didn't hear what she said, instead Katsuki's nerves began to act up, his mind running red with rage. " _He's_ _been punking me this whole time...?! That damn-_ "

"I somehow knew you would take the front entrance."

Katsuki was broken from his thoughts, Ochako tilting her head as the both of them looked down the hallway. Izuku stood there, arms crossed and _gasa_ concealing his face, the dim light painting an eerie picture.

* * *

"W-What?!" Denki exclaimed. "Did Midoriya just go off on his own?"

The rest of the class watched with confused glances. Even All Might seemed a little surprised, briefly changing a few of the cameras.

There was nothing inside the weapon room.

"No, Iida's gone too, and so as the weapon." Mashirao explained. "So they must have moved it... But where's the weapon? Or Iida for that matter?"

Tsuyu simply watched, Fumikage standing beside her.

This battle was getting more interesting by the second.

* * *

Izuku watched Katsuki and Ochako with a stern expression behind his _gasa_. Tenya had already told him about Ochako's Quirk, so he wasn't too worried as she would have to close the distance and touch him in order for the zero gravity to go into effect.

No. His focus was directly geared towards Katsuki.

"Hey, what the hell is this Deku!?" His former childhood friend yelled out, "Are you getting fucking cocky now?! Just because you somehow got yourself some weak ass Quirk and a stupid fucking hat doesn't make you better than me! I'm still going to blast you into oblivion!"

Izuku chose to respond, "Maybe, Maybe not. But know this..." He then assumed a combat position. "That name... _Deku,_ no longer means anything to me."

Katsuki seemed to grind his teeth in anger, Ochako turning her head to the delinquent. "I have some capture tape you can-!"

"Shut it Round Face!" Katsuki yelled before winding his arms back, using his Quirk to propel himself toward Izuku."I hope you're ready to get pummeled! You stupid fucking-!" Katsuki had outstretched his right hand.

Izuku grabbed it.

Katsuki let out a surprised gasp, Izuku drawing a glove back before swinging. Katsuki was backhanded across the face, disorientated for a second as Izuku applied both hands onto Katsuki's oversized gauntlet.

And then, with a singular grunt, Izuku flipped Katsuki over his shoulder.

The delinquent was slammed into the ground, bouncing up a few inches from the force alone, letting out a pained noise. Izuku was pretty sure that the the class watching must have winced.

A few tense seconds passed as Izuku spoke.

"You always began with the right." He said as Katsuki slowly sat back up, "I don't blame you... Bakugo. You've grown complacent with where you have been for the majority of both our childhood, with no reason to grow or change." Izuku then cracked his knuckles, Katsuki turning his head to him.

He added the next part to deliberately provoke.

"Shall I enlighten you further?"

If looks could kill, Katsuki could have probably slaughter an entire population with his glare. But it was that moment that Izuku also noticed Ochako running toward him. "Hey! Stop right there!"

Izuku felt bad. From what he had seen from Ochako, he knew that she was quite capable, especially during the Quirk assessment test. But that capability could only go so far when you were paired up with someone like Katsuki.

He turned, concentrating as the Void obeyed, sinking out of reality for a split second before propelling himself forward.

Two times.

Izuku then came back, turning to see a surprised Ochako all the way down the hallway that he had left. Months ago, that maneuver would've given him a nose bleed... But now, it was only a minor headache.

He then ran into another corridor, disappearing into the shadows.

Ochako turned her head, lending a hand to Katsuki. "Come on, we can do this Bakugo! We just need to-!"

"Just shut up and look for the bomb!" Katsuki angrily remarked, slapping her hand away as he stood up before chasing the direction that Izuku had ran to. "I'm going to fucking wreck this piece of shit!"

Katsuki left Ochako alone, her attitude faltering.

* * *

"Did... Did Bakugo just ditch Uraraka? That's so unmanly!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Sero scratched the back of his head, "Sheesh, talk about a bad team up.

Tsuyu watched the situation with a keen eye, noticing Izuku run deeper into the confines of the building. " _What is Midoriya trying to do here?_ " She watched Katsuki chase him on camera, coming to a realization. " _Was he... counting on that to happen?_ "

Everyone kept watching with vigorous intent.

* * *

Izuku turned his head upon turning a corner, ducking down to a kneel as he slinked a digit over his microtransiever that had been provided beforehand.

"Iida. Bakugo took the bait. Initiate the next part of the plan."

" _Understood!_ "

He then peered back up, hearing the loud footsteps of Bakugo grow close before continuing on his way.

* * *

Ochako let out a sigh, reaching one the ends of the hallway before noticing a distinct noise.

The noise of a running engine.

She turned her head, noticing Tenya running directly toward her. Letting out a small yeep, she quickly regained herself in order to prepare both hands for her Quirk.

"RECIPERO BURST!" Tenya yelled.

He was too fast.

Within an instant she had felt a small piece of capture tape wrap around her arms and torso, binding her to the point immobility as she landed on her behind. "Apologies Uraraka-san!" Iida exclaimed, taking the microtranciever out of her ear. "I hope this does not get in the way of our friendship."

She sighed, looking to the side despite her bound state. "No, no... It's just..." She then seemed angered, "How can someone be that rude?! Leaving me alone like that? I thought this was a team exercise!"

"Er-" Tenya paused, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure you would have succeeded had you a competent partner!"

That didn't seem to brighten the situation as Ochako let out another saddened sigh.

" _Iida, what's your status?_ "

Tenya put a hand to the side of his silver colored helmet, "I've captured Ochako."

" _And the weapon?_ "

He turned his head, walking a few meters before opening one of the doorways. It was a bathroom, a few sinks and mirrors at the end of it. However, the most noticeable feature was the fake nuclear weapon that had been tightly fitted into one of the stalls.

* * *

 _"You want to do what?!" Tenya exclaimed in surprise._

 _"I've read the structure plan, and I think we should put the weapon on the first floor." Izuku said, his hat off. "Think about it Iida, that would be the last thing anyone would expect. And to make it better, I can provide a diversion and draw Bakugo away."_

 _"But what about if it actually comes to defending it? Uraraka might find it."_

 _"And that's why the best defence is a good offence. Your Quirk, Engine, makes you the perfect Vanguard in this situation. She might try, but without Bakugo's support, I think you can capture her."_

 _"So then we're planning on capturing them both?" Tenya asked._

 _Izuku shook his head, "No, too risky. Bakugo will be hard... Even with both of us taking him on, he might just end up capturing us both to get the win. I suggest leaving it to me. I'll stall him for as long as possible, probably let him chase me up a few flights of stairs so that even if he beats me, he'd still have to scour the building and find the bomb, probably fight you as well. Thus running out of time."_

 _"This plan... You were right, it does sound crazy... But I do see the logic in it now."_

 _Izuku smiled, "Great." He then put his hat back on, his face concealed. "Now help me carry this downstairs. We'll put it in the bathroom."_

* * *

"They put it in the bathroom?" Rikido said in disbelief.

Momo seem to scrunch up her face, "It would... appear so. What exactly is this tactic they're-"

"Bakugo has already lost."

Everyone turned their heads to Tsuyu, the frog girl looking directly up at the screen.

"8 minutes have already passed. Uraraka has already been caught and Bakugo has no idea where the bomb is. Meanwhile, Midoriya-chan is leading him further and further away. Even if he's able to beat Midoriya... He still has to find the bomb, provided he even has the time to."

"That is correct, young Asui!" All Might said. "It is strategies like this that make fights interesting! Young Midoriya and young Iida should be a fine example of why tactics matters in the fight between villains and heroes!"

* * *

Izuku kept on running, reaching a flight of stairs before running up. He had made sure to stomp harshly upon every step, so Katsuki would know where he was.

"DEKU!"

He turned his head, spotting a glimmer of Katsuki down the few flights.

"Must have been fun, yeah!? Tricking me this whole time! Hiding that flashy Quirk of yours!" Izuku then heard the telltale sign of Katsuki warming up, explosives coming to life within the delinquents hands. "SO BRING IT ON! I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!"

" _Oh, I will..._ " His thoughts darker now.

* * *

"Kero..." Tsuyu croaked as she looked up at the screen.

She had remembered Izuku implying that him and Bakugo's relationship was sour... But she hadn't expected it to go this far. The delinquent had looked ready to kill Izuku with a single stare.

"He seems really angry." Denki pointed out, "It's scary!"

Even All Might, who was now grading a report of the battle seemed to take pause.

" _This can't end well._ " Tsuyu thought as Katsuki reached the top floor. Izuku technically had nowhere else to go by that point.

Fumikage seemed to analyze the situation for a moment, "He's going to the top floor... Even though he knows he will be trapped. Is he purposely doing that?"

Tsuyu kept her eyes glued to the screen, her thoughts growing worrisome.

" _Midoriya-chan, pl_ _ease don't do anything brash._ "

* * *

Upon reaching the last floor, Izuku ran into the hallway before stopping, turning his head to face the stairway. Katsuki finished his ascent, a murderous look on the delinquents face

"So, finally decided to stop running?"

Izuku didn't respond, instead merely leaning back with his hands rested downward, almost as if he sizing his opponent. "I've ran my whole life from you. I think I've had enough."

Katsuki seemed to sneer, "Oh? Look's like you need a refresher in where you belong." Katsuki then placed a digit on the side of his gauntlet, "I guess you already know this from your stupid ass notes, but the sweat glands on my palms secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions." Katsuki then cocked a part of his gauntlet backwards, revealing a pin. "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets have been storing that fluid..."

" _Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him!?_ " Izuku could hear All Might in his microtransiever.

"He won't die if I don't aim for him!"

And then Katsuki pulled the pin.

Immediately, the biggest explosion Izuku had ever seen was let loose, racing down the hallway and destroying everything in its path. Izuku watched, almost mesmerized as time seem to slow for a moment.

He then let out a breath as the force knocked his hat off.

* * *

"I thought this was just practice!" Eijiro yelled out in shock, the building rumbling from the force alone, the entirety of the class disturbed from the rumbling. Tsuyu and Fumikage watched with what was akin to horror.

All Might leaned into the mic, "Young Man! Young Midoriya!? Are you alright?!"

There was no response.

* * *

Katsuki lowered his gauntlet, a smile on his face despite the stinging smoke. It slowly cleared out, drafting out from the hole had left at the side of the building, Katsuki looking forward to see where Izuku had ended up.

Izuku's _Roningasa_ was on the floor, the exact spot where the student was at before the explosion. Katsuki scrunched his eyes in confusion before he heard a voice behind him.

"You should have-"

Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise, turning around to see Izuku, his hands supercharge with unknown energies. His hat was obviously off, revealing a face full of contained fury.

"-aimed the shot."

Katsuki attempted to turn, yet it was too late.

Izuku had put both hands together.

A blast of Void was given form. It pushed the delinquent, knocking him forwards through the hallway and into the room he had destroyed. Katsuki rolled a few times before coming to a stop, recovering quickly as he looked up, "Deku! You fucking-"

He was not prepared to see Izuku already in his face, using his power to clear an impossible amount of distance as both rivals were now within the room. Katsuki's eyes widened once again, thrusting his left gauntlet forward. Izuku met it with his very own brace, stopping the arm midway as the blast went sideways, rattling the building as one of the walls became decimated. Izuku rewarded his attempted counter strike with a fist to the face, making Katsuki grunt out as he was knocked back, almost falling over.

Izuku's expression was now unreadable, his body beginning to flare up with teal energy. Blood ran down from his nose, dripping past his mouth.

"This...-" His body began to flare up with teal energy. "-was inevitable."

* * *

"H-Holy shit..." Eijiro simply said as he watched the screen.

The rest of the class shared a similar state of disbelief. This was Izuku, the stammery, shy, and sometimes plain looking student... But now? The entirety of the class was beginning to wonder if Izuku should be the one stopped instead.

Not one person had a thing to say.

* * *

Izuku felt a multitude of things at the moment.

Anger was obviously one, fear was a slight other... But most of all, it was sorrow.

Truthfully, Katsuki was a great friend when they were children. His aura of confidence was the type that all kids would flock around, good or bad. That confidence even got him through situations where the odds were at stake, beating up harassing 4th graders. But after getting his Quirk... it had accelerated him down the wrong path.

Now Izuku didn't know what he saw except for a rival who's pride had been damaged, panting heavily and standing up straight as Katsuki attempted to hide how much damage Izuku had already done.

"Fucking Deku..." Katsuki gnashed his teeth, "You're going to pay for that!"

Izuku looked down, Amp acting up as he sprawled his palm before shooting a beam directly in the floor ahead of him, creating a melted line between him and Katsuki. The delinquent backed up for a moment, staring at the line.

Izuku then dropped the bomb.

"Remember what I said back in middle school? That I wouldn't compete with you? ... I take that all back." Izuku then assumed a combat pose, "As soon as you cross that line, I want you to come at me with all you have."

Katsuki seemed to let the words sink in before he balled his fists, thrusting his arms behind him. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS ME!" He then blasted forward, Izuku preparing to either dodge or counter attack.

" _Bakugo_ _won't_ _to go for another right hook, because he knows I'll be expecting it... So what will he-_ "

He had forgotten Katsuki's subtle combat ability.

The delinquent blasted early, causing a plume of smoke to sting Izuku's eyes, effectively blinding him and breaking his concentration for a split second. Katsuki used the feint to change course, sailing over Izuku's head before sending a blast from behind. Izuku felt the explosion burn at his back, gritting his teeth as he stumbled for a second.

Katsuki raised his right arm, "Here we go! You're old favorite right ho-!"

He had expected Izuku to instinctively reach behind, like any normal person would do after their back had been blasted with heat.

What he did not expect was to receive a notebook to the face.

Izuku had used the stumble as an opportunity. Whilst turned away from Katsuki, he had reached into his satchel and produced one of his notebooks, turning around to swing it despite the protests of his stinging back. It connected, Katsuki letting out a surprised sound before Izuku followed it up with an expertly performed kick. Katsuki let out a sputter as his stomach was hit, the force making him stumble back a few meters before falling over.

He lowered his leg, placing his notebook back into his satchel as he cranked his shoulders and stretched his digits, Katsuki slowly getting back up.

"Stay down Bakugo. I mean it."

Katsuki slowly peered up, face contorted in a hard stare despite his bruises. "You honestly believe I will, Deku? Fuck no. I'm never going to stand down, not until I show you your place."

There was a reason why he admired Katsuki, he was the living embodiment of plus ultra. There was nothing to strive for but the top for Katsuki, anything lower meant nothing to him. Izuku paused as he came to that epiphany, his hatred ebbing away and turning into... something else.

Understanding.

"I've never looked down on you."

Katsuki seemed to blink as Izuku spoke.

"During our entire childhood, I thought you were the coolest. You had it all. The Quirk, the confidence, the instinct. You earned a rightful place atop a pedestal that I always looked up to." Izuku then steadied his gaze, "That is why I want to surpass you, Kacchan. That is why I want to win. Do you understand now?"

Katsuki seemed to now shake with visible rage as he bought up his other gauntlet, cocking the pin backwards. "STOP FUCKING TALKING!"

Izuku was ready to slip into Void mode and avoid the inevitable explosion.

Until he saw _him_.

Appearing from behind Katsuki from out of nowhere, a warped smile on _his_ face as _he_ wore the shape and body of Izuku.

" **Wise words** **, Deku.** "

Izuku's concentration completely broke, his eyes widening as he stared at the entity. Katsuki was completely oblivious to the Man in The Wall, pulling the pin off as the explosion came forward. Izuku was engulfed by the gigantic blast, sparks and embers coiling around him as his world became bright. He felt himself get flung backwards, smashing into one of the pillars and scattering rubble everywhere.

* * *

"Midoriya-chan!"

The yell surprisingly came from Tsuyu, her emotionless face showing genuine horror as Fumikage had his teeth gritted within his beak. It wasn't just the two friends that showed fearsome worry, but the rest of the class as well.

Granted, they had seen Katsuki perform the same dangerous attack before, but they had also seen Izuku somehow avoid it.

However, this time was different.

All Might was already in the process of rushing out of the room, running straight towards the battle site.

* * *

" _I felt another explosion, are you okay Midoriya-kun!?_ "

Izuku blinked as he stared up at the ceiling, Tenya calling for him via microtransiever.

He slowly peered down, noticing the room was now barely recognizable from all the blast marks... and that he was completely fine. Not a single scratch on his outfit or burn mark except the one on his back.

For a second, Izuku had thought he was in shock, perhaps seeing something that wasn't. He had been hit with a full blast of Katsuki's gauntlet. By all means, he should have been dead. Or at the very least, paralyzed in agonizing pain. But to his surprise, he had felt none of those.

It was there he noticed another observation.

He was insulated with Void energy.

Izuku could see it, clinging onto his outfit like an extra layer. It had somehow protected him from the blast, making him completely invulnerable. But instead of the familiar teal Izuku used, it was a dark velvet, producing a cold feeling beneath his skin.

This power... This energy.

It wasn't his.

" **Surprised, Deku?** "

Izuku whipped his head to the side, spotting _him_. _His_ arms crossed with a disturbingly fatherly smile.

" **Just remember... You owe me.** " And then without further ado, _he_ walked back into the thick dark, disappearing without a trace as the smoke cleared, the surroundings becoming whole once more Izuku slowly sat back up, shaking off the disturbing feeling beneath his skin.

What did _he_ mean by that? Why did _he_ do that?

Izuku shook his head before noticing that Katsuki was staring at him with absolute disbelief.

"N-No... Fucking... Way..."

Izuku began to stand up, legs shaking for a second before steadying himself.

"YOUNG MIDOR-!"

He flinched, turning his head. All Might had entered the room, hand resting on the destroyed doorway. There was no smile on the heroes face like Izuku had always seen, instead a look of both confusion and worry.

"You are... Fine?"

Izuku paused, looking at his own hands before looking back up. "I-I guess... Is the battle still going on?"

All Might slowly shook his head, "No. It ended just a few seconds ago. Your team won."

"Oh... okay" Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Then I should... Um..." Izuku put a knuckle to his nose, releasing a small snort to drain the blood out of it before lowering his now reddened glove. "-get going."

"W-Wait! Hold on Young Midoriya! Do you want me to give you a permission slip to go see Recovery Girl?"

Izuku paused before he slowly turned his head, peering at Katsuki. The delinquent looked as if he was hyperventilating, eyes wide and breathing unsteady as he stared forward. Izuku had to wonder what dilemma was going through Katsuki's head. Whether or not it was that the blast could have killed him... Or that he had came out without so much of a scratch, he would never know.

"... No. Not me." He then turned around, leaving the ruined site as he picked his discarded _gasa_ off the ground, putting it back on and concealing his face once more.

* * *

The monitor room was silent, most of the students struggling to take in what they had just watched. A few tense moments passed, before someone finally broke silence.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened!?" Denki yelled.

"He must have used some form of nullification." One of the students, Shoto, declared despite being silent for the entirety of the match. "But it doesn't add up. None of what he has shown with his Quirk has indicated that he could perform such a feat."

"Well, regardless... That end fight was scary." Eijirou said before balling a fist, "But it was also super manly." A few students looked at Eijirou, the red haired teen shrugging. "I mean, didn't you see the both of them just throw everything they had at each other? And that conclusion... Izuku is way more of a badass then I thought."

Tsuyu held her familiar finger tic, her worry now gone. "Yeah but... Midoriya-chan was still holding back."

The entirety of the class immediately turned their heads to her.

She continued, "Me and Tokoyami-chan have already seen what he could do... What he's capable of. He took down the-"

"Midoriya's here!" Eijiro announced.

* * *

"Midoriya's here!" Someone yelled as Izuku entered the room.

He didn't even have a moment to register before he was flocked at the front, with faces that he didn't know the names too... Yet.

"Man, I didn't know what you were saying to Bakugo during the match, but you were manly as hell!" A red haired student complimented.

A pink skinned girl was next to speak, "Those were some serious martial art skills! It looked so cool when you did that Bruce Lee kick!"

"Yeah! We were super worried at first, but now we're all pumped up thanks to you!" A muscular student finished.

The red haired student put a hand to his chest, "I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We saw the entire thing go down."

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a great job countering!" The girl now revealed.

"And I'm Sato!" The muscular student declared.

Izuku froze up, unused to so much attention or compliments. Ever since the start, he had been a Quirkless nobody, the only attention he had ever received from his fellow classmates was ridicule.

But now...

He slowly took off his hat, resisting the urge to tear up as he held the _gasa_ beneath his hands. "T-Thanks... I-It's nice to meet you all." Izuku said as his eyes scanned the room. He had noticed his two friends watch his arrival, Fumikage holding both hands by his side as Tsuyu gave him the same emotionless look.

"Hey, Iida and Uraraka are back!"

The trio that had greeted him flocked to the new arrivals, exchanging excited words. Izuku quickly found his chance, walking over to the other side of the room.

Tsuyu was the first to speak upon hearing distance.

"Midoriya-chan...-"

Izuku paused, her eyes staring directly at his.

"-You were incredible. But please stop doing rash things. You had me really worried."

A warmness rose in Izuku's chest, his cheeks turning as red as a tomato. "O-Oh, um uh... Okay. I-I'll try."

Fumikage lowered his head, "I must admit, that battle was masterfully fought. Where did you learn martial arts?"

"Um,-" Izuku was cut off as a familiar booming voice was heard. All Might had entered the room... Without Katsuki. Izuku paused but didn't say anything, at least not yet.

"All right! Gather around everyone!"

The chattering banter stopped as the students grouped up, their attention focused directly at their teacher.

"As for Team A and D, step over here if you will."

Tsuyu bumped Izuku, prompting him to go forward. He obliged, seperating from the group of students. Tenya and Ochako were already standing together, with Tenya giving a nod of acknowledgement. Ochako on the other hand, had her head hung low, a look of defeat on her face. Izuku felt bad for a moment before brushing it away, standing next to his partner.

"Now then, I'd have to say... that the MVP of this battle was Young Uraraka."

The class was caught off guard by that, even Ochako herself as she looked up with surprise, her saddened attitude now gone. Izuku was surprised yet didn't mind, Tenya seemed to be in the same boat.

Tsuyu was the first to speak out, "Not Midoriya-chan or Iida-chan? Even though they won?"

"Hmm, well... Why is that?" All Might then shot his arm up, "Does anyone know?!"

Momo raised her hand, "I do, All Might Sensei." Momo then spoke up, "It is because she was able to make the most of the circumstance she was given. From watching the match, it was obvious that Bakugo was acting on his own due to some personal grudge. And while Midoriya smartly exploited this grudge, he could have easily avoided a confrontation."

Izuku paused, looking down. He had nothing to say, it was all true. He could have kept running, hid even, and Katsuki would not have been able to find him. But instead he had let Katsuki follow, all the way to the top floor as it was the perfect room for a fight.

"Iida did well. He seemingly acted out whatever plan he and Midoriya devised flawlessly. Had he not been a vanguard for the weapon room, then Uraraka would have found it. Which brings me to my last point. Uraraka, despite having an unruly partner that refused to work with her, tried to go for the objective, even if she ended up getting caught. She was cautious during her search and had the idea to check every room, almost as if she was treating it like a real situation."

The room was silent. Ochako holding an awkward yet touched expression on her face.

For a second, Izuku could have sworn he saw All Might shiver from the long drawn out explanation, the hero letting out a small stutter. "W-Well, Young Ochako still could have improved on a few things. Such as her awareness and close combat skills. But yes, you are correct." All Might said, giving a thumbs up.

Momo nodded before placing both hands on her hips, "We must start at the bottom and work till we reach the top... That of which can only be accomplished by earnestly cheering each other on."

"All right! Nice pep talk!" All Might then continued, "Now, let's change locations and start the next battle. Make sure to keep in mind of what we've learnt just now."

"Yes, sir!" The class acknowledged, Izuku finding the opportunity to ask as they split away.

"Um, excuse me All Might Sensei? Can I ask where Kacchan is?"

All Might turned his head, "Hmm? Young Bakugo? I sent him off to the nurses office to get treated for his bruises. He should be rejoining once the class is finished."

Izuku paused before slowly nodding, turning away as All Might drew the next team.

"Team B are the heroes and team I are the villains! Prepare to meet up at battle building B!"

Upon announcement, Izuku watched two groups split up from the class, leaving the room. He turned around, rejoining Tsuyu and Fumikage, the two of them watching the screen diligently. He then paused, realizing something.

This was the perfect time to take notes.

So without further ado, he reached into his satchel, producing his notebook and clicking a pen, looking up alongside his friends.

* * *

Izuku was practically shaking from the cold, pen almost falling out of his grasp. The rest of the class was in the same condition, even All Might himself. He looked down, writing a shaky entry.

 _Shoto Todoroki_

 _Quirk : Cold_

He then noticed that Tsuyu was beginning to stumble, Izuku's eyes widening.

"Tsu, are you okay?"

She looked at him before yawning, "Kero... I'm just... really cold... It makes me really tired..."

Izuku casted a worrisome glance before noticing that Shoto had melted the ice somehow, securing the weapon without a single bit of trouble. He looked back down, adding another segment.

 _Quirk : Half-Cold, Half-Hot?_

* * *

Tsuyu and Fumikage had finished their match, Izuku eagerly awaiting their arrival. His two friends had been pitted up against Sero and Eijiro, a surely challenging match up. It was clear that both sides had given it their all. Sero had been trying to tape down Tsuyu as she hopped and dodged gracefully, whilst Fumikage had sicked Dark Shadow on Eijiro, the red haired student wrestling with the shadow beast throughout the match.

It was only after Tsuyu destroyed most of the lights that Izuku realized their plan, with Fumikage being able to overpower Eijiro and secure the weapon in one swift stroke. The match was over, and the villain team had lost thanks to Fumikage's proficiency and Tsuyu's keen intellect. Though Eijiro and Sero were obviously good sports about it.

As soon as he spotted Fumikage and Tsuyu return, he had closed his notebook, walking up to the two of them.

"W-Wow, Tokoyami! I-I knew Dark Shadow would be more powerful after Tsuyu destroyed the lights... But I didn't think Dark Shadow would grow bigger as well!"

Fumikage crossed his arms beneath his robes, "Indeed he does... Although I am grateful the fight ended quickly, as it was beginning to grow more difficult in controlling Dark Shadow."

Izuku turned his head to Tsuyu.

"And Tsu! That was- You were amazing! Maneuvering past Sero's Quirk like that! You were like... well, like a frog!"

There seemed to be a pause for a split second, before slowly but surely, two little pinkish circles developing below her eyes.

She was blushing.

Izuku's eyes widened, his mind in a complete state of both cheer and panic. " _I-I made a girl blush!_ "

"Midoriya-chan. You... really don't need to say all of that..." Tsuyu said slowly, looking to the side before looking back. "But... thanks anyways. It means a lot to hear that from someone like you."

Izuku fought away his own blush, instead slowly nodding as he looked down at his notebook.

* * *

"Good work everyone!"

The class stood outside, facing towards the entrance of the tunnel as All Might gave a speech.

"There were no serious injuries and your teamwork was superb. You all did splendidly, considering that this was your first training exercise."

Tsuyu raised her hand, "To have such a proper class after Aizawa Sensei... It's kind of anti-climatic..." She claimed, a few other classmates nodding in agreement.

All Might laughed, "We're free to have proper classes, as well!" All Might then gave a wave, "Well, I'm off! Change out of those costumes and head back to the classroom!" And then without another word, All Might ran off, literally leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Woah... All Might is so cool." Mineta said.

Unbeknownst to the students, the number 1 hero was deep in thought as he ran. Those thoughts mainly being centered around two particular individuals of his class.

From what he had seen, it was clear that Midoriya and Bakugo had a serious grudge with each other. While Midoriya had seemingly gotten over it during the conclusion of their fight, he knew that Bakugo hadn't, seeing as the delinquent was practically hyperventilating. Bakugo was a bundle of pride, and the most inflated egos were often the most fragile. He would need to offer some counseling later.

But first...

All Might let out a cough, steam beginning to radiate from his skin.

He was running out of time.

The hero reached a staff door, pressing a button as the shutter door opened before slinking inside, the door closing behind him. He let out a few pants before he poofed, steam rising everywhere. He was back in his true form.

" _Damn it... I'm beginning to run out of-_ "

" _ **A phone call is here! A phone call is here!**_ "

It was his ringtone, cutting him off from his thoughts as he fished his smartphone out of his now oversize pockets.

"Hello?"

" _Hey All Might! It's Mirio! Is this a good time?_ "

All Might smiled despite his gaunt face, "Of course it is. Do you need anything Young Mirio?"

" _Not really. I just wanted to tell you that I can't go to training with you for this week... Sorry. Sir Nighteye wanted me and him to do some late night patrols._ "

"That's fine. Making sure people are safe at night is always a great thing!"

" _Wow! Ditto!_ _That's-_ _Huh? What is it Sir? You want to- Oh, okay. You can talk to All Might if you want._ "

Suddenly a new voice spoke through. " _All Might. How are you doing?_ "

All Might recognized the voice to be Sir Nighteye, indicating that the phone had been given over.

"Ah, Nighteye. I am doing well."

" _Really? You sound out of breath._ "

He rolled his eyes, yet his smile still remained. "Perhaps. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

" _... Togata._ _He's already mastered most of the aspects of One for All. Today, Bubble Girl witnessed him save a bunch of kids from being crushed by bundle of falling bricks. His excuse was... quite colorful. As if pushups could make a young man's body physically deflect what had to be a near ton. I wonder what he will tell his own classmates at U.A. when he is almost as much of a bad liar as you._ "

"He'll figure it out." All Might responded.

There was a pause, " _I am also considering of giving him the opportunity to transfer internships for a short while._ "

All Might tilted his head in confusion, walking down the hallway. "Hm? Why is that?"

" _Because I remember you mentioning that Gran Torino once taught you... And it just so happens to be that he's reached out to me recently. Apparently, the grizzled old hero already knows about Mirio being your successor._ "

He froze up, All Might's form unconsciously shivering for a split second. "G-Gran Torino? A-Ahm hmm..."

Sir Nighteye seemed to notice All Might's reaction on the other end of the line, " _Is... there something wrong?_ "

"Oh, no, no. Carry on with what you had to say."

"... _Alright then._ _This transfer doesn't have to happen if you don't want it to, and it will probably only go into effect after this coming sports festival. I was just thinking because Gran Torino had taught you, it would be a positive experience for him to teach Togata as well._ "

All Might briefly recalled the brutal training beneath Gran Torino, shivering once more.

"E-Er... I'll give a definite answer once the sports festival rolls around. Does that sound good?"

" _Very well. I'll just give the phone back to Togata and-... Togata, please do not tamper with the Tickle Hell machine, All Might wishes to say goodbye to you._ "

The phone was handed over, Mirio excited voice being heard. " _See ya All_ Might!" The student then seemingly remembered something, " _Oh, and before I go, I also wanted to tell you that I was thinking of some new super moves with One for All. Probably like a kick or something, have you ever tried that?_ "

All Might shook his head, "Can't say that I have Young Mirio. But know this, you are free to create whatever is super move unique to you. In fact, don't use One for All like me... Use it like you."

There seemed to be a pause before Mirio spoke up.

" _Okay All Might! I'll give it my all! Oh hey, that's a pun!_ "

All Might smiled as he lowered his phone, hanging up as he slipped the device back into his pocket.

* * *

The rest of the day was like a blur for Izuku.

Katsuki rejoined the class during the beginning of Modern Literature. A small bruise could be seen on his cheek, and he was completely silent as the class watched, slowly sitting down in his seat. Cementoss continued on with the lecture, yet Izuku couldn't help but feel that something was amiss with Katsuki, a defeated look in the delinquents eyes.

When math with Ectoplasm came and rolled by, beckoning the end of today's classes, Katsuki had picked up his bag and left almost immediately.

Izuku watched him, slowly standing up from his own chair. He was about to follow after the delinquent before being stopped.

Tsuyu had lightly grasped onto his elbow.

"Midoriya-chan. Where are you going?"

Fumikage came up as well, an inquisitive look on the bird head's face.

Izuku looked at her for a few seconds before sighing, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything rash if that's what you are worried about... I just wanted to talk to an-"

"- _old friend._ "

"To Kacchan. I think...- I think he needs to hear something." Izuku finished, wondering where exactly did he recall that from.

Tsuyu seemed to pause for a second before slowly nodding, letting him go. He gave a smile to the both of his friends before quickly leaving the classroom. He was surprised to see Katsuki already outside, prompting him to quicken the pace.

It was only after leaving the building and rushing outside that he came to a stop, a few meters away from Katsuki as the delinquent had his back turned, not aware of his presence.

"Kacchan."

Katsuki stopped walking, turning his head slightly. "Eh?"

Izuku looked at his former friend, "I never tricked you...-" Izuku paused, realizing that only two people in his life knew this fact. "-Because I'm still as Quirkless as the day I was born."

He lifted a hand to show a small display of Void, the teal energy resting around his digits.

"I would explain it, but I know it would hardly even matter to you. You've already seen what it can do... What I'm now capable of... And I just wanted to tell you to...-" Izuku closed his eyes, letting out a breath before opening his eyes. "-To snap the fuck out of it."

Katsuki blinked.

"I remember seeing you fight against two fourth graders when you were just in grade one! That in of itself should've been almost impossible, even with such a powerful Quirk but you still pulled through!" Izuku scanned Katsuki's wide eyed expression. Izuku held a fist in front of him, balling it. "I know that you've been surprised by my improvement... I've been surprised by my improvement! And... have changed a lot. But that's not important, what's important is that I'm going to try and become the number one hero someday... and I expect to see you there to challenge my claim. How are you going to do that if you let this defeat beat you into the ground?!"

Katsuki seemed to take in Izuku's words, fists slowly balling. For a second, Izuku worried that he had said the wrong things only for his worries to relinquish upon the next set of dialogue.

"God damn it!" Katsuki yelled out, "What do you want me to say?! I lost to you today! And if that wasn't enough, that old hag in the nurse's office got me updated with the other battles through some tiny ass TV! I watched that Icy Bastard freeze the entire building! And all I could think was 'How the hell can I measure up to that'?! To make it worse, I could have accidently killed you with that big ass explosion! But after seeing you just sit back up like some fucking horror movie, barely even a scratch from the strongest shit I can throw at you...!" Katsuki then gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

Izuku noticed tears begin to form at the edges of the delinquents eyes.

"I'm just... I'm just getting started! You hear me!? I'm gonna become the number one here! Even if I have to give everything I've got!"

Izuku kept his face unreadable, Katsuki turning around.

"Enjoy your win! It'll never happen again!"

That was... quite the conversation. But Izuku knew that he had done the right thing.

And then a booming voice yelled out.

"THERE HE IS!"

Izuku's poker face was immediately gone as he let out a surprised gasp, air rushing past him as All Might was revealed to be the speaker. "YOUNG-"

All Might then grasped onto Katsuki's shoulders.

"-BAKUGO!" There was a pause as All Might sounded out a breath for a moment, "Just so you know, pride is important. Without a doubt, you've got the makings of a pro! From now on, you just have to-"

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't walk." Katsuki simply responded, turning his head. "I'll be a hero who surpasses even you."

All Might let go, "Ah... Right..."

Izuku had to admit, things had gotten super awkward with the inclusion of All Might as Katsuki left the school grounds, All Might now turning his head to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya! What exactly did you say to Young Bakugo?"

Izuku turned his head. "... What I wanted to say I suppose... Which happened to be what he needed to hear..."

All Might blinked as Izuku awkwardly looked away.

"Now um, I need to go get my bag." He then turned, walking back into the school.

Unbeknownst to him, however, was a tiny fleck of left over Void that had not dissipated, the speck being picked up by the wind before disappearing into the sky.

* * *

"Did you see this?" A voice said, plopping down a newspaper on a bar top.

It was an article, detailing about All Might's new profession.

"It says that he's a teacher."

There was a pause, the bar room silent as the bartender merely looked at the speaker.

"What do you think'll happen... if villains...-" The speaker narrowed his eye behind his strange hand covered costume, "-killed the Symbol of Peace?"

* * *

The tiny glowing fleck slowly drifted within the wind, occasionally letting out a small blink of energy, almost like a gleaming firefly. It stirred in the currents before a helicopter came around, scattering the winds around it as it tumbled through the air, swooping low against the ground.

A few people walked past, busy with their day to day schedule as rush hour was upon them. They barely took notice to the drifting glowing speck that was corralled around by the various disturbances of passersby and cars.

The speck received a brief reprieve upon finishing it's crossing, floating gently as it reached an alleyway. It then stayed there, glowing a calming teal energy.

A hand reached out and crushed it.

There was a pause, a tiny smidgen of energy being absorbed as the fist reopened.

Umbra walking out from the shadows of the alleyway. It turned Its head upwards before bullet jumping, scaling to the top of the highest building within a split second before disappearing.

It did not care for the grizzly scene it had left behind, a pool of blood slowly growing from the shadows of where it once stood.

* * *

 **Wow. That's like 11,500 word right up there. I'm sure there's bound to be a spelling mistake that I missed. Anyways, I had to think about a lot of questions for this chapter. Stuff like, how was the fight between Izuku and Katsuki going to pan out? Or, what was Izuku's new superhero outfit going to look like? I hopefully nailed both pretty well. Katsuki definitely had a bad time in general but still showed off some cool stuff, like the 'splody boi he is. And as for the Superhero costume? The original hat was actually going to be a Tengai, but I thought that looked way too goofy. Imagine Izuku running around with a basket on his head... That's some dark souls shit right there. The only person who was able to rock one from what I've seen was Red Hood in Batman Ninja. So when I saw the Roningasa, I knew it was the perfect choice. It gives of a whimsical yet mysterious vibe to it, but a bit more intimidating.**

 **Next chapter, Izuku talks to both Wally and Onkko again after a false evacuation, and the first segment of the USJ... I'll have to see if I can fit the entire thing into one chapter.**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Guest : I. Love. That. Quote. And I especially love how Ballas gives a voice over in some of the Prime Trailers.**

 **Sir Something : You're definitely right about Onkko, and that's one thing you'll soon learn... That this Onkko has a particular bias. I won't say too much. As for a second tutor? I've been... thinking about that. All I'll say is that if there is going to be a second tutor, it definitely won't be an OC or my own Tenno for that matter. It would be someone who's already ingrained into the lore of Warframe.** **(And no it's not Teshin. I'm so tired of him telling me to play Conclave.)**

 **ashlands of the cold : Glad to hear that I got you into the show!**

 **Anhilliator1 : I would say more Naramon, as there belief is that knowing the enemy is the greatest advantage. Kind of how Izuku has a tactical and analytical mind.**

 **storm dragon king : Thanks!**

 **An Anonymoose : How hyped am I!? I've watched the trailer and demo for what has to be the twentieth time now, and I can't even stop humming it while making myself breakfast. As for Revenant? I'm just glad I now have the chance to yell 'FOR DEMACIA!' while spinning around with the 4th ability. Oh, and Mesmer Skin is pretty good.**

 **WhiteRoseshipper : I somehow knew it would come to this...**

 **Depicable Kiwii : I can't really tell you much, all I can say for the Amps are not going to require the Wisps this time around... Either through Onkko's help or perhaps an alternative replacement.**

 **xXgohanXx21 : They could be. I'm not drawing my own theories until DE confirms it.**

 **Wingzero512 : Probably. Already, a few of the focus trees are a bit like Warframe abilities. So I don't see why Izuku wouldn't be able to mimic a few abilities that a Warframe would have, like Limbo for instance.**

 **Sir Fart : Yare Yare Daze...**


	7. Gladiator Aegis

"Hey you!"

Izuku blinked as cameras were pushed up to his face, a lady with a microphone seemed desperate for an answer.

"What's it like learning from All Might?"

He paused for a second, "... Um..."

" _Jeez, so many reporters! And I don't have time to answer their questions! What would an underground hero like Aizawa do in this situation?_ " He blinked again, realizing the simple answer.

"N-No comment." He then turned around, hiding his embarrassed face as he ran past the gates, much to the ire of the reporters that had been left wanting. Izuku entered the building quickly moving upstairs to reach his classroom, opening the door.

All of class 1-A had already arrived, Izuku giving the room a quick lookover. Katsuki seemed a lot better, showing a lot of disinterest in the conversing around him, just like in middle school. The rest of the student base were seemingly talking about the reporters outside.

"-yeah, it was almost impossible for me to get inside." Mashirao admitted. "I guess they really wanted to see All Might."

"Really? It wasn't a lot of trouble for me." Toru cheerfully expressed, Mashirao scratching the back of his head as he looked at the invisible student.

"Um... well..."

Izuku turned away, noticing Tsuyu sitting down in her chair. Fumikage on the other hand, was sitting atop one of the desks, lazily hanging a leg off the edge. He smiled, walking up to his table as Tsuyu looked at him, Fumikage speaking out.

"Good grief, those reporters act more like moths drawn to a lamp. They don't seem to be dissuaded in the slightest."

"It seems that way." Izuku said, scratching the back of his head as he sat down in his seat, Tsuyu turning her head from her seat to face him.

"Midoriya-chan. What did you say to them?"

"Oh, m-me?" Izuku asked, "Well, I-"

The doors opened, every student silencing themselves and sitting down as Aizawa walked in, a bundle of paper held in the teachers arms. He walked up to his pedestal, plopping the pages down, "Good work with yesterday's combat training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." Aizawa then turned his head, "Bakugo."

Katsuki attention was garnered.

"Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent and be a better team player."

Izuku expected the delinquent to give a murderous look, maybe even a retort. He did not expect to see Katsuki take in the criticism, peering to the side with a resolved, albeit annoyed look. "... Got it."

"And Midoriya."

He looked up, Aizawa staring directly at him.

"I've reviewed the video. You have the skills, and the Quirk. But don't pretend you weren't trying to invite a confrontation."

Izuku slowly nodded with acknowledgement, looking down at his desk.

"Now, on to homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today..."

There was a chilling feeling permeating throughout the class, every student collectively holding his breath at the mere thought of it being another test, Izuku included.

"You'll pick a class president."

It felt as if a collective breath was seemingly released, yet it didn't take a moment for the level of energy to drastically increase as Eijiro shot to the air.

"I wanna be president! Lemme do it!"

Immediately, bedlam occured. Students from all angles seemed to have wanted the position.

"I'd like to do it."

"The position was made for m-"

"I'll be the leader!"

While Mineta was screaming about how his administration would have girls show 30 centimeters of thigh, Izuku was deep in thought. Class president, in any normal school, would just mean having to do a list of mundane tasks... But for the hero course of U.A., that was a different story. Being a class president meant being a leader, and being a leader was usually what all great heroes strived to be.

So why did he feel oddly uncaring for the whole scenario? Perhaps he didn't enjoy the discord that seemingly sprouted from the whole ordeal. And admittedly, he had felt he himself wasn't up to such a task. Sure, he was a tactical thinker at times, but that thinking was more resigned then open, easier to share with a small group then a whole class.

His thoughts were broken as a commanding voice brought order to the chaos.

"Quiet down, everyone!"

Everyone paused, turning their heads to Tenya.

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility. But ambition does not equate to ability!" Tenya began a sincere monologue. "This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion...-" Tenya then raised his hand up high, "-that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

The whole speech to Izuku felt more akin to what a politician in congress would say then a student trying for class president...

"But Iida-chan,-" Tsuyu spoke out, "Not _everyone_ has known each other long enough to build any trust."

Eijiro nodded in agreement, "And everyone'll just vote for themselves anyways!"

"That is precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" Tenya then turned his head to Aizawa, "Will you allow this Sensei!?"

Aizawa slipped into his sleeping bag, "I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over."

And so it was that the voting began.

Izuku had already made his choice, deciding that Tenya would be a good pick. From what Izuku had known after being teamed up with Tenya, was that he was reliable and hardworking with an ample amount of serious dedication added to the mix. Perfect qualities for one trying for a leader. Not only that, but Tenya did suggest the whole democracy idea in the first place with a stirring speech, so it had only felt fair to give some credit to the student in the form of a vote.

The votes were revealed on board, Izuku glancing them over before his eyes widened.

He was at the top with three votes.

Before Izuku was able to express his disbelief, Katsuki had done it for him. "What the- Who the hell voted for Deku!?"

Sero looked up, "Well, it's better than voting for you."

While an argument arose from the vicious burn, Izuku had noticed Tenya shiver with disappointment, hands balled into tight fists that rested against his table. "One vote... Only one vote... Although I am flattered that someone would consider me, the harsh reality of this sacred office is clear!"

"So you voted for someone else...? A shame... If you had voted for yourself, you would have been a possible contender." Momo asked.

Sato stared at Tenya as well, "Yeah... You're the one who proposed an election. What exactly do you want, Iida?"

Pretty soon, Izuku stood in front of the class, an awkward yet calm expression painted on his face as Momo stood next to him. Aizawa was in the process of slipping out of his sleeping bag, homeroom coming to an end.

"Alright. The class president is Midoriya and the vice President is Yaoyorozu. And with that, I'm off."

* * *

"Jesus..."

That was the first thing Naomasa heard Tanema say upon seeing the crime scene. The entirety of the alleyway had to be blocked off from the public, but even so, traffic and people going on with their day to day lives could be heard from outside.

There wasn't enough sheets for all the scattered body parts, dry blood painted against the walls.

" _It happened right here... Might as well be in the middle of Musutafu_ _._ " Naomasa thought grimly, holding up one of the white sheets to reveal a dismembered hand with a few digits missing.

The officers that had been stationed to keep watch occasionally held a handkerchief to their mouths, the smell unbearable as forensic analyzers were still digging up digits and pieces of flesh from the dirty floor.

"Naomasa, Tanema. You made it."

The detectives looked up to see Sansa approach, the officer giving a quick salute before looking forward.

"As you can see... It's a grizzly sight."

Tanema crossed his arms, "No shit... I'm not gonna get a lot of sleep tonight thanks to this." He then turned his head, Naomasa still crouched down. "Notice anything?"

Naomasa slowly paused, looking up to notice the body, if it could even be called that anymore.

All of it's limbs were missing except the head, with a chunk of said head having been sliced diagonally, showing that the brain itself had been clean cut as well. However, what was most intriguing was the trio of sharp metal that had impaled the body to the wall, almost looking reminiscent to a set of javelins.

Tanema looked at the body, shaking his head. "Poor bastard. He did not die peacefully."

Naomasa stood up inspecting it for a second as he noticed a minor detail. "There's a puncture on the lower abdomen..."

Sansa's eyes lit up, "Oh yes. That. There used to be 4 javelins embedded in the body before someone from the forensics department tried to scan it with a UV light. Imagine our surprise when the metal just... evaporated into a yellow mist." Sansa sighed, "So we've left the body for now and called in someone with a Quirk that can hopefully nullify whatever self destruct these things have."

Tanema crossed his arms, "Do we have an ID on this guy?"

Sansa nodded, "Indeed.-" The cat headed officer then produced a plastic bag, a bloodied wallet inside of it. "-So far, we've gotten a name. Hirota Miyoko. We've ran him through the Quirk database and our own records. Turns out he's served some time for drug possession, aggravated assault, and theft. It was only recently that he got out for good behaviour."

Naomasa sifted through the wallet, a few wrinkled bills and a faded cards within it. He opened a section before raising an eye, gingerly lifting a few crumpled receipts out of the wallet. He opened them up, Tanema peering over his shoulder as the receipt became unfolded.

It was a bill of some sort, costing up to 65,000 yen. No info on the purchased item whatsoever.

He turned his head, "What do you think of this?"

Sansa shrugged as Tanema's eyes lit up with recognition. "I've seen those before. It's a black market receipt. They usually give 'em out after an illegal purchase but never put anything on it except the amount and date it was bought, that way it can't be tracked back to the seller. Gotta admit, haven't seen one in a long time."

Naomasa looked back down at it, realizing that the date on the receipt was recent. "So it would appear that Hirota Miyoko was planning to do something illegal after being released... But what exactly did he buy that costed 65,000 yen?"

"A gun?" Sansa offered.

The two detectives paused before nodding in agreement, Tanema speaking out. "Wait, if Hirota bought a gun... And that's pretty possible considering that it seemed he was up to no good before his death, then where the hell is it? At his house?"

"The suspect took it."

Tanema and Sansa tilted their heads at that as Naomasa continued. "These slash marks... they're all clean cut. It has to be the suspect I've been looking for these past few months."

Sansa's eyes widened, "Are you talking about that case at the old ladies house?"

Tanema turned his head, "What's all this about old ladies?" He then turned his head back to Naomasa. "And are you saying it was the mystery vandal that did all this?"

Naomasa paused before holding his hands behind his back, pacing around the alleyway in a methodical fashion. "About a year ago, a vigilante had apparently killed a death row convict after the prisoner had entered Ohno Kaoru's household at around 3 o'clock in the morning." Naomasa then stare at the crime scene, "The body was cleaved with a precision that our autopsy experts had never even seen before, no leads whatsoever. After that unresolved case, random events of cut up trees, stones, and animals began appearing in our national parks before going onto road signs and cars. And just recently, an innocent ranger has had his eyes permanently crippled after bearing witness to our 'faceless' _Y_ _okai_ so to speak."

Tanema gritted his teeth, recalling the memory. "Shit... I was hoping that guy would recover..."

"Well, regardless. This suspect is not a vigilante, neither is he or she a vandal. The suspect is a psychopath. With no goals or agenda whatsoever."

Sansa looked at Naomasa. "So what do you think we should do?"

Naomasa slowly sighed, "I'm not sure. I suppose all we can do is wait until our suspect makes another move and try to see if there's any form of discernable pattern. So far, it seems that our suspect is going after criminals... but I have a deep feeling that that is merely coincidental. How long will it be until the suspect goes after innocents? Like that ranger?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

Izuku silently looked down at his food as Tsuyu and Fumikage ate.

His thoughts were mired once more, admittedly concerned of what being a class rep meant. It wasn't that he had felt that he wasn't up to the task, he was that if he put his mind to it, then he could manage just fine.

The question was more of if he should be the one to hold such a position when there were others who were better suited. That is what irked him.

"Is there something wrong Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu asked, looking away from her plate. "You aren't eating."

Izuku shook his head.

Fumikage looked up from his bowl. "I would assume your troubles have something to do with your newfound position?"

"N-no! I-I mean-!" Izuku then let out a sigh, "Yeah... Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I got to be the class rep. But for some reason it just feels... off putting, like I don't belong in that position. It sounds inconsiderate, and it makes it worse because I know three people in the class trusted me to take the role."

"Yeah. I would know, because I voted for you." Tsuyu said, Izuku blinking in surprise.

"W-What? Really?"

Fumikage nodded, "Hm, as did I. You have shown worthy promise after all."

Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "W-Wow... T-Then I really appreciate it that you two really trust me."

Tsuyu shrugged, "How can we not Midoriya-chan? You're our friend after all. Friend's trust each other, and you've already admitted how you feel about all this. If you aren't sure that class representative isn't right, then me and Tokoyami-chan understand."

He slowly smiled, "Thank'-"

Immediately, a emergency alarm sounded off, drowning the chatter within the cafeteria. In an instant, the trio looked up, a robotic voice announcing the situation.

" _Attention all students, t_ _here has been a level 3 security breach. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion._ "

Already, students began hurriedly rising from their seats, crowding together in a stringent panic. Fumikage looked up, beak open with surprise. "What is going on?"

Izuku paused for a second, recalling an evacuation procedure from the school website."

"Level 3... I-I think it means that someone's infiltrated the school grounds!"

"Kero! Then we should get get moving!" Tsuyu said as she sat up from her chair, Fumikage doing the same. Izuku rose off his chair, fists clenched as he ran alongside his friends, wondering what this was all about?

* * *

Umbra tinkered with the device in its grasp, springs and pins twirling in it's digits as it analyzed it with a cold commitment.

The... weapon was somehow familiar to it. It had remembered using such a thing once... in a battle long forgotten.

But now?

It pulled back the slider, noticing a few numbers and letters on the side of it.

HK45

Taking the gun, it placed the device upon its thigh, the weapon magnetically attaching itself. Through it's corrupted conscience, it knew the importance of having such a thing for the task ahead of it.

To track down the surge of Void it had sensed yesterday.

It peered down, the wind howling around it to reveal that Umbra had position itself on the edge of a high radio tower. It paused for a moment before opening its arms, leaning forward and falling straight off.

Umbra was close to its goal.

* * *

It was absolute chaos by the time Izuku had reached the hallway. Students were bundled up and pushing against one another like sardines within a packed can. Tsuyu and Fumikage were next to him, yet both seemed to be visibly struggle in holding their ground.

"Tssk! This truly is a mad banquet of darkness!"

"That made- Kero! No sense Tokoyami-chan." Tsuyu turned her head as Izuku grunted, stuck between two panicking students. "Someone needs to put a stop to this!"

Izuku knew that Tsuyu was right, as it would only be a matter of time before someone got hurt within this pushing mess. He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse outside the window.

It was the reporters from before, now within the school entrance as Aizawa and Present Mic stood at the front to hold them off.

But that didn't make any sense, didn't the gate have a sensor that prevented this kind of thing from happening?

Izuku turned his head, "I-I think I see what's wrong! It's the press from before, they somehow got to the entrance!"

"Surely that is a joke!" Fumikage said with a gritted beak, "Much ado about nothing! Perhaps I should summon Dark Shadow to-"

"Kero...!" Tsuyu ribbited as she was slightly shoved, "I don't think that would-!"

"WOOAAAAAAAAAH!"

The three of them looked up to see a glorious sight.

Tenya spinning through the air like a steam powered pinwheel.

Izuku stared wide eyed, " _How is he- ! Did Ochako give him low gravity?!_ "

He watched as Tenya crash landed atop the exit sign, grasping onto a pipe and standing in an awkward position. Tenya then spoke out in a concise, clear, and bold voice. "EVERYONE, Everything's fine!"

The panicked crowd stopped within an instant, Izuku taking notice as the students around him peered up at Tenya.

"It's just the press! There is nothing to panic about! Everything's fine!" Tenya continued, "This is U.A.! Let us act in a way befitting this great institution!"

As if on cue, sirens were heard outside.

The police were here.

While some students turned their heads to watch, Izuku kept his eyes glued above, a smile on his face. Tsuyu and Fumikage quickly joined him, staring upwards alongside him. "Well... That was quite the spectacle." Fumikage admitted, Tsuyu turned her head to Izuku.

"I'm guessing you're the one who had voted for Iida-chan."

She assumed correctly.

* * *

Class began again within 1-A, Izuku standing next to Momo with an awkward expression. The students became quiet, signalling his cue to start.

"U-Um, er...-" Izuku then straightened himself, breathing in before breathing out. "In light of the recent events of today, I believe that my first sensible step as class president would be... to step down."

The entirety of class 1-A blinked as Izuku continued.

"I believe-" Izuku looked directly at Tenya, "-that Iida would be better suited for the role."

Tenya seemed surprised, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"It's the logical choice after all. He was able to calm a large group of students through a crisis, and thanks to his actions, nobody had gotten hurt. Iida-kun having the role of class president is the way things should be."

Eijiro nodded in agreement, "I'm good with that too. Midoriya said it himself, Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today."

Denki crossed his arms, smiling as if recalling a memory. "Yeah, he kinda looked liked the stick figure you see on emergency signs, don't ya think?"

"You're wasting time." Aizawa said, sat up in his sleeping bag as Izuku slightly flinched. "I don't care what you do, just hurry up and get on with it."

Tenya slowly stood up from his seat, eyes closed. "If the class president has nominated me, then it cannot be helped." He then opened his eyes, raising a hand. "From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to carry out the duties of class representative."

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Eijiro lightly teased, Denki doing the same.

Izuku peered on with a smile.

* * *

"Wow! I never even knew that!" Mirio exclaimed, his hero outfit on. "I should buy one of those."

Centipeder nodded his insectoid head, "Indeed. For it to mimic the aroma of a misty tea garden..." Juso let out a dreamy sigh as his antenna seemed to twitch in a trance.

It was morning right now, the two of them from Nighteye's agency were busy patrolling the streets. A few passerby's gave a few friendly waves, Mirio responding in kind as he gave a bright smile.

Juso turned his head, "By the way, Togata. I wish to congratulate you on the fine job you did. From what I heard from Bubble Girl, it was quite the display of heroics."

Mirio slightly blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, well... Y'know..." He then gave a nervous smile, "P-Part of being an intern I guess."

"Mm. Which I must ask, how were you even able to perform such a feat? With that many bricks, your spine should have snapped in half from the pure force and weight distribution alone."

Mirio paused staring forward, "... Er..."

Luckily he was saved by the bell, or in this case, Kamui Woods getting flung across the street.

The two of them flinched for a split second, noticing a standoff was going on between a big pink skinned villain with a fleshy hood and Mt. Lady, with Kamui Woods still recovering. The two pro's looked worse for wear at the moment, with a few bruises and scratch marks on both.

However, Mirio's eyes widened upon spotting the family that was held within the villains grasp, that being a young her girl and her parents. His senses urged a call to action despite his mind protesting to analyze the situation. "Centipeder-"

"Yes. I see them." Centipeder responded, "It appears to be a hostage situation."

"Okay." Mirio simply said before his eyes narrowed in determination, a newer and recent ideology taking hold. "Then get ready to catch."

Centipeder raised an eye before Mirio fell through the floor. The world seemed to turn dark around him, yet Mirio showed no concern after performing this maneuver so many times. He honed in his senses, calculating where the Villain was as he tilted his body.

Mirio then deactivated his Quirk, preparing to activate another as he popped out of the ground like a water sprout. The Villain's eyes widened beneath the shadow of his hood. "Hey! What in the-!?"

Needless to say, the Villain was not given a chance.

" **Improvised Knockout move! THE FORCE-** " Mirio sent a high powered knee directly into the villains face, causing the pink skinned villain to flinch back. Mirio then balled a fist whilst in the air, One for All acting up before punching forward. "- **AWAKENS!** "

The fist connected with the villains face, a powerful impact being heard as the villain was tossed back, smashing into a pillar before slumping down, unconscious. The hostages were thrown through the air like ragdolls, Centipeder rushing past a surprised looking Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods before extending his arms.

"Centicoil!"

Centipeder was able to catch the mother and father, yet the girl was missed by just an inch, freefalling as she let out a scared yeep.

Luckily, Mirio was already on it.

He caught her before she had hit the ground, grinding to a halt as he held the young girl tightly. "It's alright! I've got you!"

The young girl stared up, tears in her eyes slowly into that of joy.

Mirio had saved a life, three to be exact. Just a few from his ultimate goal of saving a million.

"Nitta!" The mother came running up, Mirio standing to full height as he passed the little girl back to her caring mother. "Oh, Nitta! Thank goodness you're okay!" The mother then turned her head as the father joined in.

"T-Thank you so much, Hero! You saved our daughter!"

Mirio paused for a second, thinking for a moment.

And then he gave a bright and cheerful smiled, adding a small thumbs up. "No worries! You three stay safe!"

The family nodded with relieved smiles, slowly walking away as Centipeder rejoined Mirio.

"That was reckless but incredible Togata. How were you able to punch with such force?"

Mirio kept his smile, hiding the fact that he didn't know what to say. "Oh... That? Uh..."

Meanwhile, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady stared at the sidelines, both of their eyes as wide as circles as an embarrassed sense of irrelevance developed beneath their skin.

* * *

Hero basic training came along, yet instead of All Might, the class of 1-A was surprised to see Aizawa enter once more. A tired look on the teachers face.

"Today's hero basic training has been turned into a class supervised by three instructors. All Might, myself, and one more person."

A few murmurs were heard in the class as Izuku paused in thought.

" _Turned into? Turned from what exactly? Is this some sort of special case?_ "

Sero raised a hand, "Um, what're we doing exactly!?"

Aizawa held up a card, the word 'Rescue' printed on the front of it. "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods and everything in between. It's rescue training."

Excited chatter broke out, Izuku hearing Denki speak out.

"Rescue, huh... Sounds like another rough day."

"Right?" Mina whispered excitedly.

Eijiro leaned forward on his desk, "Come on, this is what being a hero is all about! I'm pumped!"

"I'll be right at home in a flood. Kero, Kero."

Izuku recognized Tsuyu's ribbiting before pausing, noticing Aizawa glaring at the students.

"Hey. I'm not done." Aizawa said before continuing. "Each of you can decide if you want to wear your costumes or not this time." Aizawa then bought up a remote, clicking it as the wall panels opened up. "As some of them are ill-suited for this type of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready."

Izuku slowly stood up from his seat, his thoughts culminating.

" _Rescue training... probably equally, if not more important, than combat. All Might wouldn't be the hero he is today if he didn't rescue those in need after all._ " Izuku balled a fist of determination. " _This is just the first step, the first of many..._ "

* * *

Izuku was wearing his super hero outfit once more, _gasa_ concealing his face as he adjusted his Amp.

Although Aizawa said it was optional to bring a costume, Izuku still felt the need to. Chances were that he would end up rescuing others with his costume on, so it never hurt to actually train that ability.

"Hey, Midoriya. Me and Ojiro were wondering... What's the point of wearing that giant hat, is it for the looks?" Sero asked, wearing a hero outfit as Ojiro stood close.

Izuku turned his head, "Hmm? My _gasa_? Oh, um... Well..." Izuku then pointed at the metal cylinder atop the flat head. "It's the perfect shape and length to implement electromagnets on the top and sides, helps lessen my headaches whenever I use my Quirk. And, uh..." Izuku paused, "I thought it looked cool."

"Huh. Magnets..." Ojiro said in thought, tail wagging with a slight curiosity before a loud whistle was heard.

It was Tenya, next to the bus as he held a whistle in his hands. "Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers and fill the seats in an orderly fashion!"

" _Wow, Iida's already gone full throttle._ " Izuku thought before walking forward.

* * *

Tenya was slouched forward, head hung down with embarrassment.

"Shoot. I didn't think it'd be this type of bus!"

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as he gave off a forgiving smile, _gasa_ resting on his lap. The bus the class had entered was definitely not a traditional single file that Tenya thought it was, rather it's seating arrangement was spacious, perhaps used in airports and the like.

He had sat down next to Tsuyu, his friend staring forward before turning her head to him.

"Midoriya-chan, what rescue operation do you think you'd do well in?"

Izuku turned his head, _gasa_ on his lap. "Um... I-I'm not sure. Hopefully all of them if I want to be a great hero one day."

"You tell it Midoriya." Eijiro praised, "Goals like that are super manly, especially with that crazy and flashy Quirk of yours." Eijiro then flexed an arm, "My Hardening Quirk is strong against others, but it's really boring to look at."

"I don't think so." Izuku admitted with a smile, "I mean, if you've ever seen Crimson Rio-"

"CRIMSON RIOT!? You know about him too?!" Eijiro asked, Izuku flinching in surprise. "Crimson Riot is like my role model!"

"Midoriya-chan knows a lot about heroes." Tsuyu answered. "He's smart like that."

Izuku blushed, "Y-Yeah, I guess. But anyways, your Quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro."

"Ah yes, a pro." The three turned their heads to spot Yuga sitting on the opposite end, resting his chin on both hands. "But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal. My navel laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for such a position." Yuga boasted.

Mina turned her head, a smile on her face. "As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!"

Yuga did not seem happy about that statement.

"You wanna talk about strong and cool?" Eijiro turned his head, "That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo."

Katsuki merely stared out the window, letting out a small grunt of acknowledgement.

Tsuyu then spoke up.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular."

For a second, Izuku was sure his friend was about to bite the dust. Katsuki clambering up from his seat with a pissed off expression. "What'd you just say, Frog-Face?!"

Tsuyu then turned her head to Izuku.

"See?"

Izuku paused for a second as Denki spoke up, "We haven't even known Bakugo for that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows that his personality is crap steeped in sewage."

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!"

" _Kacchan's getting teased. Never would I have thought this day would come._ " Izuku thought to himself, a shouting match developing in the middle of the bus. He turned his head, realizing Tsuyu giving him a smile to show that she had planned the whole thing.

For a second, Izuku had to forcefully resist the urge to laugh.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa announced, prompting the bus to silence as the class acknowledged the teachers authority.

" _Hai!_ "

* * *

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you."

Izuku's eyes widened upon spotting the puffy astronaut looking hero, recalling an entry from one of his previous notes as he watched with silence behind his _gasa_. " _It's the Space Hero, Thirteen. The gentlemanly hero who's rescued tons of people from disasters. U.A. is just full of surprises._ "

Excited chatter broke out amongst the class as Thirteen brushed a hand towards the entrance, "Let's head inside, shall we?"

They entered the impossibly gigante dome, climbing up the gigantic set of stairs. A few surprised gasps upon the landscape.

"Wow! This place looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Sato said in amazement.

Sato was right to a degree, it truly was both in size and scale, like a theme park. Izuku analyzed his new surroundings realizing there was a multitude of different disaster 'biomes', Thirteen did not wait a single second to explain.

"There's the flood zone, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc..." Thirteen then opened arms, "It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. I call it... The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!"

Izuku paused, as did the rest of the class.

It really was called 'USJ', talk about a strange coincidence. Izuku watched as Aizawa seemed to exchange whispers with Thirteen, hearing the word All Might being mentioned. Aizawa then huffed, "The height of irrationality... So be it. Let's get started."

He blinked, unsure of what that was about before Thirteen spoke once more.

"Let's see... Before we begin, let me say one thing... er... or two, or three... four... maybe seven?"

The class seemed unnerved by the amount of points that would need to be heard as Thirteen raised a hand, showing off digits.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware. My Quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

Izuku felt the need to speak up, "You've used it to save people from all sorts of disasters... but what you just said made it sound dangerous." He analyzed, a few students giving him inquisitive glances.

"Indeed. My power could easily kill. I've no doubt that it's the same case for some of you." Thirteen summarized as Izuku looked down at his own Amp. "In our super powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die."

That really was a possibility now that Izuku had thought about it. Both his Void Blast and Beam were both dangerous, with one able to destroy stone if he put his mind to it and the other able to cut through steel like nothing. Without Onkko's guidance... he was sure that at some point, someone would have easily gotten hurt... or worse.

Thirteen continued, turning towards Aizawa.

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential. And through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others." Thirteen turned back to the students, "This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your Quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm after all, and I hope you will leave here today with the understanding that you're powers are meant to help others."

" _Thirteen almost reminds me of Onkko in a way_ _..._ " Izuku thought to himself.

Thirteen then bowed, "That is all. Thank you for listening."

Clapping and a few cheers were heard, Izuku recognizing Tenya yelling out a few enthusiastic bravos.

"All right then." Aizawa leaned off one of the pillars, "Let's get-"

Izuku noticed something.

A disturbance.

Perhaps it was the fact that the subtle magnetic fields that his hat produced seemingly dissipated for a split second, or maybe it was the fact that he noticed the lights of the gigantic dome go out.

Aizawa seemed to notice it as well, turning his head downward to where the water fountain was. The teacher's eyes seemed to widen, turning his head back to the class. "Huddle up and don't move!"

Gone was the bored and nonchalant expression that Aizawa held, now only replaced with urgency.

"Thirteen! Protect the students!"

Izuku blinked, turning his head slightly to peer down.

People were at the fountain, seeping out of an inky purple Void. Izuku's skin turned cold, " _I-Is this-_ " He then narrowed his eyes, " _No it isn't. The Man in The Wall's was a dark velvet, this just looks like a purple fog. Probably a Warp Quirk of some sort... but who are these people?_ "

And then it hit him.

Eijiro visored a hand over his eyes, "What the heck's that? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?"

"No..." Izuku simply said, absolutely still as few students including Tsuyu and Fumikage turned their heads toward him. "Those are villains."

While the rest of the class froze up, Izuku merely watched the encroaching crowd, Aizawa putting on his goggles.

" _And to think that we came here to practice saving lives..._ " Izuku thought, an impending dread rising from his heart before he steadied himself, drawing a hand up to lower his _gasa_ further. " _Wondering won't help this situation. I need to remain focused._ "

"Villains!? No way!" Eijiro yelled, a worried look on his face. "What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes!?"

Momo walked to the front, turning her head to Thirteen "Sensei. Aren't there intruder sensors?"

"We have them, of course, but..."

"Someone must have used a Quirk to disable it. Just like the lights above." Izuku summarized, deep thinking taking root of his psyche. "And then they used another one to get inside, that dark fog must be some form of a warp Quirk."

Another student walked forward, Izuku recognizing it to be Shoto. "An isolated area separated from the main campus, during a time when a class is supposed to be here... So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem if they enacted a surprise attack..."

"They have an objective." Izuku finished, prompting the other student to give a rare nod of acknowledgement. The rest of the class now seemed nervous, beads of sweat developing upon foreheads.

Aizawa came up to the front of the stairs, "Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. One of these villains must be jamming the sensors." Aizawa turned his head, "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to signal for help."

"Yessir!" Denki responded.

Their teacher began to walk forward, Izuku realizing what Aizawa was planning. "Wait, Sensei! There has to be a better approach! Not only is there too many villains, but your Quirk and fighting style isn't built for this type of sustained combat!"

Aizawa slowly turned his head, "Don't worry. No good hero is a one-trick pony." The teacher then turned his head, "Thirteen! Take care of them."

And then Aizawa leaped, scaling the bottom of the stairs within an instant, his cloth uncoiling as he wielded it like a weapon. Izuku watched as he seamlessly tied three ranged villains up, tossing and gyrating them through the air before forcefully crashing them against each other, knocking the villains out.

Izuku gave one more glance before turning to join the rest of the class. His worries temporarily abated as he steeled his nerves. Aizawa would hold on out, hopefully long enough till help arrived.

They were just in the process of reaching the exit before stopping the in their tracks. A familiar purple fog had developed over the exit, blocking them off as two bright yellow eyes peered out.

"I won't allow that." A deep voice spoke, indicating that it came from the Warp Gate villain. "Greetings. We are the league of villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might... the Symbol of Peace... Take his last breath."

Izuku gritted his teeth behind his _gasa_. " _So t_ _hat's their goal! They came here to kill All Might... And the fact that they were confident enough to attack the USJ... shows that they must have, or at least think they have, the means to do so._ " Izuku's thought. How ironic that it was fortunate for All Might to not be here to help, Izuku didn't want to know what exactly they had up their sleeve for the number one hero.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today but... It seems that his schedule was revised? Well... no matter" The warp villain began to extend his fog like body outwards, "My role remains unchanged."

Izuku balled his fists, the humming of both his mind and Amp increasing in frequency. He was about to shoot forward with his Void dash and try to blast the Villain away, only for two others to do it before him.

Katsuki and Eijiro.

The red hair punched forward as Katsuki let out a gigantic blast, encompassing the villain as the two students jumped back. There was a bit of smoke, Izuku wondering if their attack had any effect.

"Not if we end you first. Betcha didn't see that coming!" Eijiro yelled, arms hardened.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing that the fog like villain had reformed. "Oh dear, that was close. That's right, even though you are students, you are the best of-"

Izuku didn't let the villain monologue any further.

Slipping into the Void, he dashed forward, both reality and his classmates spilling past him as he reached the front. He then popped back out, surprising Eijiro and Katsuki as he slammed both his arms together.

The villain was blasted, Izuku noticing the edges of the villain's form seemingly burn from the teal energy as the fog let out a surprised grunt of pain. "Grah!"

For a second, Izuku had thought he had went overboard, only to regret not putting more power into the blast as the warp villain seemingly recovered. The energy slowly dissipated as the villain's bright yellow eyes narrowing, Izuku's widening.

"You insolent-!"

And then Izuku was engulfed, not even given the time to react as he heard people call out to him, their voices drowning out from the crushing darkness as the villain spoke out.

"Begone! Writhe in torment! Until you breathe your last!"

* * *

Falling.

That was the sensation Izuku felt as he noticed a great blue beneath him. His eyes widened, recognizing that he was falling directly into the flood zone. The wind raced past him as he attempted to gyrate his body, managing to get himself to a shape reminiscent of a pencil, boots meeting the water first. Within an instant, he was bombarded with the stinging cold, his hat pulling against him as it caught the brief torrent his entry had left.

Izuku held his breath, peering around.

Admittedly, wearing a _Roningasa_ really did not help in this situation, as it not only blocked his visibility, but also restricted his movement.

He felt one of the currents shift.

Someone was in the water with him.

Izuku turned his head, spotting a villain circle around him. The man seemed to have a shark Quirk of some sort, the villain opening his mouth to speak.

"There you are!"

It came out as garbled thanks to the liquid around him, but Izuku still heard it fine as his fists clenched, the villain opening his gaping mouth to show rows of sharp teeth.

"It's nuthin' personal, kid, but... Say goodbye!"

He was ready to retaliate or avoid, Izuku unsure of what slipping into Void mode would do if he was submerged, or what affect his blast would have on the water itself.

Luckily he didn't have to, because Tsuyu was already in the process of landing a kick, directly into the side of the villain's head. She looked up, peering directly at him as he heard her call his name. "Midoriya-chan!"

She then shot out her tongue, the appendage wrapping around Izuku's body as she kicked herself off the villain, prompting the shark man to yell out a crazed 'goodbye' as Tsuyu responded in kind, dragging Izuku along with her. Upon breaking past the surface, Izuku felt himself get pulled up, realizing that Tsuyu was bringing him to the boat.

He was plopped down as the tongue unwrapped, Izuku landing with a kneel as water dripped off of him. He peered up, taking off his hat before realizing that another student was on the deck.

"Koda?" Izuku asked.

Sure enough, the quiet student was standing in front of him. A worried look in Koji's eyes as his red and yellow hero outfit was soaked, indicating that Tsuyu must have found him in the water as well.

Izuku turned his head away, clambering to the side of yacht to check on Tsuyu. Sure enough, the frog girl was climbing up the side of it, water dripping off her slim outfit as he felt the need to say something.

"Thank you, Tsu. You saved my life."

Izuku offered a hand, Tsuyu grabbing it as he helped her onto the deck.

"Kero, think nothing of it Midoriya-chan." She then turned her head back to the water, "This has turned into a bad situation, though."

He nodded, "Yeah. What that warp gate villain said earlier..." Izuku recalled, a distinct coldness developing beneath his skin upon the mention of All Might's demise. He shook himself out of it, analyzing the facts. "They knew U.A.'s schedule... The simplest explanation would be that they were the ones to cause that media rush the other day, possibly grabbing more intel in the process." Izuku narrowed his eyes. "It's just like what Todoroki-kun suggested. They've been waiting for this chance, and they prepared for it well."

Koji seemed more worried as Tsuyu nodded.

"Yes. And what makes it worse is the fact that they must have figured out a way to kill All Might... Otherwise, why come here just to get beaten?" She then did her familiar finger tic. "That one villain promised to kill us too, after all. So how are we even gonna hold out until All Might even gets here?"

Now Koji looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

"If he should come here." Izuku built off her question, "Their main objective here is to kill him, so they must have figured out a way to do so. The question is why though?" He slowly began a muttering spree. "Is it because he stands against villains? Against evil? Is it because everyone calls him the symbol of justice? There has to be a specific reason, maybe a personal reason that someone wants to see him dea-"

"Midoriya-chan."

He turned his head. Tsuyu looking up at him with her big round eyes.

"Please stop muttering. I think your scaring Koda-chan."

Izuku shrivelled up, realizing that the quiet student was quaking in his boots. He was about to apologize before Koji's eyes widened, pointing out at the water.

Sure enough, heads popped out from the surface, a variety of villains with seemingly aquatic Quirks began to surround the boat. Koji seemed to let out a silent scream, putting both hands on his cheeks as Tsuyu let out a worried ribbit.

Izuku peered down, narrowing his eyes in thought.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew one thing for sure.

"If they...-" Tsuyu and Koji turned their heads to him, "-If there's even a chance that they have a way to beat All Might... Then this is a fight we can't afford to lose."

* * *

"Jeez, talk about an annoyance." A villain exclaimed, stretching his back out as he wore an armored vest. "I bet the others are having a fun time showing a few brats their place. Meanwhile we have to sit on our asses and patrol this place."

It was a group of five, each with a few defining Quirks and costumes. They walked down a hallway, filled with pipes and the such.

A masked villain came up to the complainer, "I ain't questioning orders from the boss. Besides, it's a better deal staying over here. Less work and more pay just to make sure no idiot can find the exit."

Although the USJ did have one entrance, that was not taking into account of the other 'entrance' so to speak. Their were maintenance tunnels that formed a network both beneath, all the pipeworks had to be managed somewhere after all, and it just happened that the place could easily be used as a way to get outside if one were to navigate them.

Which was why, in all of the villains bountiful wisdom, they had sought to prevent that from happening.

"Would you both shut up already?" A girl asked, sporting a long pair of freakishly long fingernails. "I was paid to patrol, not hear you two argue like a pair of shitheads."

The complainer grunted, "Whatever, hold on for a sec. I gotta take a piss."

Two villains turned their heads, revealing to be a pair of twins. "Very well. Return with haste." They both said in unity.

The villain split up from the group, walking down one of the corridors before reaching a maintenance room. He looked around, unzipping his pants before relieving himself on one the pipes.

"Aaah... That's the-"

A sound was heard.

The villain paused, finishing up as he zipped his pants up before he tilting back, looking down the hallway he had came from. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary, turning back around.

He was face to face with a faceless entity.

The villain let out a yell of surprise.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?!" The masked villain yelled, "Did anyone else hear that!?"

The female villain clawed her hands, fingernails sharpening. "Sounds like our resident bitch just found trouble." She then walked forward, "Alright! Show yourself!"

There seemed to be a pause, before something was flung out, smacking right into the masked villain as he let out a grunt, falling to the ground.

"Oof! Who the fuck just-!"

The masked villain noticed something, that being the dead eyes of the complainer. His throat had been sliced wide open, and stomach completely eviscerated as a line of guts spilt around the masked villain's legs.

"A-A-AAAAAH!" He pushed the body off of him, the sharp nailed girl from before peering at the corpse with shock before turning her head back to the dark hallway.

A shot rang out.

Her head was thrown back, a red bullet hole decorating her forehead as her eyes seemed to roll up to inspect the damage, falling back with a thud. The remaining three villains gaped, with the masked one still on the floor and the twins slowly backing away.

A menacing figure stepped out from the shadows, something akin to a full grown man's nightmare. It's skin was as black as the midnight and it's features looked completely unnatural. It held no face, just a strange looking golden horn that pointed upward as it lowered a pistol, placing the weapon on it's thigh.

The twins seemed to get over their shock, both of them focusing their heads in unison as they seemingly tried to use a Quirk. Yet the humanoid was prepared, grabbing what appeared to be a katana from it's side before driving it into the ground.

Javelins shot out, spearing both twins to the wall, their agonizing screams fading out from the metal that impaled their lungs and the blood that drowned it. They were both dead in seconds.

The masked villain looked at the grizzly sight, eyes bulging from their sockets. He turned back around, the figure slowly walking up to him.

"G-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The villain yelled, raising an arm before shooting a barrage of splinters with his Quirk. The figure merely raised it's blade with a single hand, whirling it at an impossible speed.

The splinters were cut from the air in seconds, not even one reaching the humanoid. The villain seemed to gag before trying to fire another.

And then a slash.

How strange it was, to see one's body part fly through the air. The villain watched as his arm landed on the ground beside him, twitching as the nerves within them died out. He then looked back, realizing a stump was where his arm used to be, his mind now in a state of perpetual shock as blood began to pour out.

"T-This-" The masked villain turned body, crawling ever so slightly as tears began to drip out of his mask. "T-This c-can't be h-h-hapenning... H-Heroes d-d-don't hurt p-p-people... T-That's what m-mom and d-dad s-s-said..."

The figure nonchalantly held it's katana, slowly approaching the crawling villain as it raised it's blade.

In the USJ, no one could hear him scream.

* * *

Koji seemed a tiny bit intrigued by Izuku's words, his quivering had stopped as he placed a hand beneath his square shaped jaw, peering around in what appeared to be thought. Izuku turned his head to the waiting villains before turning his head back.

"Tsuyu. Those guys down there... Did you notice that their suited for aquatic combat?"

She nodded, "Yeah. The ringleaders must have picked out their team knowing about USJ's different environments."

"Exactly! So their intel must have told them that much at least, but with all that careful planning, there's just one thing I find strange." Izuku turned his head, staring directly at Tsuyu. "They displaced you, Tsu, into the flood zone. An environment that you would excel in, just like you said in class." Izuku turned his head, scanning the villains. "The answer is obvious. They don't know what our Quirks are."

"That's true..." Tsuyu paused, peering to the fire zone. "If they'd known about me having frog powers, then they would have dumped me into that fiery area."

"Which is why their strategy is predictable." Izuku analyzed, "Since they don't know about our Quirks, then their plan is to scatter us and overwhelm us with numbers." Izuku continued, "We have inferior numbers and less experience. So our only hope...-" Izuku then paused, "-is their fear of the unknown. That is why they are waiting and not trying to storm the boat as we speak." He let out a sigh, "But it's also double edged sword, because that means they're not underestimating us either."

"Kero..." Tsuyu ribbited before she slowly turned her head, "Speaking of Quirks, what exactly is Koda-chan's Quirk? I didn't really see him use it during the physical fitness test or the battle training."

Koji perked up upon the mention of his name, standing up awkwardly as he became the center of attention.

"Oh? Koda's?" Izuku realized that the silent student was staring directly at him, indicating that he wanted Izuku to tell. "Well, I... saw it during the entrance exam. I think... you can talk to animals, right?"

Koji nodded vigorously as Tsuyu turned her head, "Wait. He can talk?"

"Yes." Koji quitely spoke.

Tsuyu blinked as Izuku put a hand beneath his chin, "I've seen it in action before. You have a really powerful Quirk Koda-kun, but..." Izuku looked around, "I don't know if there's any animals in the USJ."

Koji seemed to disagree, shaking his head as Izuku tilted his.

"What? There is?"

The quiet student nodded, pointing upwards to where the giant lights were. Izuku wasn't sure what he was meant to see at first before spotting something.

They were nests up there, possibly from pigeons that had flew in and found it to be a perfect place to put their nests. Tsuyu saw it as well, "Then that's really good. You can get the pigeons to provide a distraction."

Koji seemed to pause, beads of sweat developing on his rock shaped forehead. Izuku immediately took notice, "What's wrong? They won't get hurt if we utilize with their distraction quickly."

The quiet student seemed to pause before letting out a silent sigh, "I-I don't know if I can y-yell that l-loudly..."

Tsuyu and Izuku blinked before the deck shook, indicating that the boat had taken a hit, sliced directly through the midsection. Izuku stumbled for a split second, realizing that the villains out in the water had grown impatient.

"What power... the ships broken." Tsuyu said.

Izuku paused, feeling the metal and wood below him groan, the yacht sinking into the water. He slowly grasped his _Roningasa_ , slipping it back on to hide his face. "It appears that we have reached this crucial moment... the moment where every piece falls into place and history is made."

Tsuyu and Koji looked up, noticing a change in Izuku's demeanor as he walked up to the side of the boat.

"I'm scared, of course, and I don't know what the outcome will be..." Izuku turned his head, "But I will do everything in my very being to make sure that we all come out of this alive. That is my promise."

He turned, about to charge a blast before the most surprising thing happened.

Koji ran up to the side of the railing, seemingly motivated as the quiet student put two hands around his mouth, creating an outward cone.

" **PIGEONS!** "

The yell was loud, maybe even a scream as it echoed around the USJ. Izuku felt his ears ring as he was caught off guard by the action.

Tsuyu seemed surprised, "Koda-chan?"

And then they heard it, a thumping sound that seemed to come from all around. It took Izuku a moment to realize that the thumping was actually the sounds of wings beating against the air.

An entire flock of pigeons had arrived, blotting out the sky as they dive bombed the surprised villains, pecking and flapping, some even dropping 'payloads' upon a few hapless victims. Izuku was amazed for a split second before shaking himself out of the stupor, turning his head to Koji who watched the chaos unfold.

"Good job Koda-kun!"

The quiet student seemingly blushed as Izuku leaped, void dashing forward to put some distance between himself and the boat. He then popped back into reality, letting out an unrestrained yell as Void charged up in both of his arms.

He then blasted it toward the mid center of the water below, almost reminiscent of the time that he had taken down the 0-pointer. The water was not only displaced, but it was also completely annihilated, the liquid disappearing as the bottom could be seen for a brief moment. Within a second, the tide reacted, the pressure shooting outwards as a gigantic wave sprung to life. The villains that had been distracted by the pigeons were barely given time as they were swept away, completely wiping out as they were caught in the rip current before being blasted against the shore.

They were tossed through the air, some landing in trees, others face planting against the floor. Needless to say, the entirety of the villain's water combatants were retired.

Izuku saw Tsuyu leap from the boat, dragging Koji along with her tongue. He focused on the direction they were heading, dashing forward as he joined her, Tsuyu slightly turning her head to him before smiling.

They made it.

* * *

"We were fortunate, or I was fortunate..." Izuku muttered. "Had they had taken the proper measures of anticipating my move, perhaps dived under the water to avoid the pigeons beforehand, who knows what would have-"

"Stop it, Midoriya-chan. Your muttering is starting to scare me as well." Tsuyu said as Koji walked next to her. The three of them were in waist high water, making their way to the shoreline. "So what should we do now?"

Izuku ceased, "Well, for now we should-" Izuku then stumbled for a split second, a bit of blood coming out of his nose as it dripped down to past his hat and onto his hero outfit.

Tsuyu took notice, "Are you... alright Midoriya-chan?"

He peered up with his _gasa_ , "Don't worry Tsu, I'll be fine."

Admittedly, the move he had performed took a lot out of him, but not as much as the time he had used it during the entrance exam. Perhaps it was the magnetic fields the hat had produced, or his training since then. Upon seeing her show genuine worry made him stutter a little.

"A-Anyways, we should make calling for help our top priority." Izuku then pointed, "We should stick close to the shoreline and make for the exit, avoiding the plaza altogether."

Tsuyu nodded, turning her head. "Right. Looks like Aizawa Sensei is drawing a large number of them to the plaza."

"Of course he's more than holding his own out there, but..." Izuku paused, realizing the situation. "It's too much for Aizawa, and he knew that when he jumped in to protect us."

Koji seemed to know where he was going, as did Tsuyu as the two students stared at him.

"Now, I'm not saying we should dive into the fight, or that us three even stand a chance... But we should still try and look for an opening, and see if we can lessen Aizawa Sensei's burden, even if it's just miniscule amount..." Izuku turned his head, "I'll understand if you both don't want to-"

"I'll go." Tsuyu simply said, Koji nodding in agreement.

Izuku let out a breath of air before turning his head, "Very well. Let us proceed."

* * *

"Kero..." Tsuyu croaked as the three reached the plaza, Izuku slowly grasping onto the edge of the shoreline. He turned his head to Koji and Tsuyu

"Now remember,-" Izuku turned his head, the three students now near the plaza. "-at the first sign of danger, we run. Okay?"

The two nodded before peering out alongside him.

Aizawa was on a role, taking down villains left and right. It was almost graceful to watch their Sensei use his cloths to tie up villains and deliver powerful combos. But for Izuku, his worries grew upon seeing Aizawa pant after taking two villains down with ease.

" _How long has he been fighting? Worse yet... how long has he even blinked? Doesn't Aizawa have dry eyes?_ "

He watched as Aizawa turned to face another villain, this villain uniquely dressed in a set of disembodied hands, charging towards Aizawa. His Sensei threw out a piece of cloth, the villain catching it as Aizawa rushed forward.

The teacher delivered an elbow directly into the villains stomach as Koji and Tsuyu seemed to give a silent cheer.

Or it seemed that way.

Izuku focused before his eyes widened, realizing that Aizawa had not landed the hit at all. It had instead been caught by the villains other hand, held in place for a few seconds as Aizawa's Quirk wore off.

And then Izuku saw it, Aizawa's elbow slowly decaying.

He suppressed a gasp, both realizing and summarizing that this villain... must have been the leader behind the operation. The hand villain was, after all, the only one who was able to even lay a finger on Aizawa.

Aizawa grunted in pain before throwing a left hook directly into the boss villain's face, retreating back.

Things were definitely not looking good now, Aizawa having to dodge two more attacks from the villain's lackeys before taking said lackeys down. The hand villain seemed to rise up from the floor, Izuku faintly discerning words from the villain's disembodied mask.

"-... I'm not the last boss."

And then something happened, too fast for the eye to see as another villain popped up, probably the size of All Might himself as the villain's exposed brain and unblinking eyes peered down at Aizawa.

How did it even-

It smashed Aizawa across the face, sending both the teacher's goggles, and a bout of blood, racing through the air.

Izuku stared, wide eyed, as Aizawa fell to the floor. The colossal villain used it's other hand to grasp onto the teacher's arm, snapping it like a twig in one swift move as Aizawa let out a pained yell. Tsuyu and Koji flinched, both their forms trembling.

All Izuku could do was just watch, digits splayed as his hands shook, the cold feeling of powerlessness wrapping around his heart as Aizawa seemingly attempted to erase the big villain's Quirk.

Only for the villain to break the teacher's other arm.

" _It's strength... isn't even a Quirk... it's just that powerful. Aizawa might as well be Quirkless. Just what in the Void is this devil?_ "

And then it hit him.

This was the villain's secret weapon, the hidden ace they had bought to kill All Might. After all, it didn't seem like there was anything else that could challenge All Might except for the monster, he was sure of it.

Koji was hyperventilating, shaking even as Tsuyu had submerged half of her head beneath the surface, letting out a garbled ribbit. By all means, they should have ran. This monster was dangerous, but after seeing the monster villain's speed... He wasn't sure if that was even possible.

A familiar dark fog showed up, saying something to the hand villain. There seemed to be a pause before the hand villain began to itch his neck.

And then scratch.

Before long he was clawing, drawing actual blood on his neck as his fingernails became red, making Izuku question how stable the mastermind of this operation was. But then again, it also indicated that the villain had been angered by recent news. Perhaps one of students had successfully gotten help?

The hand villain then turned away.

"We're leaving."

Izuku felt the tenseness in his body die down, if just by a tiny bit.

"T-T-They're L-Leaving...?" Koji whispered, still trembling.

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu responded before turning her head, "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya-chan."

He nodded, eyes still analyzing behind his _gasa_. "Yeah... To do all this and the withdraw?" Izuku then honed his thinking, "And not to mention that they'll never get another chance. U.A. will simply increase their security."

And then the hand villain turned, Izuku realizing that the villain was staring directly at them.

"-Let's leave a few dead kids."

His eyes widened behind his _gasa_. Mainly because the villain was now right in front of their faces, somehow clearing the distance at an impossible speed. Izuku watched the villain reach out.

Directly for Tsuyu's face.

And for a split second, he envisioned Tsuyu decay, just like Aizawa's elbow as time seemed to slow. He weighed his options, realizing that he could neither attack the villain or grab Tsuyu.

So there was really only one choice.

Obstruction.

He shot his left arm forward, right in front of Tsuyu's face as the villain grabbed him.

Izuku thought he was ready. Ready for the pain as his long glove disintegrated.

The truth was, no one ever was.

He felt blinding hot agony race up from his forearm, the skin decaying into ash as if someone had snapped the infinity gauntlet. He screamed before biting his tongue, tears developing at the edges of his eyes.

And then the decaying stopped as Tsuyu gave a wide eyed stare at the sacrifice that had been committed.

The villain seemed to pause, tilting his head. "Huh, your entire arm shoulda disintegrated by now after tanking the damage... body too... Unless-" The villain then chuckled, a crucial pause taking place as Aizawa was revealed to have used his Quirk, straining against the monster's fist. "You really are cool. Eraser Head." And then the monster smashed the teachers head back into the pavement.

Izuku was already in the process of drawing back his Amp, pure adrenaline now being pumped into his system.

Fight or die was all he could think of, not even the consequence...

The consequence of killing.

He let out a strained yell, thrusting his Amp forward as the Void beam shot out, aimed directly at the hand villain. A giant shape came between, seemingly pushing the hand villain to the ground as the beam penetrated, going straight through the monster abdomen and out the other side. Izuku quivered, beam dying out as the monster seemed to look down at the damage, hand villain included.

"Woah. Did you actually just try and do that? I'm impressed. I didn't think any of you kids would have the Quirk or the balls to try and do it." The hand villain then stood up, Izuku's eyes widening as the hole he had left in the monster seemingly repaired itself. "But don't you think that's a little unheroic? To kill the villains? You've never saw Superman do that in the comics... unless you count-"

And then Izuku regained focus, realizing what really mattered in the situation.

His friends safety.

He quickly smashed both hands together, ignoring the searing pain of his forearm as he gritted his teeth. He should have not have tried to kill, he knew that now.

But there was one last thing he could do.

Instincts seemed to take hold, Izuku picturing himself like the Great Wave in one of Japan's finest art pieces. It seemed like such a strange thing to think of at the time, but it hardly mattered as he charged a Void Blast.

And charging.

Until he realized that he had not fired at all, instead something else began to develop.

A shell of pure Void, pulsing outwards as it enclosed around both villains. Koji and Tsuyu watched with shock, as did the hand villain that had found himself entrapped all of the sudden, beating and wiping his hand against the teal energy.

"Hey!? What the fuck is this?! You can't just draw aggro like that!" The villain then turned his head, "Nomu! Smash this fucking barrier to pieces and kill that kid!"

Izuku gritted his teeth as he maintained the shell, the 'Nomu' smashing it's arms against it. Tsuyu spoke out in a seemingly panicked voice.

"You're hurt-"

He turned, _gasa_ hiding his straining face, a headache beginning to grow even further. "Tsu! GO! I'll be fine!"

She seemed to pause, "W-What?"

Izuku felt the strain increase, turning his head. "Both of you run away! I can't hold this for long!"

"But-!" Tsuyu attempted to say something, anything before Izuku turned his head, arms now beginning to shake.

"KODA! GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

A second passed.

The quiet student obliged.

Tsuyu found herself grabbed by the waist, letting out a surprised ribbit as Koji carried her, tears in the quiet student's eyes as he kept yelping an endless stream of apologies. He climbed up, bringing Tsuyu with him as the frog girl seemed to shut down, eyes simply staring at Izuku as she was bought away.

The fog villain seemed to take notice, trying to intercept the two escaping students. Izuku counteracted the move by firing his Amp, burning a small hole in the villain's fog as the warp villain turned its attention to him.

"Erf! You insignificant-!" The fog rushed forward, Izuku pausing for a second as he released the shell.

" _Now._ " He simply thought, before slipping out of reality.

The world changed, now in his Void form as the sound of rushing water could be heard all around him. The villain's seemed surprised at his disappearance, with the hand villain seemingly going berserk.

Izuku slowly climbed up, his skull now furiously pounding against his head as he let out an echoing grunt. He needed to get as far away from here as possible.

Slowly moving forward, he half walked and half stumbled, holding his damaged forearm.

Pretty soon, the headaches grew worse, that pounding now becoming a forceful thump as he let out a pained yelp. He turned, realizing that he had only walked about ten meters away from the villains. He tried to walk another step before collapsing, putting a hand to his head. His tears were now beginning to become red as he tried to crawl forward, realizing that his concentration would soon break and he would return to the real world, where they would get him.

" _Oh god... Tsu, Fumikage, Mom... I'm so sorry._ " Izuku thought, hands shaking as he looked down.

A voice then spoke out.

" **Isn't that sweet.** "

He looked up, noticing that _he_ was standing right in front of him.

The Man in the Wall.

" **An Old Friend has come to visit you, Deku.** "

He blinked, the world around him returning to normal as he popped back into existence. Not even a second passed before he felt the Nomu's gigantic hand grab him from behind, his _gasa_ falling to the ground.

"Aw damn." He could hear the hand villain speak out, "If only you had enough Luck Stat, maybe a bit more Agility. You probably would have gotten away... Oh well. Nomu,-"

Izuku slowly closed his eyes, embracing his death.

"-Kill."

And then Izuku heard something get skewered before being dropped, his body roughly landing against the ground as he let out a grunt. He blinked, bloody eyes facing the floor to realize that he wasn't dead yet.

The Nomu seemed equally confused, it's arm pinned against the ground by a black javelin as it was forced into a kneel. The hand villain seemed wide eyed, as did the warp fog.

Izuku realized that the javelin had came from the side, turning his head.

He froze.

One would think that a horrible monster was the Nomu, genetically engineered and created to do nothing but follow the will of its creator.

And then there were real monsters, the ones that stood above all... Or more specifically, the one that Izuku had encountered in the forest all those months ago, slowly walking toward him like something out of a unwakeable nightmare.

Umbra had arrived.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY THAT I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER! But anyways, this chapter's already gone up to about 12,500 words, so you kind of get the necessity. Anyways, there's something that's been preventing me from sleeping, and that's how strong a warframe is? I've sat on this idea a few times, even searched up to see what other people thought. My answer would be really fucking strong. Think about it, we can carry a weapon like an Opticor and do Ninja parkour with it like nothing, and lift bombards over our heads like toys.(Those guys probably weigh the same as a tank.) ... And don't even get me started with the fact that our movement seems completely uninhibited on Jupiter, which is about three times the gravity of earth. (Unless there's some Void/Corpus bullshittery going on over there.). So leave a review on the chapter and tell me what you guys think about Warframe power level, and try not to bust out the scientifics. My head hurts when that happens because I suck at math and Bio. K thx.**

 **Questions!**

 **Guest : THERE'S YOUR ANSWER LOL!**

 **UltimateGrr : Yeah but how does he still have his hair? Real question right there.**

 **Temp : I want to follow Canon as much as possible. The real way that I think when I write these chapters is how Izuku with Void powers effects this Arc/chapter? How does Umbra effect this Arc/chapter? Slight divergences might happen, but it'll still generally follow all the arcs of Boku no Hero academia.**

 **ashlands of cold : Thanks for the review, I totally get what your saying. Even I feel that they're times that it gets to be too much... This is a Supernatural/Adventure genre fanfic after all. So hopefully, I've toned down the romance aspect. It's there, but it's more subtle and less about Izuku and Tsuyu going all googly eyes at each other.**

 **patrykpiekos: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the hero outfit.**

 **An Anonymoose : It's awesome! Nezha is definitely more viable now from what I've seen, as for the bulge? Ya'll clearly don't know the glory that is Nidus Deluxe's 'assets'.**

 **Septimus Golem : I'm glad you liked it. I don't really have an update schedule, I just sit down and develop this writing mindset, probably finishing a thousand, maybe 2 thousand words per day? I hate to say it, but I don't really have the time to play, as most time I'm busy with this fanfiction. Sorry.**

 **Sir Fart : Good to see your as sharp as ever, Sir Fart.**

 **Anhilliator1 : The same way we all did...**

 **Sir Something : Most definitely.**

 **showbrizrex : Idk about that but maybe.**

 **storm dragon king : Well, how does he look in game? Exactly like our operators. So in this case, he looks exactly like Deku. The new war? Hell yeah! I don't know about mods, I mean, how's he gonna farm Endo!? Cuz I hate that shiet! As for your last statement... Thanks, honestly. While nobody has given me any crap of course and every has been really understanding, I still appreciate your support for my decisions. :)**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : Thanks! Even I didn't know how people would react to his costume, but knowing that you think it worked well/ was good to read is a good feeling for me.**

 **Classy J0K3R : That's actually funny that you asked. You ever see that movie Big Trouble in Little China? I was sort of inspired by The three secondary antagonists who were called 'The Storms'. As a kid, I always thought about how badass they looked despite their oversized hats. Of course, Izuku's gasa isn't that big, and instead of lines, he only has small diamond shaped openings to look out of, but you still get the picture.**

 **xXgohanXx21 : Jeez Gohan! Get with the times!**

 **A-Non-Knee-Moose : I'll give one right now in fact!**

Omake:

Underneath the earth, All for One chuckled evilly. In front of him, laid a strange sight.

Three beings embedded within the stone in front of him.

"Ha, ha, ha! At last! I have found them!" The villain laughed evilly, "Now I just need to-"

The middle sculpt seemed to shudder, All for One's eyes widening as the being broke out, magnificently displaying it's alloy molded armor and tilted Grineer mask. It turned it's head to All for One.

"Clem?"

And then it disappeared, teleporting behind All For One. "N-Nani!?"

The being then whispered a single word.

"Grakata."

And then the main villain of Boku no Hero Academia was unceremoniously shot to pieces, bits tossed everywhere as Clem dual wielded the twin Grakatas like the majestic titan he was. Clem then turned his attention back to the stone sculptures, dropping his powerful arsenal as he placed the tips of his two fingers upon their foreheads.

"CLEM!"

(Awaken : Pillar Man Theme)

Immediately, the two other beings broke free, stone crumbling as a resounding thud was heard.

John Prodman was kneeling down, holding a credit cache in his hand and Prova in the other, Tyl Regor showing off his glorious glutes for the world to see.

The Meme Gods of Warframe had awoken.

And then Cephalon Simaris showed up.

"JOJO REFERENCES ARE FUCKING INCONSEQUENTIAL!"

 **Okay. That was terrible. Why did I spend time writing this instead of the next chapter? Now all I can picture is some guy who hasn't watched Jojo or Warframe to just lean back in his chair and go 'WTF'... I'm probably only going to do this once.**


	8. Gladiator Vice

Kurogiri had anticipated for many things to go wrong with the attack.

One of those fears was All Might not even being here in the first place. The second was the case of one of the students escaping and getting help. Both of those anticipations had already come forth.

It was as Tomura said, 'Game Over'.

But the person that stood out in the open, skin like charred armor and decorated with an assortment of gold ornaments, menacing black scarf and rags drifting quitely... It was all completely unknown variable to the equation. Kurogiri knew almost every hero, A to Z, it was his job to be on point. But never had he even seen this hero before. Perhaps it was one so deep underground that his existence simply held no records.

However, that theory tumbled on it's head when Kurogiri focused with his perceptive yellow eyes, spotting the blood on the figure.

And it was all still completely fresh. Dripping off it's digits and creating tiny drops on the floor. It had even managed to use some form of javelin to pierce through Nomu's skin with a worrying ease.

So it came as no surprise that Kurogiri knew something was wrong.

"What the hell is this now?" Tomura said out loud, clearly oblivious to real danger at hand. "A mini boss?"

* * *

Izuku was frozen.

His overextended mind was attempting to process, brain trying to discern if what he was seeing in front of him was real or not. Although one thing was for certain.

He was shaking, an instinctual fear making his skin grow cold.

The figure seemed to stare forward, turning its head ever so slightly. It took Izuku a moment to realize that it was looking directly at him.

And for a moment, Izuku sensed pure killer intent.

Nomu wrenched the javelin out of it's arm, the metal fading away into an energetic mist as he slowly stood up, eyes vacant and beak like mouth open. Izuku heard the hand villain say something about a 'mini boss.' but he didn't listen.

Because the figure had begun walking.

It was a step, and then other, slowly encroaching itself to its destination... that being Izuku.

His eyes widened, legs refusing to move as his panicked conscience tried to recover itself, headache still everpresent. " _It's going to kill me... It wants to kill me... I'm going to die._ " were the only thoughts that graced his mind.

And then, ironic salvation came in the form of a misinformed command.

"So... a hero's has finally showed up." Izuku heard the hand villain speak, "Better yet, you seem to have the actual audacity to hurt our tank."

Izuku turned his head, noticing the fog villain drift close to the hand villain. "Tomura Shigaraki... call Nomu back. I sense something is amiss."

"Shut it Kurogiri. You have no say in this after failing to keep a bunch of brats indoors. Besides, did you forget? Nomu was created to take on All Might, I'm not throwing the controller after seeing someone get a lucky crit on Nomu's arm."

The figure kept walking, oblivious to the conversation at hand, it's focus directed towards the prone student.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Tomura finished, "Nomu, kill that hero."

A gust of wind shot past Izuku, realizing that Nomu had moved from it's position. He covered his face for a brief moment, peering past his arm to see the Nomu punch forward, directly at the figure's 'face'.

There was a blast of pressure as the pavement in front of Izuku was obliterated from the sheer force alone.

A few tense seconds passed, Tomura smiling behind his mask before his eyes widened, the debris to clearing to show that the figure's head merely tilted to an acute angle, almost as if it was resting upon Nomu's arm.

It hadn't even bothered moving the rest of its body, only showing the bare minimum of a reaction with a simple head movement.

Nomu drew back another fist before launching a flurry, fists faster than the eye can see. The dark figure became a practical blur, frame sliding in and out between fists, almost as it left a faint yellow trace behind every reactive movement.

This thing was fast... Too fast.

Nomu then finished for a split second before slamming down into the pavement, sending cracks and car sized pieces of the ground upwards. Izuku let out a yelp as the ground rumbled, causing his legs to wobble.

The dark figure merely shot up through the air, spinning like a professional acrobat before drawing the blade that Izuku... somehow knew the name of.

The Skiajati.

It sliced upon landing, a fountain of blood shooting out of Nomu's back as the engineered villain let out a roar, turning around to throw a air breaking left hook. The figure dodged back, toes leaving a trail of sparks to show metallic friction as Nomu charged forward, now fully healed once more. A full on rush of both blade and fist broke out, both combatants holding ground against each other.

At first, Izuku had thought that the dark figure was blocking blows, maybe countering... But he then realized...

It was actually deflecting the Nomu's overwhelming might, using the edges of its somehow impervious blade to skid off of the villain's fist attacks, redirecting the damage and force elsewhere as the surroundings became unrecognizable. Not only that, but as Nomu punched, he seemed to receive a small cut on a random part of its body, the Skiajati having no trouble or resistance when the blade met the villains shock absorbing flesh.

" _It's somehow reflecting the damage_ _...-_ " Izuku thought, eyes slowly widening, "- _and l_ _aunching a quick attack in retaliation... Nomu has absolutely no defence against it..._ "

As if to prove his point, Nomu attempted to launch a right hook, the figure dodging ever so slightly with a flick of its body before swinging its blade downward.

A leg flew off, Nomu disbalanced as it temporarily was bought to another kneel, driving an uppercut in an attempt to hit the figure, birthing a small whirlwind of air. Although the attack missed as the figure dodged back, it had bought precious time for Nomu to stand back up, leg regenerating.

"Tomura!" Izuku heard the villain named Kurogiri yell, "Nomu cannot fight this- this thing! Call it back!"

However Tomura said nothing, simply staring at the fight before him.

The confrontation was brought to the fountain, the figure appearing on one side as the Nomu chased, appearing on the other. They met each other, absolutely obliterating the fountain as droplets of water was scattered through the air, creating a multicolored lightshow of refraction as the figure responded with it's own counter strike.

Izuku turned his head, realizing that Aizawa was lying motionless on the floor. Both villains had their attention turned.

If he could just slip away and get to his teacher...

He tried to concentrate for a moment despite his clear over usage, teal energy sparking for a moment.

The figure seemed to stop for a moment, briefly forgetting that it was fighting as Nomu landed a punch, directly into the figures chest. The force and pressure was powerful as the figure flew back, Skiajati being flung out of its grasp before stabbing into the ground.

It crashed past a few trees, the grass and dirt reshaping to accommodate the impact as a large thick cloud billowed.

Silence.

Neither Izuku nor the villains said a thing before Kurogiri spoke.

"Is it-?"

Something shot out of the debris, slicing the dusty air apart. It was a bright wave of golden energy, reaching Nomu in a blink of an eye as it cleaved through Nomu's shoulder. Another fount of blood bursted out from the gaping wound as Nomu roared out, body attempting to regenerate.

The figure rushed forth, a trail of dust in its wake as a faint blue outline could be seen around its form. Izuku's eyes widened to see a different blade within its hand, swinging the weapon horizontally as it released another golden wave of slicing power.

This new blade it held... Izuku could feel the energy it radiated, the hair on his skin standing on end.

The wave struck, slicing right side of Nomu's waist, sending another spray of blood as Nomu wobbled for a split second, attempting to recover as he threw a fist. The figure avoided it with ease, performing a sliding kneel before grabbing something from its thigh.

A gun.

It fired, point blank and directly into Nomu's eye as the ocular organ exploded into bloody pulp. Izuku had felt bile before from all the blood, now it was rising into his throat from the sight as Nomu put a hand on his eye, letting out a pained roar. The figure came out of its slide, turning around before rushing forward once more. It reached about a meter away as Nomu turned, opening his arms and lunging in an attempt to grab. The figure seemingly stopped just as the Nomu was about to reach it, kneeling down as it drove its blade into the ground.

Javelins shot out from nowhere, meter long pieces of metal that stabbed into Nomu's flesh, the sheer force making the villain skid backwards as the javelins performed a precise rendering of Nomu's insides, causing his movement to become stunted and giving the perfect opening.

It began.

Swinging...

Cutting...

It was disturbingly beautiful, like an artist painting his piece. The figure's blade becoming a blur of slicing motions as it ran it through Nomu. The sickening sound of flesh being disconnected was the only song that could be heard.

Brutal...

Precise...

There was no mercy as a torrent of blood decorated the grounds of the USJ. The figure swung a horizontal cleave, a wave of energy shooting out across Nomu before it slid down, performing a roundhouse swing at the midsection and appearing behind the villain.

Silence...

It then slowly stood up, clapping its hands together as the blade disappeared between its palms, retrieving Skiajati from the ground before sheathing the katana within its scabbard. A few seconds passed, Nomu seemingly unaffected.

And then the villain fell apart, grotesque muscle and dices of its flesh falling to the floor with a splatter as a large pool of blood grew. The only thing that remained solid was Nomu's head, with only the upper half and beak intact as its one eye seemed to still somehow function, peering around the place.

Needless to say, that was something Nomu couldn't regenerate back from... And Izuku's stomach could barely handle, the young teen resisting the urge to puke, his thoughts in a complete state of disbelief before slowly turning into that of fear. Now that Nomu had been dealt with, the figure turned its head towards Izuku once more.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit...!_ " Izuku simply slowly crawling back.

Luckily, Tomura had completely lost it.

"YOU-!" The villain was charging forward, straight towards the figure. "-FUCKING HACKER!"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri yelled, "Control yourself! Otherwise-!"

The 'otherwise' happened as the figure turned its head towards the approaching victim, brandishing Skiajati once more. Tomura seemed to stop for a second, realizing his miscalculation.

This thing was no hero.

It was ready to kill another sentient without remorse.

Kurogiri flew forward, able to engulf most of Tomura before the figure rushed forward, hand reaching out as it somehow grabbed the foggy villain with its metallic grip.

"W-What-!?" Kurogiri yelled out, attempting to fall back only to be roughly pulled forward. Like grabbing a shifting blanket, the figure broke every single law of physics, driving the Skiajati down at the base of Kurogiri's fog, cutting into the inky purple as red blood emanated from the cut. "ARGH!"

Izuku turned his head back to Aizawa, his chance renewed despite knowing the possible fate that awaited the villains. What was more important, was the state of his teacher that he had sought to now save.

He slipped into the Void.

Only to realize his own mistake as Izuku blinked.

The figure, it had froze, hand still grasping onto Kurogiri. Slowly, it turned its head to the side, staring directly at Izuku despite being seperated by reality itself. His eyes slowly widened as he watched it silently let go of Kurogiri before rushing forward.

Izuku didn't even have the chance to comprehend as it grabbed him by the throat, his form being forcefully wrenched out of the Void as he was bought upward, Izuku choking out as he reappeared. The situation all too familiar as he struggled, the two villains escaping with Kuroigir disappearing. He weakly banged against its arm, trying to mimic what he had done last time... trying to say something. The air slowly began compressing out of his lungs, the pressure beginning to drastically increase.

His life began to flash in front of his eyes, bloody tears now dripping down his cheeks as flashing images raced past. His acceptance into U.A., the friends he had made, the experiences he had, and the countless videos of heroes he had watched.

Slowly, his eyes began to close.

And then they shot open, radiating bright teal power as Izuku gritted his teeth.

" **NO!** " He yelled, shooting his damaged arm forward as his hand grappled the figures head, a bright glow briefly blinding him as he felt his consciousness fall downwards into a tunnel.

* * *

"Your move."

That's what Izuku heard as Ballas spoke, the Komi board set upon his bedside as the Orokin sat with a nonchalant flare. Already, a few pieces had been put to play, the board a mix of white and black circles, representing the white sun and the black moon respectively. The aim of the game was to surround your enemy, whilst preventing the enemy from doing the same to you.

He focused despite his laboured breaths, a silent glare on his face as the board received his input, placing a black circle down. The maneuver had surrounded one Ballas's pieces, the Orokin smiling as the stone disappeared.

"Curious." before another white stone showed up.

"He loves this game."

The bedridden Dax tilted his head slightly, looking at his son, a reminiscing look on Isaah's face.

"I'll never forget the time I finally beat him... but now I'm thinking he just let me win."

" _I did._ " He simply thought, eyes peering around to notice that the room seemed... dirtied. Black and moulded spots seemed to grow on the walls now, Ballas and Isaah taking no notice of the change.

Was he... the only one seeing this?

"I'm waiting." He peered his head back, Ballas staring directly at him. "Make your play."

He stared down at the board, briefly analyzing the board. Ballas had two white pieces placed around the corner, an impatient look on the Orokin's face. He made his move, placing a black stone at the forefront.

"Finally." Ballas said, placing down a white piece.

He countered the move, placing a black piece and preventing his own from being surrounded.

Ballas seemed to analyze the move, "Hmm, I see."

The Orokin placed a another white stone, creating a bigger presence upon the board. However, the Dax had already secured victory, placing his final piece upon the outlier, fully surrounding his opponent and thus claiming victory.

"Ah, a fine move." Ballas complimented. "You served with distinction, old Dax. We commissioned a portrait in your honor, there, on the wall."

He slowly turned, spotting a beautifully drawn painting of himself, standing upon a won battlefield. Soldiers could be seen behind him, valiantly giving their lives to the Orokin machine.

"The Sentient battle at Hull... I can't imagine..."

And indeed Isaah could never imagine the truth, for it was no battle... but a slaughter. The Sentients had laid waste almost all of the Orokin forces, leaving only one fifth of those who had marched off to war. It was only after sicking the infested upon the artificial race, and leading a handful of his own men to take advantage of the chaos and confusion, that he was able to drive them away, securing a pyrrhic victory.

"You were awarded the 'Lua Cross' for valor." Isaah finished.

'Valor'... What a joke. But he still had a duty, and a Dax never took their duties lightly.

Ballas turned to Isaah, "Will you follow in your father's path?"

"Of course." The young Dax said in determination, not noticing the look that his father gave. Ballas smiled, nodding turning back to look at the bedridden Dax, eyes glowing with transference as the Orokin's echoing voice was heard.

" _He will, and his children will._ " The Komi board acted up again, a white stone being placed. " _You see... these are the stakes of this little game._ "

The Old Dax tried to place a stone to intercept, only to find out that Ballas had anticipated the move, pulling off a surround as the black piece disappeared.

" _Each stone I capture will be another and another and another... culled from your subversive bloodline._ "

He placed a piece, attempting to surround Ballas, only to be blocked off by a carefully placed white stone.

" _You thought you could out-play me?_ " Ballas asked. " _I've had liftimes to plan my defection. You spied on me, intercepted my communications, but I saw your move long before you took it. And so... we come to the consequences._ "

He suddenly felt another bag of the strange liquid get injected into his body, an excruciating wrongness developing beneath his skin as he felt his blood begin to... move.

This wasn't medicine.

He let out a muffled yell, struggling against the confines of his bed. Isaah sat up from his chair, a worried look on his son's face.

"Father? You... you alright? Please!-" The young Dax then turned his head, pleading to Ballas.

"-Do something for him!"

And then Izuku felt darkness overtake his vision.

* * *

Koji silently cried, wiping away tears as he sniffled loudly, climbing up the steps of the USJ.

Tsuyu simply held a blank look on her face, eyes wide as she stared forward.

They had both left Izuku behind.

She didn't know what was worse, continuing their escape... or knowing that to return and try to save him would mean that whatever sacrifice he had made would have been for nothing. Tsuyu wanted to believe that Izuku had made it out, that he meant it when he had claimed that he would be fine.

But she knew how unlikely that would be.

They reached the top of the stairs, spotting the a few from the class of 1-A at the end of the entrance. It seemed as if they had their own share of trouble, that being Thirteen's condition. The rescue hero seemed to be in terrible shape, astronaut suit torn from behind like a shredded can.

"Kero..." Tsuyu simply croaked, noticing Mina and Ochako tending after the fallen Hero.

Sato and Sero seemed to notice their arrival, eyes widening.

"Asui, Koda!" The Sato exclaimed in surprise, with Sero running up to the two of them.

"We had no idea what happened to you guys when that scary villain separated the class! W-We thought he actually made good on his threat!" Sero then turned his head to Koji, noticing tears drip down from the quiet students eyes. "Koda? Why are you crying?"

Tsuyu simply looked at him, about to open her mouth tell of what happened before the entrance doors were bashed open, the gigantic gates falling to the side.

A hulking figure walked from the debris, the students of 1-A now beginning to smile in relief as Tsuyu felt a faint hope blossom... That someone had arrived who could save her friend.

"It's fine now!"

All Might wasn't smiling as he tore off his tie.

"I AM HERE!"

* * *

Toshinori was angry.

He was angry at the mere fact that student's, not even adults, had been forced into such a scary situation. He was angry at the villain's, who had dared launched such a heinous attack.

But most of all, he was angry at himself.

It all started when he had technically neglected his teaching duty in favor of his hero work. Toshinori had no excuse for himself, and he knew he could have left those cases to other heroes beforehand. Regardless, by the time he had reached U.A. High, he had already ran out of time.

He tried to call Aizawa and Thirteen, but neither had picked up, or even sent back a voicemail... Which planted the seeds of unease within him as he talked to Principal Nezu.

It was only when that the talk had been interrupted by a fellow staff member, that being Ectoplasm, who told that the USJ was under attack.

Needless to say, All Might had shot out of the room within an instant, uncaring whether or not he had enough time in his superior form. He had grown content, and he couldn't surmise why he hadn't followed his instinct when it never wronged him.

"All Might!"

He turned his head, noticing one of the students of 1-A approach him. Tsuyu Asui he remembered. Her usually emotionless face was gone, now replaced with a urgent look.

"Midoriya-chan and Aizawa Sensei are down at the plaza, injured!"

Toshinori let action respond, turning his head upon hearing those words as he rushed down the steps. A few villains who had reached the base of said steps were immediately taken down by him as he went forward, planting knockout blows left and right.

The plaza was up ahead, just a few more meters and...

All Might paused, unsure of what to make of the scene in front of him.

Aizawa was definitely injured, if not in a critical condition, motionless on the floor with his arm snapped at a weird angle.

But then there was the anomaly, that being the strange figure that simply sat, slouched down as it hung it's head lowly. It's body black in color, decorated with gold ornaments, wearing a set of long black rags. Toshinori peered to the side, noticing a small pile of diced up flesh. He had reason to believe that the slouched figure had been the cause of that, judging by the sword it held by its side... Who the pile used to be was something that Toshinori didn't want to know.

He looked on before his eyes widened.

Izuku was lying in front of it, hand and body twitching slightly, the student's eyes closed shut... and bruise marks around his neck.

All Might acted immediately, air racing past his vision as he grabbed both Aizawa and Izuku off the ground. He then turned around, both of the wounded bundled together in his right arm as he glanced at the slouched figure.

It hadn't even reacted, simply slouched as it looked down with it's faceless feature.

He felt the need to speak, "Who are you?"

No response.

Toshinori first turned his head to the diced flesh, noticing what appeared to be the head of the body, its eye and brain still somehow functional. The Hero then looked down at Izuku, the kid's breathing was shallow and unconscious movements twitchy. "Did... you do this?"

Again. No response.

All Might gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do.

By all means, whoever this was didn't seem like a villain... it seemed like something else entirely... something dangerous. And it would inferred as if it was responsible for Izuku's condition. But then again, it wasn't moving. For all he knew, the figure required assistance as well rather then apprehension. All Might looked down at the two wounded in his arms before hearing footsteps.

He looked up, noticing three students arrive at the scene. They were at a distance, Katsuki and Eijiro seemingly in the process of stopping their run, pausing in surprise. Shoto seemed equally astonished, eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki simply said.

All Might was about to say something before the figure shakily rose up, standing to full height as its digits became sprawled. Toshinori felt his arm tighten around Aizawa and Izuku, balling a fist in his other to see if he would have to fight.

It then threw its head into the air and letting out a torturous howl before a loud bang was heard, a bright white flash given life.

* * *

Fumikage commanded Dark Shadow to throw the villain it held into one of the ball covered walls, effectively trapping the villain alongside a few others who suffered the same fate.

Minoru was holding the lid of a trashcan in one of his arms, a crazed look in the student's eyes as his scalp bled.

At first, Fumikage had to deal with most the villain's himself thanks to the tiny student freaking out about the situation and yelling about 'Never getting the chance to touch Yaoyorozu's boobs'. But thanks to a small pep talk... and a few light slaps from Dark Shadow, Fumikage managed to let Minoru get a grip on himself, long enough for the student enough to pull his own weight.

And pull through Minoru did. Fumikage was unsure if he would have made it out of the situation were it not for the useful entrapment ability Minoru's Quirk possessed.

"That's the last one!" Minoru yelled out before stomping angrily in the rain, "Wow, and to think I was afraid you guys before! You guys actually just SUCK!"

Fumikage silently looked away before he heard it.

A howl.

He looked up, ears listening as Minoru seemingly noticed as well. It was bone chilling, able to somehow penetrate the rainy interior of the Downpour zone. Fumikage had to fight back the involuntary cringe that wormed its way into his body.

"Wh-What was that howl?"

* * *

"Kero!" Tsuyu ribbited as she covered her ears, the rest of the class doing the same as they visibly shook.

The sound was horrible, most of the students unable to even think as it carried on before stopping, a long pause ensuing.

Mezo was the first to recover, lowering his many arms. "What... was that?"

Nobody had an answer as they turned their heads toward the direction it had came from, now only silence being the prevalent tone. A few more seconds passed before gunshots were heard from the entrance, a slew of bullets whizzing past.

The class flinched, noticing figures at the entrance.

"Sorry everyone!"

They all recognized the voice, knowing that it belonged to Nezu, the principal of U.A.

"We're a little late." Figures walked into the USJ, "I gathered all who were immediately available."

Ochako turned her head, from Thirteen tears in her eyes.

"Iida-kun!"

Sure enough, the class president was at the forefront, a determined look on his face as the teachers of U.A. flocked beside him.

"I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A representative, have now returned!"

* * *

All Might slowly lowered his arm, the cufflinks on his shirt practically steaming from the intensity of the flash.

The figure was gone, not a single hint of its existence as it somehow must have escaped. All Might looked around, wondering what Quirk even allowed it to do that... if it was even a Quirk at all. Come to think of it, if he hadn't raised his arm up in time... then-

Toshinori's eyes widened, realizing that they were three others who were at the site. He turned his head, seeing the three students lower their arms, blinking, but otherwise unaffected. It appeared that they were far away enough from the flash to not be blinded as Eijiro ran up to him.

"All Might! Who was that just no-" The red haired student then peered at Izuku, who was nestled in the hero's arms alongside Aizawa. "H-Holy shit... Midoriya, A-Aizawa Sensei! What happened to them!?"

Toshinori was about to open his mouth before shots were heard. All Might turned his head to see Snipe firing with his revolver, Present Mic letting out a head spinning 'YEAH' with his Quirk as a few villains passed out. All Might turned his head back to Eijiro, Katsuki and Todoroki now joining in as he gently propped the two wounded down.

"Students, take these two to the entrance and make sure they get medical attention! I'm going to the other zones to try and see if there is any more of your classmates that need to be saved!"

Eijiro paused before nodding, slowly grasping onto Izuku's unconcious form as Toshinori immediately dashed forth.

His mind was swimming in questions. But right now, all that mattered was the safety of his students... And he would be damned to let another villain lay a finger on one of them.

* * *

Kurogiri materialized, setting Tomura on the floor.

The warp villain reformed, stumbling as he held on the countertop, a blood stain on the side of his elegant suit. "U-Ungh..." He reached around, looking for a first aid kit as Tomura simply laid on the floor, wide eyes staring at the ground.

All For One spoke through a monitor.

"How did it go?"

Kurogiri stumbled, "The attack was an, Ack, failure..."

There was a pause on the other end, another voice speaking out. "And what of Nomu?"

"Nomu was fucking deleted!"

The yell came from Tomura, hands shaking against the floor.

"He didn't even get to fight the Symbol of Peace because of that- that... random encounter! That thing was too high level to be a hero, too high level to even be a human! It just showed up and stomped Nomu like nothing!"

"What?!" The other voice yelled. "That's impossible! We made it as strong enough to take on All Might! Tell us what happened!"

Kurogiri found the cabinet he was looking for, producing a box with a red cross on it. "It is just as Tomura said... We didn't find All Might when we arrived there, but even so we carried on as planned, seeing if we could wait to draw him out." Kurogiri then shook his head, fog churning. "A few misgivings happened, as with every plan... But then that... Being, showed up, armed to the teeth." Kurogiri opened the med kit. "It may not have been as strong as Nomu, but it was able outpace him by a ludicrous amount, cutting him into pieces with that cursed blade... And it might have possessed multiple Quirks, or at least it looked so."

"Hmm, interesting." All For One spoke. "Cut you say?"

Kurogiri nodded, applying a bit of disinfectant to his wound, letting out a low grunt. "Ack... Indeed... It was even able to somehow grab my body and stabbing it, despite my being in my fog form. To think... that I almost wasn't able to escape with my life."

Tomura slowly stood up, fists balled. "This is unfair Sensei! This plan could have worked but our RNG was terrible! I want another continue!"

"Of course, don't we all?" All For One said, "But this exercise was not futile. Learn to expect the unexpected and gather the elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, that's why we need a symbol like you, Tomura Shigaraki. Next time, show the world that you are to be feared." All For One then paused, "In the meanwhile, I need to do some research about this 'being'. I believe it rings a bell."

The line cut off, Tomura looking down as Kurogiri applied first aid on himself.

"Expect the unexpected, huh..." Tomura then walked upstairs, deep in thought.

* * *

"How is he still alive?" Sansa asked.

Naomasa, too, was asking that himself as he stared down at the villain's severed head, the eye blinking every once in a while. He peered up, staring at the pile of diced flesh. "Well... I suppose this means that this 'Nomu' was a different cut from the normal villain, perhaps the normal human as well."

A few officers came by, wearing white gloves as they picked up the head before carrying it off, eye still peering around as Naomasa watched, a very sinking feeling beginning to develop on his chest.

" _Its body... or the remains of its body... seems be cut up in a eerily familiar way._ " The detective noted before a figure approached him.

"Detective?"

His attention turned, realizing that it was Ectoplasm... or a clone of Ectoplasm.

"Your assistance is required. Follow me."

He turned his head to Sansa, "Tamakawa, you gather up the students and take them outside. I'll be up in a bit."

The cat officer nodded, walking off as Naomasa turned his head.

"Very well, lead the way."

Ectoplasm nodded, the clone walking with it's two prosthetic legs. The hero took him to one of the edges of the USJ, revealing Ectoplasm himself and Hound Dog, the both of them staring at a metal door.

Naomasa approached, noticing that Hound Dog was on all fours, nose pointed at tail raised.

"What's going on?" Naomasa asked, Ectoplasm's clone dispersing into a murky cloud.

The real Ectoplasm turned his head, "We went to check if there were anymore stragglers, until Hound Dog smelled something."

Naomasa looked at Hound Dog, "And what do you smell?"

There was a pause, the Hound Hero sniffing the air for a second. "It... reeks of death."

Ectoplasm and Naomasa blinked, the two of them turning their heads towards the maintenance doors. The detective looked at the cloning hero before producing a gun from his holster, nodding as Ectoplasm drew back a peg leg.

The door was then kicked down, a rancid and effluvial smell greeting his nostrils as Naomasa coughed, tiny tears welling in his eyes as he held his pistol steady. Ectoplasm took a step inside before pausing.

"My god..."

Naomasa then saw the reason for the putrid aroma.

Bodies. Everywhere.

Most of them sliced and impaled, with the exception of one who had been shot in the head. Naomasa immediately knew who was responsible, meaning that his work had gotten a lot more complicated than just dealing with this 'League of Villains' now that the suspect he had been looking for was involved.

"Who-" Naomasa coughed, flapping a glove to brush away the smell. "Who was the first hero that got to the USJ? All Might?"

Ectoplasm slowly nodded, still staring at the bodies in front of him.

Naomasa kept in mind to ask Toshinori later as he took out his radio, "Attention all units, we need a clean up crew ready. Bodies of villains have been found in the maintenance tunnels."

Surprised chatter was heard on the other end, Naomasa turning around to get some fresh air as Hound Dog came in, letting out a small whimper as the canine Hero stared at the carnage alongside Ectoplasm.

* * *

Tsuyu silently watched alongside Eijiro and Koji as Midoriya and Aizawa were carted away, placed into the back of an ambulance.

"Geez... The both of you were with Midoriya?"

Koji slowly nodded as Tsuyu stared forward. Eijiro opened his mouth, probably to ask about what transpired before slowly closing it.

"Tsu." A voice spoke, the frog girl turning her head to spot Fumikage slowly walk out of the USJ alongside Minoru, the grapehead kid splitting off to rejoin the rest of the students as Fumikage walked forward, noticing Midoriya and Aizawa. "... What happened?"

Tsuyu looked back at the ambulance

"We tried to see if we could help Aizawa, but we were caught. Midoriya-chan willingly held the villains off while me and Koda-chan escaped..." She then let out a small ribbit. "I'm so glad to see that he's alive, but it still doesn't look good..."

Fumikage paused, looking at the ambulance before turning his head. "This is Midoriya that we are talking about here. Dark be damned, he'll pull through." Tsuyu slowly nodded before Fumikage asked a question. "By the way, did you happen to hear a howl?"

She recalled for a split second, "Yeah, actually I did. Everyone one did. Kero, I thought it sounded like someone was scratching a blackboard."

Eijiro's face seem to lit up, "So you guys heard it? Me, Bakugo, and Todoroki saw who did it..."

"You did?" Fumikage seemed intrigued, "Was it a villain?"

The red haired teen shook his head, "No... At least I didn't think it was." Eijiro then sighed, "It looked like a person from a distance but-"

"Looked like?" Tsuyu asked, "What do you mean by looked like? What is this thing?"

"Sorry, I... really don't know what I saw. I was kind of far. Maybe it was a vigilante that had somehow broken into the USJ, but I know for sure that it wasn't a hero... or a villain for that matter. Maybe you can try asking All Might, he was closer." Eijiro then proceeded to walk away, leaving both Tsuyu and Fumikage with more questions than answers.

* * *

Izuku awoke.

But not in the way that he wanted to.

He couldn't move, all he could do was stare upwards as his eyes remained wide open. His breathing began to grow unsteady, realizing that he couldn't open his mouth as he was... paralyzed.

And for a few, agonizing seconds, it felt as if he was back in the dream, just as bedridden as the beholder.

That was until a gentle glove grasped at his shoulder, "Midoriya?"

Izuku was released from his paralysis, his breathing steadied as he moved his muscles. He turned his head to the familiar voice before his eyes widened, body now finally awakening.

It was Recovery Girl, the old lady holding a concerned look on her face.

"R-Recovery Girl? Is this the nurses office?"

The old lady shook her head, pointing at the doorway. "No, you were sent to the hospital. I came along because I knew your injuries were... minor. Minor compared to Aizawa and Thirteen that is."

Izuku then gasped, remembering the other two. "Aizawa S-Sensei and Thirteen! Are they both okay?"

Recovery Girl looked to the side, "They're both stable if that's what you're asking. All Might was able to rescue you and Aizawa and save the day as usual." She then placed both hands on her cane, "I noticed that you were... having sleep paralysis. Is that normal for you?"

Izuku slowly shook his head, Recovery Girl frowning but otherwise not saying anything, instead pointing her syringe cane at his arm.

"This skin on your forearm was destroyed, but it should heal back by a weeks time after I boosted your recovery."

Midoriya looked down at his forearm, an arm cast wrapped around it.

"There was also the case of the... bruising around your neck. I had them apply bandages around the area, but you can take them off before you leave this room."

" _Bandages? Bruising?_ " Izuku thought before putting a hand to his neck, feeling the white cloth and stinging soreness that prevailed within his throat. For a moment, he pictured that figure all over again, singular hand clasped around his neck...

Izuku blinked as Recovery Girl seemed to remember something. "Oh, and you have a visitor as well."

"A visitor?" Izuku asked before Recovery Girl nodded as she walked to the door, opening it as a person came in, Izuku's eyes widened. "M-Mom!?"

She spotted him calling out to him, "Izu!" She then rushed forward and hugging him, tears in her eyes. "I saw the news today! A-And when the school called-!" She began to sob, "I came as fast as I could!"

He stared forward for a moment before closing his eyes, clasping onto his mother tightly. "I-It's okay, Mom. I-I'm okay."

"That's... That's so good to hear that from you, Izu." His mother said, slowly splitting away to wipe the tears from her eyes. "When I heard that you were in the hospital, I became so incredibly worried."

Recovery Girl seemed to watch the reunion with a smile before walking up to the mother. "Your son is going to make a quick recovery thanks to my heal Quirk. He should be out of the hospital by tonight. And..." Recovery Girl paused, "On behalf of U.A., I would like to apologize for your son's condition. They would be performing rescue training right now had the villains not attacked. As a school, it's our duty to prevent things like this from ever happening in the first place."

Inko seemed to blink before sighing, "No I-I understand..." Inko looked to the side, "On my way in, I saw the state the two teachers were in... To see them like that, and to see the rest of the class so unaffected... speaks volumes of their actions." She sighed again, "It was always my son's dream of enrolling into U.A., blaming them for something out of their control won't help anyone, not myself or Izu."

Izuku slowly smiled before his mother's attitude shifted back into worry.

"But Izuku, please be careful. From what I heard, you went off into the main plaza to fight some villains, willingly! There's only so much my heart can take!"

He shrivelled, "E-Er... Okay Mom, I-I'll try."

She let out a stressful breath, slowly walking to the doorway. "Okay, okay..." She turned her head, a smile gracing her face. "I need to go to work now, b-but when you get back, I'm going to prepare your favorite! Pork cutlet bowls for tonight!"

Izuku nodded, watching her leave.

Recovery looked at the doorway before looking back at him. "You are very lucky Young Man, to have such a caring mother."

"Yeah." He simply agreed before stirring in his thoughts from today.

Maybe... maybe it would be best to see Onkko again. He had a lot of questions that needed to be partially answered if he knew anything about the enigmatic guide.

* * *

"100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 squats, and 10km's of running? It sounds like your break was really intense." Bubble Girl said.

Mirio gave a nervous smile, "Y-Yeah. Luckily I had aircon. Didn't wanna risk my hair falling out! Har!" He laughed, sweat beading down his head. Keeping One for All a secret was not an easy task, but luckily his colleagues had bought the story, even if it didn't feel right lying to them.

Centipeder was off shift after the whole villain situation that Mirio had resolved, so now it was him and Kaoruko.

" _For the greater good I guess... I mean, Spiderman didn't tell people he was Spiderman less he put the ones he loved in danger. So it must be the same for One for All. If I share the secret, I'll put society in danger! Gotta be careful Mirio!_ " He thought to himself before noticing a crowd of people gathered in front.

"Woah, look at all these people." Kaoruko noticed, "What are they all watching?"

Mirio tilted his head, walking up to notice that they were watching TVs that were displayed behind windows, all of them on the same news channel as his eyes widened, recognizing the USJ.

 _U.A. High School Attack, 72 villains arrested, suspected plot to kill All Might_

"All Might..."

He peered down to see that one of the hero courses had been targeted, eyes blinking upon realization.

"And Midoriya..." Mirio simply whispered before looking away. He would have to give a call when he got off patrol as he rejoined Bubble Girl.

* * *

Toshinori sat down in one of the teacher lounges, letting out a tired breath as he remained in his gaunt form.

That was intense, even for him.

He leaned back on the couch, taking a tissue to dab the sweat off his forehead before the doors opened, revealing his friend Naomasa, a serious look on the detectives face.

"All Might, we need to talk."

Toshinori blinked.

* * *

Izuku came out of the hospital room with his U.A. uniform on and bandages off, rubbing his neck as he still felt the occasional pain.

But he was fine now, and that was all that really mattered.

He looked up, walking past a few nurses before entering an elevator. He pressed the ground floor, looking down to inspect his cast. Once it came off, there would surely be scars, serving as a permanent reminder of the sacrifice he had made. Izuku lowered the sleeve, letting out a sigh as the doors reopened, now arriving at the lobby, the windows outside dark to show that it was night time.

Izuku did not expect to see both Tsuyu and Fumikage waiting near the doorway. He paused, face lighting up as the two students noticed him, Tsuyu approaching him first.

"Ts-"

And then her tongue shot out, slapping him right across the face as Izuku let out a yelp. He rubbed his reddened cheek, about to ask why she had done that only to be surprised yet again.

She hugged him.

"A-A whu duh?" Izuku simply said, brain short circuiting at the fact that a girl was hugging him, the feeling of Tsuyu's arms wrapped around him made a warmness rise to both his face and chest.

"Midoriya-chan,-" Tsuyu then separated her arms, staring up at him as she seemingly kept her emotionless expression. "-How is your arm?"

Girls were complex creatures.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, briefly forgetting about the tongue slap, the rest of his face now red as he bought his left arm up. "F-F-Fine."

"That's good." She then paused, "I slapped you because I still couldn't believe that you decided to hold of those two villains on your own and told Koda-chan to carry me off like luggage. Can your rashness grow any further?" She then seemed to rub at the edge of one of her eyes.

Izuku swore he saw a bit of moisture despite her blank emotion.

"But it would be unfair for me to be angry at you, because you sacrificed a lot to save me and Koda-chan's life. So... thank you."

"Um uh,-" Izuku felt a full on blush now burn his face "O-Okay... Tsu. I'll um- I'll be more careful." She looked up at him with a blank expression before nodding, Izuku desperately turned his head to Fumikage. "T-Tokoyami, I'm glad to see that you're okay too. Were you displaced by that warp villain as well?"

Fumikage nodded, "Indeed. I was dropped into the Downpour zone, with Minoru I might add."

Tsuyu tilted her head, her attention garnered. "Really? How did that go?"

"I had to get Dark Shadow to slap some sense into that tiny Imp when he was constantly freaking out about the situation." Fumikage then looked up, "But I must give credit where credit is due, Minoru was quite reliable once he had gotten ahold of himself. I dread to think what it would've been like had I not found him."

"What happened about the rest of the class?" Izuku asked.

"They're all fine. Only a few minor injuries." Tsuyu answered before she showed her usual finger tic, "By the way, what happened after you held them off Izuku? How did you manage to fight the villains off?"

He paused, looking down. "I-" Izuku then froze, recalling the menacing figure once more.

Fumikage spoke up as well, "Yes, I too am curious. Especially due to the fact that we... all heard some sort of howl come from the main plaza." Fumikage seemed to actually shiver for a moment, "It was bone chilling now that I recall."

Izuku remembered the feeling.

The feeling of not able to breath, both in memory... and in dream.

And then a name popped up, almost as if it were prior knowledge.

" _Umbra..._ "

He scratched at his cast, an uncomfy look on his face. "I... I'm sorry." Tsuyu and Fumikage paused, looking up at him. "I-I really don't want to sound rude but-" Izuku then paused, looking to the side as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

Fumikage and Tsuyu's eyes widened, now noticing slight bruises around his throat.

"-I don't want to talk about it if that's okay... Maybe another time, when I can remember more of it."

Tsuyu paused, "Midoriya-chan."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you want to walk with me and Tokoyami-chan?" Tsuyu asked, Fumikage crossing his arms as he nodded in agreement.

Izuku blinked before he slowly smiled.

* * *

"-And that's what I saw..." Toshinori finished, showing Naomasa the drawing he had made. "It makes me shiver just thinking about it."

The detective took it, looking it over. "The description matches the drawing... In fact, every description I've gotten matches..." Naomasa then folded it, slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you, Yagi-san. I know this has been a wild day, but so far this is the only conclusive image I have."

Toshinori nodded, "You'd be right to look for that man..." Toshinori looked to the side, "Ectoplasm told me what he saw... I sometimes wonder how you're able to stomach such a scene."

Naomasa let out a sigh, "Grizzly for sure... but looking at scenes like that is my job. It's ironically fortunate that this whole 'League of Villains' business has taken up the media spotlight then something like... this. I'll go more in depth with you and the rest of the teachers tomorrow. So in the meantime, take it easy."

Toshinori nodded, Naomasa about to leave before remembering something.

"By the way... you mentioned that it attacked a student." The detective turned his head, "Who was it?"

Toshinori paused, "Young Midoriya of class 1-A. I saw poor Midoriya lying on the ground, choke marks around his neck. So I had reasons to believe that the suspect-..." All Might shook his head. "Do whatever you feel is right Tsukauchi-san."

The detective garnered a determined look on his face, nodding as he left the room.

All Might rubbed his temples, leaning back on the couch to let out a sigh before his phone vibrated, indicating that a message had been received. He grasped it, checking the screen before blinking

His pupil, Mirio, had messaged him.

 _Just saw the news sensei. Are u and midoriya okay?_

* * *

"-and that's how we were able to escape the flood zone." Tsuyu explained, Fumikage nodding in acknowledgement.

"Hm. That sounded like quite the accomplishment. Especially after being surrounded on all sides."

Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Well, that's why Koda-kun was super helpful. I-I think he actually pushed himself past his shyness in order to help the both of us. Those pigeons did provide the distraction after all."

"Plus-ultra." Tsuyu simply responded.

"Yeah..." Izuku said with a smile, "Plus-ultra."

The three walked in silence, the city of Musutafu shining in amongst the distant night, reaching a bus station. It was illuminated by a lone street light, Fumikage and Tsuyu stopping as Izuku asked them a question.

"So um,... you'll be both be at school tomorrow right?"

Fumikage nodded, "Indeed. Though it will be an excruciating annoyance to deal with the reporters... again."

"Kero." Tsuyu ribbited, "I'm going to have to hop over the U.A. wall at this rate."

Izuku let out a shy chuckle before he paused, tightening the grip on his backpack as the events of today caught up in his head. Concern was the first thing that came to mind, "Tsu... Tokoyami."

The two students turned their heads at him as Izuku looked down.

"I-I have a feeling that the 'League of Villain' attack was only the start of something... something big, so-" Izuku paused, looking up. "-so be careful... and um..." Izuku then awkwardly sighed, "I don't know w-what else to say."

Fumikage seemed to pause before walking forward, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Fear not, Midoriya. We will."

Tsuyu walked up as well, her emotions unreadable. "That seemed really out of the blue to say." She pointed out, speaking her mind in classical Tsuyu fashion. However she slowly tilted her head, edges of her mouth extending by just a miniscule amount as Izuku realized that she was smiling... a very cute smile at that. "But don't worry Midoriya-chan. Me and Tokoyami-chan will be fine."

Izuku fought down a blush as he slowly nodded before giving a curt wave. "O-Okay. Um, I'll be heading back home then. See you both tomorrow."

"Stay safe." Fumikage sent off, Tsuyu waving beside him.

"Goodbye, Midoriya-chan."

He smiled, holding the straps of his backpack as he turned to walk down the dark street.

* * *

Izuku took a detour through the business district on his way back, arriving at the small temple. He walked up to the gates, noticing a small note on the side of the doorway.

 _Gone to a attend an important gathering. I will be back tomorrow._

"Oh no, the temple is closed?" Izuku asked to himself before looking down.

Kaneda had left the key, still attached to the metal lock.

Izuku felt an awkward expression come onto his face, realizing the old monk must've forgotten.

He gingerly grabbed the key, inspecting it for a brief moment before looking back at the lock, reasoning that Kaneda wouldn't mind him entering as long as he locked the door. But even so... to enter a temple in such a fashion...

"... This has to be _Kegare_..." Izuku whispered to himself before gritting his teeth, unlocking the gate and entering.

It was dark within the courtyard, the noises from the outside city becoming drowned out by the stone walls. Izuku walked inside, quickly entering the temple as he slid the paper door open, taking off his shoes.

The illumination was low, with a few dim lights centered around the _Honzon_.

Izuku came up to the middle, slowly sitting down in a _Seiza_ position as he closed his eyes, mind drifting as he called out to the far beyond.

" _Onkko... I need to talk to you._ "

* * *

Izuku heard the faint sound of rustling wind when he reopened his eyes, realizing that he hadn't ended up atop the pebble garden like normal. Instead he found himself sitting on a patch of dirt. He slowly stood up, a confused look on his face as he looked around, his surroundings now something else entirely as a wide open field of dirt colored grass and a landscape of expansive stone protrusions dotted the landscape.

He scanned the area, trying to find Onkko before spotting a lone figure, near a body of water. Izuku walked forward, feeling a sense of calmness pervade through him as he got close enough to pinpoint specific details.

A familiar _gasa_ on the person's head to indicate that it was Onkko. Strangely enough though, the cryptic outsider seemed to hold something within his hands, Izuku focusing his eyes on it. It was a spear of some sort, with a barbed two pronged tip and a synthetic rope tied around its handle. Onkko seemed to scan the water for a few seconds before throwing it, the spear breaching the surface. A second passed before the enigmatic man pulled on the rope, hauling the spear back as a fish flapped wildly against it, Onkko grasping the aquatic creature before holding the strange looking fish by the tail, it's buggy eyes peering around.

"Ah, a Yogwun. Slow... often prayed upon by larger predators. I suppose I serve the role of the former now." Onkko simply said, his back still facing Izuku. "You wish to talk, yes?"

Izuku stared at the alien looking fish before fidgeting for a second, hand rubbing at his cast. "Y-Yeah..." He then sighed, "Onkko. I want you tell me-" Izuku gathered himself, "-about everything that's happened these past few days... Why the Man in The Wall protected me and why that thing tried to-" Izuku paused. "-Why that thing wanted to kill me?"

Onkko seemed to pause, slowly lowering the fat fish before tossing it back into the water, the aquatic creature swimming away with a splash. The guide then lowered the spear, turning around to face Izuku as he propped it against a rock. "... That is a question I should not answer."

"Why!?"

Izuku was surprised by his own outburst, the landscape seemingly glitching for a split second. He then let out a calming breath, putting today behind him as he steeled himself.

"Onkko... I-I'm not leaving until I get some sort of answer from you."

And that was the truth. What happened at the USJ changed everything. For once, himself and those around him had been in real danger. Yet upon seeing Onkko simply take the visor off, the frown within the Quill's intelligent eyes... he knew that things were about to get serious.

"The Man in The Wall is an explainable entity. Do you truly believe that I explain his intentions when I myself know no better? Yes, _He_ may assist you, but that is because _he_ is out for _his_ own unknowable interests..." Onkko then seemed regretful, "Something that I learnt first hand."

Izuku blinked, Onkko continuing.

"And as for your other question..." Onkko narrowed his eyes. "If the answer would inevitably kill you. What then?"

Izuku paused at Onkko's words. "T-Then so be it!" He balled his fists, closing his eyes. "As long as the people that I care about are safe! To know that thing is still out there means that any knowledge I get about it is power that I can use against it!"

Onkko seemed to stare down at Izuku for a moment, a uncharacteristically cold emotion developed on the Quill's face. "You speak without thinking. Do not try to look for him."

He froze, "Him?"

Onkko's eyes seemed to widen, "Take no heed with what I just-"

"No, I just heard you Onkko! You just said that it was a he!" Izuku then paused, placing a hand beneath his chin. "And these memories I've had, they're not dreams! I've experienced them every single time that I've encountered that figure! A sick father, lying in his deathbed next to his son and a sadistic man..." Izuku paused, the name popping back up into his head. "... Umbra... he ties into all of this... How!?" Izuku demanded.

"That-" Onkko's expression grew softer. "- I cannot tell you"

Izuku froze before he gritted his teeth, "Fine then." He then turned around, walking out into the plains. "I'll try to figure it out on my own. Even if you won't to help me."

A few moments passed as Izuku disappeared, indicating that the student had willed himself back to reality, leaving Onkko on his lonesome. The Quill slowly sighed, visor still in hand.

Something slowly stirred within the water.

Energy the color of bright aquamarine developed upon the shoreline, a ghostly disembodied hand slowly reaching out as a hum was heard.

Onkko turned his head, a frustrated look on the Quill's face. "And what would you have Onkk- me, say! Any answer I give would have led the boy down a difficult path! He is not ready for that!"

The hum was heard again, Onkko taking pause.

"I know but-" Another hum, "... You are right... You are very, very right... Warden." Onkko then sighed, "It is my duty to guide him. The very least I should do... is prepare him."

Slowly, Onkko picked up his fishing spear, holding it over his shoulders as another presence made itself known beside him.

A Quill and a Revenant stood next to the shore as night fell.

* * *

Umbra was in pain.

It had sat itself upon a set of stairs, silently running shaky digits alongside what used to be its face, the memories of his prior existence beginning to strike at its conscience.

And strike it did.

" _How all you want, it won't bring him back_ _._ "

"I'm _afraid the disease has taken your voice._ "

" _It's me. Isaah-"_

The next line of dialogue made the memories hurt all the more.

"- _Do_ _you remember me?_ "

Umbra's digits began to claw, digging into its face as the metal became loose, revealing a soft inside of corruption and flesh. However, upon drawing its hand back, the damage was simply covered with a surge of yellow energy, repairing itself almost immediately.

It then turned its head, drawing its head forward before arcing its back, letting out a long drawn howl before bullet jumping off the fire escape. It soared through the night sky as the lights of the apartment buildings came on.

* * *

 **And so, we come to the end of the first season with healthy helping of foreshadowing for much, much later. Now all I just have to say is, WOW! Holy shit! My boy Mirio (or what I call swole Tintin) just made his debut yesterday, and they nailed it perfectly! Kind of funny how the 3rd Season just ended while I finished the first with my own story.**

 **I had to be very careful when writing this chapter. I wanted Umbra to fight, and I wanted to make it look cool without having to sacrifice (Ehe, get it?) canonicity and facts from the game or bits of the comic. You'll notice that I used words such as 'deflect' rather then block or parry (as both words implies that Umbra is equal to Nomu in strength.), or I made it so that Umbra was reacting and dodging Nomu's attacks rather then face tanking them like some dirty Rhino main... Or Wukong, I fucking love Wukong. But in all seriousness, I think this was the best written outcome. It's actionpacked, it's cool, and most importantly, it's not too over the top and doesn't disconnect from what we've imagined from both game and comic.**

 **And as a small summary to most who are going WTF, Onkko (Septenary) has clearly done some spooky Void stuff involving our newest frame. What is it? I know but I ain't telling... at least not yet or for a while. The next chapter will be the start of season 2. Nothing big is really going to happen, but expect a training montage of newer, more agile sets of skills for Izuku rather then just his Void dash. (Hint, it involves a small bit of bullet jumping. Not Warframe level but kinda there.)**

 **Questions!**

 **Heavy Uepons Gai : Yeah, Ghouls especially gives a good idea of how powerful Warframe are in universe rather than in game.**

 **Ararararararagi Rage : It wasn't even intention tbh, but now that you mention it, it would me nice if I could get uhhh... L A M P?**

 **Soul Ice : I think you nailed what the general consensus seemed to be in the reviews. Speed, maneuverability, godlike reflexes are what most frames are, with endurance, shielding, and powerful weaponry to boot... but in terms of strength, most would be outclassed. (Unless you counted Atlas or Rhino, who can probably take on Muscular as you implied.)**

 **BlackIronTaurus : Take it, take it! Just don't hurt me!**

 **ashlands of the cold : Fair enough. I'll come out and say that breaking off nickname during their fight was to show tension between Katsuki and Izuku, yet Izuku returned to using it again, why? To show that its resolved so to speak. I do agree it would've fit better for him to break the nickname later in the story, but I am also (for all intents and purposes) lazy. I wanted an easy way to focus on other matters in my story, most of those consisting of the dynamic between Umbra and Izuku, or Izuku's new set of particular skills. It might not be agreeable, but I promise that it won't change the dynamic between Katsuki and Izuku by much. But you will be surprised to see a slight shift in Katsuki's actions in a few situations. I won't say what but you'll notice for sure. And I watched the video, I had no idea how subtly different both sub and dub were. I mean, I really only watch sub and read the manga for writing dialogue or gathering info, but still.**

 **Anhilliator1 : I think the chapter answers that question. And Radial Javelin is a badass move.**

 **MysticBandit : Like Soul Ice, I would interpret this as the best outlook of Warframe power level. Umbra wouldn't be doing punch out against All Might or Nomu (Unless it was sword out for this chapter?) but they'd have a better go at it then the two that you mentioned.**

 **Depicable Kiwii : That's also true, Valkyr is madly broken if we put her in this setting, because Hysteria is just too powerful... but at the same time makes no sense. If she deactivates it after taking a full on beating from Nomu or All Might and then some** **random asshole happens to be staring at her when she deactivates it from about 5 to 20 meters away, she just somehow takes about 30% of the damage she received? T? That's why Excalibur Umbra was the best option to have for this fanfic, not just because his abilities make sense but there's a more deeper backstory. (not saying that Valkyr doesn't have one, it's just not as fleshed out so to speak.)**

 **Im-Bored-and-Gay : Read and find out my dude.**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : *sniff* really? It smells like dead bodies to me! Ha! And like I said before, your interpretation is the general consensus. You'll notice that the fight involves Umbra dodging and deflecting attacks, not overpowering Nomu but reacting and outspeeding Nomu like some caffeinated Silver Chariot from JJBA.**

 **UltimateGrr : Totally dude, totally.**

 **WhiteRoseshipper : For sure. I won't say what will happen except that it will happen.**

 **dovahkin01 : Oh boy, time for a history lesson. My namesake, John Prodman, is the biggest badass in the warframe community. It originated from a thread of a Prod Crewman** **(a low level melee troop)** **taking on Phorid (a infested boss.) and SURVIVING with 25% of his hp left against all odds. (Talk about Plus Ultra) It quickly became a meme in the Warframe community before the devs actually introduced him into the game as a fleshed out enemy that you encounter in the index (A money making arena). When you beat him, he just shrugs and leaves an autographed poster of him (which shows his arms crossed, just like my new profile pic.)**

 **Septimus Golem : Okay. So the shielding ability that Izuku used, is called Guardian Shell, apart of the Vazarin tree. (Hence why he pictures the Great Wave off Kanagawa. As it represents a great wave warding enemy boats... just like the description and similar background pic of Vazarin.). Reason for naming chapters after mods is... kind of silly but purposeful all the same. I just thought it would be cool at first, until I realized that a lot of the mods titles could fit a lot of the chapters that I had planned. Continuity represents the timeskip of Izuku training, while Overextended means... well, just that. He overextends himself too much taking down the 0 pointer. Thanks for pointing that out, I do tend to accidently glaze over my their, there, and they're from time to time because I'm so into writing the next part. Don't worry, I think I checked over most of them, and fixed quite a few from the last chapter. But there might still be a few.**

 **Winzero512 : Well, Star Wars in general tbh. Mirio in the canon already has a super move called the Phantom Menace, so I wanted to play along.**

 **Sir Fart : Umbra confirmed for Smash.**

 **Omake**

Izuku was walking home, an frustrated look on his face as he stared forward.

The path grew deeper, trudging forward before sensing something.

A slicing sound.

He paused, hair standing at the back of his neck as he kept walking.

It grew louder, Izuku steadying his breath.

"It... feels like somebody...-" He then spun around, "-WANTS ME TO DO CONCLAVE!"

A few moments passed, realizing that there was nothing but a large rock at the side of the path. He let out a slight whimper, turning his head back as he went on his way.

Teshin silently sat behind said rock, looking down at the ground.

"... Damn it all."


	9. Fleeting Expertise

Izuku sighed as he walked to school, cast still wrapped around his left arm.

Contrary to what Izuku thought, class had been cancelled yesterday. But the disagreement between him and Onkko still left a bad taste in his mouth... and a heavy weight on his heart despite being two days ago. Now he was unsure of the future ahead of him, if there was any chance of reconciling with the Quill.

He let out another sigh before feeling his phone ring.

Someone was calling him.

Izuku took out his phone, eyes scrunching as he didn't recognize the number before answering it, placing it next to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Midoriya, it's me, Mirio._ "

Izuku practically jumped in shock, recognizing the voice. "Mirio, S-Senpai?! H-How did you even get my number!?"

" _I messaged one of the teachers for it._ " Mirio explained, " _But that's not important, how are you right now? I saw the news and wanted to call to see if you were okay._ "

"Um." Izuku held his phone tightly, "Well... My arm got hurt... And I overused my Quirk a bit, but other then that, I'm okay."

" _Damn._ " Mirio said on the other end, " _But you're okay. That's all that matters._ "

Izuku paused before he smiled, realizing how truthful that was. He was alive, so was his teachers and his friends. Something to be grateful for as he continued walking. "Yeah."

And then Mirio's tone changed back into his happy self, " _So! I just wanted to tell you that I'm off hero work studies for the next few weeks. We should totally meet up!_ "

"W-What, really?!" Izuku asked in surprise. It then dawned on him that ever since enrolling into U.A., he hadn't actually gotten the chance to see Mirio... until now. "Sure, but where should we-?"

" _I'll message you when I have a location. But it'll definitely be in the shopping district._ " Mirio then began to finish up, " _Anyways_ _, you're probably on your way to U.A., so I won't hold you. See ya Midoriya!_ "

"You too, Mirio."

The conversation hung up, Izuku pocketing his phone before continuing on his way.

* * *

Naomasa compiled his findings, looking over the papers before stepping into the meeting room.

Already, the teachers of U.A. had all gathered before the start of their morning classes, even Aizawa who had returned from the hospital on such a short notice, the heroes body covered in bandages. They all had their turned their heads to him, Naomasa clearing his throat as he briefly glimpsed at Toshinori

"The one called Shigaraki... His Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches. We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the Quirk registry, no luck whatsoever." Naomasa adjusted the paper, "Nothing turned up on the 'Warp Gate' user Kurogiri either. And the names used were aliases. Judging by those facts alone, it's safe to assume that they're both members of the underworld."

Snipe leaned forward in his seat, "So yer sayin' we know next to nothin'. I reckon we oughta learn fast before the leader of those varmints finishes lickin' his wounds."

"Their leader was a man child."

Everyone turned their heads to Aizawa, still completely bandaged as his voice was muffled.

"From what little I heard when I was incapacitated, the head villain seemed prone to tantrums. Not only that, but he treated everything like some sort of video game. This whole plan of his was daring... foolish even had they not had that powerful villain." Aizawa then scanned around behind his bandages, "Judging by the overwhelming strength of Nomu and that the villains wanted him to fight on All Might. I would say that he would have been a real threat. Just how was Nomu defeated?"

Naomasa saw Ectoplasm and Watchdog stir within their seats, All Might giving Naomasa a nod to continue.

"It... wasn't from the hands of a hero."

Aizawa raised an eye as Present Mic stopped picking his nose. Midnight, Vlad King, Cementoss, and Power Loader appeared intrigued, clearly wanting know more about the situation.

Naomasa continued, "The villain classified as 'Nomu' is somehow still alive. Despite having no body, his head continues to function. Our analysts have determined that there is no real thought process that goes on within Nomu's head... Almost like a flesh made robot." He looked down, "Yet, what the real question is is what had left Nomu in that state, and I believe it was the Suspect I've been looking for."

Cemontoss tilted his blocky head, "Suspect?"

"Yes." Naomasa said before producing a piece of paper, revealing a simplistic drawing. "This is so far the only form of image that I've received thanks to All Might drawing what he saw."

The heroes look closely at it, Vlad King murmuring. "That's a strange looking outfit..."

Midnight looked up at Naomasa. "So what exactly makes you think he's responsible?"

"He is a remorseless killer."

The answer didn't come from Naomasa, it came from Ectoplasm.

"Me, Watchdog, and Detective Naomasa found... remains of a few villains who were possibly guarding the maintenance tunnels. A similar fashion to Nomu."

Naomasa nodded, "And it checks out with the crime scenes that I've visited for the past year or so. With no clear evidence to suggest if it was done in the crude name of justice... or vengeance. We're not dealing with a vigilante or a villain. We're dealing with a person whose sanity and motives are completely unpredictable..."

"And he tried to hurt one of the students." All Might added, "Young Midoriya... I found him unconscious in front of that man. Strangle marks around his neck."

"Sheesh..." Present Mic simply said, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight knowing this guy exists."

Aizawa seemed to peer at Toshinori from behind his bandages, dropping the next bomb. "Then the math checks out as well. If this Suspect was able to defeat Nomu who was apparently designed to fight All Might..."

Everyone was silent at that revelation, Nezu now speaking. "I suppose this means that we will all have to be vigilant against two threats now..."

"No." Naomasa said, every teacher turning their heads to him as he checked his folders. "The League of Villains is a bigger threat to the school. It's terrifying to think how a bunch of small time villains were drawn in by that sort of pure, unaffected evil. In the meanwhile, I'll gather both the police department and any heroes that'll help with the Suspect instead."

Toshinori tried to protest, "But you will need me to-"

"Protect your students." Naomasa interrupted. "Besides Yagi-san, Aizawa stated exactly how I feel... that the Suspect could be a potential counter to you. It would be better to find a more adverse skill set from a multitude of heroes then the strength of just one..." Naomasa continued, "And the most recent report I've received was inhuman howling heard on the outskirts of Musutafu. He's on the run... and I'm trying to figure it all out. Which is why I need permission to talk to Izuku Midoriya. He's the only student thus far to have such a close encounter with him. Any info I can get will be useful."

The teachers stirred within their seats.

* * *

"Hey, Midoriya! You're here! We all thought you'd still be in the hospital!" Eijirou exclaimed as Izuku entered the classroom. Immediately the students forgot there conversations, turning their heads to Izuku.

"Ah, um... I..." Izuku paused, putting on a smile. "I got better."

"Yeah, no kidding. A lot of us were really worried about you." Sero added, standing next to his desk, "Good to know that those villains couldn't keep you down."

" _But Umbra's still out there_ _._ _.._ " Izuku thought darkly before shaking himself out of it. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Sero slowly nodded, "Aizawa Sensei was sent to the hospital with you. But other then that, the rest of the class is fine."

"That's good to hear." Izuku then stuttered, "I-I mean, not for Aizawa Sensei but for the rest of the-"

"Ha! Don't worry Midoriya. We get what you mean."

"Oh. Okay. Then I'm just gonna-" He turned to walk to the back of the classroom, letting the rest of the students continue on with their banter as he slunk away.

Tsuyu's vacant eyes were already staring up at him from her desk, the usual nods of acknowledgement being exchanged. Izuku went up to his locker before placing his backpack inside of it, returning to sit down in his seat. He then paused.

A note was on his desk.

He picked it up, inspecting it for a brief moment before opening the piece of paper.

 _Dear Midoriya,_

 _I'm really sorry that you had to fight those villains alone. I wish I could have done something._

Izuku blinked, realizing that no name written on the letter. He raised his head, looking around the class before noticing Koji practically shiver in his seat. There couldn't have been more of a dead giveaway.

"Koda... Did you write this?"

The shy student seemed to freeze up, slowly turning his head to Midoriya's way before nodding ever so slightly. Midoriya looked back down at the note before giving a reassuring smile, "Hey, don't worry. It's fine. It was my choice at the time... And besides,-" Izuku recalled for a brief moment, remembering what Mirio told him, "-we're all okay now. That's all that matters."

Koji paused before nodding again, this time with a bit more added confidence. However it quickly disappeared as a loud voice rang out, flinching both students.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start!" Tenya then took position behind the podium arms forward, "Stop Talking and take your seats!"

There was a brief pause before Sero spoke up. "We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not."

Tenya returned to his seat in defeat, balling his fists in an exaggerated manner as he looked forward. "Shoot!"

"Don't worry about it." Ochako said, a serene look on her face as she attempted to diffuse the situation. Judging by what Izuku had noticed so far, the job of class president seemed quite... contradictory.

Mina leaned back in her seat, "Tsu, who's-" The pink skinned girl would have fallen back had Tsuyu not caught the seat, "-gonna teach homeroom today?"

That was a good question. One that Izuku hadn't thought of yet. Perhaps there was going to be a substitute for the day, maybe another pro hero like Snipe or Hound Dog... On second thought, maybe not Hound Dog. If Izuku remembered correctly from online sources, the hound hero could barely form coherent sentences when riled to anger, which was very often with every video the hero had been detailed in.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries..." Tsuyu responded before the doors to the class opened, prompting a confused ribbit from the frog girl.

Low and behold, it was Aizawa, covered head to toe with bandages. "Morning."

The class exploded.

"You're back already, Aizawa Sensei!?"

Izuku simply just stared, both of his eyes wide. He wasn't even surprised at this point, just impressed as Kaminari unknowingly voiced his inner thoughts. "You're too much of a pro!"

Tenya raised his hand, "Glad to see you doing well, Sensei!"

"I-If you can call that 'doing well'..." Ochako said, a look of shock on her face.

Aizawa walked up to the podium, voice muffled. "My welfare isn't important. Because your fight is far from over."

"Our fight?" Katsuki questioned.

Izuku held back a shiver, the words coming out of his mouth. "Don't tell me..."

Minoru, on the other hand... was quite menacing in all honesty, his eyes narrowed forward. "Villains? Let them try..."

A few student turned their heads to the pervert, surprised to hear such a response as Aizawa continued.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near."

The atmosphere of the class changed within an instant, Eijiro being the forefront of this change as the gasps were quelled into excitement. "The sports festival!? That's a super normal school event for once!"

All the students were liable to agree, all except Izuku. A cold feeling developed beneath his skin, his hair staring on end. " _Sports festival?_ _But..._ " An unwilling picture then formed in his head. Umbra. Covered head to toe in blood as he stood in the middle of the stadium, form and blade stained with the blood of the innocent. His katana was out... and about to strike Izuku down.

It took all his efforts to prevent himself from shivering. But even so his wide, traumatized look, was apparent.

* * *

Lunchtime came after a class of Modern Literature with Cementoss.

Izuku sat in his seat, gazing out the window. He was once more, deep in thought.

" _Should I worry about all this?_ " His mind quickly bit back, " _Yes. Yes I should._ _First of, how exactly did Umbra find me?_ "

That was a question that quickly found an answer... unfortunately.

" _Void. It has something to do with the Void doesn't it?_ " Slowly the walls closed around him, paranoia infecting his inner voice like a tumor as he looked at his own hand. "What if...-" sweat began to bead down his face as he muttered silently, "What if me using Void was the reason he came to the USJ..."

It made sense. Void wasn't a Quirk, it was a hazardous power somehow given to him when he came into contact with Umbra. So perhaps Umbra could somehow sense when he used it. And if he sensed it... then that means Umbra must have telegraph where Izuku was, perhaps whenever Izuku used his power.

That revelation hit him like a truck as someone spoke to him.

"Midoriya-chan?"

He blinked, looking up to see Tsuyu turned from her seat.

"Me and Tokoyami-chan are off to get lunch. Do you wanna come with us?"

Izuku straightened himself out, "O-Oh, um, Sure. Lemme just...-" He fumbled as he stood up from his chair, "-grab my bag."

Tsuyu stared at his turned back, slowly tipping a finger upon her mouth.

* * *

Their walk to the cafeteria was oddly silent.

Izuku was normally the starter of conversation within their niche, but this time he had absolutely nothing to say for obvious reasons. His eyes were constantly scanning around him, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary whilst maintaining an aura of casuality. Needless to say, it was absolutely exhausting as salvation came in the form of a question.

"Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero, Midoriya-chan?"

He stopped his scanning to answer Tsuyu's question. "Er, well... It's mostly because of All Might and..." Izuku then paused, "-that I wanted to give something to society and help people..."

" _-But what about now? Umbra's out there and knows how to find me if I even think about using the void. What if he's hurting people right now? What if-_ "

Izuku had to put a lid on his thoughts as Fumikage nodded, "An admirable goal."

Tsuyu showcased her finger tic, "Kero... That's kind of the reason I went to U.A. as well." She then turned her head, "What about you Tokayami-chan?"

Attention was turned towards the bird, Fumikage seemingly pausing. "... Control."

Both Izuku and Tsuyu blinked at that answer, the student continuing.

"As you both know, public use of Quirks is against the law. But Dark Shadow is, in an essence, a living and thinking being. So to keep him shackled didn't feel right at all." Fumikage paused again, "I became a hero so I could train and use my Quirk with freedom." Fumikage then sighed, "Forgive me. Admittedly, my intent is not very heroic or ideal..."

"I'm pretty sure that's fine." Tsuyu replied, "Everyone has their reasons."

"Indeed. I suppose it also comes down to the case of Dark Shadow himself. He's hard to control in the dark and downright dangerous to others _if_ he gets out of control." That statement spoke more to Izuku as the green haired student remembered that fact. Fumikage continued, a look of determination atop his beak. "I came here to learn ways to use Dark Shadow, and during my time here, Dark Shadow and myself will become a focused vessel. Be it helping others or putting an end to villains. It is what they teach in the U.A. hero course after all."

Izuku froze in thought, " _Tokoyami... he knows the danger of Dark Shadow... yet he still enrolled._ " He silently looked down.

"Excuse me."

The trio of students looked up, noticing a man wearing a tan overcoat and matching hat. The man walked up to the trio, looking down at the group, or more specifically... Izuku himself.

"Are you Izuku Midoriya by any chance?"

Izuku felt nervous for some odd reason, "Y-Yeah. That's me."

"As I thought." The man then showed something. "I'm Detective Naomasa. I just want to ask a few quick questions about yesterday's events."

A police badge.

Izuku felt his heart almost stop for a split second as a singular thought rang through his head.

" _Oh shit._ "

* * *

Tsuyu couldn't help but worry for her friend.

From what she had noticed after exiting the class, was that Izuku seemed on edge most of the time. She knew that he was constantly looking around when they had left the classroom, almost as if trying to discern a threat. It was only until she had technically 'distracted' him with conversation that he seemed to calm.

She could guess that the detective wanted to ask Izuku about the USJ.

Fumikage turned his head as the two of them walked into the cafeteria. "I assume you figured out what the detective might've wanted from Izuku?"

Tsuyu nodded, "Yeah... But I'm worried. Izuku seemed really on edge today."

"Hm, so you noticed that too?" Fumikage turned his head back, "Perhaps the attack at the USJ had more of an impact on him than we thought."

"Kero..." She ribbited, recalling the signs of bruises around his neck when he was at the hospital. " _Izuku... what happened to you?_ "

* * *

Naomasa checked his files again as the student sat stool across him.

They were currently in the Break Room, a place that Naomasa had specifically chosen because of the casualness of the environment. Naomasa didn't want to make Izuku feel as if he was being interrogated. The detective knew the student had been through enough already.

He placed the file by the side, clearing his throat.

"Don't worry, this'll be quick. I understand you have lunch time right now." Naomasa said with a reassuring smile.

Izuku slowly nodded, yet kept his gaze downward. "Am I in trouble?"

Naomasa shook his head, "Of course not. Like I said before, I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all." Naomasa then straightened himself, "But... before we begin, I just wanted to ask if you're comfy discussing about the events that transpired within the USJ."

The student seemed to pause for a moment before he seemed to let out a breath, "A-Alright. Ask away."

Naomasa then bowed his head, "Thank you. This will be a great help to our efforts in apprehending those criminals and ensuring that people remain safe." He then organized the folders, looking forward. "Alright, let's begin with what happened during the time you were on the yacht? From what info I received, the warp villain had split up a section of your class into separate groups, and your group had ended up in the flood zone."

"That's correct."

"Then I guess you dealt with that problem judging by how many unconscious villains we apprehended from the shoreline." Naomasa smiled, "I expected no less for someone studying in U.A., and from the sound of it, you three handled yourselves very well."

Izuku seemed embarrassed yet flattered at the compliment before Naomasa continued.

"However, what I wanted to get out of all of this is what transpired afterwards. After you dealt with the villains in the flood zone, where did you head to next?"

The student seemed to think for a moment before giving an answer. "W-We were going to the entrance... but I convinced myself and the others to go to the edge of the plaza instead."

Naomasa raised an eye, "The plaza? But that's where most of the villains were."

"And where Aizawa Sensei was fighting them." Izuku added, "I-I knew that he was taking on too many, and that his Quirk wasn't meant for sustained combat. So I thought the best idea would be for us to watch the plaza and see if we could lighten his burden when the time came. It was..." Izuku looked to the side, sighing, "-too optimistic. All I ended up doing was putting my friends in danger. Especially when that villain I heard them call 'Nomu' came in and beat Sensei violently."

"Hmm..." Naomasa said, writing it within his notes before looking back up. "Although, your action could be considered reckless... I can definitely see the heroic intent behind it, wanting to make sure your teacher was safe."

Izuku slowly nodded, yet clearly not as flattered as before.

"So what happened next?"

"The villain... t-the one with the disintegration Quirk? He tried to hurt one of my friends. So I-... I-"

Naomasa gave an acknowledging look, "Tsuyu Asui already told me this part. That was a very brave thing you did."

"I-I guess. I tried to use a blast to knock him away."

He paused, looking at Izuku as his Quirk came into effect.

That was a lie.

Naomasa felt his inquisitive nature take hold, "Are you... sure?"

The student seemed to look up for a second before looking back down with a sigh, "... You know that I'm lying, don't you? I'm sure my friends hadn't noticed at the time to tell you."

He didn't say anything, except giving a slight nod. Naomasa admittedly felt bad for using his Quirk on such a young child, although he had affirmed before that this wasn't an interrogation, he was sure that it must've felt like one for Izuku.

"... I-Is it a Quirk?"

He nodded again, surprised at how perceptive the student was.

Izuku looked regretful, "A Quirk like that is... really, really cool actually. Even for a hero." Naomasa did not expect the compliment as Izuku continued, "The truth is, I-I tried to kill the villain at first. I-It must have been all the adrenaline, my mind just screaming at me to protect my friends. Lucky, or unlucky, Nomu got in between him and myself... but my beam still punched a hole through it's regenerating abdomen. I... shiver to think what would have happened if it actually hit it's intended target, or where I would be right now."

A truth.

Naomasa knew it was a delicate matter, but it was a matter that needed to be addressed. "To be honest, killing someone would've definitely put you in a bad spot, even if the reason is for the protection of others, as that's the rampant excuse for any vigilante that turns to villany." Naomasa then straightened his gaze, "But in the end it didn't happen, and you show an understanding that it was wrong judging by your next course of action according to Tsuyu Asui. You opened a barrier which surrounded the two villains, allowing your friends to escape, correct?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah. I-It was one thing that I could do, that and I had no idea I could even do something like that in the first place."

Naomasa tilted his head, looking down at his folder. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your Quirk? It says Energy Manipulation on your folder but-"

"That's wrong."

He looked back up, noticing another truth being told.

"I-I mean,-" Izuku stuttered for a moment, "I-It's not Energy Manipulation. It's... what I call Void. Um... it's control of a dimension of energy that runs parallel to our own, s-so it allows me to manipulate our reality in some aspects. Originally I could use a blast that knocks things away, a precision beam that cuts, and a dash... B-But now there's also a shell that I can create which was the barrier that Tsu and Koda-kun saw."

"Oh." Naomasa looked back down at the profile before folding it, "I see."

He was admittedly tempted to ask Izuku to give a brief showcase, but decided against it as he was already told the truth. And besides, he was running over the poor kids lunchtime, a sacred moment in every students school.

"Very well then. Just two more questions to go. But I'll have to warn you, it's... about the Suspect." Naomasa ensured that Izuku knew what he was in for, "The very man who attacked you... So please tell me if you grow uncomfy."

Izuku seemed to freeze up for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Okay, so my first question is..." Naomasa held up a piece of paper, from All Might's drawings. "Is this what you saw?"

The student paused for a moment before nodding, "His blade and sheath was on his left, not his right. A-And there was also a black rag wrapped around his neck, k-kinda like a scarf. But other then that... it matches."

Naomasa nodded, keeping in mind to add those details later.

"Lastly... why do you think he went after you?"

There was a long, drawn out pause before Izuku finally gave his answer. "I'm not sure... I'm really not sure."

...

It was the truth, or at least to the student it was.

Naomasa sighed, "Alright then. I believe we're finished." He sat up from his seat, "Thank you for your time, Young Midoriya."

"S-Sorry." Izuku meekly responded, prompting Naomasa to tilt his head.

"What for?"

"That I-I wasn't able to help much."

Naomasa shook his head, "Nonsense. What you've shed today was a great help in more ways than you'll ever imagine, especially now that the Suspect is on the run."

That seemed to garner Izuku's attention, the student staring up with a look of what appeared to be surprise. But Naomasa did not dwell on it, he had already used up a lot of Izuku's time. It would be best to leave now. He was about to walk out the door before the student spoke.

"Tsukauchi-san."

He turned his head, that surprised face now twinged with... something else. Regret?

"I-If you're planning on chasing after the 'Suspect' then...-" Izuku's face then became oddly analytical, "-be absolutely careful. Because he's nothing like you've ever faced before."

Naomasa froze up, not because of the way the line was delivered...

But because that was the absolute truth.

* * *

Izuku had eaten a quick lunch after the meeting and returned to class.

Tsuyu and Fumikage were glad to see him again, and surprisingly, neither had asked about the conversation he had with the detective. Something which he was admittedly grateful for.

The lesson quickly passed, marking the end of today's classes.

He was just getting prepared to leave before chatter was heard outside, the students of 1-A looking at the door with confusion. It was only when Ochako opened the door that it was revealed just who was behind it.

A whole group of U.A. students, probably from other classes as they stared and whispered amongst themselves.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Ochako stated in shock.

Izuku stood next to Fumikage as he watched with shock, unsure of why most the students were even there. " _It's just like the reporters, but this time right outside our classroom then the school!_ "

Tsuyu walked up to the two of them, face blank yet confusion in her eyes. "Kero? Why is there so many students outside our door?"

"I-It could be because we've been the only class to fight actual villains to a degree... so I guess they wanted to check it out? Come to think of it, with the attack we had to fight off and-" Izuku unknowingly went on a mutter spree as Fumikage and Tsuyu watched him. He quickly stopped, an awkward expression on his face. "S-Sorry."

They watched as Minoru yelled out, "Hey! We can't get out! What'd they all come here for anyways?!"

"Scoping out the competition, small fry." Katsuki remarked, walking past Minoru. "We're the ones who survived a villain attack."

Just as Izuku had thought as Tsuyu let out a ribbit, "Kero. I may speak out my mind at times, but this is just something else entirely."

"Believe it or not, that's him on a good day." Izuku added, prompting Fumikage to hang his beak down.

"Good Grief..."

Katsuki came up to the group of students, face steely calm. "Out of my way, Extras."

Izuku inwardly cringed as Tenya freaked out, swinging his arm forward in rapid succession. "Just because you don't know them doesn't give you the right to call them 'extras'!" The student exclaimed in shock.

A voice spoke out from the crowd, "What you said before is true. We came to see what the famous class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant." A purple haired student revealed himself, Izuku noticing a peculiar tiredness in the student's indigo eyes. "Are all the students in the hero course like this one?"

"Huh...?" Katsuki narrowed his gaze with a dangerous flare.

While the rest of the class seemed in panic, Izuku instead resorted back to his analytical mind. " _Who is this student? He's not from 1-B... then that must mean he's from the other three branches of the school. General education possibly?_ "

The student continued, "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering. Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There's quite a few of us. Did you know that?" He then tilted his head, "Depending on the results of the sports festival...-"

Izuku froze up, realizing that he had almost forgotten. The sports festival was still a thing. His convictions only faltered as the student continued.

"-they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the reverse is also possible for you..."

Now a real conflict grew in his heart as Izuku looked at his hand. While Umbra was on the run for some reason... there was still a chance, a chance that Umbra would show up if he used Void, he was sure of it.

The twisted paradox raged on as the student continued.

"Scoping out the competition? For a general studies kid like me, this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war."

Izuku had to admire the student tenacity as a crushing hold of hopelessness began to take form, " _If using the Void is just going to attract Umbra put people in danger, m_ _aybe it would be best if I didn't use it anymore..._ " Months ago, that idea would have been absurd, but now he was dropped out of his fantasy that should have been so obvious long ago. Why did he ever think that mastering forces beyond his understanding ever a good idea?

And then he saw it.

A smiling face within the crowd of students, holding a the drawn picture of Umbra out. Sporting the exact same features that Izuku had.

It was _him_ , The Man in The Wall letting out a giggling taunt as he waved the picture slowly. Izuku merely stared forward, eyes wide as another student poked his head out from the crowd, completely oblivious of course seeing as Izuku was the only one knowledgeable of _his_ existence.

Izuku wanted to scream.

"Hey, hey!" It was an odd looking student with grey eyelashes that encompassed his eyes, "I'm from class 1-B, next door! Heard you guys fought some villains and I wanted to find out more. But all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard! You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!"

Katsuki merely ignored the grey haired student, shoving past the crowd as Eijiro ran to the front. "Wait, you Jerk! What're you doing to us? Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!"

The delinquent turned his head slightly, "I don't give a shit." Katsuki narrowed his gaze yet again, "It doesn't matter so long as you rise to the top."

Eijiro looked as if he was at the verge of crying, "D-Damn it... That's so simple and manly..."

"You said it." Sato said, cupping hand beneath his chin in thought.

"The top... There is truth to that." Fumikage muse, Tsuyu silently tipping a finger against her mouth. She then turned her head, letting out a small ribbit of confusion as Izuku decidedly picked up his bag...

And then immediately left, disappearing into the crowd of students and heading off to the opposite direction.

* * *

Naomasa walked out of the building, checking over his folders as he entered his car.

There was a lot of info he had to sift through when he returned to the police station, and he would have to compile the report to Kenji. He turned on the ignition before driving out of the parkway, school now finishing as he noticed a lone figure walk by his car.

It was Izuku.

The kid seemed to sport a glum look on his face as he walked back home, holding the straps of his bag. Naomasa peered at the kid for a moment, getting a good idea of what had him so down... Nobody after all wanted to be reminded of a potentially traumatic experience.

Naomasa sighed, looking back at the road as he drove the car forward, a look of determination growing on the detectives face.

With the sports festival coming up, and heroes inevitably gathering in one place, he quickly discerned the perfect opportunity.

To create a force that could find this crazed madman, and put a stop to him.

Naomasa would see it done.

* * *

" _Damn it_ _..._ " Izuku simply thought to himself, looking down at the sidewalk.

What exactly was he going to do when the sports festival did come up? Use his power and risk the lives of not only himself but the others that might get in Umbra's way? That could not happen at all costs.

So his thoughts and decisions began to run to one conclusion.

" _Should I...Should I drop ou-?_ "

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rumbled within his pocket, Izuku taking it out to see who had texted him.

 _hey midoriya. im at the 711 near tatooin station._

Izuku blinked.

He had almost forgotten that he was going to meet up with Mirio today. Izuku was tempted call it off, only for a mournful guilt to rise in his chest. Mirio was the student that saved him, to simply brush him off seemed completely wrong. He then made his obligation, fingers tapping against the phone screen.

 _Alright. I'm on my way._

Izuku then pocketed his phone, letting out a sigh.

* * *

By the time he had reached the station, rush hour had begun. A flood of business men and women were already streaming out of the train station to return home.

Izuku saw the 711, a few afterschool students leaving the establishment. It took him a few moments until he spotted the familiar cow lick haircut, the senior U.A. student spotting Izuku as a smile grew on Mirio's face. "Hey, Midoriya! It's good to see you!"

"I-It's good to see you too, Senpai." Izuku responded. It had been forever since he had seen the student, but the enthusiasm that Izuku mustered in his greeting felt... lacking to say the least. Luckily Mirio didn't seem to notice, the senior student leaning off the wall.

"So, how's U.A. so far? "

Izuku struggled to find an answer, "Um, it's great..."

"I know right!" Mirio said with excitement, slightly startling Izuku with his energy. "Who's your teacher?"

"Oh uh, A-Aizawa Sensei."

The senior student seemed to pause for a moment, "... Woah... If I remember correctly, he expelled an entire class for having no potential when I was there." Mirio then cheerfully smiled despite the dire implication, "Then that must mean you're doing _really_ good if you're studying under him!"

Izuku's eyes widened, looking down. " _So the forum rumors were true..._ " His thoughts then broadened, negative emotions infecting his thoughts. " _If only I was expelled back then, it would have saved me and others the time and tro-_ "

"Alright let's go." Mirio said.

"Hmm?" Izuku was broken out of his angsty thoughts.

The senior student pointed a thumb behind him, "There's an arcade just down the block that has all these ancient games! I was hoping to actually try them out for once!"

* * *

Mirio had noticed a change in Izuku.

It was subtle in the beginning of there meeting, Izuku acting more unnerved than usual. At first, Mirio had brushed it off, not thinking much about it. But then on their way to the arcade, he had noticed that Izuku was constantly scanning around the place, as if they were being followed.

That look was the exact same look when Mirio had first met Izuku, he was sure of it.

When it came to playing at the arcade, Mirio had absolutely floored Izuku in a fighting game. While that would perhaps dictate that Izuku wasn't good at those types of games, Mirio knew better. The younger student was distracted by something, something bad if he had to guess. So upon leaving the arcade and having a quick walk through _Endoro_ , Mirio decided that he wasn't going to brush it off. No, not like before if All Might taught him anything after receiving one for all.

A hero's job was to help people, and Izuku currently had the look of someone who needed help.

"Say, Midoriya."

Izuku looked up, Mirio slowly turning around as they reached the end of the curb.

"Is there something wrong?"

The question seemed to hit the younger student like a box of bricks, eyes widening. "H-Huh!? N-No of course not! What makes you say that?"

Mirio pointed it out, "I've noticed that you're completely on edge, and you're eyes have been scanning all over the place." Mirio then came to a complete stop, "I don't know about you, but I'm sure we're completely safe out here in the-"

"I'm fine." Izuku simple responded.

Yet Mirio persisted, "Midoriya... We've technically been through a lot together. You know you can trust me."

There seemed to be a long pause, Izuku looking down at the sidewalk. He then spoke, "Senpai... If you had a Quirk that when you used it, would put others in danger...-" Izuku then looked up, face mired with regret. "Would you still use it?"

That question caught Mirio off guard for a second. He knew Izuku's 'Quirk' wasn't exactly a Quirk, and he believed it. In a world full of superpowers, how crazy was it to suggest one wasn't acquired naturally? But from the sound of it, he now also knew that this question must've been in regard to Izuku's 'Void' power, or at least some aspect of it.

So Mirio went with what he felt was the right answer.

"Yes. I would."

Izuku opened his mouth as if to say something before Mirio continued.

"Because I know powers that put others in danger... have the capacity to put them out out of it as well." Mirio crossed his arms, "You think All Might would stop being All Might if he figured out his punches could destroy an entire building full of people? Of course not. Despite the dangers of-" Mirio quickly remembered not to mention One for All, "-his Quirk, he's stopped others from getting hurt in the first place. You ever watch his fight with the villain Reflector?"

"Y-Yeah actually, I did." Izuku recalled, "Reflector's Quirk could take kinetic energy and shoot it somewhere else. So when All Might punched him, he made the power of the punch collapse a bridge."

"Yep, and All Might saved the day by entrapping the villain and using his own power to stop the bridge from collapsing, saving hundreds of people. Point is, and Thirteen's probably already taught you this... Hero powers are always dangerous, but it's through training and mastery of those powers that we save people, and put them out of harm's way. Now, I'm not saying to use your powers all willy nilly, but I know you're a smart one Izuku... And that you can figure out some way to counteract whatever danger your Void power has, it's what I've seen you do, and it's how you've gotten into U.A. in the first place." Mirio then shrugged, "Besides, what would hiding a 'dangerous' Quirk do? It'll still remain dangerous by the end of the day and not help anyone, not even the one who has it. The least one could do, is train it and ensure it can stave off any danger that it causes. You see my point?"

Izuku looked up at Mirio, a long pause taking hold. "I-I-"

"EEK!"

A scream was heard as Mirio whipped his head to the side. Three figures brushed past his vision, gliding across the ground with some form of Quirk as they wore a set of black jumpsuits. They laughed gleefully as a few angered ladies seemed to be giving chase.

"Hey! Someone stop those perverts! T-They took our-!"

They didn't need to finish, as Mirio saw what the whole debacle was about.

The last of that strange gliding trio was wearing a set of girls panties over his black jumpsuit. How that even happened, Mirio didn't want to know, all he knew was that they had definitely violated some form of law. Mirio glanced at Izuku for a split second, a priceless and wide look on the student before he sprung into action.

"Don't worry ladies! I'll get em back!"

And then his own clothes fell off as he fell through the ground, the world becoming null around Mirio as he positioned himself.

" _Now!_ " He thought as he deactivated his Quirk, shooting out in an instant as he practically appeared in front of the trio of sliding perverts. There eyes seemed to widen behind there black lenses, possibly from surprise, or the sheer fact that a naked buff high schooler had popped out of the ground in front of them. Mirio didn't care about either as he delivered a swift roundhouse kick, catching and flooring the first two. Yet the last one, the one wearing said panties had managed to slip past Mirio.

"Run brother number three! Carry on the legacy of the Three Sturm and Drang Brothers!" One of the grounded of the trio shouted.

" _Crap! If I give chase to that guy, then these two will get esc-!_ "

And then Izuku materialized out of nowhere, Void energy glowing off the students body as he performed an expert take down, tackling the man to the floor and making sure the third was immobilized.

The perverted trio of the 'Three Sturm and Drang Brothers' had been put to a stop.

Izuku turned his head, knee placed on the back of the third pervert. "Y-You're right Mirio! I-If my power does come with a danger, t-then I'll just have to grow strong enough to counteract whatever that danger is! It's what a hero would learn to do!"

Mirio smiled.

"And also-" Izuku held up Mirio's clothes, revealing them to be in his grasp. "-I got your clothes."

Mirio smile grew even more.

* * *

Admittedly, the late afternoon had completely shifted with that whole situation. He was pretty sure that even Mineta would have thought the Three Sturm and Drang Brothers were too much.

When the police came, him and Mirio had to explain to the police of why they used their Quirks in public and performed what would be considered an illegal citizens arrest. Luckily, Mirio had a great excuse of being a hero intern, and that he was giving a live demonstration to an up and coming student of U.A who was allowed to participate.

That was technically true, and the policemen accepted it. Perhaps they had wanted to get the situation over with, as there was an angry mob of girls who had wanted to curb stomp the perverted trio. So in conclusion, the girls got their underwear back, the trio was arrested, and Izuku was allowed to go home.

But the message still remained the same, just like the one that Fumikage unknowingly suggested.

" _I'll just have to grow stronger and master my power._ "

He was at the reservoir right now, skipping a stone on the water. It jumped about 8 times before sinking to the bottom. There was a long pause before it floated back up, a teal glow beneath it revealing a bunch of other stones floating on the water bed.

Umbra was out there, that fact would always remain the same. But seeing as Umbra was also connected to the Void, then the only thing that would make it right would be the Void itself. How? Izuku was still figuring that out, but in the meanwhile he would be vigilant, checking news sources, forums, and the likes. Umbra was on the run for some reason, and it gave Izuku an odd hope. In the meanwhile, he had two weeks to see if Umbra would leave some form of trace or indication of where he was going.

The whole Sports Festival would ultimately help Izuku as well. He no longer saw it as a normal school event but instead an opportunity to improve himself against the oncoming force that was Umbra.

"I see you are feeling better now."

Izuku flinched out of his skin, realizing a familiar shape was rising out of the water.

Onkko simply... appeared to say the most, form somehow materializing into reality as the Quill wore his familiar _takuhatsugasa_. He stood upon the dark water like a messiah, picking up a floating stone and inspecting it from behind his visor.

"Contrary to any belief... only power can make power right. The Void is that power, and I know you will use it right rather than live in fear of the implication of it." He then dropped the stone, letting it float upon the water.

Izuku froze for a brief moment. He wanted to ask questions on how Onkko was even here to begin with, but something else needed to be said first. "O-Onkko. I'm sorry about... everything. I didn't want to act like- like such a villain to you."

Looking back, Izuku's words to Onkko were cold and demanding, completely unlike him. Yet to Izuku's surprise, the Quill simply shook his head. "Do not apologize, for it is I who must." Onkko then walked forward atop the reservoir, "Despite priding myself as your guide, I have been doing a poor job. Onkko can't-" The Quill paused for a moment, "-I can't tell you everything, but I can or should prepare you rather then discourage. From this point onward, I will try my best to alleviate any concerns you have without breaking the path you are taking."

Izuku, for the second time today, felt absolute relief, tearful almost, yet questions quickly gave way to that feeling. "W-Wait, how are you here!? I thought you could only remain in the Void."

"Well..." Onkko then bought a hand up, Izuku realizing that he could see through it, it's opacity being in a questionable state. "Here is not an exact word so to speak. This is my projection."

Nothing ever made sense with the Void if Izuku knew anything, but he accepted the explanation.

"But that is not important." The rocks around Onkko began to shift as they before levitating off the water. They seemed to take a pattern as Izuku watched with awe, forming what appeared to be a circle behind the Quill. And then, within that circle, a bright portal of energy was given life. "Come with me Izuku, there is something that I believe will be a great help to you in the coming days."

Onkko disappeared into the rift as Izuku paused, looking down at the water before looking back up. He then let out a breath and slipped into the Void, dashing forward as his world became bright.

And then he was somewhere else, a dim blue light filling his vision as he peered around the place.

He was standing atop a cold metal floor, surrounded by a perpetual nothingness. The only thing that seemed to exist was what appeared to be a set of floating metal structures. It took him a moment to realize that each of these structures were designed in a circle, with each having a unique flare to them. For instance, the one that was connected to the platform he stood on seemed to hold a set of chest high metal bars, whilst another seemed ripped out of a spy movie, with moving lasers trawling up and down.

It took him a moment to realize what this all was.

"Is this... an obstacle course?"

"Indeed." He turned to see Onkko walk past him, reaching the edge of the platform. "I took the liberty of designing it after our disagreement." Onkko then put his hands behind his back, facing away, "Obstacle courses such as these were used by the _Tenno_."

Tenno.

Heavenly Sovereign.

That was a word that stuck out to Izuku. At first he had thought that it was because of its connection with Japanese history as Tenno was the title of the Japanese Emperor. It was a tragic to say the least, as the Imperial Family were now all gone due to an unknown circumstance, and the topic was still barely discussed, even today.

But it wasn't just that.

There was a calling, deep within Izuku, the word Tenno sparking his curiosity.

"That word... Tenno...-?"

Onkko turned around, Izuku realizing that the Quill's visor was off, a smirk on the man's face. "Just as your reality has heroes, mine has the Tenno... And like you, they too are warriors who use the Void."

His eyes widened.

This changed everything.

* * *

In an unknown part of Japan, a turtle slowly crawled out of the lake, basking in the night as it rested upon a rock.

The creature stayed there for a few moments, now ready to clamber back into the lake before something grabbed it by the shell. The small reptile struggled, sturdy limbs flapping in the air.

And then, the midnight digits simply let go.

The turtle practically rushed back into the water, slipping beneath the surface as Umbra looked at its own hand. It didn't kill for once when something had bothered it... And for the first time, a question slowly graced its conscience that was long forgotten.

 _Why?_

It had no answer.

Umbra slowly looked up, feeling a familiar surge of energy. Yet no longer did it beckon, instead it only served to remind it of something, something terrible. Now it had just wanted to get as far away from it as possible in an attempt to escape.

It slowly sat up, jumping off the rock as it disappeared into the woods.

* * *

 **Wow. Finally, after four (or was it five) weeks, this chapter is done. Sorry about the late timing on this one, it was not only lengthy to think about the transition to the second season, but I also had midterms last week, so it was pretty turbulent.**

 **Anyways, this chapter hasn't gone into the sports festival yet, or even the training. It's more of a set up for both. You'll also have noticed that it's... kinda angsty, but this chapter in my opinion is important for the following chapters to make sense. With Izuku determining that Umbra was indeed attracted by the Void, I wanted to use this chapter to show how he was going to get over the fact that people could inadvertently get hurt by his Quirk. With a bit of advice from Mirio and Fumikage, and some support from Onkko, he's now back to normal... for now. The next chapter should come out way faster as it'll be the a bit of training and the first part of the sports festival, maybe even second, so it's gonna be fun to write. :)**

 **As for where Umbra's now going? You'll know very soon.**

 **Oh, and another thing. For those of you who are going wtf at the Three Sturm and Drang Brothers, read the spin off manga,** **Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals** **. It's good, trust me.**

 **Now onto questions.**

 **Ferdiad : Maybe, I'm not really sure. According to the wiki, Nana Shimura had a Quirk when she received One For All, but they haven't shown if OFA enhanced said Quirk.**

 **muzislover2008 : I'm gonna come out and say that I felt that this chapter was a bit of a stretch when I was writing this. It's a complex matter. If any of us knew that, for example, that using our phone attracted Umbra for instance and put others in danger, would we still use our phone? Probably not I'd imagine. But I wanted to try and show what factors would encourage Izuku to use Void despite the dangerous implication. NOT only that but, if you notice, with the second transference occuring, Umbra's no longer beckoned by the Void like before, as it painfully reminds him of something. Typical writer excuse of course but that's fanfiction for you. As for Man in The Wall? With the recent release of Chimera Prologue, I kinda wanted to tap into more of the giggling taunting side that we saw recently. He just loves to torment Izuku, just like our Operator's in game.**

 **Anhilliator1 : Yep, and from what I remember, it seems that our voice comes from Umbra when we're talking to Ballas at the dead tree on Lua.**

 **Roguedragon : ashlands of the cold also mentioned something like that. Operators emphasized with Umbra because they too knew pain, but Izuku's is not that type of someone. But that doesn't mean it has to be... That's all I'm going to say for now. Anything else would be a spoiler**

 **dovahkin01 : Oh damn... Wooosh, that went over my head by a light year...**

 **Wolf Guard Miestwin : Oh, you'll see alright. You'll see... Though it'll be quite a while tbh.**

 **Sir Fart : *LOUD HIGH PITCH WHALE NOISES***

 **Omake**

Mirio gasped as he looked in the mirror.

He knew something was wrong this morning, and upon going into the bathroom, he had noticed his hair.

Or distinct lack of it.

"M-My hair! My Tintin hair!" He felt tears begin to grow at the edge of his eyes, "What sort of villain would do this!?" He then shot his arms in the air, "Curse them!"

And then the simple movement blew the roof off his house, a gust of air rushing around the place. It took Mirio a moment to realize that he hadn't even used One for All, that was just his normal strength alone now.

He lowered his hands, a look of shock on his face before he smiled.

"On second thought..."

 **P.S. for those who did not understand the last Omake, please just please watch this link on youtube... /** **watch?v=F0K5s7-k9cs**

 **Okay that's all bye.**


	10. Sure Footed

**Edit: There were a few spelling mistakes before, most should be gone now.**

* * *

Tsuyu stood at the front doors of U.A., hands hanging in front as a few students passed her. Class hadn't started yet, so she had decided to stay outside and wait patiently for a friend that she worried for.

Izuku did not look alright yesterday, and neither did he act the part. So she had resolved herself to find out what was wrong, even if it had to be direct. It just saddened her to see Izuku of all people in such a state.

However, her plans were thrown into disarray when she saw him enter the courtyard.

"Kero?"

Gone was the paranoid look of yesterday, instead a small smile could be seen on his face which turned into surprise upon spotting her. "Tsu? What are you doing out here?"

She quickly answered, face vacant. "I wanted to have a talk. Yesterday, you didn't seem alright."

Izuku seemed to freeze at first before lowering his head. "... I know..."

Tsuyu tilted her head, letting out a confused ribbit.

"There was just... a lot going on. After the USJ, I became really paranoid, thinking that danger was lurking around every corner... But..." Izuku lifted his head, "I talked to a few people who were close to me, and they said to me words I needed to hear..."

And then she saw him give a warm smile, his eyes staring directly into hers with a pinpoint precision.

"So that's why I won't let whatever happened at the USJ keep me down. It's what any hero would do after all."

She paused for a second, a strange feeling enveloping on her chest. That smile... was something else...

Izuku then noticed the time, "Um, Tsu, we should probably get inside now. Aizawa Sensei will be arriving soon."

The frog girl blinked, speaking a little bit more quickly than she was accustomed to. "Tokoyami-chan." She then shook her head briefly, "I'm waiting for Tokoyami-chan as well."

"Oh. A-Alright. Then I'll just-" Izuku awkwardly brushed past her.

She kept staring forward, a few moments passing before her cheeks grew red again, the frog girl letting out a singular noise.

"Kero..."

What was going on with her?

* * *

Izuku leaped through the air, landing on one of the moving pillars. He took a second to steady himself before leaping to the next.

He missed the mark, letting out a gasp of surprise before sliding off the circular platform and falling into the dark abyss below.

The teenager then reappeared, right beside Onkko as the Quill sat calmly at the edge of the platform. A few moments passed before Izuku let out a sigh, "I was so close! I could have made it..."

"Perhaps." Onkko shrugged, "But even so, you reached that section faster than last time. That is a small victory."

Izuku looked down for a moment, considering what to do next. Time seemed to run differently within Onkko's 'Pocket Realm' so to speak, what felt like hours of training was only minutes of meditating in the real world. To say Izuku put that fact to good use was an understatement, he had been visiting the temple to meditate constantly, and squeezed in as much training as possible. Although it did not bolster his physical abilities, it did give him experience in terms of mobility.

He decided to have a small break, Izuku turning his head. "Onkko, I wanna know more about the Tenno. What are they like?"

Onkko seemed to study Izuku for a moment. "Powerful."

"No I mean-" Izuku tried to find the right question, "What makes you consider them to be heroes."

"Now that is a more interesting question." Onkko adjusted himself, "Back in my reality, some would say that they are heroes because they are noble warrior, others reject that notion and claim that they are merely opportunistic mercenaries. The truth is, they hold a past far more tragic and vulnerable that few hardly know of. Yet despite that, they protect the people of the Solar system and surpasss any hardships they face, growing stronger in the process. That is why I consider them to be heroes."

Izuku sat on those words. Admittedly, it had felt that Onkko was once again, not telling him everything there was to know, that the perfect question hadn't been asked yet. But that was put on the backburner as Izuku realized something. "W-Wait! Solar system? So you're saying that- that there's space travel in your reality?!"

"Indeed."

He asked another question, "Then... what's that like?"

"Space travel?"

"No, no. I mean, I do wanna know what that's like too but I-I wanna know more about your reality. It sounds so... futuristic."

Onkko crossed his arms, "If I were to explain everything, then we would be here for a very long time."

"Well then give me the short version." Izuku reasoned.

The Quill seemed to clear his throat before starting. "Very well then. After the collapse of the Orokin Empire, the Origin system has fallen into complete chaos for centuries."

There was a long pause as Izuku tilted his head, "What?"

"... How about you continue training... And I will tell you what I know about the Old War that acted as the precursor to these events. That way you will learn about the Orokin and such. Agreed?"

There was another long pause before Izuku slowly nodded, "Okay..." He then turned his head, readying himself up before the timer started.

He then bursted into a sprint, sliding below a metal bar and continuing to the next obstacle, the Quill calmly watching.

* * *

"Ha, ha! This feels so weird!" Mirio announced as he laid there, flattened atop Izuku's Void barrier. "It's like I'm resting on a massage bed!"

Currently, they were in the Hoth Company Stone Quarry after Izuku texted the senior student, asking if he could help Izuku train. Mirio came within minutes, enthusiastic to see Izuku's 'Quirkless' power in action. Mirio had even thought to bring his own training clothes, made from a special fibre produced by his hair.

Mirio slid down the shell, landing on his two feet as he let out another chuckle.

"Wow, I don't know what else to say. Permeation allows me to phase through any solid object in existence."

That stoked Izuku's curiosity, "Really?"

Mirio nodded, "Yep. So not being able to slip past something for once... feels new but oddly welcoming for a change."

Izuku seemed to acknowledge that statement before clasping his hands down, the shield dispersing. "Well... the Void breaks every single law of physics. It-" Izuku sighed, "-it doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mirio turned his head ever so slightly, "Hey, Midoriya. I have an idea." He then smiled, "Why don't we have a race? The Sports Festival is definitely gonna involve some form of running, so it'll be good to see how fast the both of us can run beforehand."

Izuku paused for a moment, admittedly surprised by the invitation before warming up to it. "O-Okay, sure! But where do we start?"

Mirio pointed towards one of the quarry, "How about between those two slabs over there? That looks like a good place."

It took a short moment for them to get into their respective running positions, Mirio turning his head to Izuku. The younger student was already kneeling down, a leg outstretched behind to show that he was ready to start sprinting.

"Alright, we'll race with no Quirks first. Are you ready?"

Izuku nodded as Mirio copied his stance. A few seconds passed before Mirio spoke.

"Get set, GO!"

Mirio expected a few things, of both himself and Izuku. He had known that he was quite the runner, and he had known that Izuku had been training quite a lot ever since the fateful day of there meeting, so Izuku was bound to be a challenge.

Yet he did not expect the younger student to practically shoot past him, flying through the air as he spun in a horizontal clockwise. It caught Mirio off guard as he watched Izuku land into a roll, bursting into a full sprint once he was back onto his own two feet.

" _Woah, how did he-?_ "

Mirio quickly remembered that he was in a race, spurring himself into action as his legs went to work. Izuku was fast, and that acceleration was quite the game changer, but Mirio prided himself with the equalized muscular capacity and stamina, so it came as no surprise that he began to catch up.

"Ha! That was an awesome leap Midoriya! But it's gonna take more than that!"

The younger student wordlessly turned his head slightly before facing frontward, Mirio about to surpass him.

And then came the steep fall.

It was a seemingly dug out part of the quarry, a smooth white stone to the left and a pool of water below. Mirio froze up for a moment, losing speed upon realizing that the track ended up ahead.

Yet Izuku wasn't stopping.

"Midoriya, look out! There's a-!" He tried to warn the younger student, but it didn't matter, as Izuku did the unthinkable.

Izuku jumped to the side, hand planted against the wall as he ran against it with ease. Mirio watched, wide eyed as the younger student then leaped off the wall, similar to before as he performed a perfect landing and continued his run, completely oblivious that Mirio hadn't followed or even try to traverse the chasm.

"Oh my... Oh my..."

A very familiar saying passed on from teacher to student.

"GOODNESS!"

* * *

Today was it.

The sports festival.

Izuku was busy putting preparing his bag for today, a thoughtful look on his face as he packed his PE shirt. Two weeks went, but it felt like two months with all the training he had squeezed in within the Void. He finished packing, looking at one of his notebooks.

The Old War

He quickly picked it up, a page flopping out to reveal notes and descriptions, a few baseless doodles here and there. It was only last week when he had began to chronicalize Onkko's world so to speak. From what Izuku was able to make of it, the Quills reality practically screamed a distinct transhumanism. Technologically immortal aristocrats? A war waged from sentient drones, aptly named 'Sentients'? And it was crazier to think that that was only scratching the surface, as the Quill stated that there was many more to cover... which reminded him.

He turned his head to the left, another one of his notebooks peeking out from beneath his bedroom desk.

'Tenno'

Izuku quickly shoved both notebooks into his drawer, shutting the cabinet. The latter was still largely incomplete, as Izuku wasn't sure of what to ask about them most of the time. From what he was able to compile, they were a mysterious order of warriors that used Void in some way and... that was about it. But even so, his inquisitive nature demanded that he formulated something about them, even if he had so little.

"Izuku, come quickly! You'll be late for the event!"

He turned around, leaving his room quickly. His mother was waiting by the doorway, watching him intently as he passed her to tie his shoes.

"Be careful not to get hurt."

Izuku turned his head, "Don't worry Mom. I'll try not to."

She nodded for a moment before continuing, "And I'll record the whole thing, okay? In high resolution too."

"Alright." Izuku responded, finishing his shoes and standing at full height.

Inko seemed to pause for a moment before smiling, two fists raised to show contained excitement. "Do your best!"

He couldn't help but smile, knowing the warmness of a mother's support. "I will."

Izuku left the apartment.

* * *

Mirio stretched his arms as he walked forward, already in his PE uniform as Toshinori walked next to him, the hero currently in true form.

The gaunt man turned his head, "Nervous?"

"... A little bit." Mirio responded. "I mean, not because of the whole 'I am here' thing that we were talking about before... I'm pretty sure I already did that when my clothes fell off in the last sports festival."

Toshinori let out a burst of laughter before coughing out a smidgen of blood. "N-No worries. Most have probably forgotten about that by now." Toshinori then straightened himself, "So what are you worried about then?"

Mirio let out a sigh, "It's just that, hiding One for All has been tougher than I thought, even back in Nighteye's agency..." Mirio paused, "Today I'm going to meet my friends again, and I know for a fact they're definitely going to notice a change in my abilities if I use One for All.

All Might seemed to pause for a moment. "Young Togata,-" Toshinori turned his head, "Do you want to know a secret about me?"

That garnered the students attention, turning his head to his mentor.

"I was Quirkless before receiving One for All."

Mirio paused for a moment, " _Just like Midoriya..._ " He then shook his head, "Wow I...- I had no idea."

"Indeed. So you could imagine the shock it must've been for others, and for me to simply play it off as a late bloomer. Some secrets need to be maintained to protect the ones you love." Toshinori put a hand on Mirio's shoulder, "One for All is a dangerous truth, but it's a truth that you are now responsible for... and with great responsibility comes great power."

"Huh..." Mirio then nodded, "Alright. That clears up a lot of things."

All Might looked down the hallway, "I should probably get going. We're approaching the third-year waiting room."

Mirio let out a breath, "Okay, okay... Welp, here I go." He walked a few paces before Toshinori called out.

"Oh, and Young Togata?"

The third-year student turned his head, Toshinori giving a thumbs up.

"Do your best."

Mirio smiled, "I will." They both turned to their separate ways, the student continuing to walk onward before reaching a doorway.

Class 3-B

"... Alright, here goes."

He opened the door, a few of his classmates already milling around. However, only two really stuck out in his mind. One of them, a student with pointy ears who was face to face with a wall, and a girl sporting long blue hair. The latter spotted him, her face lighting up with recognition and excitement.

"Mirio!"

The third-year student smiled, "Hey."

* * *

He was floating, surrounded by a perpetual darkness.

Time was a mere concept within this space of reality and illusion. He was nothing but everything, his mind shut off from the worries of the wakening world. It was through this enlightenment that he honed his focus.

Izuku was ready.

The student slowly opened his eyes, revealing a dim teal glow around his body as his legs remained crossed, his body levitating within the air. He let out a breath, uncrossing his legs as he gingerly stepped back down onto the cold floor of the locker room, PE uniform on as he opened the stall door. It was completely devoid of life, a few sinks lined up against a long mirror. Izuku walked up to one of the sinks, holding his hands in front of the sensor as a steady stream of water trickled out. He cupped his hands, splashing some water on his face before looking up at the mirror.

Another Izuku stood beside him, a disturbing smirk on _his_ face.

Ordinarily, he would have flinched, but instead Izuku merely looked on, face emotionless.

"You won't scare me anymore... You _don't_ scare me anymore."

There was a pause before the Man in The Wall began to chuckle, soft and slowly. " **Are you sure about that, Deku?** "

Izuku turned from the mirror, looking back to see _him_ gone, both from the mirror and the room itself. He let out a sigh, pushing off against the sink to leave.

* * *

"Hey, uh... You nervous Midoriya?"

Izuku shook his head at Sato's question, sitting across Fumikage. "I feel like I should be but-" He recalled the past month, all the dangers and trials he had gone through surfacing. "-standing in front of a lot of people doesn't feel like such a big deal anymore... Not after what we've been through."

Fumikage spoke up, "Exactly. Compared to facing off against dangerous villains, this should be nothing."

Sato scratched the back of his head, a worrisome look on the muscular students face. "Jeez... hearing you two sound so confident... Kinda makes me feel intimidated, y'know?"

Izuku stared at Sato for a moment, feeling tinge of surprise from the other student's statement. Admittedly, Izuku didn't know Sato very well, but he did know his Quirk from watching the battle trial. Sugar Rush, a simple yet powerful enhancement Quirk. Izuku had written down what he had seen and heard, that consuming 10 grams of sugar granted Sato 3 minutes of fivefold strength that could be increased for a longer duration. He had seen Sato practically tear open a wall with ease to go after Denki... albeit, Sato was put to a stop after Jiro was able to stun him, and that Sato had fallen asleep due to the drawback of the strength conversion.

Not very heroic but that's why they were all here in U.A., to train and become heroes.

"W-Well, don't be." Izuku responded, Sato's attention garnered. "The sports festival is important as it gives us a chance to show our skills, but that doesn't mean we should be at eachothers throats. That's just not... right." Izuku sat up, "So in the meanwhile, good luck and-"

"Bakugo."

Izuku turned, twisting around to see Todoroki staring down at a seated Katsuki, the ash blonde tilting his head slightly.

There was a pause before Todoroki spoke up again, "Ever since the Quirk apprehension test, I've noticed you've been closely tailing my position..." Todoroki narrowed his eyes, "I just wanted to let you know that, objectively, I am stronger than you."

Izuku blinked at the statement, noticing how highly unusual this was. Shoto rarely ever talked within the class, and the first time he actually did was... this? The red and white haired boy would often just consign himself to isolation rather then interact. Yet it hardly mattered, as Izuku quickly realized the gravity of the situation. Someone had said the 'S' word to Katsuki.

The word 'Stronger'.

This wasn't going to end well.

To Katsuki's credit and Izuku's surprise, the ash blonde hadn't exploded... but the atmosphere changed into a tense solidity.

"... Eh...?" Katsuki merely said, head raised.

Another pause, Denki now commenting. "Woah. Am I seeing this right? The strongest of our class picking a fight with our resident exploder?"

Eijiro stood up quickly, placing a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden? We're about to go on!"

Shoto rudely shoved Eijiro's hand away, "We're not here to be friends." He then turned around, "So what does it matter?"

The sound of a chair grinding against the ground was heard, Shoto turning back around to see that Katsuki had risen from his seat, slowly walking towards Shoto with a hand in his pocket.

Katsuki then stopped, face to face with the red and white haired student.

"... So... You want a war with me?" And then a wide grin grew on the ash blonde's face, "That's just perfect. I've been waiting for the opportunity to crush you into the ground, you half-and-half bastard."

Shoto gave a cold gaze, "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"And you better fucking not, otherwise it's just not a win for me." Katsuki then opened his hands. "I'll make sure that even your mother won't recognize your face when I'm through with you."

And then Izuku saw it, Shoto's teeth gritting in a barely contained fury. Apparently that had struck a nerve as the room grew cold... Not just with tension now but with temperature as well as frost particles radiated from Shoto's body. Katsuki seemed to notice this hostility, sparks beginning to form on his palms. The two stared each other down, the dangerous atmosphere now reaching levels that shouldn't have been possible as the entirety of class 1-A stared in shock, not a single person moving a muscle in fear that any action would be the catalyst needed.

Surprisingly, Izuku was the first to reach breaking point.

He pushed away his chair, his haste making it fall to the floor as he quickly approached Katsuki and Shoto, body radiating a teal Void as he stepped between the two of them and spread his arms out, separating them with a combat like stance.

"That's **enough**!"

His assertiveness made Eijiro jump, Katsuki and Shoto backing away in surprise.

Izuku tone was both scolding and seething. "What you both don't seem to understand is that the sports festival is another step to the path of becoming a hero! Yes, we are expected to challenge each other, but-" Izuku gestured to the rest of the room, a few students shivering from the cold to let the consequences sink in."-Not. Like. This."

There was a long pause, the tension now still. Shoto looked at Izuku before looking at Katsuki, turning around to walk to the other side of the room. Katsuki on the other hand seemed to stare at Izuku, the green haired boy returning a hardened glare. For a moment, Izuku had expected his childhood friend to give off a nasty remark. Much to his surprise, Katsuki merely turned his head, letting out a grunt.

"Tch."

Katsuki then went back to his table, pulling open his seat and sitting down in silence.

Izuku slowly let out a sigh, rejecting his combat stance to stand up straight. He then began to slowly look around.

Everyone was staring at him, most of their eyes wide. Even Fumikage and Tsuyu seemed at disbelief, with the bird head's beak open and the frog girl tipping a finger against her mouth.

The door opened, Tenya entering. "Is everyone-" He then seemed to notice the present atmosphere of the room, "-ready?"

* * *

There was more people then Izuku was comfortable with.

When they had walked out from the shadow of the stadium, he was immediately deafened with the sheer amount of people and cheering that was going on as Present Mic was on the big screen, hyping up the festival.

"The U.A. sports festival! The one time that comes around every year! When our fledgeling heroes compete in a ruthless gra-"

Izuku drowned out the noise, keeping his gaze forward. His powers were only as good as his focus, and right now he couldn't afford to be-

"Midoriya-chan."

He turned his head, noticing Tsuyu walking up next to him. She peered forward, a few seconds passing before speaking her mind out.

"That was really unexpected before..."

Denki entered the conversation as well, coming up onto his right, the electric student nodding his head. "Yeah! You were really scary! Especially when you were glowing like that."

Izuku shrivelled up, his normal self returning. "E-Er, you think so? I-I just didn't want a fight to break out between Kacchan and Todoroki."

"Heh, there's the Izuku I know." Denki then seemed to shrug, "But you have a point. A fight between those two? In the waiting room? Yeah, we'd all be absolute toast." Denki then began to walk forward, rejoining the rest of the class and finishing his point. "Good thing you stepped in."

Izuku turned to face Tsuyu for a moment before a voice blaired on the speakers.

"Now for the athlete's oath!"

It took Izuku a moment to realize that the umpire for the first year stage was none other than Midnight... the 18+ hero. True to her title, she was wearing the costume of some sadistic dominatrix, much to the awkwardness of the entire class. Tsuyu seemed to share that same sentiment, her vacant eyes now wider than before.

"Kero... Isn't Nezu supposed to be the chief Umpire?"

Izuku stared forward, an awkward expression on his face as the interactions between him and Tsuyu were forgotten. "That's only for the third years..." His thoughts began to drift. " _I wonder how Mirio is doing...?_ "

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight yelled, cracking her whip downwards to ease the murmurs from both student and audience alike. She then did so again, continuing her speech. "Your student representative is... from class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!"

Needless to say, Izuku felt as if someone had stabbed his body with a taser, his brain trying to synchronize the newfound info into something viable. It was during this process, that not even a single word could be uttered from his mouth.

Luckily he didn't need to express his disbelief, as Katsuki did it for him.

"What the hell?! Why the fuck is Deku representing the class!?" Katsuki shouted angrily, his head turned directly to Izuku.

Hanta seemed to hold an amused face, "Well, Midoriya did technically finish with the highest sum in the entrance exam. Villain and rescue points."

"Yeah... In the _hero_ course." A girl said with distaste, possibly from General Education as Izuku turned his head to her. "It's like this every year..."

Katsuki clearly did not like Hanta's explanation, but he did seem to accept it, glaring at Izuku as the green haired student slowly turned his head back to Tsuyu, making his nervousness evident. She looked at him before giving a slow nod, prompting Izuku to regather himself as he looked away, breathing in and breathing out to soothe his nerves.

He then walked forward, stepping up onto the platform as he came up to the podium, overlooking the rest of the students as he spoke through the mic.

"H-Hello-?"

Audio feedback occured, prompting the speakers to let out a screech as both audience and student base cringed. Izuku gritted his teeth, eyes looking down. " _Void give me strength..._ " He then stood closer to the microphone, "U-Um, s-so in-" He paused again, his heart rising to his throat as he was suddenly conscious of just how many people was actually watching him right now. " _Fumikage must think I'm a huge hypocrite right now... Damn it! What would Onkko say?_ " His thoughts were a whirl, " _U-Uh, pathways are- no, no, that's stupid. C'mon Izuku! Think!_ "

He quickly peered around to see the various faces within the crowd. There were those of determination of course, as with any form of sporting event... but oddly enough, there were those that looked as if they would rather be somewhere, most of the frowning expressions originating from General Education. The words of that girl from before popped into his head.

" _It's like this every year..._ "

And it was there he realized that there wasn't something that he should say, but rather needed to say.

"The sports festival isn't a playground for the hero course."

Immediately, everyone's attention was garnered, those from all courses alike tilting their heads in confusion. He continued, recalling a past experience.

"I remember before I came to U.A., I would watch the sports festival in my living room, rooting for no particular student, just whoever was in the top... Now that I look back at it, I realize that wasn't what made watching the festival exciting." He then stared forward, "What made it exciting was the spirit itself, and that true spirit is everyone here. Hero course, general studies, support, business, and even the audience itself. It doesn't matter what Quirk you have or where you're from, what matters is that we are all trying and we are all responsible for giving this festival life."

Izuku then held up a hand, palm facing outward to show an oath being sworn.

"So let me win. But if I cannot win, let me be brave in the attempt. For the festival demands it."

Silence. Both from student and audience alike. And then a singular set of clapping was heard, originating from Tenya as he yelled out. "Bravo! Bravo, Midoriya-kun!"

The stadium then applauded, loudly droning throughout the station. However, what was important was to see if his speech had gotten to his fellow students. Class 1-B seemed stunned, the support course students seemed excitable, business were discussing something amongst themselves, probably not even relating to the speech. Lastly though, the General Studies no longer looked downtrodden but contemplative instead, a majority seemingly in deep thought at his words.

All except for one.

Hitoshi had a disinterested look to him before, but now he seemed downright angered, glaring directly at Izuku. He could only wonder why that was so as he stepped off the podium, walking back to his class as he was greeted by his friends and classmates alike.

Eijiro was the first to speak out, Izuku realizing that the red head was wiping tears from the edges of his eyes. "That was so damn inspirational Midoriya... And manly!"

"Quite!" Tenya said, his hand gestures now barely even controlled. "A stirring speech! You should be proud of yourself."

"T-Thanks." Izuku responded with a blush, scratching the back of his head. "I-I just wish they gave a heads up beforehand-"

"It wasn't necessary." Izuku turned his head to Tsuyu, the frog girl gracing him with one of her rare smiles. "You were really good up there."

A noise was heard at the top of the stadium, Izuku turning his head to see that the big screen had changed, announcing the first game as Midnight spoke up. "Now, without further delay, let's get the first event started."

Izuku heard Ochako speak out, standing right next to Tsuyu. "Everything at U.A. is always without delay..."

"These are the qualifiers! It is within this stage that many are sent home!"

The screen began to shift, like a slot machine as various kanji sped from top to bottom.

"And the fateful first event of this year is..."

Obstacle Race

"-this!"

Izuku paused, looking up. "An obstacle course..." He then recalled, constant times of falling into a dark abyss only to pop up next to Onkko again, ready to try his hand at parkour once more. Was it too coincidental that the Quill introduced Izuku to an obstacle course when the first challenge of the sports festival _was_ an obstacle course?

To that, Izuku merely shrugged.

* * *

"-take your places everyone!"

Izuku got into a runners start, the gate already open and ready for the race to start. He peered around to see his other classmates, as well as other students from other courses intermingled amongst them. The atmosphere was still and tense, everyone waiting for the signal.

One of the lights turned off, two green lights remaining. He looked forward, closing his eyes for a moment.

" _Just another obstacle to overcome... another step-_ "

Izuku then reopened them, another light turning off as only one remained.

" _-on the beaten path._ "

The last turned off, Midnight yelling. "START!"

* * *

 _"What do you call it?_ _" Izuku asked, his head tilted._

 _"A bullet jump." Onkko answered, sitting cross legged. "It's a maneuver that many Tenno use, initiated while sliding or crouching by using your leg muscles to kick off against the ground. Once in the air, they rotate their body, building momentum."_

 _"That sounds really difficult... can I really pull it off?" Izuku mused._

 _Onkko merely looked up, "You tell me. You must realize that this is not the first time you have done it."_

 _Izuku paused for a moment, "... The Sludge Villain."_

 _"Indeed." Onkko then turned his head away, "Now continue on with your training. I expect to see you master it soon."_

* * *

And master it he had.

A few students who had started in front of him were surprised to see a green blur shoot past them, Izuku feeling wind whip past his shoulders before he dove to the ground, performing a roll and coming out of it running as fast as he could towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Izuku turned his head slightly, breathing controlled. Students from both his class and others were on his tail as well, Tenya taking long strides of running steps, Momo keeping a steady pace, and Ojiro using his tail to propel him forward to name a few. But even so, it seemed as if the majority of the students were trickling, mainly because the narrow passage had forced the student base to clump together, getting most of them stuck.

" _I_ _see..._ " Izuku thought, just as he exited the tunnel. " _The first gate is already an obsta-_ "

He wasn't able to finish that thought as a rush of ice was heard.

Izuku's eyes widened, instincts forcing him to fall into his Void form. And just in time, for a blizzard of cold engulfed reality. As incorporeal as Izuku was, he could only watch as Shoto zipped past him, leaving behind a trail of ice and entrapping the feet of other students as they were frozen to the spot. Within Voidform, he could only walk or dash, there was no midground for running as it required too much concentration.

" _Damn it._ " Izuku thought, looking down to see the floor. " _The surface is too slippery to reliably run on, and walking would just be too slow... unless..._ " He then realized something.

Ice had very little friction.

He looked forward, noticing that many others from his class had bypassed the ice, especially Katsuki as the ash blonde sailed through the air using his explosions. Izuku resolved himself before dashing forward, popping back into existence next to a surprised Yuga who was in the process of beaming himself forward

"Quoi?!"

Izuku paid the french student no heed, using the momentum of his dash to smoothly land atop the ice, bending his knees and keeping his soles steady. It worked as he bypassed Mina and Ochako, quickly catching up to Fumikage as the birdhead used Dark Shadows large and long hands as a form of transportation to avoid the ice. He slid through the gap between the Quirks long arm length, much to the surprise of Fumikage.

" _Turn... turn, turn, turn!_ " Izuku's mind yelled, noticing the pathway beginning to steer to the left. He quickly went back into Voidform, dashing leftward as he followed the new direction and gained even more momentum.

"Woah! Surprise, surprise! Izuku Midoriya of 1-A is catching up!" Present Mic's voice could be heard throughout the course, "You'd think he's a professional ice skater!"

He ignored Present Mic's quip from the microphone, focusing on the race instead. The path of ice ended just ahead, Shoto no longer leaving a trail. Izuku transitioned, briefly leaping from the icy surface before running across normal ground once more. Katsuki was just ahead of him, trying to catch up to Shoto as well.

Izuku increased his speed, heart thumping against his chest as he caught up to the ash blonde. Katsuki turned his head, not surprised and not welcoming either, his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off, Deku! This fight is between me and half-and-half bas-!"

*Boing*

The two turned their heads to the noise, noticing Minoru surpass the both of them by using his Pop Off Quirk. There was a short pause before Katsuki looked downright murderous, springing his hands back before activating his explosion Quirk to propel himself forward. Izuku raised an arm to provide himself cover from the smoke, letting out a few coughs as he continued running. He considered using another dash, but he held off on that notion. He would need to conserve the energy he had for the time being, at least until-

And then Minoru got smacked by a robot, gloriously twirling through the air before cartwheeling against the ground. Izuku froze up in his running, holding a hand out in shock. "Mineta!"

Fortunately, it didn't seem that Minoru was hurt... at least not too badly as the short student face planted against the wall, dazed. Izuku turned his head, realizing that the next obstacle of the race was already in play.

"Multiple targets acquired..." The 1 pointer droned.

Faux villains... A lot of faux villains, ranging from 1's, 2's, 3's, and even the colossal forms of 0 pointers acting as support, brushing up huge clouds of dirt with their monstrously sized treads.

" _It's like the entrance exam all over again._ " Izuku thought as Present Mic blared through the loudspeaker.

"Every obstacle needs obstacles! Starting with the first barrier, ROBO INFERNO!"

Shoto and Katsuki halted for a moment, not from hesitation, but to briefly plan their next course of action. Unfortunately for them, Izuku had only stopped to check if Minoru was okay... Which in turn, had given him ample enough time to discern his own plan to pass the robots.

" _They've all stopped. Now is your chance!_ "

He disappeared, Void dashing forward into the cloud before running. Nobody had noticed him slink away, the exception being the robots as nearby red lenses burned through the dirt fog, moving to intercept him.

" _Don't stop. Keep going._ "

Izuku dashed again, right through the colossal foot of one of the 0 pointers. He briefly witnessed a world of wires and gears as he popped right on the other side. By this point, he could feel the gentle throbbing at the back of his head, stewing his concentration for a moment as a 1 pointer attempted to bash its shield against him. He recovered just in time, avoiding the attack before grasping its arm. He then pulled himself up, clambering atop the shield before using his trained agility to push off against the machinery, shooting out of the dust clouds and between two faux villains, rolling before running.

He had gotten through.

Izuku turned his head, just in time to see one of the 0 pointers turn into a literal iceberg before falling over, brushing up an even bigger dirt cloud as it impacted the ground. His eyes widened before he turned his head back, focusing ahead of him.

Present Mic began to speak, "1-A's Todoroki! Busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's _cold_! It's almost unfair, seeing him as leader of the pa-"

Aizawa interrupted, "I would suggest to look more closely."

There was a brief pause before Present Mic exploded. "W-W-WHAT?! Scratch that! Izuku from Class 1-A's leading the way! How did he even get there!?"

" _Crap..._ " While Izuku would be thrilled to know that he was in first place, he also knew that now he was going to have to maintain it. That was hard considering that Present Mic had unknowingly painted a bullseye on his back. Everybody knew he was first, so everybody knew who they needed to surpass, especially when it came to Shoto and Katsuki who were dead set on winning the race.

What a precarious situation.

Present Mic seemed to recover from his shock, continuing on the microphone. "A-Anyways, the first barrier was a piece of cake! But how about the second?!"

Izuku was broken from his thoughts as he approached a ledge, realizing he had reached the next obstacle. A set of expansive canyons that only laid connected through a series of tight ropes.

* * *

" _T-This is impossible._ " _He simply said, looking at the obstacle before him._

 _It was a singular tightrope, the strands glowing with a calming blue energy. Below it was pure black abyss, the navy light consumed by the darkness._ _There was a slight pause before Onkko spoke , appearing behind Izuku as he casually walked past the green haired student. "How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Well, b-because it's a tightrope. I can't possibly hope to get acro-"_

 _The Quill placed a foot on the rope before stepping off the platform, effortlessly balancing himself on the thin line. "Impossible it may seem." Onkko then turned his head, still standing atop the tightrope. "But for that I have this wisdom to share."_ _And then Onkko steadily hanged a foot off the tightrope for a second, as if measuring something, Izuku watching in wonder._ _"Find your focus, your balance, and you will succeed."_

 _Onkko then did the unthinkable. Putting his leg back up, the Quill broke off into a quickened haste, effortlessly traversing the zipline before jumping at the end, performing a frontflip and landing perfectly._

 _Izuku's jaw fell as Onkko turned around, now standing on the other side._ _"Now let us see you do it."_

 _Needless to say, a lot of trial and error would continue. Izuku falling over and over again into the deep dark below. But... that didn't mean he didn't learn from each and every mistake, changing the way he stood atop the line, or trying to establish the perfect balance._

 _And at some point, he got it. So many times in fact, that he could traverse with ease._

* * *

Izuku let out a deep breath before stepping onto the zipline, hanging a foot off of the side of it before doing the same with the other, just as he had seen Onkko do. There was a slight pause before he closed his eyes.

This was just like before. Maybe not as long or as intimidating, but the same nonetheless.

And he was going to pass it.

He reopened them before breaking off into a sprint, legs bunched and shoulders slouched a crouched posture, reminiscent to the way Onkko had done it. Both of his arms were spread closely, giving both of his sides a counterweight. He chose not to look down, instead keeping his eyes on the anchor as he kept on running.

"Woah! Look at Midoriya go!" Present Mic yelled, "Geez, Aizawa! What have you been teaching in that class of yours? Because this kid's on his way to becoming a real ninja warrior at this point!"

"Not from me... He must have been training on his own."

Izuku reached the end of the first canyon, turning his head just as Shoto reached the beginning, the ice Quirked user momentarily pausing for a moment in surprise before narrowing his eyes, jumpin atop the zipline and letting the ice carry him forth.

" _Can't let Todoroki catch up to me._ " Izuku simply thought, twisting around to Void dash. He couldn't afford to conserve his energy anymore, not when a literal force of winter was right on his tail. He dashed to one line, running atop its strings for a moment before dashing again to the next plateau, the familiar dull ache that stirred at the back of his head returning as he began to test his limit.

By the time he had decided to stop dashing, Izuku had already put a sizeable distance between himself and Shoto.

" _Okay, that's enough._ " He wiped a stray droplet of blood from his nose, running onto the next zipline. " _But I can't overexert myself. There's still the next obstacle, and the rest of the sports festival to-_ "

And then he felt his concentration break for no apparent reason, as if someone had doused a bucket of cold water all over him.

"Gah!"

Izuku stumbled for a moment, foot losing balance before tipping to the side. He would have fallen, fallen into the dark netted valleys below if his hand hadn't shot out on instinct, grasping the zipline and hanging off it using his own strength alone.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Izuku yelled, both from shock and the unfairness of it all.

* * *

Umbra slowly rose, dirt coming off his skin carapace as it slowly looked up.

It had somehow missed the ledge, falling into the ravine below and hitting the ground. A long pause ensued before it grasped onto the rocky side, quickly climbing back up with an unnatural agility.

Had it gotten slower?

* * *

Izuku looked up before looking forward, moving below the tightrope like a child using a set of monkey bars. He quickly reached the end, hooking his arm on the rocky edge and lifting himself up.

He had passed the second obstacle.

Turning around, Izuku analyzed the position of the rest of the contestants. A lot were already in the process of traversing the chasms, his friend Tsuyu was climbing atop the rope, another girl from the support course was using a grappling hook gadget of some sort, Shoji glided through the air with his bunched up arms, and Tenya... was holding his arms out in a balancing T-pose, sliding over the zipline.

However, what was most concerning was the fact that Shoto and Katsuki were rapidly catching up, the ash blonde shooting himself across the air with murderous look and Shoto using his Quirk to literally skate atop it. They had seemingly forgotten their rivalry, now focusing on their efforts to catch up.

He could not afford to give them that chance, turning around to run.

" _This should be the last obstacle._ " He made a turn, " _I just gotta keep this pace._ "

Izuku froze up, sweat beading down his face.

Danger Mines

"And now, we've quickly reached the final barrier! The reality here is... THAT IT'S A MINEFIELD!" Present Mic continued, "A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines locations! So you're gonna have to keep both eyes open and watch your step!" Present Mic then paused, "Oh, and I should mention. Our mines don't pack a deadly punch, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"

"Depending on the individual, of course." Aizawa added.

Izuku scanned from left to right, noticing the circular outlines within the dirt.

He began to walk, slowly of course, his focus completely dedicated to spotting any mines. " _It's like that racing game me and Mirio played at the arcade. Throw an explosive blue shell that hits the first place, or in this case, a minefield to slow down the lead, and it'll give those at the back a chance to catch up._ " He paused mid-step, avoiding a mine. " _Shit. At this rate, Kacchan and Todoroki are going to arrive._ "

And he was right. Soon enough, Shoto had reached the gate, eyes staring forward in determination.

Izuku turned his head back, teeth gritted. He was going to have to figure something out, and quick. He began to walk faster, cursing himself as he kicked a few rocks out of the way. " _... So many rocks... They must've had to dig up the dirt to put the mines in._ "

Then it hit him.

This was not a disadvantage, but a boon.

* * *

" _Did I challenge the wrong person?_ "

That was the only thing that Shoto could think of as he passed the gate, tiptoeing past a few mines. Although he was behind, he was definitely beginning to make more progress.

" _It was already hard enough, trying to keep that explosive one behind me._ " He then narrowed his eyes, " _But if I can get past Izuku here, then the victory will be secured. That'll make the stupid Old Man happy..._ "

He gained a few paces, now only meters behind Izuku.

And then a mine exploded.

The shockwave rattled Shoto's bones as his eyes widened. He turned his head, " _A mine just exploded, but that can't be possible. No one is on the field yet but me. Was it a misfi-?_ "

Another explosion, this time closer as he Shoto raised an arm in surprise, the pink smoke stinging his eyes.

" _W-What the-!?_ "

And then he realized something.

Izuku had his head slightly turned, a bundle of collected rocks within his left arm as his right reared back, one of the rocks already being thrown as Shoto watched it. Time devolved into slow motion as it tapped one of the outlines in front of him.

"Y-You son of a-!"

Shoto went flying.

* * *

Izuku truly felt like a bastard, dropping his collected rocks to the ground.

But the truth was that he was out of options. He didn't want to use Void more than he had to seeing as there was still the rest of the sports festival to get through, and he didn't want to give up the position.

He could almost imagine his mother, sitting and watching the tv, a hand to her mouth at her son's surprisingly ruthless act.

"Oh my goodness!" Present Mic yelled in english, "That was absolutely savage from Midoriya, unheroic even!"

For once, Izuku was liable to agree as he traversed the minefield, attempting to suppress his guilt as Shoto lifted himself up from the ground.

But Aizawa grunted, "I would disagree. Midoriya knew that Shoto would surpass him soon, so he did the only thing necessary to maintain first place. That type of thinking is what defeats villains and saves lives."

His guilt admittedly lessened as he kept on running, the building now in sight.

" _I-I'm actually going to make it. I can make it!_ "

And then a piercing shout rang out.

"DEKU!"

He turned his head, just in time to see Katsuki quickly catch up using his explosive propulsion. The ash blonde then landed right beside Izuku, showing an tempered anger as he avoided most of the mines that came their way.

"WOAH! A surprise turn of events! Bakugo's caught up to Midoriya!"

" _Shit!_ " Izuku thought before avoiding a small explosion as Katsuki attempted to slow him down. He retaliated by reaching his arm out, trying to grapple Katsuki to a stop. The ash blonde did not say a word, teeth merely gritted as he drifted to the left in avoidance. " _Kacchan's learned._ "

They both reached the tunnel.

"You've seen it all folks! Whoever exits that tunnel first is the winner, and it's gonna be either Midoriya or Bakugo who are gonna claim first place!"

If Izuku was running before, he was now going even further beyond, heart literally pounding against his chest as his body put everything into it. Katsuki seemed to be doing the same, eyes facing forward towards the bright light.

"And it's...!"

They both made a leap for it.

Izuku half rolled and half tumbled upon coming into the light before coming to a stop on his behind, legs sprawled. Katsuki was beside him, skidding to a halt as his shoes grinded against the floor. They both came to a stop, both complete messes as a long pause ensued.

"Uh... can we have a replay of that?" Present Mic asked.

Another long pause before one of the giant tvs within the stadium switched to a pre-recorded footage, a camera situated directly over the finish line. Both Izuku and Katsuki looked up, anxious for the results as it replayed in slow motion, it then replayed even more slowly as Izuku realized the difference.

His finger had reached the line first.

Izuku had won.

The stadium exploded into a loud cheer as confetti was finally dropped, Izuku slowly rising from the ground. Shoto appeared at the finish line, followed by a vine haired girl from class 1-B.

However, Izuku wasn't focused on the win, or the newer arrivals. Instead, his attention was diverted to Katsuki, who was still peering up at the tv. For a moment, Izuku expected the ash blonde to explode into anger, or sulk away in hatred. What Izuku did not expect was for Katsuki to simply look down, eyes narrowed in a contemplative fashion as he walked away. Izuku froze for a moment, watching the ash blonde before turning away.

Was this signifying something? A change in Katsuki?

Regardless, it didn't matter. He was happy for once. Happy for the outcome, happy for the race, happy for his friends and the people that supported him to get this far.

Happy that he was happy.

* * *

"Hm."

Naomasa waited patiently as he stood by the door, looking directly ahead of him as Kenji sat in front of him, looking through the files that the detective had given the dog headed police chief.

Kenji looked up. "And this is everything we know about this dangerous individual."

The detective nodded, "Yes. Everything I was able to compile."

There was a pause, Kenji lowering the files onto his desk. "Then you'll be pleased to know that this case has had my full backing ever since the start, _woof_."

Naomasa gave a relieved smile, "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course." Kenji said with a nod, "I trust you Tsukauchi. You've been one of our best detectives for over 10 years now." Kenji then leaned back, perceptive animal eyes staring at Naomasa. "Knowing you, I would assume you already have a plan to deal with this criminal, _woof_?"

"I do." Naomasa rested both hands on his back, "First, I'll assemble a team. A team of heroes with a diverse set of Quirks that can help take on this dangerous man."

Kenji placed a hand beneath his snout, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Well..." The detective picked up one of the folders from the desk, opening it to reveal a profile already in progress. "I've found my tracker already."

Tracking Hero: Native

* * *

 **Heyo, I'm back from the dead. I'm not gonna write too much, but I am going to apologize for the time length for this chapter to come out. I'll just say the usual shtick of college work... and that I was lazy...**

 **So, Naomasa's putting together a raid team to find Umbra. What'll it's members be? You'll find out once this whole sports festival concludes. I wanted to get a bit into the cavalry race, but I felt as if there was enough already, so next chapter sadly. Another thing I wanted to talk about that some of you guys already pointed out was the Stations of Canon. To be honest, I had no idea that was a thing, but after looking it up on TV tropes, I'm definitely more wary of it now. There's some changes to the canon that I already planned before being told this, and one of them you may have noticed is that the rivalry is kind of against Katsuki and Shoto this time around. There's no reason for Shoto to essentially confront Izuku if he didn't know that All Might is his student, so he'd go for the next threatening thing to his position. Some might disagree, and that's fine, I really want to learn better ways to follow canon without making the story watered down, so any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Question time**

 **Spokesman : Eventually, eventually...**

 **Guest, Oct 30 : Yeah, well, that's just, like, your opinion, man.**

 **CheesusChrist15 : Oh, I meant the Omake with Teshin hiding behind a rock... I don't think I worded that right.**

 **UndeadLord22 : Er... No, sorry. None haven't exactly popped up yet.**

 **Lastly, let me know if there's any spelling mistakes. I proofread my chapters, but somehow at least one or two get past me...**

 **Oh, and an Omake**

"Breathe,-" Onkko said, Izuku gathering air in his lungs. "-and breathe out."

Izuku let the air out of his mouth, cross legged as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Onkko, why is meditating and breathing synonymous with the Void?

"That is an excellent question." Onkko then crossed his arms. "Because it pisses off Vay Hek."

There was a long pause, Izuku tilting his head. "What?"

*Meanwhile*

Vay Hek's eyes opened, letting out a REEEE of frustration. One of his lackeys opened the door to his hanger, the Grineer's face hidden behind a mask.

" _What's wrong, Sir?!_ "

"A Tenno... A TENNO, JUST BREATHED MY AIR!"

Vay Hek then shot through the roof of the hanger.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

A pile of rooftop debris was left behind, the Grineer Lancer sighing before grabbing a Corpus broom, brushing the floor of steel splinters and glass shards.

 **Now I gotta go and take on the Profit-Taker, brb**


	11. Power Donation

**EDIT : Changed MitW's musing in the last section, felt that it didn't fit the pace that I wanted the story to set.**

* * *

Fumikage had let out a sigh of disappointment upon crossing the finish line.

He was in 7th place. While others would have been content with that position, he had admittedly found himself wanting. 7th place was just proof that Dark Shadow and himself were simply not good enough.

" _ **Wow... That sucked...**_ "

Courtesy of his Quirk, Dark Shadow could be very snarky when he was in the light.

Fumikage let out a grunt, " _Indeed. We'll have to try harder for the next round._ " He scanned the already arrived crowd, noticing that vine haired girl from before. She currently seemed nonchalant, but he had noticed her give him dirty looks when she surpassed him during the race, blocking off one of his paths with vines.

" _ **Bundle of joy that girl is. She looked at me like I was some sorta demon.**_ "

He turned away, " _You're not a demon. You're my Quirk, Dark Shadow._ "

" ** _Aww. That just warms my hea-_** "

"Tokoyami-chan."

Fumikage turned his head, noticing Tsuyu approach him. She had arrived after him, 13th place if he remembered correctly. Regardless, he was glad to see that his friend had made it as he gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Tsu. Good to see you were able to pass."

She nodded, hands slouched in front of her. "Yeah." She then stood next to him, facing the crowd. "Kero... I wish I got higher."

He turned his head, "Then it appears that the feeling is mutual."

" _ **You can say that again.**_ "

" _Quiet you._ " Fumikage doted with his inner voice.

Tsuyu spoke again, "By the way, have you seen Midoriya-chan?"

Fumikage paused for a moment, recalling back. "I'm not sure. He was in first place, was he not?"

He saw Tsuyu nod, staring forward at the arrived crowd. Fumikage did the same, beak closed and arms crossed. If there was one thing he had to admit at this point, it was that Izuku was always full of surprises. The last time he had seen Izuku was when the green haired student was using the leftover ice to slide past him, leaving him in the dust to achieve 1st place. That had left him at awe... and a tad bit envious.

For once, Fumikage felt the need to actually test his own mettle against someone else.

" ** _Midoriya's not the type of person you wanna be enemies with._** "

Fumikage rolled his eyes, " _I already know that. We've seen his prowess first hand. And besides, Midoriya's... our friend. But this festival is all about testing ourselves, and currently Midoriya is that test that we must overcome._ "

" ** _No... I mean... Don't you sense it too?_** "

He envisioned himself tilting his feathered head at that. " _What do you mean?_ "

Dark Shadow didn't say anything, instead remaining silent. Fumikage was about to inquire before Tsuyu's eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Kero, I see him."

He blinked, turning his head to spot familiar dark green hair amongst the crowd. He turned his head to Tsuyu, noticing her already walking forward as he pushed off against the wall to follow.

* * *

Izuku quietly stared up at the stadium screen, waiting for the next event to start.

The novelty of being a winner was nice for a change, but Izuku wasn't the type to reap the benefits of such a status. There were more pressing matters to look into, more things prepare for. So he resolved himself, the feeling of his headache now long gone as he fully recovered from the obstacle course.

"Midoriya-chan."

He blinked, turning his head to see Tsuyu and Fumikage arrive.

"We were trying to find you before. Where were you?"

Izuku panicked, "Gah! S-Sorry! I-I was trying to recover myself for the next round."

Tsuyu gave him a vacant stare, "Don't stress so much. Me and Tokoyami-chan aren't angry, just curious."

"Oh, okay... Sorry again, I just..." Izuku then looked back up at the screen, "What do you two think the next round will be?"

"Something that's team based." Tsuyu simply answered, "At least that's what I would do to funnel and eliminate people for the final round."

Izuku nodded, turning his head to see if Fumikage had something to say. The other student merely crossed his arms. "I do not wish to offend or offer bad luck, but I personally believe that whatever event is coming next, it will involve handicapping the student that came in first place. Which happens to be you."

Tsuyu and Izuku stared at him, the frog girl speaking first. "What makes you say that?"

"Because think about it Midoriya. They've used an awfully creative way to stunt first place last round. They want this sports festival to have no clear winner." Fumikage then shrugged, "I hate to say this, but instead of securing first place Midoriya, you may have just secured your loss."

Izuku paused at those words. Fumikage definitely had a point, a very good point. Even Midnight alluded something about that when she was listing out the results.

As if on cue, Midnight spoke out, already on-stage.

"The second round of the U.A. sports festival is... This!"

Cavalry Battle

Izuku tilted his head slightly, "Kibasen?" He asked, already jumping to predictions. "But with our Quirks?"

Kibasen, literally translating to cavalry fight, was usually a sports day event back in Elementary or Junior high schools. Izuku remembered it fondly, partly because nobody usually wanted him on their team. He quickly dismissed that memory, not wanting to disbalance his thoughts.

"So we're teaming up, but how exactly?" Tsuyu quietly asked him.

He shrugged, staring back up as Midnight continued. "Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are the same as any other cavalry fight! Just snag the opponents headbangs while guarding your own! We've also decided to add something special!"

" _Of course they have._ " Izuku thought.

"Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event! The point value of each team depends on its members, and these individual points start at five from the bottom. So the student who took 42nd place is worth five, 41st is worth ten. You get the picture." Midnight then smiled, Izuku realizing that she was looking directly at him. "However... our first place participant is worth... TEN MILLION POINTS!"

"... _Oh._ "

For a second, Izuku debated whether or not it was preferable for the Void to destabilize and destroy him right then and there. Then he realized that he had no choice in the matter.

He was the number 1 target now, nothing was going to change that. He could already sense that everyone was staring at him, metaphorically placing him on his own little boat within a sea of hostility. For a moment, he just stood there, staring forward.

Izuku then sighed, an unnatural calmness taking over. " _Don't panic, don't misstep, don't stutter. What is the problem, what are the alternatives, and what is the solution?_ "

Midnight carried on, the tv shifting to show Thirteen, Snipe, and Present Mic carrying All Might as an example. "The match will last 15 minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have. Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But keep in mind, the more you've got, the more harder it'll be to manage!" Midnight put a finger in front of her, "And most importantly, even if your headbands is taken or your formation is broken, it's not over till it's over!"

" _Okay, so that's some reassurance._ " Izuku thought, looking down for a moment as he already formulated a strategy. " _3 headbands. 1 around my head and 2 around my neck seems like the easiest to maintain._ "

"Quirks are allowed, so it'll a be brutal battle. But keep in mind that it's still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are intended to make them fall, and you'll be removed immediately!"

Izuku felt relieved at that last statement. For a moment, he had envisioned Katsuki blasting a team of students. He shook his head, Midnight finishing up.

"You've got 15 minutes! Now go and form your teams!"

The moment that Izuku dreaded had arrived. It was obvious that no one was going to want to team up with him. And why should they? It was just added risk with very little-

"Midoriya-chan."

He turned his head, Tsuyu looking up at him.

"Do you wanna team up?"

Izuku froze for a moment, "Tsu... A-Are you sure you want to group up with me? It'll be hard, especially since I'm worth Ten million points."

She stared at him, "Kero, You're saying that like it's meant to dissuade me, but I've already made up my mind. Besides, I can't really think of anyone else to team up with but you."

"... Thanks Tsu." Izuku said quietly, genuinely grateful for her assistance. He then turned his head, "Fumikage, I know it's much to ask but-"

"No."

Izuku blinked, as did Tsuyu as they watched the bird-headed student tilt his head down.

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but I will not be joining you." Fumikage then looked up to face him, "Remember what I said? Why I came to U.A. in the first place?"

" _Dark Shadow and myself will become a focused vessel._ " Izuku recalled his friends words, "... Yeah."

Fumikage paused, "Then you understand. You're a good friend Midoriya... But I cannot be content with standing alongside you for this battle. I must improve myself and Dark Shadow. And that will have to be through the test of challenge." Fumikage was about to turn around, leaving in silence before Izuku spoke.

"I... I understand Tokoyami." Izuku sighed, "Good luck."

"... Thank you." Fumikage replied, walking off into the crowd.

Izuku watched him leave, gaining enlightenment at just how game changing this round was. The only friends here we're the ones he would assemble into a group. Outside of that, everyone else was an enemy, wishing for his defeat.

He was just going to have to accept that.

"Alright, let's try and find someone el-"

"Ah, I found you!"

Izuku turned his head, Tsuyu doing the same as a pink haired girl came up to them. It took Izuku a moment to recognize her, picturing the canyon obstacle all over again. She was that support student that had achieved 41st place, the only support student to even pass the first round.

That alone spoke of the girl in front of him, who was currently two inches away from his face.

"Team up with me, person in first place!"

Admittedly, Izuku was a tad bit uncomfortable with how close she was, Tsuyu speaking out. "Kero, you're that girl who used those grappling hooks at the canyon."

"Yep! My name is-"

"Mei Hatsume, f-from the Support Course" Izuku finished, "I saw your name on the scoreboard..."

"Ooh, quite perceptive." Mei crossed her arms, "Too bad I was too excited to focus on yours...-?"

"Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku answered, scratching the back of his head as Tsuyu stood alongside him. "So you... wanna join up with me and Tsu?"

"Absolutely! Joining up with you means that I'll be right in the spotlight, and so as my supercute babies!"

"Babies?" Izuku asked before realizing what she was referring to. "Oh, you mean your gadgets."

She nodded, "Every bigshot company will inevitably take notice!"

Admittedly, Izuku wasn't really that familiar with the prospects of the support course. But from what he could make of it thus far, it seemed that networking and recognition for their work was a very big deal. So it made sense for someone like Mei to walk up and join his party.

But there was a vital question that needed to be answered.

"Hatsume."

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking at him.

"Since you're apart of the Support Course, you're allowed to equip and bring whatever you make to help you participate in the festival." Izuku then asked, "Does that apply to equipping teammates as well?"

Mei smiled. "Of course!" She then pulled out a box, opening it to show off all of her bought support items. "Here! Have a look! I'm sure you'll find one or two that suit you!"

Support items we're nothing to scoff at within the world of heroes. They boosted abilities, added versatility, and sometimes even counteracted the setbacks of a Quirk. Izuku realized that he now had one of the biggest advantages.

Utility.

"Kero... That's a lot of equipment..." Tsuyu commented.

Izuku turned his head to Mei. "Do you have any electromags that can fit around my head?"

Mei slapped a hand against her forehead, "Shoot! No, sorry. I submitted the working designs of my babies last week to Bespin Incorporated."

Izuku turned his head, "Bespin Incorporated? I think that's where I requested some parts for my clothing allowance."

"Ah, I see you're a student of culture-"

Tsuyu silently watched the two of them, feeling an odd sense of disnerve as Izuku and Mei conversed. Yet it was not for long, as Izuku turned away. "Anyways, it's good to have you on the team Hatsume. Now all we need is a frontline."

"A frontline?" Tsuyu asked, Mei tilting her head as well.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah. Someone who's Quirk can cover the front and deal with obstacles head on, a battering ram if that makes any sense." Izuku then began to walk forward. "I... I'll be back."

He left his two teammates for a moment, feeling their gaze as he looked around the crowd. Izuku took note of the other teams, checking which students were seemingly assigned. His first choice would've been Mezo, but it seemed as if the Octo student had already teamed himself with Minoru. Second would've been Eijiro, who's hardening Quirk would've been a welcomed addition. But it became obvious that the red head wasn't available, as Izuku spied the student already talking to someone. Upon seeing the figure, Izuku's eyes widened.

" _Kacchan?_ "

Sure enough, his childhood friend was speaking to the red head directly. They exchanged a bit of dialogue before Eijiro raised a fist, a smile on his face as Katsuki simply nodded.

This had to be some alternate dimension.

From where Izuku saw it, it seemed as if Katsuki had actually sought out Eijiro, which in turn meant that Katsuki would've taken note of Eijiro's Quirk beforehand. Not only that, but there was also the rest of the group that Katsuki had formed, with the members being Sero and... and...

" _Ururaka?!_ "

The gravity Quirked girl was standing next to Sero, a hesitant look on her face. How Katsuki managed to convince her despite the disastrous battle training they had last month was beyond him, or maybe it wasn't even Katsuki at all. Perhaps Sato had convinced her instead. Izuku turned his head away, briefly spotting Shoto's group, with Fumikage conversing with them. It bought a sad melancholy to Izuku, knowing that his friend was probably discussing tactics to bypass his strengths and exploit his weaknesses.

Worse still, Izuku knew that he was going to do the same.

He shook himself from his thoughts, spotting a student standing aimlessly and without a group. Izuku realized who it was, quickly walking up to the bigger student.

"... Sato."

Rikido turned his head.

"You wanna join my group? We just need one more."

Rikido spoke, "Actually-"

For a moment, Izuku dreaded what was about to come next. Yet his fears did not come to pass, as the muscular student smiled.

"-I was looking for you just now. So, uh, sure I'll join."

If Izuku was strictly honest with himself, he wasn't exactly expecting the quick answer. "Oh... G-Great! I-I mean... just keep in mind that we're gonna be the primary target."

"I know dude, I know. And honestly, it kinda doesn't matter." Rikido scratched the back of his head, "I guess your pep talk in the waiting room kinda got to me... All that about showing your stuff during the festival. I may have gotten 15th place, but that's just because I had a lot of stamina in me, not cause I used my Quirk a bunch. So don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like being with you helps me a lot too."

"No that's... that's actually explained really well." Izuku replied with a nod.

"Oh? Is it?" Rikido then seemed to remember something, "Oh! And another thing was that your Quirk is insane. We might be the primary target, but I saw that your Quirk can do some serious business. So that kinda counteracts the negatives I guess."

"Huh..." Izuku said, admittedly a little flattered. "Alright, c'mon Sato. Let's plan with the rest of the group."

* * *

"2nd place... You got 2nd place Togata..." Tamaki slowly said, his face looking down. "Damn it Mirio... I never even had a chance... You're just too good..."

"Aww, cheer up Amajiki-kun!" Neijiri cooed, "You got 10th place while I got 14th! In fact, we all did better than last year."

"Yep! This time my clothes didn't fall off as much! Har!" Mirio added.

* * *

The 15 minute mark was reached, an alarm blaring as Midnight stretched one of her arms. "Now then, time to get started!"

"After fifteen minutes of forming teams and talking strategies, the twelve cavalry teams are lined up and ready to go!"

Aizawa added to Present Mic's overview, "There are some interesting teams out there."

Izuku craned his neck upward, eyes closed for a moment as he calmly breathed in before breathing out. Years ago, he would've never recognized the importance of staying calm in any given situation. He reopened them, looking back down as he relaxed his shoulders. He had equipped his team with most of Mei's gadgets, not too much to burden his teammates, but enough to give an option for most situations.

"Tsu."

The frog girl currently had a jetpack strapped to her back. "Kero, ready."

"Hatsume."

Mei was fully decked out with her gadgets, hoverboots sporting a set of thrusters to balance their propulsion in the case of them needing to flee to the air. "My babies are good to go!"

"Sato?"

Rikido seemed to flex his fingers, revealing himself wearing a set of white metal gauntlets and a pair of special 'electro' shoes that allowed increased movement. "Er, just a sec. I just activate this by bumping my fists together, right?"

"Yep, Hatsume based the design and ability off Death Arm's Quirk. It'll put the gauntlets in an empowered state."

"Oh okay, just making sure." Rikido then held up a hand, showing off a bunch of sugar cubes resting within his palm. "I got my power up as well. So I'm ready."

"Good, good." Izuku stared forward. "You all remember the plan?"

They all nodded.

"Alright then..." An determined look developed on Izuku's face. "Let's win this."

"Hai!"

Present Mic then spoke up, "Now, raise those battle cries! The signal fire is about to light! Blood begets blood in the U.A. grand match!" Present Mic hyped up the audience, "Formed your teams? Made your plans? Too bad if you haven't! This battle royale is about to start in three!-"

"Two!"

"One!"

Midnight ushered her whip forward, "Start!"

Almost every team turned heel and immediately began running towards Izuku's group, both class 1-A and 1-B converging on his position.

Sato let out a surprised wheeze, "Jeez! You were right Midoriya. They really didn't hesitate!"

"Good." Izuku simply said, a calculated look on his face.

He quickly analyzed the two closest teams. One of them was that grey haired student, Tetsutetsu. If he remembered correctly, the class 1-B student could turn his body into steel, almost similar to Eijirou, though that was all Izuku knew. As for the rest of Tetsutetsu's team, their Quirks were an unknown.

" _Steer clear of them if you can help it._ " Izuku mentally noted, briefly turning his eyes towards the next potential target.

Tooru's team was admittedly not the best combination when looking at a Quirk standpoint, one of the main reasons being that Denki wouldn't be able to use his electricity less he stun his own teammates. Koda would also have a problem using his Quirk, as the stadium would be too loud to visibly call out any nearby animals. Jirou and Koda had good Quirks in their own right, but they didn't exactly go hand in hand, or at least in no way that he knew of. The plus side for them was that Tooru as the rider was hard to counter, as her invisible arms would make it impossible to defend against.

Regardless, Izuku made up his mind.

"Hagakure, 2 O'clock. On the count of three... one, two,-" Izuku whispered before shouting, "THREE!"

His team practically bursted into action, Tsuyu angling her body forward and activating the boost from her Jetpack as Mei did the same. Sato ran at the front, showing off an impressive amount of speed and stamina for a student of his size as he bulldozed forward, assisted by the boots gifted to him by Mei.

It was just how Izuku envisioned Tenya's recipero burst. Two boosters working in tandem to balance and rush them forward.

"E-Eh!?" Tooru squeaked, not expecting the sudden offensive from Izuku's group.

Jirou seemed to get over her shock, "Get ready, they're-!"

It was already too late. Izuku deft hands quickly shot forward, snatching the bandana from the invisible girls forehead before his team completely passed her. Jirou attempted to use her Earphone Jack to retaliate, but Izuku anticipated this move, reaching his other arm behind him to spawn a Guardian Shell as the jacks harmlessly bounced off.

" _Tooru's group was worth three hundred and forty-five._ " Izuku calculated, wrapping the captured bandana around his neck as Present Mic hollered.

"Not even 12 seconds and there's already a casualty of points! Oh the humanity!"

They decelerated once they had put a reasonable distance between themselves and Tooru's group. Izuku turning his attention towards the next oncoming threat as his group swivelled to face them.

"That other group is catching up!" Mei announced, using her Zoom Quirk. "Plan of action?"

"Let them come clo-"

Tsuyu let out a surprised ribbit, Mei and Rikido grunting in shock. "My feet are stuck in something!

Izuku peered down, trying to figure out what was wrong before realizing the problem.

His teammates were sinking into the floor. It was almost as if the hard concrete had been turned into quicksand, the surface churning like the top of an unstable liquid. He turned his head upwards, noticing the focused gaze of the lead student, a boy with a skeletal looking face.

" _So that's your Quirk._ " Izuku simply thought, turning his head down to Rikido. "Sato, initiate Slugger!"

He had remembered his teammate's faces when he told them this strategy, aptly named after one of the pro-heroes that operated close to Izuku's neighbourhood. Now however, there was no time to debate it's insanity. The burly student wordlessly sprung into action, popping a sugar cube into his mouth as he reached an arm back. Izuku quickly leaned into it, bottom sitting atop the gauntlet as he put his hands and knees together, turning his head to Tsuyu.

"Tsu! Get ready!"

" **O-** " Izuku instantly felt his body begin fall forward, Rikido swinging his arm with all of his might. "- **RA!** "

And then Izuku was in the air.

Time seemed to slow for the green haired student as he flew at incredible speeds, arms and legs outstretching from their positions. Tetsutetsu's eyes widened in shock, not expecting the absolutely ludicrous tactic.

"Whaaaa-?! He's gotten separated from his horse! Is that okay!?" Present Mic blared.

"It is here, on a technicality!" Midnight responded, "It wouldn't have been if he touched the ground, though!"

Yet, despite the surprise, Izuku knew that if he continued within his course, both him and the strategy would fall flat on their faces. Tetsutetsu, from what Izuku could make of it, was a trained fighter. The grey haired student was taking the appropriate measures to defend himself as his skin turned to steel and arms raised into combat position. There was no way Izuku could physically get past that.

So he slipped into the Void.

Izuku 'passed' Tetsutetsu, ignoring the brief outlook of the student's fleshy insides before arriving at his destination. He returned, now right behind Tetsutetsu as he grabbed the back of the student's bandana. Tetsutetsu had no time to even react to what had happened before Izuku felt something wet and slimy wrap around his waist. The green haired student smiled, pulled away to the side as Tsuyu's tongue masterfully curved around to bring him back to the waiting hands of Mei and Rikido. He didn't waste a second to give the next order, hanging the stolen bandana around his neck.

"Jetpacks on! We're getting out of this!"

Mei and Tsuyu activated their respective thrusters, breaking free of the softened concrete as they took to the sky. Izuku held on tightly to Rikido, arms carrying the burly student. They landed, stumbling as the weight disbalanced them for a moment before recovering.

" _That landing was rough. Fly only when absolutely necessary._ " Izuku thought before looking down at his running teammates to give encouragement. "That was a great job back there, you all did really well!"

"Yo Midoriya, you're not giving yourself enough credit." Rikido responded, "I'm pretty sure we've survived this long because of your leadership, and the fact that your Quirk and tactics are insane."

"I second that!" Mei proudly declared. "Though, I still believe my babies are doing _most_ of the legwork for us all."

Izuku smiled, "No arguing here. Your 'babies' are amazing, Hatsume-san."

"I know right?!"

Tsuyu said something, tone low as Izuku attempted to decipher her words before turning his concentration back on the race. "Heads up. Another group is coming this way, it's-" He then blinked, "-Shoji... On his own?"

"That can't be right." Tsuyu commented. "You need at least two people to form a group."

" _Two people..._ " Izuku then peered closely, noticing that Mezo's arms were positioned like a tent.

A small purple figure lurked within its shadow.

"It's Mineta! Watch your step!"

The team immediately came to a stop, scanning the floor. Sure enough, they had stumbled into a proverbial minefield, purple balls everywhere as Izuku silently cursed. He should've been on the lookout for this. He turned his head, eyes widening to see a flurry of Pop Offs being flung his way. Barely even a moment to react, Izuku procured a barrier, holding his hand steady as they stuck to its surface.

"Wow! Look at that! Team Mineta's has made a tank! Too bad Midoriya's nullified the attack!" Present Mic commentated.

"Aw, no fair Midoriya! That was the perfect ambush!" Minoru yelled from within Mezo's arms, ceasing his barrage.

"Sorry!" Izuku simply responded before a strange six sense overtook him. He threw his head back, narrowly avoiding a horn as it sailed past him, realizing that it had been aiming at the bandana around his head. It curved back around, almost like a guided missile as it returned to its user, reattaching itself on the head of a class 1-B student. The student atop her seemed to sprout a few blades from his body.

A villainous idea came to mind.

Without hesitation, he swung the barrier around with its clinging payload before putting his two hands together and performing a blast. The Pop Offs went forth in a cone, almost like a shotgun as the group was hit. "G-Gah! What the-!?" The bladed student yelled, himself and his mount thoroughly immobilized as the girl below yelled something in english, her head stuck to the floor.

"Oof! Now that's what I call improvisation!" Present Mic

Izuku turned his head back to Mezo, realizing that the pair had disengaged, now busy with another group. Either Minoru or Mezo must have figured that the Ten million points was more trouble than it was worth, especially if their offense was useless against his barrier.

Tsuyu immediately acted, shooting her tongue out to snatch the bandana off the still 1-B student before handing it to Izuku.

"Thank you, Tsu." Izuku spoke with gratitude, looking down at the newly acquired points. " _That makes seventy more. Not a lot but welcomed nonetheless._ " He let it rest around his neck, "Alright, let's get out of this field."

His teammates obliged, quickly and carefully exiting the premise as the ground was no longer cluttered. Izuku had four bandanas now. He turned them inside out and changed their position, ensuring to place the highest at the bottom and lowest at the top. He finished up, just in time to hear Tsuyu yell out in warning.

"Midoriya-chan, look out!"

He instinctively raised a barrier, just in time to block an explosion. Izuku gritted his teeth, head beginning to churn as the smoke cleared to show... nothing. He blinked before a shadow fell over him, forcing him to react as he shifted his arms into a defensive stance.

It was Katsuki, already reaching for the Ten million pointer around his forehead.

Izuku blocked the grasping digits, able to defend the most valuable band. Yet it was not without sacrifice, as he felt Katsuki's other hand grasp at one of the points around his neck before tugging, relieving it from Izuku's neck. He retaliated with a Void blast as Katsuki took the full brunt, tumbling through the air in a straight, vertical line before coming to a stop as the student floated in the air.

" _Uraraka must've used her Quirk on him._ " Izuku noted, checking to see which bandana had been taken from him.

The 345 band.

Yet even so, the expression that Katsuki held was borderline furious as a chord of tape wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to his group. Ochako and Sero caught him, Eijiro staring forward.

 _"Anger bred from dissatisfaction."_ Izuku thought, preparing to give his team the next order as he stared off against Katsuki. " _Only Kacchan would be capable of that._ "

"What do we do now, Midoriya?" Rikido asked, unsurity in his voice.

Izuku frowned, "Not much I'm afraid. With Uraraka using her Quirk, Kacchan now has limitless mobility. We're gonna have to stand and fight."

Tsuyu spoke, "Are you sure about that?"

He was unsure of what she meant by that before noticing another group from class 1-B had pass behind Katsuki, the rider stealing the headbands right from the explosive student's head.

Katsuki's expression change from pissed... to something even further beyond, prompting Izuku to issue the next command.

"Now would be the perfect time to leave."

No one said a word as they turned the other direction, running away from the inevitable apocalypse as Present Mic spoke once more. "Seven minutes have passed! Let's take a look at the updated scores!"

The scoreboard changed, many hundreds turning to zeroes.

"Now this is interesting! Seems like we have a few score filled juggernauts on the playing field!" Present Mic commented, "But... compared to B, class A isn't doing so well..."

Izuku paused for a moment, " _So they had a long-term plan. Ignore the Ten million and focus on the distracted groups. How ironic that it serves as a boon..._ " He turned his head downwards, "Let's keep moving. Most of class B won't be targeting us."

"What about Mr. 3rd place? Because he's coming right up to us." Mei stated, head peering forward as she used her Zoom Quirk.

Izuku blinked, turning his head upward to see Shoto's group approach before coming to a stop in front of them. Tenya led at the forefront, with Momo and Fumikage using roller skates provided by the former. Izuku peered at Fumikage for a moment, being met back with a hard stare by his friend as Shoto spoke.

"I'll be taking that now."

Izuku looked at Shoto for a moment, his body and mind preparing the for the inevitable conflict as his focused psyche took over. "Declaring and achieving...-" His eyes began to shimmer with a dangerous teal energy. "-are two very different things, Todoroki-kun."

To Shoto's credit, the student did not show any reaction, instead opting to end their standoff by beckoning his team forward. Izuku felt his own team tense up before realizing something.

Many other teams were also converging on his position. Izuku scanned the situation quickly, counting 4 other teams.

"Uh oh!" Rikido yelled, "Midoriya, what do we do?! Should we use the jetpacks again!?"

Izuku briefly considered that option before shooting that idea down. Taking to the air while five groups were still chasing meant that they would be vulnerable to any ranged Quirks, doubly so when if they clumsily landed like before.

Luckily, Izuku didn't need to figure out a solution, as Shot already enacted his own contingency.

" _Are those... Smoke grenades?_ " Izuku thought.

Sure enough, Momo had produced the military grade canisters and began pulling the pins, letting them fall to the floor as the group left a trail clouding trail. Shoto then unexpectedly stopped his team, disappearing into the billowing stuff alongside the rest of the groups. For once, Izuku had no idea what exactly they had planned.

Until he heard a loud roar.

" _ **At last**_ _ **!**_ _ **Time for some REAL fun!**_ " A deep voice rang out, the colossal form of Dark Shadow barely visible within the smoke.

Izuku then realized what had happened, "T-They used the smoke to empower Dark Shadow!"

"Whaddya mean by that!?" Mei inquired, eyes glued towards the smoke as movement and scuffling could be seen.

"It's Tokoyami-chan's Quirk!" Tsuyu answered, "The less light there is, the more powerful his Quirk becomes!"

Izuku kept his eyes peeled, motioning his group to slowly back away. Surprised yelps and yells were heard from the smoke, Izuku only able to make out the yellow eyes flashing within the darkness that threatened the stadium.

"What's happening? I can't see anything!" Present Mic announced.

Then the ice came, racing across the floor and piling atop each other. Izuku's eyes widened, "DOWN!" He simply yelled, his teammates reacting to his command as they braced. Izuku shot his hands in the air, procuring a barrier and doming it over his group as the ice ran over them. Cracks were heard, solidifying and churning, giving a spectacular view from the inside as Izuku's team watched in avid wonder.

It then seemed to calm, the ice non-moving as Izuku slowly let down the barrier. Although they hadn't been frozen to the ground, they were now trapped within an inescapable igloo, Tsuyu shivering as she let out a weak ribbit as the temperature dropped.

Izuku quickly decided that they couldn't stay here. He looked down at Rikido, "Sato-kun."

The burly student looked up.

"Smash." Izuku simply said, Rikido smiling as he turned his head forward, butting his two gauntlets together. They began to glow, now in their powered up state as Rikido breathed in.

And then he yelled out, firing his fists forward against the layers of ice.

" **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA** **ORAORAORAORAORA!** "

* * *

"Bravo, Tokoyami-kun!" Tenya exclaimed, "Thanks to Dark Shadow's shepherding, Todoroki's Quirk managed to subdue everyone!"

"Not everyone." Shoto simply said, tying a few stolen bandana's around his head before pointing forward to a dome of ice. "Izuku managed to use some sort of shield to block out my ice."

Fumikage looked up, "As I said. His Quirk is full of surprises."

Shoto wordlessly looked around before raising the pre existing trails of ice he had left behind, effectively walling off a small quarter of the stadium and pitting his group with the dome of ice.

And then they all began to notice something.

"... do you hear that?" Momo asked.

The group paused, listening intently. At first, the roar of the crowd made it sound soft before it began to grow in frequency, the icy dome beginning to rumble and shake before finally cracking. There was then a brief pause, Shoto's group watching with wide eyes.

"- **ORA!** "

The ice from the front practically exploded outward, chunks of it flying through the air and landing on the stadium like a hail storm. Fumikage raised an arm over his head to cover his feathers as small bits of ice pelted him. He then lowered it, noticing Izuku's group walk out from the collapsed dome.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Present Mic could barely contain his excitement, "Sato's broken his group out of the ice like it was nothing!"

* * *

"Ha, ha..." Rikido panted, "P-Pretty cool right?"

"You did great, Sato-kun." Izuku responded before looking up, worldeslly locking his eyes to Shoto's group. He analyzed the situation for a moment, noticing jagged pillars of ice had walled them in.

They were going to have to fight.

"... Right. Go right." Izuku simply said, his group immediately obeying as they kept to facing Shoto. Izuku figured that although the roller blades made Shoto's group faster, it also made them slower to adjust and turn. Not only that, but if the icy student also wanted to freeze his group, he was going to have to freeze his frontline Tenya as well.

"One minute remaining! I'm getting goosebumps just wondering how this standoff of titans will unfold!"

" _One minute._ " Izuku noted, ticking down a mental timer within his head. " _One minute for me to defend, and one minute for Todoroki to act._ " Izuku narrowed his gaze, mumbling silently to himself, "What will you do...? What path will you take to meet me? Will you find a way to use your ice to full affect?" He then began to mumble some more, "Or perhaps you'll attempt to distract me, a diversion... So many ways this to unfo-"

"Midoriya-chan, you're mumbling again."

He blinked, an awkward expression painted on his face as he realized that his group we're watching him via peripheral vision.

Onkko may have been growing more on him then he had wished to admit.

Regardless, Izuku's own eyes still focused on Shoto's group, the air of intensity now returning. He watched as Tenya said something, Izuku pretending to keep his gaze on Shoto as he tried to discern what they were planning.

Then Tenya got into a runners start.

Izuku didn't even hesitate when he heard the reminiscent sound of a jet engine starting, nor did he wait for them to move. He knew of Tenya's 'Recipero Burst' ever since being partnered up in the battle trial. Raising both arms, he bought out his barrier once more.

It was almost too late. Almost.

If there was one thing that was consistent with his Void Barrier, it was that it wasn't exactly a solid. Mirio, after all, had described the sensation of lying against his barrier to be reminiscent of a massage bed. So when Izuku saw Tenya's face literally smush up against the barrier after running at almost jet speed into it, glasses close to falling off, he knew that Tenya wasn't hurt. Instead, he focused on Shoto, who was currently trying to bring his right hand above the barrier.

Tsuyu tongue shot out, slapping the students hand back. "Kero, no you don't!"

All the while, Rikido leaned a shoulder against the barrier, pushing forward as Mei assisted him, repulsing Shoto's team like a protester behind a riot shield. It was a success, Tenya stumbling back as distance was put between the two groups once more.

"Great job!" Izuku yelled out, "We-"

And then he saw it.

A 10,000,300 point bandana being held within Dark Shadow's beak.

"Midoriya!" Mei yelled, her mouth agape. "The band is gone!"

As if to drive that fact home, Present Mic spoke up. "WHAAA-?! IT WAS A FEINT! MIDORIYA'S BAND WAS STOLEN FROM RIGHT UNDER HIS NOSE!"

He deactivated the barrier as he stared at Fumikage, who was currently in the process of handing the Ten million points to a wide-eyed Shoto. The bird-headed student then turned his head, beak curling into a smile. It was soft, not cheeky, asking one polite question.

 _No hard feelings, right?_

Izuku sighed, bringing a hand up to wipe away the blood from his nose. "Let's go."

"Kero? We're not gonna try and get our points back?" Tsuyu asked.

He turned his head to her, "Sometimes... it's better to just cut losses. We still have 775 points in total." Izuku looked back before noticing something.

A rapidly descending figure who was shooting through the air.

Izuku smiled, keeping his eyes glued to the sky. "And besides, I really didn't want to deal with Kacchan in the last seconds of the round."

His teammates tilted their heads at his statement before the 'UFO' let out a booming yell.

"OI, HALF AND HALF! THOSE POINTS BELONG TO ME!"

Shoto turned his head, instinctually raising his left arm to defend himself as a fire sprung to life on his skin.

" _Flames?_ " Izuku thought, recalling to his notebooks. " _I thought he could only produce enough heat to melt his own ice._ "

And then Shoto seemed to lose concentration, his gaze primarily focused on his left arm as if he had forgotten something vitally important, the fire going out as Izuku's eyes widened.

" _What the hell is he doing?!_ " He internally screamed.

That was all it took.

Katsuki snatched the Ten million, eyes wide with shock and confusion as he passed. The sound of a crash was heard on the speaker, indicating that Present Mic had fallen back while on his chair.

Aizawa spoke out for the downed hero. "Time's up. The cavalry battle is over."

Izuku was simply stunned, Shoto's group as well. Fumikage looked as if someone had plucked his feathers, beak agape as the crowd roared.

Mei spoke out. "Well... That just happened."

"B-Bastard..."

Izuku turned his head to see Katsuki holding the bandana within a shaky fist.

"You fucking BASTARD!" Katsuki looked up, the fury of an atom bomb within his eyes as he stomped towards Shoto's group. "Is this some sort of game to you?!" He then pointed directly at Shoto, "Not only could you have produced fire this whole time, but you dropped your defence at the last fucking second! What the hell's your problem?!"

"I don't get why you're angry." Shoto looked at his left hand, keeping his gaze focused on it. "You've won this round, alright?"

Katsuki wordlessly detonated the bandana before tossing it to the ground, stomping on it. "Because I didn't 'win'!"

Izuku blinked at that statement as Katsuki continued.

"If I can't prove myself, and if you keep holding out, then that declaration of war was a huge fucking joke!" Katsuki then turned around, shouting all the while. "Next time! You better use your fire, or I'll fucking destroy you!"

Katsuki then walked back to his own group, Izuku watching silently before turning his head to Shoto. He didn't know what the student was thinking, much less figure out the reasoning behind the boy's actions. Regardless, it didn't matter, as the round had ended.

Izuku sighed, letting himself down with the assistance of his teammates as he turned to face them.

"By the way... I-I'm sorry about the last stretch." He felt his personality return to him, "I lost the ten million points... and I didn't want to risk anything to get them back."

"That's okay dude." Rikido responded, "I mean, we still got in third place after all."

"Kero, I agree." Tsuyu added, staring at Izuku. "You're too harsh on yourself Midoriya-chan. We all did our best and that's all that really matters."

Izuku paused for a moment, feeling moisture well up within his eyes. He quietly bought an arm up to wipe it away, looking back up at his friends with a smile. "... Thanks."

Tsuyu and Rikido smiled before Mei entered the conversation, screwdriver in hand. "Now that the battle's over, I'm going to need my babies back. They're not going to fine tune themselves for the next round after all."

"Oh... Right." Rikido agreed, taking off his gauntlets and boots as Tsuyu did the same with her jetpack.

Mei didn't even hesitate when she received her gadgets, going to work as she adjusted the mechanisms. Izuku took the opportunity to speak out, "And you too Mei. You and your 'babies' were crucial to the team."

Although she did not look at him, Izuku did see a smile develop on her face. "Thanks." She simply said, finishing up with one of her devices before moving onto the next. Izuku silently watched her tinker before turning away, deep in thought.

His suit needed a small fix up recently, but he hadn't had the time to send it back to a support company.

Perhaps Mei could help him?

It wasn't important as of now, but it was definitely up for consideration later.

* * *

The festival proceeded as the teams were listed out.

Katsuki's group had achieved first, obviously. Although Ochako, Eijiro, and Sero looked overjoyed, it was much to the contrast of their leader who was sulking in front of them.

Shoto's group was listed next by Present Mic, having gotten over their loss as they stood tall, including Fumikage.

Third was Izuku's own group. Rikido had his arms cross, a proud smile on his face while Mei showed off her gadgets with both hands on her waist. Izuku on the other hand, nervously waved as Tsuyu stood next to him, giving a wide smile to the crowd.

Last however, was a surprise. Hitoshi Shinsho, the student from the General Department, had secured 4th rather then Tetsutetsu or Monoma which Izuku was expecting. Ojirio was currently looking around as if he had just woken up while Mina seemed genuinely confused about what had just happened. Yuga on the other hand, was in his own corner, facing away from the crowd as if he were embarrassed.

" _Strange..._ " Izuku simply thought before looking away, walking alongside the rest of his group as they left the battle ground.

Only for a hand to land on his shoulder.

"Deku."

Izuku turned his head, revealing Katsuki, a glare on the boy's face.

"I need to have a talk with you."

* * *

The Void churned and toiled, violent energies curving around the material world.

To think that all it would take was one small disbalance added to a sea of chaos, that all of this could be unleashed. Reality would die one day in so much of a blink, as the Void destroyed all in its path.

So why did _he_ exist? Was it to spread this chaos? To let the Void consume all?

No... Because where would be the fun in that?

Ever since _he_ had bought that flesh puppet to this world, every moment had been a newfound interest to _him_. Izuku was an insignificant ant, ignorant that it was crawling upon the palm of _his_ hand because it knew no other rhyme or reason. The rushing energy of the Void stopped, turning away from an energetic yellow into a sinister red, overtaking the stadium. The metaphorical hand began to close its digits over the tiny insect.

Izuku would serve _his_ curiosities soon.

* * *

 **There we go! Not gonna say much except answer a few questions. Tbh, I really just want this chapter out of the doc and published.**

 **kingslight12 : I had a really long conversation with another reviewer and storywriter about this, Sir Fart. Personally, the way I see Izuku or really any Operator is that their Void abilities are kind of like the raw forms of Warframe abilities. What do I mean by that? Well, let's think about it. Abilities like Nyx's Chaos is awfully similar to the Naramon's Transcendence mode pre focus rework/war within. Does that mean that it's actually the other way around? That Warframes actually derive their abilities from Operator trees? Now onto Limbo's abilities, a frame that uses the 'rift' plain... I'm too afraid to ask what the difference between the rift and the void is y this point, but he himself already has a bunch of abilities which I would assume are like pseudo operator abilities, if not a bit more complex and powerful. So it's more of a question of if Izuku will develop 'other' Warframe abilities, but only ones that I find appropriate. As for my fav mission... Survival. There's just something satisfying about mowing down wave after wave of enemies and being constantly on the move when the going gets tough.**

 **musizlover2008 : You bet. I just have this thing for shedding light on really unknown characters and adding my own interpretations in addition to what we already know about them... If that makes any sense. It'll not just be Native that'll actually play an important role in this story, but another character that'll make you say 'Oh yeah, he was a thing.'**

 **Primordial Inscriptor Z-09 : Alright so... that originally wasn't going to be the case, but I'm now happy to announce that me and Sir Fart (He helped a lot with the thinking process.), have devised a arc that'll come really far into the future of this story. I won't tell you how it'll go, but I assume many hopes have been fulfilled with this new info. As for transference... It'll happen, I just don't wanna tell you when in fear of spoiling it.**

 **And now... for a very, very, special-**

"Omake." Onkko finished, slamming the door open to Izuku's room as the student sat up from his bed, eyes wide.

"H-Huh-?! Wh- Onkko?! What are you doing in my room?"

The Quill blankly looked at Izuku behind his visor, "We're in a very, very, special Omake Izuku. Recently, this story has hit a milestone of 100,000 words, 400 favorites, and 500 follows."

"Oh... Um?" Izuku then decided not to even question what Onkko even meant by that. "That's great..." He then yawned, "I need to go back to sleep. I have a test tomorro-"

"That's why I have bought in some very dank Warframe memes." Onkko finished, Izuku raising an eye. "Coming in first, we have the very first."

A slim yet powerfully built Corpus came in the room, stopping in the middle before flexing.

"Allow me to introduce John Prodman. He's a universal treasure who was able to fight off Phorid with nothing but his trusty prod."

John Prodman walked up to Izuku, "Nice to meet you kid." He then looked at the All Might poster above his bed, "Mind if I tear this down?"

"Oh uh-" Izuku then froze up, "Wait what?"

John Prodman took the edges of the paper poster before ripping it off the wall, much to Izuku's shock.

"H-Hey! That's my All Might poster!"

"Not anymore." John Prodman said, producing glyph as he wrote permanent marker on it. "Now you have a John Prodman poster, signed by me. Boom."

The Corpus then left, prod lifted high like a mighty excalibur. Onkko silently watched the man leave before turning his head.

"Next we have Clem. The lovable defect."

"What?" Izuku asked before loud gunshots were heard. Izuku lifted his covers, eyes wide as a stumpy armored man wearing a tilted mask ran into the room, crazily running around like a child on sugar high.

"CLEM!" He then turned to Izuku, giving a short wave with one of his weird looking guns before shooting up the rest of Izuku's belongings and yelling 'Grakata' on the way out.

"Ah, always quick to arrive and quick to leave." Onkko commented, Izuku simply staring at the damage his room had sustained. "And lastly, Tyl Regor. Yet currently, he is flirting with your mother in the kitchen."

Izuku froze up, "Wait! M-Mom?!" Izuku threw off his covers, running out of his destroyed room to spot his mother and the Grineer scientist talking.

"I definitely know how that feels Ms. Midoriya. Being a single parent is a big responsibility."

Inko had a blush on her face, "Oh, well... I get by. By the way, how many children did you say you have?"

"About 500 billion. And I love every single one of my tubemen to the bottom of my heart." Tyl Regor responded, Inko suggestively placed a hand on the Grineer's breastplate.

"O-Oh... So you're a strong father figure... You might be what my son nee-"

Izuku shut the door to his room, unsure of whether or not to barf or puke before realizing they were both the same. He turned around, walking past Onkko before falling onto his bed.

He just wanted this Omake to end by this point.

Yet his prayers were left unanswered, as he heard a _psst_ from beneath his bed.

Teshin was there.

"You wanna play Conclave?"

Izuku screamed as Onkko finally jumped into action, "Begone vile spirit! The power of relevance compels you!"

Teshin hissed, crawling out from Izuku's bed before smashing through the window, falling into the dark below and never to be seen again. Onkko patted his gloves together, turning to face Izuku.

"And that's just about it. This Omake is over-"

Izuku lied down, "Oh... Sweet release..."

"-Right after this song provided by the people of Solaris!" Onkko announced, just in time for a nearby by wall to collapse as robotically enhanced figures came into the room, bodies consisting of machinery.

" **-AND WE ALLLLLL LIFT, AND WE'RE ALLLLLLL ADRIFT TOGETHERRRR! TOGETH-** "

Izuku screamed, tying a pillow around his head.

Onkko turned to face the diligent reader who actually bothered to read the Omake.

"Thank you for making this possible. If it weren't for you, the favorites you left, the follows you followed, and the reviews you've written, we wouldn't have gotten this far." Onkko then bowed, "May your troubles be short and grind shorter... AND BE SURE TO SMASH THAT FOLLOW AND FAVOR-"

Then the Omake finally ended.

 **In all seriousness, thank you for believing in my story. You people are the best.**


	12. Gladiator Finesse

"[ ** _*Dark Shadow talking*_** ]"

"{*Tenno talking.*}"

* * *

Cetus was burning.

Fires raged across the marketplace as the walls laid in ruin. Most of the houses had been levelled, scattered and destroyed debris everywhere. However, most tragic of all had been the fate of the Unum. The once impenetrable and beautiful symbol of Cetus was in pieces, white structures fallen into the sea below as its fleshy insides were blackened and burnt.

Just an example of Grineer cruelty.

Yet not all was lost. Although the defenders had valiantly given their lives to fend off last nights siege, there were still survivors that had rallied at the coast. Currently, the Tenno were guarding them, fending off the Grineer hordes that dared try to finish what they had started.

Onkko Septenary guided a few refugees, a captured Grineer Stubba in one hand as he pointed at the docks. "Go, doh-ga! They will guide you to safety!"

"Unum bless you Quill!" An Elder praised.

The Ostron's were about to go before a shout was heard, originating from the marketplace.

"Orre klegra!"

Gunfire filled the air, bullets whizzing past. Onkko turned around, counting about 5 Lancers. The Ostron's retreated down the hill as he fired off his compact submachine gun. He struck one of the Grineer right through the helmet before riddling the next Lancer with a quick burst. The other Grineer quickly retaliated, firing their Grakatas. Onkko dove for cover, leaning his _gasa_ forward to peer from a limited view range, trying to figure out how he would escape this predicament. His prayers were answered, as a set of louder shots were heard.

Two of the Grineer we're blasted, giant holes in their armor. The last one ran from cover, trying to escape before an arrow whizzed past, piercing the Grineer's back as he was skewered to the wall.

Onkko let out a breath of relief, turning his head to see his former wife and lover, Saya. She held a Quartakk in her hands as a Mag Prime Warframe stood next to her, preparing another arrow.

"Onkko!" She yelled, rushing up to him. Just three days ago, she had no idea that he was even still alive. But now...

He recalled for a moment, " _How did it all come to this?_ "

Perhaps it was because the shield that the Unum provided had failed, strange red energy dismantling the calming blue. The Quills had a vague idea who was responsible, borrowing the name from the Red Veil itself.

The Man in the Wall.

For what reasons, they could not understand. Yet they did know one thing for certain...They were living in the darkest reality. An emergency contingency was enacted. Most if not all of the Quills were to rally and reform on Venus, that way their order could survive while a select few volunteered to help the Ostron's escape from Cetus to the Strata relay.

Onkko was one of them, possibly the last.

"Saya?" He rose up, hand to his shoulder. "Why are you here? You should be back at the-"

"Nakak ran off!" Saya announced, "I tried to get her on board the Railjack but she refused to come along! She said that the Lost One could save Cetus!"

"The Lost-?" Onkko froze up, absolutely still.

He knew where she was.

The Quill turned his head, "I'll get her back-" He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, Saya looking him dead in the eye as the Mag Frame stood vigil.

"I'll come with you, Onkko. Konzu...-" She paused for a moment, "-Konzu would've wanted you safe."

"He would...-" Onkko then sighed behind his visor, "But not as much as you."

As if on cue, a Grineer Galleon poked out from the heavens above, parting the clouds as it released a swarm of Dargyns. Most were shot down by a hail of projectiles, a few Warframes even intercepting with their archwings, but the message became clear.

They were running out of time.

"Go." Onkko simply said, "I will find her and I will rejoin you at the Strata Relay... I promise."

Saya stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, Onkko returning the gesture, holding her as the harsh reality around them ebbed away. They seperated, Saya whispering softly. "Be safe..." She turned to leave, arm bought up to eye level to wipe away her tears.

Onkko turned his attention to the Mag Frame as his former wife slowly walked away, "Tenno, please... safeguard the people... and Saya."

There was a pause before the Mag nodded, Operator speaking in a young and feminine sounding voice.

"{I will.}"

The Warframe then leaped, Archwing assembling upon her back as she took to the skies, joining her comrades to take down the aerial force that had threatened the remaining survivors. Onkko silently watched for a moment before turning, breaking off into a sprint as he ran through the destroyed marketplace. He reached a piece of debris, crouching down for a moment to scout out his surroundings and the remains of the gate.

Grineer we're currently flooding past the destroyed gate of Cetus, mustering for the next assault as they piled the bodies of the wall's defenders. It was a depressing and mortifying sight, knowing that they would never receive proper burials. Yet... the thrice as high pile of Grineer corpses next to it proved their valiant efforts.

Let it be known, that the gate broke before the defenders did.

Onkko finished his scouting, keeping his head low before taking a long calm breath, closing his eyes.

An aura of focused energy radiated around him, allowing him to 'see'.

The Quills held many secrets in their order... But their most guarded ones was how they were able to divine the future. The simple truth was that it was through the Unum, the more complex answer was that it was through her 'other' byproduct. While people of Ostron harvested the meat to feed their families and sometimes even sell it, their was also a secret secondary resource that was siphoned from within her... A velvet and mysterious liquid known as 'Kuva'. One of the initiation rituals to become a Quill was the consumption of the aforementioned liquid, connecting themselves to her eternal will and granting them exposure to the Void itself. Granted, the 'exposure' aspect wasn't to the same level as the Tenno, due to obvious reasons.

He saw pathways.

In some, Onkko had successfully bypassed the soldiers. In others... he saw his still corpse, riddled with bullets. It was simple elimination, discarding the paths of least success and choosing the ones that saw him through.

Going right seemed most reasonable.

He crouched, sticking closely to the shadows as he reached the collapsed bounty board. "Huut's too kuhut reger..." A heavy gunner mused with her comrades as they passed Onkko, oblivious to his presence. The Quill snuck forward, climbing past the destroyed wall before finally reaching the other side.

The Plains of Eidolon seemed to be in a state of turmoil, the sky a murky grey as the wind harshly blew through the tall grass. Every Grineer base was lit up with activity, distant shouts and commands heard. Onkko had to hurry, Gara Toht Lake was just up ahead. He began running, swiftly traversing the plains before reaching a rocky outcrop. The Quill jumped down before freezing up.

A dormant Warframe was kneeling against the pebble bed, hands limp as its towerful head leaned forward. Revenant had been retrieved from the depths of Gara Toht, but at what cost?

That cost became clear, as Nakak could be seen lying in front of it, unmoving.

He jumped down, "Nakak?"

No response.

Onkko lifted his visor, eyes blinking as he walked up to her still form. Her eyes were wide open, cheeks stained with lines of dried blood originating from her lids. He knelt next to her, asking again. "Nakak?"

Again, no response.

He put two digits on her neck, checking her pulse.

Nothing... She was dead.

Nakak had tried to perform transference, her own hubris leading her to believe that she could do it just as the Tenno did.

Ever since becoming a Quill, Onkko was taught to abandon all emotion and attachment. It was necessary, as looking into potential futures had to be regarded with a heart of stone. Yet... Nakak was his young charge, just as he was a mentor to her. She was on her way to becoming a Quill like him ever since the young girl began receiving visions from the Unum, the tell tale signs of potential. Onkko tasked himself to train her and induct her into his order, often spending days and nights trying to teach her their ways. Admittedly, it was a hard task, as Nakak was such a free and inquisitive spirit. Even so, she had passed their rituals, becoming an 'Mote' within their hierarchical structure and granted a taste of the Void so she too could see what they saw.

In a way... She had become the daughter he never had.

Something inside of him broke, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Onkko showed emotion.

"Why...?" He asked, thinking it was to no one in particular. "Why her...?"

This was all his fault. He could have stopped this. He could have looked further into her path. He could have-

"Targat akoroitier!"

A shot from a Vulkar was heard.

Onkko fell forward, landing next to Nakak's body. The pebbles turned red with his blood as he felt the taste of iron in his mouth. It suddenly felt almost impossible to breath, his chest heaving. The bullet must've breached his lungs.

He could hear footsteps traverse over the pebbles as he laid still, the Grineer talking in hushed radio silence.

"Agrear grear na warfram spotter." One of them announced, thinking that he was dead as they focused on the deactivated Warframe.

Onkko then began to feel something else, a burning sensation deep within his soul.

A rage that refused to back down.

He wasn't the one that drove Nakak to drastic measures. He wasn't the one who attacked his own home. It was these like-faced savages that were the cause of everything. Onkko gritted his teeth, peering up to Revenant with a vengeful look.

The Quill was going to die, so why not try?

He reached his hand out, one of Grineer yelling in alarm as Onkko grasped onto Revenant, focusing whatever energy he had left into that one singular touch. The Void worked in mysterious ways as the sensation was indescribable at first, a warm feeling spreading over his skin. Then it began to sink deeper, as if he was falling down into a tunnel, the warm sensation now becoming a burning agony. His head felt like it was going to explode, a building pressure becoming almost intolerable.

And then it stopped, calming down as Onkko blinked, no longer lying against the pebble bed.

Instead he was kneeling, a few Grineer backing away in shock and fear. He looked down, his body now the body of Revenant himself.

Two worlds had became one.

He didn't have the time to react to his new change as the closest Lancer raised his Hind to open fire. The Lost One responded by simply using his left hand, now metallic and overflowing with Sentient energies. He lashed out, enthralling the Grineer as glowing blue pylons could be seen puppeteering the man. The Lancer simply turned, using his gun against his own, much to the surprise of his comrades as shouts and yells were heard.

It spread like a virus.

One enthralled would shoot the Grineer, turning the unaffected under Revenant's influence and continuing on until the entire small contingent was ready to fight and die for him. In response to this, five Dargyns flew low from the clouds, escorting a Bolkor gunship as they opened fire on Onnko's position. The heavy rounds cut through some of Revenant's thralls, his minions retaliating as one of the Dargyns took too much fire and crashed

The Warden merely prepared himself before spinning, raising his arm as wild lines of lasers shot out into the land and sky. It cut clean lines through the ships, blowing them up within the air and dropping their burning wrecks into the Lake below. Not even his thralls were spared, as they too we're disintegrated by the powerful beams of energy.

All will perish.

That was all Onkko could think as Revenant threw back his head and screeched, expending every ounce of his being into the act. The sound was reminiscent to an angered Eidolon as pulses of magnetic and sentient energy radiated outwards. There was a momentary pause, the water of the lake shifting into a eldritch blue as the sky turned to dark.

They came, rising from the water or simply appearing from swirling blue mists. Teralysts, Gantulysts, and Hydrolysts began to scour the land as great swarms of Vomulysts took to the air, destroying everything in their path. Revenant silently laid witness to all the chaos, Grineer bases literally disintegrated and toppled by the towering ancients.

It bought a sickening satisfaction to him, knowing that the price of blood from his people had been paid.

However, he began to notice some of the Eidolons turn their attention towards the remains of Cetus. Revenant froze up, putting out a hand to try and command them.

It didn't work.

Onkko finally found his voice, his personality returning ."{Wait! Stop!}" He yelled, his words coming directly from Revenant.

They didn't listen.

He watched in horror as the Eidolons rampaged over the ruins, obliterating everything in their path. Onkko quickly came to realize what exactly he had done. The same energy that the Warden had used to seal them all those ages ago had been released by him. Perhaps there could have been a chance to rebuild after this, for his people to return to Cetus when the Grineer were driven out.

But he had unknowingly ensured that would never happen, as the Eidolons would never stop their ceaseless rampage for fulfillment. Perhaps it would even extend to the rest of Earth itself than just the Plains.

Onkko appeared in front of Revenant, the Frame standing still.

"What have I done...?" He asked himself.

Yet, a glimmer of hope.

A ship flew over one of the ridgelines, going out to the sea and away from the chaos. It was Tenno design, a 'Railjack'. The ship paused for a moment, gathering energy within its built in solar rail before shooting out into space. Onkko silently watched it leave, assuming that it was carrying the last wave of refugees.

Cetus would die, but at least the Ostrons would live.

" **Proud of yourself, Surah?** "

He turned his head in surprise, seeing another Quill stand next to Revenant. His visor, a menacing red than a calming blue.

" **You really made a mess of everything...** "

Onkko blinked, "Who-?" He then realized this presence, this energy that the Quill produced. It was the exact same that dismantled the Unum's sacred walls around Cetus. "You're _him_... You're the Man in The Wall."

The Quill gave no indication if his identity was found out or not, instead remaining silent.

"... Why?" Onkko simply asked, regarding everything that had happened.

There was a pause before _he_ lifted _his_ visor, revealing the smiling face of Onkko himself, _his_ eyes a celestial black. " **Because I wanted to see what would happen.** "

No ulterior goal, no complex purpose.

Just morbid, sick, curiosity.

Onkko felt his rage rise again, "What are we to you?! Toys!? So many have been lost because of you!"

" **And so many avenged...** " _He_ replied with a smirk, " **I made it possible so you did not end up like... her.** " The Man in The Wall said, pointing at Nakak's corpse.

"You-" Onkko tried to find words, "You're sick!"

" **No.** " _He_ crossed his arms, " **Indifferent.** "

Onkko gritted his teeth, focusing himself as radiant Void began to act up around him.

" **I would not do that if I were you... Surah.** "

He didn't listen, instead charging up a beam like he had seen other Tenno do before. He thrusted his hand forward, expecting to see the _man_ before him annihilated. Yet the exact opposite happened.

Onkko began to grow transparent.

He stared at his hands in shock, realizing that he was able to see the pebble bed below him. The Quill turned to Revenant, realizing the same was happening to the Warframe.

" **I gave you my gift to see what you would do, Surah.** " The Man in The Wall explained, regarding Onkko with a cold stare.

" **And now... you're nothing without it.** "

The rest of Onkko's body began to fade as he wordlessly began to feel himself falling.

Down, down, down.

Before reawakening.

* * *

Onkko Septenary opened his eyes, his meditation over as he let out a sigh.

He remembered waking up alongside Revenant, stuck within a prison of his own. He remembered discovering Revenants sentience, and the potential that he and the Warframe held. He remembered teaching himself to manipulate his surroundings, making them bend to his will.

And most importantly, he remembered foreseeing a vision... A pathway of a certain boy named Izuku.

The former Quill looked down, taking out a drawing from long ago. It was burnt at the edges, yet it depicted Konzu, himself, and Saya, all three of them together. He smiled, before producing a high definition glyph.

A picture of himself standing next to Nakak, both of them holding fishing spears as the Young Girl had a bright smile on her face. There was a pain he felt, as always... But it reminded him of his new task.

To train Izuku and to not repeat the same mistakes of the past. He pocketed the glyph, standing up from the dry pebble bed. Currently, Izuku was about to reach a very important moment of his life.

Perhaps it would be nice to have a talk with him beforehand.

Onkko beckoned a portal to open, walking forward as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

"I'm not gonna fucking sugarcoat it." Katsuki said, arms crossed. "It's about Half-and-Half Bastard."

Izuku blinked, "You mean Todorok-"

"Whatever the fuck his name is." The student turned his head to the opening of the tunnel. "I want to know what you think."

Katsuki was asking for his opinion.

For once, Izuku wasn't sure what to say.

Katsuki turned his head, "Hey, did you hear me, Deku? I was fucking asking you a-"

"But why?"

Izuku looked down as he asked that.

"Why do you want my perspective?" He looked up, "You're the last person I'd expect to ask this of me, much less care. So why ask now?"

Katsuki seemed to huff for a moment, silent before speaking. "... 'Cause I'm tired of fucking things up."

Izuku froze at that admittance.

"I'm going to win." Katsuki declared, "But I'm going to win in the way _I_ envisioned it. A total victory." Katsuki crossed his arms, "I've been doing everything to make it happen. Analyzing other people's Quirks and shit. Fuck, I even bothered remembering Hedgehog hair's, Round Face's, Tape Arm's names."

"... Did you actually?"

"I did. I just don't fucking care to repeat them." Katsuki shamelessly added, "But you get my fucking point. I'm doing everything I can to reach the top and I-"

Katsuki paused for a moment, as if it was taking every fiber of his being to say the next set of words.

"I need advice."

There was a pause between the two of them, a few seconds passing before Katsuki spoke up again.

"There, I fuckin' said it. You want me to write it out for you, Dek-?"

"It's a personal reason."

Katsuki blinked, Izuku's eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his curly hair.

"Todoroki's Half-Cold and Half-Hot is just one Quirk, but it does have two different usages. Up until this point, I thought it was that his right-side produced ice while his left-side produced heat to thaw said ice... I was wrong. His left-side is capable of producing a roaring fire. He was just using it defensively the entire time."

Katsuki opened his mouth to say something only for Izuku to continue.

"I know what you're about to say. What does this have to do with anything when you already know that? I'll explain..." Izuku looked up, his face in complete analysis mode as his muttering became weaponized. "Todoroki's father is Enji Todoroki. Also known as Endeavour, the No. 2 Hero."

The other student blinked at that.

"Endeavour has a powerful fire Quirk, and they share the same family name, so it's simple deduction." Izuku continued, "While Todoroki's fire in inherited from his father, then ice must come from his mother... but a few months back, when I tried searching up about her, I didn't get much, just a name, Rei. Her family name was changed to Todoroki and their wedding was apparently kept under wraps... I think It must have- It must have been-"

Izuku paused.

"It must have been a Quirk marriage between his father and mother."

"A Quirk marriage? The fuck is-"

"Y'know, like an arranged marriage but with Quirks as the reason rather than money or position." Izuku shook his head, "Anyways, back to the point. Considering that Endeavour's Quirk is fire, and Shoto downright refuses to use his fire side, then I can only assume that him and his father are... not in good terms. And that, Kacchan-"

Izuku crossed his arms.

"Is what I think."

"How..." Katsuki paused, "How the fuck do you know all this shit?"

Izuku gave an uncharacteristic smile, "Because that's what I do, Kacchan. I mutter... and I know things." However his smile died out, "But I didn't share my thoughts in order to help you... I shared them to help Todoroki."

"... What?" Katsuki asked, head tilted.

"I-" Izuku paused, "I can't explain it. But..."

A mental image popped in Izuku's head, Shoto putting out the fire in his left arm as a Villain beared down upon him, resistant to the boys ice as he protected a family of innocent civilians.

"Maybe... by trying to pushing Todoroki to use his fire... You wouldn't be the only one 'winning'."

Katsuki blinked at that statement, turning to face the opening of the tunnel before turning back as if he had completed his thoughts. "... Whatever." He then began to walk away, "I'm gonna go get some water."

He was about to leave before Izuku called out. "Hey, Kacchan."

Katsuki turned his head, looking at the green haired student.

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

There was a pause before Katsuki huffed, turning around. "I make my own luck."

Izuku stood there, silently watching the student leave.

* * *

Lunch passed.

Izuku had came to lunch late thanks to his talk with Katsuki, missing a chance to talk with his friends. But regardless, the next round was about to be announced soon, and Izuku knew that he would have the opportunity.

Finishing his quick meal, he went to the stadium, where a mob of students had already gathered.

If only he was prepared for what he was about to witness.

Tsuyu wearing a cheerleader outfit, standing aimlessly amongst the crowd as she looked up at the big screen.

His jaw dropped, face absolutely red. "T-Tsu?!"

She turned her head, her vacant eyes blinking before responding in kind, a hint of shame in her voice. "Midoriya-chan..."

He was about to ask why before a series of complex mental chess played out in his head. " _Don't ask. Don't say anything. She might get offended, or think its rude, or maybe just downright think you're a lecherous pervert, like Mineta..._ " His face somehow turned redder, " _But... that cheerleading outfit really accentuates her flexibi-_ " He then envisioned himself smashing the chessboard into the ground, not wanting to carry on this train of thought.

Thankfully, Tsuyu explained herself. "It was a trick by Mineta and Kaminari. They told us that it was mandatory for all the girl to wear these for the next round."

"O-Oh... I-I see..."

"Kero." She turned her head, "I would change back into my PE kit but the next announcement was about to come, so I decided to wait until then."

"Hmm." Izuku nodded, the red blush beginning to fade as he decided to change the topic. "Where's Tokoyami-"

"I'm here."

Izuku turned his head, Fumikage walking up to the two of them. The bird-headed student seemed to have gotten over his sulking mood, but even so...

"Is there something you need?"

"Yeah. I-I wanted to tell you that..." Izuku paused, "You and Dark Shadow did a great job in the last stretch. You really had me fooled..."

Fumikage seemed to take in Izuku's words before sighing, "While normally I would interpret those words as sarcastic mockery, I know you well enough to know that you mean it from the bottom of your heart." Fumikage looked at him, a small smile on his beak. "Thank you Izuku... For being a friend about it."

"No problem." Izuku responded as Present Mic acted up behind the speaker once more.

"The recreational activities are about to begin soon. After that, however, is the main and final event! Between the sixteen members of the four winning teams, we'll be having a formal tournament! A series of one-to-one battles!"

" _It's a head-to-head competition._ _But the format's switched from last year._ " Izuku thought. " _I wonder if that means we'll be using the duelling ring..._ "

Midnight came up on stage, a yellow box in her hands. "Now, let's draw lots to determine the matchups. Once that's settled, we'll move onto the festivities and then the tournament itself. The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure one of you might want to conserve your energy and strength." Midnight walked forward, hand reaching into the box. "Now, without further ado, the first place team will be-"

"Um...! Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see Mashirao with his hand raised.

"I'd like to dropout."

Needless to say, that was unexpected. Tsuyu let out a ribbit as Fumikage and Izuku stared, the latter with wide eyes.

Iida was already asking the needed question.

"Ojiro, why!? This is your chance to get noticed by the pros!"

"Because of the cavalry battle... I have no memories of anything that happened until nearing the end." Mashirao then pointed. "It was probably because of his Quirk."

Izuku turned his head, noticing Hitoshi turn away.

Fumikage whispered, "That student... He was the leader of Ojiro's group if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." Izuku confirmed, "Hitoshi Shinso, from the general education course..."

Mashirao continued, "I know this is a great opportunity... and I know how stupid it must seem to throw it all away... But everyone else made it here by their own strength while I'm standing with them, not even knowing how or why. I just can't take it."

"Ojiro-" Mina walked forward, cheerleader outfit to show she had been duped as well. "-, me and you were on the same team and I can't remember anything either. Just do what I'm doing and make up for it by participating in the next round."

"Y-Yeah!" Toru agreed, "Think about this carefully Ojiro-kun."

The Tail-Quirked student put a hand over his eyes, "I'm talking about my pride here... I just don't think it's right..." He then looked up, "Also, why are you girls dressed like that?"

No one answered as Eijiro wiped away a tear, changing the subject instantly. "Ojiro... You're super manly..."

Midnight seemed to pause, taking in Ojiro's words and convictions. "How naive and green..." She then cracked her whip, "I LIKE IT! Mashirao Ojiro, I accept you're withdrawal!"

Tsuyu silently spoke up next to Izuku, "I have a feeling she accepted because of personal taste."

Mina and Aoyoma silently watched Ojiro walk away. Midnight put a hand beneath her chin in thought. "In that case, we'll have to move someone up from the fifth place of the cavalry battle."

A girl from class 1-B stepped forward, turning her head. "Well, if it's gonna be like that, then it should be Shiozaki."

The vine haired girl looked up, surprise in her eyes as her group regarded her with smiles.

"She was the one that got the highest score from the obstacle race. So it makes sense for her to go on rather than any of us."

Tetsutetsu nodded, "Yeah, go on Shiozaki. You deserve it."

"I-I-" She then put her hands together in a praying motion, bowing her head to her class. "Then with God as my witness, I solemnly swear that I will make you all proud!"

Izuku watched the exchange, " _She seems_ _religious._ "

Midnight continued, "And so, Shiozaki has been moved up to make sixteen competitors." The screen then changed, "Here are the matchups!"

Izuku scanned for his name, noticing that he was going to be the first to fight.

His eyes widened.

Izuku Midoriya vs. Tsuyu Asui

He slowly turned his head to his friend only to realize that Tsuyu was doing the same, her vacant eyes staring directly at him. For a moment, Izuku wished he knew what she was thinking, if she felt the same way that he did.

Because they were both going to have to fight each other.

Izuku forced himself to look back at the screen, the rest following.

Sato Rikido vs. Hitoshi Shinso

Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Ibara Shiozaki

Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Eijiro Kirishima

Katsuki Bakugo vs. Hanta Sero

Mina Ashido vs. Ochako Uraraka

Shoto Todoroki vs. Yuga Aoyoma

Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume

"All right! Now let's set aside the tournament for the time being and get on with the thrill-a-minute festivities!"

Fireworks shot out as Present Mic announced the start of the recreational activities. Izuku peered up for a moment, mesmerized by the different colors before looking back down.

Tsuyu was already gone, silently walking away in her slouched posture as Izuku quietly watched. She was probably off to go change into her PE kit.

At least, that's what Izuku told himself.

He felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder, turning to see Fumikage.

A hint of knowing was in the students eyes.

* * *

"I-I just don't know what to do... Tokoyami-kun." Izuku admitted.

Fumikage gently sat on the branch of a tree as the green haired student sat at the base of its roots, heads turned downwards and upwards respectively.

"If I'm not serious, t-then she might be insulted... but if I give it my all... then she might think I care more about victory then our friendship."

The bird-headed student let out a sigh, "To tell you the truth, I don't see what the big problem is Midoriya. This is no different then the cavalry battle we just had, and most of the people in this competition are fighting someone they know or trust."

"W-Well..." Izuku paused for a moment, "That was because it was against teams rather than individuals... and we weren't using our Quirks to directly hurt or incapacitate. And second..." He paused again, "Tsu's different."

Fumikage raised an eye, "How so?"

Izuku looked at his hand, sprawling his digits. "Ever since I became inflic-" He then interrupted himself, "-Ever since I acquired my late bloomer of a Quirk... I-I feel like my ability to analyse went through the roof. Info gathering is something I used to do as a pastime, but now it's actually a part of who I am." Izuku looked up, "So when I look at someone, I can sort of tell what they're thinking or going through, or make a really good assumption if I think long and hard about it... but not Tsu."

"And I assume that's because she hides her emotions well?"

"Yeah." Izuku agreed before sighing.

The green haired student then let it all out.

"You two have been my only friends I've had since I started U.A... and I'd do anything in my power to not risk breaking it."

Fumikage blinked, a long pause emanating before Dark Shadow appeared beside him. "I was alone and an outcast for my years in middle school. Most tended to avoid me thanks to my reserved personality, and Dark Shadow was the only friend I had." He then looked down, "But with you and Tsuyu by my side. I feel so much more open... So I suppose the feeling truly is mutual, Midoriya. Do what you feel is right."

Izuku leaned his head back against the bark, eyes blinking, before leaning off. "I'm going to meditate now."

Fumikage tilted his head, "... Meditation? ... I swear, there is always something new I learn about you, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku softly smiled, crossing his legs together and closing his eyes as he drifted away.

Unbeknownst to the two students, a figure silently hopped away after eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

The time had come.

Izuku wasn't able to find Tsuyu before the match had started, so he resolved himself. He walked down the tunnel, the dim roar of the crowd vibrating from the walls themselves. Izuku spotted the exit of the stadium tunnel before freezing up.

A figure leaned in the shadow of the sunlight, wearing a very familiar _gasa_.

"O-Onkko-Sensei?!" Izuku said with surprise.

"Izuku." The Quill simply acknowledged.

"W-What are you doing here?" Izuku asked, slowly approaching. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Onkko reaffirmed, "Onkko just- I just wanted to see my pupil before he took the next big step of his path, that is all."

"Oh." Izuku said, rubbing his arm.

"Are you prepared?" The Quill asked, Izuku looking back up.

"E-Er,-" Izuku then scratched the back of his head, "Not sure to be honest... I-I'm going to have to fight a really close friend of mine... and I really don't want to think of the outcome."

Onkko nodded, "That is natural, to be unsure. Even I have doubts and worries at times."

"R-Really?"

"Indeed,-" Onkko crossed his arms, "But as for the ever-changing outcome of your path, win or lose, one thing remains constant."

"What's that?" Izuku asked.

Onkko's visor slipped up, the man's face perceptive and knowing. "You've made it this far Izuku, and you have come to accept the power you found yourself with...-"

"-I'm proud of you."

Izuku blinked, Onkko turning his head to the entrance.

"Anyways, enough of this old one's muttering. You have a tournament to- Ohp?"

The green haired boy hugged his teacher. A second passed before Izuku broke away, a smile on his face as he happily rubbed the tears from his eyes. "T-Thank you... Onkko-Sensei... For everything."

Onkko seemed to pause before smiling back, "It was my duty, and my pleasure... Now get out there and show them the extent of your training, Izuku."

Izuku nodded, turning away to walk towards the entrance. He turned his head one last time, watching Onkko open a rift before turning to face him. "Oh and one last thing. Once this festival concludes, return to the temple. There are some topics we need to discuss, as well as info regarding your amp."

His eyes widened, nodding excitedly as Onkko gave one last wave.

"Sho-lah."

And then the Quill was gone, taken back into the Void. Izuku turned back around, steadying his breathing. " _Here goes nothing._ "

He walked forward into the light.

"Match number one! A ninja in the obstacle race and crazy in the cavalry battle, give a round of applause to Izuku Midoriya from the hero course everyone!"

Izuku put on a smile as he gave a light wave, quickly walking up to the platform as the crowd cheered and roared.

"Versus! You saw her Quirk in action during the cavalry battle, snatching points left and right for her group, it's Tsuyu Asui, originating from the hero course as well!"

Tsuyu silently walked up on stage, her face blank and stare ever present. Izuku, as confessed before, could not tell what she was thinking, as her poker face was impenetrable.

"The rules are simple! Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say, 'I give up'! We've got our good old recovery girl on standby, so bring on the pai- Eh?"

Izuku calmly knelt down on both of his legs, kneecaps resting on the floor and bottom touching his heels.

He sat in a Seiza position.

This was a duel after all, so it was only polite to do so if being in Gunhead's dojo taught him anything.

She did her finger tic before gently copying what he had done, lowering herself as her knees came together, hands resting as she faced him.

And it was there, an understanding was reached.

 _Adversaries_ _here. Companions beyond._

"Ooh, formal AND traditional. Neat!" Present Mic commented before moving on, "Anyways, dirty fighting's allowed! 'Ethics' has no meaning here! But of course anything life-threatening is crap! You'll be disqualified if you try to go too far. A true hero's fists fly only when in the pursuit of villains after all!"

A long pause enveloped the stadium, the order waiting to be given as Izuku and Tsuyu stared at each other.

"Midoriya-chan."

Izuku looked up, Tsuyu staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Don't go easy on me."

He blinked, "I-I'll try."

Present Mic then yelled out, "START!"

Izuku immediately stood up, assuming a combat stance as Tsuyu did the same, her body angled low against the ground.

"And our two fighters are assuming stances, waiting to see who will throw the first hit!"

Tsuyu acted first.

"Kero!" She ribbited, shooting out her tongue. It raced towards Izuku, the green haired student having to decide which action he would perform. Sidestepping was out of the question, as he knew the amount of control she could exhibit over the organ. Anything less than a dome when it came to his barriers was ruled out as well.

" _Void M_ _ode._ " His mind answered, prompting him to focus as he became non-existent. The tongue passed right through him before retreating back, Izuku appearing once more. " _Alright, now I just need to close the dista-_ "

Only to be surprised as Tsuyu hopped forward, leaping through the air and plummeting downward, both legs outstretched for a kick.

Izuku's eyes widened, his body acting as his own as he jumped backward. His back curved as he performed an agile handspring, just in time to avoid the attempted takedown as Tsuyu landed, visibly scattering an air of cement dust at the bottom of her legs.

"Wow! This is off to a great start! Two opponents facing off with incredible agility."

He remembered seeing her knockout a villain underwater with that kick, even bend metal if he recalled further back to the entrance exam. If he had been hit by that, Izuku was sure he would've been done for.

Which reminded him, why did his arm feel wet and constricted?

He blinked, realizing that Tsuyu had used her tongue once again, mouth closed to add silence as it had caught Izuku off guard. She whipped her head to the side, swivelling her body. Izuku was thrown off his position as he let out a surprised gasp, dragged across the floor.

"Izuku's getting pulled around like a lasso!"

Izuku ignored the cement dust and the painful friction his left shoulder endured, focusing and slipping into the Void as he became incorporeal. He stood back up quickly, watching Tsuyu simply retreat away.

" _There's a method here... a tactic she's enacting._ " Izuku began to analyze, " _All of her attacks have been relentless, but now she's using a hit and run strategy... Is she trying to exhaust my energy so she can secure a takedown?_ "

* * *

"Wow, this fight is fast-paced." Sero commented.

Kaminari nodded in agreement, a smirk on the boys face. "I swear, everytime I look away and turn back, Izuku ends up becoming more and more of a Ninja... Not literally but you get what I mean."

"Hey look, he's popped back!" Mina announced with excitement.

Sure enough, the green haired student had returned from disappearing, standing upright as he stared at Tsuyu. Another standoff commenced.

Izuku then burst into a sprint.

Fumikage silently watched, arms crossed. "... So you've figured it something out, Midoriya."

* * *

Pressure.

That's what he needed to apply.

If Tsuyu wanted to draw this match on, then he needed to end this duel quickly.

She shot out her tongue again, intent on grabbing Izuku. Yet he narrowly avoided it by bullet jumping in his sprint, practically barrel rolling over it as he landed back on his running legs. Tsuyu reacted to this new change drawing her tongue back and hopping away.

Or she would've if Izuku hadn't Void Dashed forward, shooting his arm out as he firmly grasped onto her ankle.

Tsuyu let out a surprised ribbit as Izuku pulled her foot downwards, forcing her to the ground.

" _Go for the takedo-_ " His mind tried to suggest an action, only to be interrupted as Tsuyu launched a sideways kick from her position. He raised an arm in defense, no time to even summon a barrier as his forearm took the brunt of the impact, even nudging his entire body to the right as his teeth rattled.

That hurt.

But now she was completely open.

Izuku used his now bruised and swollen arm, putting it together with his other hand before using a Void Blast. The force sent Tsuyu flying across the ring before she landed with a skid, shoes and digits against the floor. She had halted just inches away from the edge.

Izuku gritted his teeth, feeling a headache begin to develop.

It wasn't enough.

"WAHA! Asui's still in the game!"

" _What am I doing?_ " He questioned himself, " _I could've put more power behind that, I-_ "

"Midoriya-chan!" Tsuyu called.

He was broken from his thoughts, realizing that the frog girl was giving him an intense stare.

"You're holding back!"

And that was the truth. Try as he might, Izuku knew that in some way, he was subconsciously limiting himself.

He closed his eyes hard, fists clenched.

" _Can I really do this? Is this the effort I'll put when face to face with chaos?_ "

Tsuyu gave him no time to think, shooting out her tongue again.

Izuku reopened his eyes, teal energy sizzling with focus.

" _No._ "

He dashed.

Five times forward, all the way across the ring in one focused move.

Tsuyu blinked, tongue still out as time seemed to slow for the two of them, Izuku reappearing beneath her guard in a low stance.

" _It is not._ "

And then he formed a palm with his right hand, smashing the underside of Tsuyu's jaw while her tongue was still out.

"Ke-!" Tsuyu tried to let out a ribbit of pain, her teeth biting into her tongue as her legs left the ground. Izuku wordlessly locked his hand around her chin before swinging her forward.

She was forcefully thrown out of the ring, hitting the grass with a painful thud.

A moment passed, the stadium eerily silent.

"Er,-" Present Mic seemed to regain himself, "M-Midoriya wins the match!"

The glow disappeared from Izuku's eyes, blood beginning to run down his nose the boy blinked. Realization dawned upon him.

"TSU!"

* * *

"Sacre bleu." Aoyoma murmured, rubbing at his chin with a cringed look.

Similar reactions were shared amongst the class, Ochako sporting a mortified expression. "I-Is Tsu okay?!"

"Not sure..." Momo quietly responded.

They watched as Izuku jumped off the ring and onto the grass, quickly running to Tsuyu's side.

* * *

"Tsu!" He called again, kneeling down next to her. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry! I was a complete idiot! I should've-"

"Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu croaked, swivelling her head and opening her eyes, her jaw now a bruised purple. "Shut up."

"...?" Izuku made a noise, tilting his head.

Tsuyu looked away, head lying against the ground. "I wanted this." She then paused before blinking, realizing her words. "Kero, I mean, I didn't want my jaw bruised, or tongue bitten, but I did wanted to be treated seriously and...-" She looked away, ashamed. "-I figured... after eavesdropped on you and Tokoyami-chan talking, that I-" She pause again, "-wasn't going to hold you back..."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

And then Izuku began to laugh, chuckling softly as Tsuyu blinked.

"H-Holding me back? What are you saying, Tsu?" Izuku asked, "I may have a great Quirk, but the real reason why-... why I-I've gotten this far... was because-"

Izuku began to recall, faces popping up in his head. The loving support of his mother, the heroic inspiration of Mirio, the martial experience of Gunhead, the proud wisdom of Onkko, and finally, Tsuyu and Fumikage, standing alongside him after exiting the hospital.

He instantly found his answer.

"-of everyone who's helped pave my path." Izuku looked at her, "Tsu... It may not seem like it, but you were the one of the biggest reasons that I've got this far. Just being there for me... and being my friend. You even helped carry me here... literally." He smiled. "So I want you to stop, stop thinking that you're holding me back when everything you've done has helped push me forward."

Tsuyu froze up, mouth curled with surprise as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Loud footsteps were heard, the two of them looking up as Cementoss came up to the two of them.

"Is she alright?" The blocky hero asked.

"I'm fine." Tsuyu attempted to stand up, shakily rising. "I'll go to the nurse mys-"

A crack was heard.

"Kero!"

She croaked in pain before falling sideways, Izuku quickly reacting as he held his arms out, catching the shorter girl and holding her in a bridal style. "Tsu! Are you alright?!"

The frog girl nodded as Cementoss came up to her, wordlessly uncovering above the cloth above her shoe to reveal purplish and swollen skin. "Hm... You're ankle must've broke when you were hit out of the ring. Usually we'd have the robots take you away but since you're already being carried..." He then looked at Izuku, "Can you take her to recovery girl?"

"Hai!" Izuku nodded, already beginning to stride forward with Tsuyu in his grasp. "Don't worry, Tsu. I'll get you there as fast as I can!"

"M-Midoriya-chan, wait."

"Huh? What is it Tsu?"

" _Don't hold me like this, it's embarrassing._ "

That's what she was going to say, but for some odd reason, the words had died within her mouth. Instead, she found herself staring into his eyes, her body beginning to relax in his gentle carry.

"I-" She then wrapped two arms steadily around his neck, "Here... so you can run more easily."

"O-Oh, uh-" His cheeks turned red, "O-O-Okay."

That's what she told himself, but deep down she knew the truth as he carried her to one of the stadium tunnels.

Tsuyu let out a quiet ribbit, her mind in a whirl.

" _Midoriya... I have a crush on you._ "

* * *

"Mina... Don't say it." Jirou simply said as the pink girl next to her looked ready to explode.

Kaminari quietly whispered to Minoru. "H-Holy shit... Midoriya's one lucky bastard..."

"You got that right." Minoru muttered.

All in the while, Fumikage merely closed his eyes, looking down with crossed arms as Dark Shadow slithered out, two thumbs raised as if to signal a congratulation to Midoriya down below.

"This truly is a mad banquet of darkness."

Luckily, it appeared that only five (six counting Dark Shadow) had noticed the implication.

* * *

Tsuyu was left to rest and recover while Izuku was given a quick kiss on the arm by Recovery Girl. His bruises had disappeared, but the tired dizziness quickly set in, prompting him to quickly return to the excitement of the stadium seats.

Upon arriving, he was bombarded with worries and questions.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya quickly marched up to the boy. "Are you alright?! How is Asui!?"

"She's resting." Izuku answered, "And I'm okay, just a little bit tired right now."

Tenya straightened his glasses, letting out a breath of relief. "That's good to hear. That fight seemed rather intense."

Izuku nodded before noticing Rikido in the distance, already walking up to the ring as the audience cheered. "W-Wait, the next fight is already starting?!"

Fumikage turned his head, "Indeed. Though, if you feel tired then-"

The green haired student practically blurred past Tenya, vaulting over one of the rows like a cop in an action movie before effortlessly landing in one of the empty seats next to Fumikage. A pen and notebook was somehow already in Izuku's hands.

"... I rescind what I was going to say." Fumikage simply said.

Katsuki kept his eyes locked at the ring, yet nonetheless noticed the commotion. "Fuck-sake, Deku..."

Present Mic blared on the loudspeaker once more. "Second match of the first round! Rikido Sato, our favorite walking Jojo reference! Versus! Hitoshi Shinso, the mysterious trail blazer from general studies!"

Izuku watched carefully, pen at the ready.

Some words seemed to be exchanged by Hitoshi, Rikido blinking before sporting a face of surprise.

"Ready?! Start!" Present Mic announced, the match beginning.

Rikido walked forward a few paces, an angered expression on the students face as he said something.

Izuku felt his grip tighten around his notebook. "Shinso said something to anger Sato."

Fumikage nodded, "But what, and why?"

And then the hero course student froze, completely still.

"Agh!" Izuku and Fumikage turned their heads, Mashirao rising from his seat like many other students were. "I went through the trouble of warning him, too!"

Before either of them could ask what the tailed student even meant by that, Rikido had turned around and walked right out of the ring. Izuku stared, wide eyed as Present Mic blared. "WHAAAAT?! Sato's just stepped outside of the ring! H-He just lost the match!"

Fumikage watched with a gritted beak, "Shinso's Quirk-"

"Mind control." Izuku finished, "It has to be some form of mind control that Shinso is using." He then turned his head, "Ojiro, what did you warn Sato about?"

Mashirao looked down, "To not respond to that guy. I don't have the direct answer, but I'm pretty sure that's how he was able to control me during the cavalry battle."

"A verbal response?" Izuku looked back down at his notebook, "But does it need to be verbal? Or does he need to say it in a certain way? What if he's been hiding the true nature of it, using other ways to-" A muttering spree started, Fumikage sighing.

Rikido returned after a while, an ashamed and embarrassed look on the students face as Mashirao spoke.

"Sato! What the hell?! I told you not to respond."

"I know..." Rikido then looked up, "But the things he said... about you and Midoriya. I just couldn't take it."

"Huh?" Izuku tilted his head, "W-What do you mean, Sato-kun?"

Rikido seemed to hesitate giving the answer. "He told me that Ojiro was a dumbass monkey that threw his pride away... And that Midoriya being a pompous bastard that looked down on others. I-" Rikido balled his fists, "I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer!"

Fumikage paused for a moment, arms crossed. "It's understandable, I suppose. He wanted you to talk so he could use his Quirk."

"Yeah..." Rikido agreed, "And I fell for it, like an absolute idiot."

Izuku shook his head, "Sato-kun, what you did wasn't a stupidity, not if you knew his Quirk beforehand. No, it was a product of conviction." Izuku put a hand on his chest, "Regardless of if you won or lost, I-I'm grateful knowing that you spoke out for me and Ojiro."

"Now that I know the context, I'm in the same boat." Ojro admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Rikido paused before giving a light smile, "Thanks... for understanding, you guys." He then looked at Izuku, "Next round, you're gonna be in the same bracket as him Midoriya... so..." He raised a fist, "Kick his ass for me, please?"

"U-Um..." Izuku looked down, quickly scribbling in a section of his notebook.

 _Hitoshi Shinso_

 _Quirk : Brainwashing_

 _Can mentally control people if they respond. Don't respond to him._

He then looked back up, "... Don't worry... I'll win the next round."

Fumikage crossed his arms, "Speaking of that, I must prepare for the next match. Would you like to join me on the way to discuss some strategy, Midoriya?"

"Oh!" Izuku nodded fervently, pocketing his notebook. "O-Of course!"

* * *

"Looks like Team Hado's been dealt a dead man's hand..." Snipe announced.

"I wonder how they will get out of this one?" Ectoplasm mused behind the speaker.

Mirio focused himself, analyzing the situation.

Currently, him and Tamaki had their legs stuck in fresh earth that had spilt into the arena thanks to a Quirk from class 3-A that could control dirt. Now three groups approached them, ready to take the point band away from Hado's forehead. While he could simply leave the dirt, Tamaki would still be stuck, making Mirio wish his Permeation could extend to other people.

Hado was silent, as was Tamaki as they too tried to find a way out of their predicament.

Mirio closed his eyes for a moment. " _I guess now's the perfect time..._ " He then reopened them, feeling One for All course throughout his body. "Hado, get ready to grab some bands."

She tilted her head, about to ask what he even meant before Mirio empowered his leg, breaking out of the dirt with ease.

"SOUTH DAKOTA-" He then swept his leg across the ground, funneling the soil and wind together from sheer force alone. "-SWEEP!"

The other teams were pelted with the dirt, most of the riders yelling out in surprise as they were forced to cover their eyes. Hado immediately took advantage of the chaos, using her Quirk, Wave Motion, to go airborne. She flew in a curve, grabbing all of the bands right from their blinded heads before returning to her own group.

Tamaki in the meanwhile had noticed the dirt Quirk had stopped thanks to the user being stunned, allowing his chicken legs to break out.

They successfully got away as the crowd roared.

"Well I'll be damned!" Snipe blared, "Team Hado escapes like a bat outta hell!"

Mirio could already imagine All Might smiling amongst the crowd, only to be ushered back into reality as Tamaki spoke up.

"Mirio..."

He turned his head to Tamaki, a calculating gaze in the students face.

"What was that just now...?"

Mirio's world froze up, struggling within himself to find an explanation as he kept to running... Luckily, Hado had quickly entered the conversation. "Yeah! Where- What- H-How did you even do that?! Is that a new part of your Quirk? You were super strong all the sudden!"

He paused before smiling. "Let's win... And then I'll tell you guys my training routine."

It hurt him to lie. But he understood it was to protect as well.

* * *

"From what you told me, it sounds very similar to Kamui Woods Quirk, Arbor." Izuku said, writing in his notebook as Fumikage sat across. They were both in the waiting room, waiting for the bird-headed student's match to begin.

"That's what I perceived as well." Fumikage responded, arms crossed. "Admittedly, witnessing her Quirk first hand helped me understand how she got 4th place..."

" _ **Yeah, and how we ended up in 7th...**_ " Dark Shadow internally added.

" _Hush, Dark Shadow._ " He shook his head, "Anyways, I'll have to be constantly avoiding her vines..."

Izuku nodded, "Binding types are really strong. Y-You almost never see someone break out..." Izuku then sighed, "But with how fast you said she was able to block off an entire section... and with how many vines there were... You and Dark Shadow would be quickly overwhelmed if you even try and stand your ground..."

Fumikage paused before sighing, "That's true..."

As if on cue, the sound of a beeper was heard, cheers that came from outside radiating into the room.

The round was going to begin.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. It was a good talk, Midoriya." He walked past the sitting student, about to leave the room before Izuku spoke up.

"Tokoyami-kun, wait."

He turned his head, Izuku still seated.

"... I-If there's one thing I've seen from most fights,-" Izuku slowly closed his notebook, "It's that those that utilize imagination, often find the best path to victory..." Izuku then stood up from his seat, staring at Fumikage. "Maybe... instead of thinking what you and Dark Shadow are capable of, think of what you both _could_ be capable of."

Fumikage blinked, taking in the students words as a long pause took hold.

Izuku seemed to fidget nervously, "E-Er, did that make any s-sense?"

Dark Shadow sprouted from Fumikage's side, giving a thumbs up. "[ ** _Don't worry! We'll win this!_** ]"

"Indeed..." Fumikage nodded, "Thank you for the advice, Midoriya."

Izuku slowly smiled, "H-Happy to help."

* * *

"Moving onto the third match!-"

Fumikage walked up to the ring, standing still as he crossed his arms.

"-Offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course of class 1-A, give it up for Fumikage Tokoyami!"

Ibara came up on the other side, sporting a seemingly nonchalant face.

"And on the other side, we have the assassin from class B! Every rose has its thorns, and this girl is no exception! From the other hero course of Class 1-B, Ibara Shiozaki!"

Fumikage sized his opponent up for a moment before internally checking with himself and Dark Shadow, " _Are you ready, Dark Shadow?_ "

" _ **I was born ready!**_ " The Quirk declared.

Present Mic started once more, "Now, let's start the ma-!"

"Um..."

Fumikage blinked, watching Ibara interrupt Present Mic.

"Pardon my objection, but what exactly did you mean by 'assassin'? I have only come to find victory, not to take my opponent's life."

Present Mic stuttered, "S-Sorry about that!"

She opened up her arms, as if calling to a higher power. "I wished to enter U.A. High School not for wicked reasons,-" She put her hands together in prayer. "-but for the salvation of others..."

"I said I'm sorry! My bad, okay?!"

Fumikage watched the entire exchange, trying to keep his uncaring facade up as an awkward feeling developed beneath his skin and feathers. " _A fully grown man is being corrected by a student... could this get anymore bizarre?_ "

" _ **Nope.**_ " Dark Shadow answered.

Ibara lowered her hands, a smile on her face as she bowed. "I thank you for understanding." She then turned, walking further into the ring before coming to a stop.

Her gaze turned vindictive.

"Now... to declare judgement upon thee,-"

The next words unnerved him.

"-Demonspawn."

Normally he might've taken that as a compliment, but deep down he knew that was under very negative connotation.

He didn't respond, choosing to keep his beak shut as he returned a glare.

"Anyways, START!"

Action after all, spoke louder than words.

Dark Shadow sprung forth, arms outstretched as Fumikage moved to the side. Although it seemed random, it was really the only choice as a moving target was harder to hit then one standing still.

Ibara merely turned around, vine hair shooting into the concrete below.

Fumikage's eyes widened as he witnessed cracks and fissures quickly trail toward him. Dark Shadow wordlessly acted, returning to its master and dragging him to the side as giant pillars of vines engulfed the area he was arriving to. He adjusted for a moment, looking up to see Ibara detaching the previous plant matter that she had used, injecting a new set of vines into the ground.

"Damn it...-!" Fumikage yelled, Dark Shadow quickly wrapping an arm around him as he jumped to the side. More vines broke out, swarming close to him as they reached for the sky.

An acute pain grew on his arm, making him realize that one of the sharp barbs had actually cut him.

* * *

Izuku clutched his pen tightly, silently watching the fight alongside his classmates.

10 seconds had already passed, and Fumikage seemed to be on the ropes. From what he was able to analyze, Ibara was a tough opponent. He watched as Fumikage dodged another set of vines, now closer than before.

"C-Crap." Kaminari whispered, "This doesn't look good..."

Izuku kept his gaze on the arena as Fumikage had Dark Shadow launch an attack, enlarging and outstretching its right arm forward. She merely kept a stern face, vines shooting up on her left as she shielded herself from the swipe. It seemed to make a tiny bit of leeway, the wall bending from the force before Dark Shadow had to retreat.

" _Dark Shadow can't even reach her..._ " Izuku thought, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

"How is Tokoyami-chan doing?"

Izuku's eyes widened, turning his head to see Tsuyu limping down the stadium steps, a bandage wrapped around her ankle. "T-Tsu?! You're back already!? B-But Recovery Girl told me-"

"That I needed to rest, I know." Tsuyu then looked out toward the ring, "But I also wanted to see my best friend's match. So she let me go on the basis that I remain seated." She then looked at Izuku, "Can I... sit next to you?"

"S-Sure." Izuku replied, Tsuyu walking over before sitting down.

He turned his attention back to the match, noticing that Fumikage had retreated further back.

* * *

Fumikage panted, Dark Shadow beside his shoulder.

A menacing display of vines had grown in a cone, walling him off from the rest of the arena as his back was mere meters away from the ring line.

Saying that he was backed into a corner was an understatement.

" _What can I do?_ " He thought, beak gritted. " _Her Quirk is more fast and powerful... And not only that, she knows how to use it well..._ " He steadied himself, " _Maybe I can try-_ "

"Give up."

Fumikage blinked, Ibara speaking out as she kept her vindictive gaze upon him.

"Can you not see? This match is hopeless for you."

He opened his beak, "No... I still have a chance."

Ibara gave him a stern look, "Very well then." Her vine hair began to stir, "I will just have to clarify your own futility."

Fumikage was ready for the attack, running to the left as Dark Shadow followed.

Only for his fortune to condemn him as he tripped on something. It was a singular vine, simply left there from a previous engagement.

That was all it took.

Within an instant, his body was engulfed, sturdy green vines wrapping around him as he was suspended in the air. He let out a wheeze, feeling his insides quickly become constricted, the air squeezed from his lungs.

"Uh oh! Tokoyami's been binded!" Present Mic hollered, cheering heard from the stadium.

He gritted his teeth, realizing that although he himself was caught, Dark Shadow was still free.

There was still a chance.

"Dark- Eurgh- Shadow, attack!" He managed to utter, his Quirk already acting.

"[ _ **Yes, sir!**_ ]"

It immediately went straight for Ibara, just as another mass of vines shot up from the ground, catching Dark Shadow midpoint. He watched as his Quirk thrashed and fought against their pulls, struggling fiercely as Ibara gave it a cold stare.

" _This... this isn't good..._ " Fumikage thought, " _It won't matter if Dark Shadow gets out of its predicament,_ _I'm gonna get knocked out anyways..._ " He began to drift, " _Is this really to be? To have my first match end like this? Come to think of it, it was my own wrongdoing. I never devised anything beyond just throwing Dark Shadow at my opponents and hoping for the best._ "

Fumikage began to hang his head down.

" _I never had a cha-_ "

"Tokoyami!"

He turned his head ever so slightly, somehow able to pick up a miniscule yell as he saw Midoriya. The green haired students was leaning the guard rail, practically suspending upper half of his body in order to further his voice as Tsuyu stood next to him.

"Don't give up!"

Fumikage blinked, realizing that just about everyone else from his class was also standing up. Some with worry, some with determination, even Katsuki watching the match with a fierce gaze.

They cared about him.

Of course, it gave him no special power, no boost that could possibly help in this predicament like some shounen anime.

That part would have to be done with his own effort.

" _What was that... That Midoriya said?_ "

" _ **Instead of thinking what we are capable of, think of what we both could be capable of.**_ " Dark Shadowed answered calmly despite still fighting against her vines.

Fumikage almost felt like an idiot, realizing what Izuku truly meant as a moment of Eureka dawned, a new and insane idea that could work. "I see."

Ibara looked up at him, tilting her head. "Pardon me?"

"Oh-" He realized he said it out loud, "My apologies, Dark Shadow and I were recalling a friend's advice..."

Dark Shadow returned to him, slinking through the vines and back into his body. It may have seemed for a split moment that he had given up, but that was far from the truth. Fumikage was instead envisioning his Quirk, giving it instructions and details.

And then they both enacted.

Within an instant, Dark Shadow crept up behind him, putting its head and hands above his equivalent parts before fully easing over him like a suit of armor. He then let out a grunt, pushing against the vines that entrapped him. His strength, now added with Dark Shadows and amplified, was enough for the vines to give way, splitting apart and falling to the ground in clumps as Ibara's eyes widened.

"NO WAY! TOKOYAMI'S BROKEN OUT!" Present Mic announced.

He landed, almost in a heroic fashion as his knuckle and knee met the ground first, Fumikage slowly looking up.

"We have decided that we will not be going quietly into the night."

Ibara now seemed surprised, yet she quickly recovered, her vine hair beginning to unfurl. "Then I shall smite you down to the deepest pits of hell itself!"

This time, she didn't bother sending them to sprout from the ground. Now she was on the full offensive, possibly realizing that restraining him like before wasn't going to work. Ibara opted to use her individual vines to surround and weigh him down.

Yet he was ready.

They grabbed onto him and Dark Shadow, tightly, trying to pull at him and disbalance the both of them. Izuku had recommended that standing their ground would've been a bad idea, but that was before, when he and Dark Shadow never truly 'fought' together. Now, it was a completely different case. They were one, a focused vessel as he bought his arms together, Dark Shadow helping him gather and collect the lines that had attempted to restrain him.

Ibara realized too late what was going on.

"[ _ **GET OVER HERE!**_ ]" Dark Shadow yelled, yanking her vines as she let out a yelp. She found herself dragged across the cement before being bought head level by the hair with both him and Dark Shadow.

"This is _it_!" Fumikage declared with a shake, him and Dark Shadow pulling a fist back as Ibara panicked.

"No-!" She then put her arms in front of her.

Only to be unceremoniously bought and plopped over the edge of the ring, landing on her bottom as she let out a surprised umph.

"Shiozaki has been ringed out! Tokoyami wins!"

The crowd roared, Dark Shadow separating from Fumikage as he let out a sigh of relief.

He then heard Ibara speak out.

"I-I don't understand."

Fumikage looked down, Ibara shaking her head.

"I had faith... faith in God that I would win... Even my entire class believed in me and I let them down..."

He paused for a moment, peering towards the class 1-B stands. There was sadness, but he could definitely tell that it was more from the outcome then the girl resting on the ground in front of him.

Fumikage decided to give his own two cents.

"Faith can move mountains, so I've been told."

Ibara looked up, tilting her head.

"But I too have people that care for me. And that is why this mountain never bowed..." He then reached a helping hand out.

She blinked, reaching out as if she were in a trance as she took it, letting herself get helped up.

Fumikage continued, "And also, please do not call me and Dark Shadow 'Demonspawn'. In the end, it's just our Quirks. You of all people should understand that."

"Oh-" She then seemed embarrassed, cheeks turning red. "I- Very well then."

"Good." He then paused again, "You can... also let go of my hand."

"Huh?" Ibara realized that she was clutching his hand tightly. She immediately let go, retracting her arm as Fumikage bowed.

"Thank you. Now I shall be off. Good match and farewell."

"Yes." She simply responded, prompting Fumikage to raise an eye in confusion before shrugging, turning away to leave the girl as she began to hold a hand tightly against her chest, almost as if she were trying to steady a beating heart.

Which she was.

* * *

Naomasa quietly entered the cafe, taking off his hat and overcoat as he hung it over his arms.

He looked around for a moment, noting the western diner style before walking over to one of the booths, sitting down as a waitress quickly came over.

"Hi, can I get you some coffee?"

Naomasa politely declined, "No thank you, I'm just here to meet someone."

She nodded, turning to leave as a voice spoke out from across him, head hidden behind a folded newspaper and hand clutching a mug.

"I would've ordered the coffee. It may not look like it, but this place has some of the best coffee I've ever tasted." The newspaper was then lowered, revealing a man with medium long hair and two lines of warpaint beneath his eyes. "And I grew up in the states, so I would know."

Naomasa smiled, "I'll keep that in mind next time I come here, Sekigai-san."

Native took up his mug, taking a sip of his coffee. "Please, just call me Turner. Turner Sekigai. Or by my hero name if that makes things easier." He then put his drink down, "Now, let's cut to the chase. Who exactly is this person that you want me to find?"

The detective paused for a moment, reaching into his coat to produce a folder. "Here. It's everything I was able to compile... some of the images might be disturbing."

Turner took the file, opening it for a moment before visibly cringing. "Eurk, I think I lost my appetite... but this must be from the USJ, right?"

"Exactly." Naomasa confirmed, a little surprised that he was able to figure out so quickly.

Native turned a page, "Then this is old info. Was there some sort of cover-up so the media didn't pick up on all this?"

"Indeed. But to be fair, it wasn't exactly our full doing." Naomasa admitted, "The league of villains took up most of the spotlight after all."

"... And this is the only classification for his appearance?" Native asked in a skeptical, holding up the drawing. "No pictures? Nothing but this?"

"Well..." Naomasa scratched the back of his head, "It was drawn by All Might."

"A-All Might drew this?" Native asked in shock. "O-Oh, then... I guess that's a very reliable source."

Naomasa nodded, "So what is your take on all this?"

"Hmm." Native put a hand beneath his chin, deep in thought. "To tell you the truth, the reason why I had this meeting was to judge whether or not this case was worth it."

The detective raised an eye, "Worth it?"

"Oh, not terms of money, I mean in terms of the bigger threat." Native explained, "Tomorrow, I was going to take a train to Tokyo and help efforts in tracking down The Hero Killer."

The Hero Killer. Naomasa remembered that was still going on.

"But... from what I gathered, this person makes Stain look like a playground pushover. And worst of all, at least we both know that Stain has a goal, this guy on the other hand is an absolute enigma." Native then drew himself away from his musings, "By the way, you said you were assembling a squad..."

"Yeah, it's in the back."

Native nodded, turning to the last page as he read through it.

"The Buster Hero : Air Jet, The Bamboo Hero : Tanabata, The BMI Hero : Fat Gum, and..." Native's eyes widened. "Oh, she's actually in the 9th ranking as of now! You're thinking of asking her?"

"She's already given me her response, she's agreed to join." Naomasa corrected, "Now all I need is your answer. Will you help us?"

"..." Native seemed to pause for a moment before a scream was heard.

Naomasa flinched, swiveling his head to see that two people were at the cashier, one of them holding a gun in his hands as the other vaulted over the cash register, pushing away the panicking worker behind it.

"Alright everyone! This is a hold up! Hand over your wallets!" The robber declared.

The detective was already reaching for his hidden Nambu revolver before Native stood up from the booth, coffee mug grasped tightly in his hands. Turner then tossed it, the cup and its super heated contents smashing against the man's hand as he let out a pained yell, clutching his bleeding red hand.

Naomasa then took out his gun, standing up from the booth as well.

"Police! Freeze!"

The gun robber's eyes widened, raising his arms as Naomasa quickly kicked the gun away from him. The one at the cashier seemed to notice the commotion, turning tail to flee as he ran out the front door. Naomasa finished handcuffing the man to one of the poles.

Native casually went to the entrance, opening the door and walking outside.

Naomasa turned his head, noticing the cook arrive out of the kitchen, a mallet in his hand. "Can you look after this criminal? I'll be right back."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." The cook said menacingly, Naomasa turning to follow Native outside.

The Hero was knelt down, inspecting an 1000 yen note. Naomasa turned his head left to right, noticing no sign of anyone. "Damn it! He got away." The detective declared.

Native merely chuckled, "I wouldn't bet on it." He then slowly stood up, tightly gripping onto the note. "After all, everyone leaves a trace behind."

Naomasa then saw it, glowing footprints beginning to highlight on the pavement below.

"My Quirk, Track, is perfectly suited for this." Native began to walk forward, following the footprints as Naomasa trailed beside him. They followed it to the back alley of the cafe, noticing that it ended at a wall.

"Did the criminal climb it?" Naomasa said thoughtfully as he looked up, only for Native to shake his head.

"No. He just has a very convincing camouflage Quirk."

And then the Hero threw a powerful left hook to what seemed to be nothing, his fist connecting as the runner simply sprouted into visibility. The man fell to the side, unconscious body slumping as he dropped his bag full of yen notes.

Naomasa stared with wide eyes as Native slowly turned around.

"Anyways, what I was going to say before was that I have a daughter who's attending the hero course at Isamu High School. She's even the class president right now." Native said with pride, "But... as much as I would love to see her become the best hero that she can be, I know that people like your Suspect exist. One day, she may have to fight someone whose violently insane..."

Native then looked up.

"Detective. I'll help you find this man and bring him to justice. You have my word."

Naomasa didn't smile, instead he responded with a determined nod. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Turner Sekigai, Hero Name: Native**

 **Quirk: Track**

 **Turner's Quirk allows him to trace and highlight the footprints of anyone so long as he touches something that was held, used, or worn by them. However, this effect can only last for a few hours before having to be refreshed.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ostron**

 **Doh-ga: Hurry**

 **Surah: Friend**

 **Sho-lah: Farewell**

 **Grineer**

 **Orre klegra: Over there**

 **Huut's too kuhut reger: It's too quiet here**

 **Targat akoroitier: Target acquired**

 **Agrear grear na warfram spotter: Area clear and warframe spotted**

* * *

 **DONE! Holy shit, writing this was actually pretty awesome. Some days I would just sit down, write a few paragraphs, and then realize that I'd gone through 1000's of** **words already.**

 **There's no better feeling then that.**

 **Most are probably going WTF right now from that beginning. My simple explanation is that it is an explanation. How Onkko (Septenary) is the way he is. To tell you the truth, I was a bit afraid thinking how it would be perceived. If there's one thing I really dislike doing, it's doing theory crafting on something that could potentially change in canon.**

 **But... I think this is the best possible outcome in terms of background. It draws from what we do know and is almost very plausible in the Warframe verse, adding a scenario to it that could very well happen.**

 **The Fall of Cetus as I like to call it. Rip Early Lunches.**

 **Anyways, some things I should point out, food for thought so to speak. As you can see, the sports festival is going quite differently this time around. I even made a bracket and strategically planned who would fight who without breaking the order.**

 **I'll just hint and say that everything changes next chapter.**

 **As for Naomasa's squad, I had a blast thinking of what it would consist of and I wanted to do a sort of challenge to get people hyped.**

 **For Anime watchers only, who could be Native's daughter?**

 **And for the Manga readers, who's the 'current' No. 9 hero as well as the proclaimed 'Bamboo Hero'? (Hint for the latter, Tanabata is a made up hero name that I gave to him, as it's a festival involving bamboo trees, but we do know his real name if we read Gentle's Arc closely.)**

 **Now, for a short Omake.**

"I must warn you, Izuku." Onkko simply said as he stood next to the child. "This next practice enemy will test every fiber of your being."

Izuku gulped, staring forward. "I-I'm ready."

"Very well then, may the Void have mercy on your soul."

And then a... rather old and ugly looking man wearing a strange set of body armour appeared. His upper and lower body seemed to be separated by a churning energetic void.

The man then spoke.

"Look at them, they come to this place when they know they are not pure. Tenno use the keys, but they are mere trespassers. Only I, Vor, know the true power of the Void-"

"Oh no." Izuku simply said, realizing that there was no fight to this.

It was just listening to this old fart... constantly.

"Indeed." Onkko agreed, "We are going to be here for a while..."


	13. Equilibrium

Izuku could barely keep his pen steady after witnessing Fumikage's victory.

There were so many things to write, so much new info to notate. It came as no surprise that his muttering was now at full effect.

"So Dark Shadow can shroud over Tokoyami and act as an exoskeleton of sorts, mitigating his physical weakness. Great technique. Just how many more abilities can be discovered? Perhaps Dark Shadow could even be used for fl-"

"Midoriya-chan."

He realized that he was muttering, turning to face Tsuyu who was sitting left of him. "Y-Yeah, Tsu?"

She seemed to stare at him for a moment before turning away, stirring in her seat. "Nothing."

Izuku blinked, unable to get any form of reading from her expression. " _Damn it..._ " Izuku silently thought, looking down at his notebook. " _I should really keep my murmuring in che-_ "

Eijiro shouted.

"Tokoyami's back!"

He swiveled his head, Tsuyu doing the same as the majority of the class stood up from their seats, giving congratulations to the bird-headed student. Fumikage seemed to pause, a genuine look of surprise on his face before he quickly straightened himself to the barrage of compliments.

"That entire fight was so, damn, manly!"

"Dark Shadow was super cute too!" Tooru added.

"You sure showed that Dominatrix a thing or two!"

Izuku scrunched his face at the last one, immediately equating the speaker to Mineta.

"Admittedly, it was a tough fight." Fumikage finally responding. "Thank you all for your support."

Hanta leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. "Aw, that was unexpectedly sweet of you to say."

"Yeah... Really unexpected... you're kind of like the dark and brooding one of the class." Kaminari admitted.

"I appreciate the compliment." Fumikage thanked modestly before carrying on to walk toward the front row. He sat down next to Izuku, now back with his two friends as Tsuyu spoke up.

"Kero, you're probably already tired of hearing this, but that was actually amazing Tokoyami-chan. After Izuku called out to you... you were really able to turn the tides at the last moment there."

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku nodded fervently in agreement.

Fumikage slowly nodded. "Indeed... though, it took a lot of energy and concentration from both me and Dark Shadow to pull the shroud off." He looked down at his own hand, "I wasn't sure if I could hold it for long."

"Well, with a lot of training, I'm sure you definitely can." Izuku answered with confidence, "There's no doubt about it. That had to be a Super Move!"

"A Super Move?" Tsuyu and Fumikage asked, heads tilted.

Izuku nodded, opening his book. "Generally speaking, every hero has a Super Move." He turned a few pages before stopping, tapping the center of the paper. It was an entry, detailing a certain number 1 hero. "Especially All Might. Every single one of his smashes is considered to be a Super Move."

"Kero, but Dark Shadow's shroud wasn't exactly an attack." Tsuyu noted.

"It doesn't have to be. A Super Move can be a power-up, which reminds me-" Izuku turned his head to Fumikage, "Have you named it yet?"

Fumikage looked down in thought, "Admittedly, no. But I have been thinking..." Fumikage looked back up, "How does Tenebrous Abyss Body sound?"

Izuku paused, an awkward expression on his face. "W-Well, er..."

"Too long." Tsuyu simply said.

"Hm. I thought so." Fumikage paused again, "Then how about Black Ankh?"

"T-That sounds great! Cool and easy to say!" Izuku complimented, Tsuyu nodding in agreement.

"Quick, thematic, and right to the point, Kero. I like it."

Fumikage nodded, "Very well then, I shall call my first Super Move, Black Ankh." He declared, "By the way... Midoriya. I must thank you."

"Huh?" Izuku tilted his head, "How come? I-I really didn't do much. I just called out to you-"

"No, not just that." Fumikage corrected, "The advice you gave me before the match helped me realize that the way to victory was by thinking creatively. It gave me the clarity needed to understand the flaws in my own technique and create something new... I cannot stress this enough, but...-" Fumikage turned his head to Izuku, "-I'm glad I have you as a friend." He looked at Tsuyu as well, "Both of you."

There was a pause between the three of them, Izuku silently looking out to the sky as he softly smiled. "... To tell you the truth... that was a quote from someone I know..."

"Then this person must be wise." Fumikage said.

He froze up for a moment, "Uh, y-yeah, he-"

"Enjoy your victory this time, class 1-A!"

Izuku his head as Fumikage looked up, Tsuyu ribbiting. The rest of class 1-A turned to see one of the walls separating A from B, a blonde haired student was peeking out from above it.

"But next time, you will not be as fortunate! We'll catch up, and we'll be sure to crush you into the ground and prove our superiority-!"

Another student came up behind him, an orange-haired girl who raised an arm before performing a light chop to his neck. The boy instantly slumped, completely down for the count.

She then peered out, "Sorry!"

The girl then walked off, a long pause ensuing as Kaminari spoke up. "Er, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

Tsuyu looked out to the ring, "Kero, Eijiro and Momo have already left. The next match is starting soon."

Izuku's eyes widened. "Oh no! I gotta be quick! I haven't even written anything about Ibara's Quirk or Fumikage's new ability!"

"Don't worry, I'll assist you later." Fumikage added.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight-" Nejire then continued, "You did 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and ran 100 kilometers during your internship, all in one day? And that happened to unlock a new part of your Quirk?"

"Mmm hmm." Mirio said, mouth closed to avoid revealing his deceit. "Yep."

There was a long pause before Nejire exploded, "That is soooo COOL! It's like the plot of an anime or something!"

"... Yeah..." Tamaki quietly added, "I don't think I've ever heard of a new aspect of a Quirk being unlocked like that."

"W-Well, ha ha-!" Mirio nervously chuckled, "I guess it just kinda happened!" He then desperately changed the subject, "Anyhow, I'm gonna go get a drink of water, I'll be right back!"

"Alright!" Nejire immediately turned her head to Tamaki, "Hey, Amajiki, did you know that the first year students are using the duel ring-!"

Mirio left the room, walking a few paces before letting out a sigh of relief.

That could have gone worse.

He walked up to a water fountain, about to lean forward before a familiar voice spoke out.

"Mirio."

The third-year student flinched, hands permeating through the sink as he stumbled for a moment. He then turned around, realizing that both All Might in his gaunt form and Sir Nighteye were standing in front of him. "All Might!" Mirio proclaimed, turning slightly to then face his first mentor. "Sir! I... didn't expect to see you two down here..." There was an awkward pause as Mirio continued, "Er... So what's up?"

Sir Nighteye turned his head, "I believe it would be best for you to explain, All Might."

All Might coughed before transforming, now in his empowered and muscular state as Mirio silently marveled. "I'll get straight to the point then! A Hero I know has reached out to Sir Nighteye, and he asks for permission to teach you for the next round of the internship."

"Woah!" Mirio said, "Who is he?!"

"His name is Gran Torino." All Might explained, "He was my homeroom teacher when I was in U.A."

"Your teacher!? That's awesome!"

"Indeed... But it was only for a year. He knows about One for All too, so maybe that's why he contacted Nighteye."

Mirio smiled, "So this guy must be amazing then! I mean, he did teach you after all!"

"He is..." All Might seemed to pause, turning around to contemplate. "Gran Torino was the sworn friend of my predecessor."

This time, Sir Nighteye seemed to perk up, a hint of surprise at this new piece of info. "Was he now?"

All Might slowly nodded before the two of them noticed something.

The #1 Hero shivering in fear.

"I-I suppose it was inevitable that he would find out... I did happen to mention Young Togata in one of my letters. B-But to contact with an offer... using his hero name no less... It's scary... Too scary...!" All Might slapped his thigh in frustrative fear, "Stop trembling, legs!"

Mirio looked on, his mouth open as sweat began to bead down his face. "H-Heh... I'm not the only one seeing this? All Might is-"

"-shaking." Sir Nighteye finished, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "... Surely the tutelage of Gran Torino would be a step in the right direction?"

"I-It would." All Might answered, "B-But ultimately, it is up to Young Togata to d-d-decide whether or not he w-w-wishes to."

Mirio paused for a moment.

He then closed his mouth, giving a great and genuine smile.

"Scary or not, this Gran Torino must know a lot about One for All. I'm in!"

* * *

"Yaoyorozu wins!"

Izuku quickly scrawled down the results, new info added to his vast collection as he put away his pen. "Wow... that was an incredible fight."

"Really?" Tsuyu asked, "It felt as if it ended in an instant."

Fumikage watched as Momo helped Eijiro up, the two of them taking a step away from each other before bowing. "Quick or not, I couldn't help but notice that Yaoyorozu was on the defensive for most of the time. I believe Eijiro would have won if he had applied just a bit more pressure, as well as exercise caution towards the end. That way he could've prevented her from creating more elaborate weapons and avoid being tripped out of the ring."

"Yeah..." Izuku agreed before Hanta stood up from his seat.

The tall student stretched his hands, "Welp, I suppose I'm off. You ready, Explosion Boy?"

Katsuki simply sat up, walking past Hanta. "Whatever, Tape Arms."

They watched as Katsuki silently left, Tsuyu doing her signature finger tic. "Kero, is it just me or does Bakugo seems... changed."

"Hm." Fumikage nodded in agreement, "I admit, I expected anger from Sero's teasing." Fumikage then turned his head, "What do you make of this, Midoriya?"

Izuku silently closed his book, eyes facing downward before he sighed.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"O-O-Ow..." Sero murmured, lying against the floor as his own tape lied in a burnt state around him.

Another quick match.

Katsuki silently looked away, up towards the stands as Shoto gave him a nonchalant look.

" _I'm coming for you... Bastard._ " He silently thought, narrowing his eyes with a glare.

* * *

"It's time..." Kaminari whispered.

"F-Finally..." Mineta responded, mouth drooling. "We're gonna witness a real catfight!"

Jiro silently turned her head as her Earphone Jacks burst forth, jabbing into the nape's of both students before blasting her Quirk. The two of them cringed before slumping forward in defeat.

Ochako and Mina stood up from their seats.

"Welp-" Mina cracked her knuckles, stretching her arms forward. "-guess now's the time for our fight Uraraka..." She then gave a villainous smile, "You better say your prayers."

"Oh, I will... After I beat you into the ground." Ochako replied, her look amplifying fierce and menacing determination.

The entirety of the class watched the standoff with silence before the two girls burst into laughter.

"Ha! C'mon Uraraka! We'll be late."

"Alright!"

They both ran off, the situation diffusing as Shoji turned his head forward, speaking on behalf of the events behind his blue mask. "... Okay."

* * *

"Start!"

Ochako carefully watched Mina, the pink-skinned girl already secreting acid below her feet, allowing her to slide across the ground as if she were wearing roller skates.

Mina smiled, circling her quarry. "Whattya think of this, Uraraka?"

"It's amazing!" She complimented, "But-!" She then kneeled down, placing both hands on the ground. "I'm going to have to put a stop to it!"

Small, leftover cement pieces from the previous match began to float upward before Ochako swung, arm bumping into most of these rocks and scattering them all over the ring. "Woah!" Mina yelled, deftly dodging a few of the floating debris.

Ochako rushed forward, "You're open!"

Only for Mina to counter attack, moving forward to meet her. Ochako briefly hesitated, eyes widening as the other student launched a fist against her shoulder. She let out a gasp of pain, trying to retaliate by ending the match with a single touch. Mina merely slid back, retreating from her range.

She clutched her bruised shoulder, kneeling close to the ground as she placed her other hand against the cement. " _Ow... That really hurt. Mina's deceptively strong..._ " She then realized something.

A crack in the ground.

Ochako felt deeper into it before realizing that there was more to it. Beneath the surface was a giant piece of broken and separated cement, the size of a small boulder. It was probably dislodged from one of Katsuki's explosions in the previous fight.

How fortunate.

She pressed all fingertips against it, lifting up the heavy piece before throwing it.

Mina's eyes widened. With no time to dodge, she instead bought her left hand upward, secreting a wave of acid to splash against the flying stone before preparing her right. She then punched it, the weakened cement splitting in half as it parted beside her.

"Ow...!" Mina yelped, clutching her now bruised fist. "That wasn't a good ide-" She looked up, realizing that Ochako had already closed the distance and placed a gentle hand on her chest.

"Sorry, Ashido-" Ochako said before lightly shoving, "But I win."

"Aw." Mina simply bemoaned, slowly floating away as Midnight spoke up.

"Ashido, are you able to get down?"

Mina swiveled her body within the air, looking around before sighing. "Er, no... I don't think so."

Midnight cracked her whip. "Then Uraraka wins!"

The stadium cheered as Ochako let out a breath of relief, looking up toward Mina. "Ashido-chan! I'm going to deactivate my gravity so you can land."

"Got it!" Mina yelled back, Ochako pressing her hands together to release her quirk. The pink-skinned student landed on her two feet, landing with ease. "You got me there, Uraraka."

"Yeah..." Ochako agreed, helping her friend up. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry." Mina said with a smile, "No hard feelings. I mean, did you see how awesome that was!? I punched through a rock!" She then looked at her bruised knuckles, "... I can't really say the same for my hand though." Mina then turned her head back to Ochako, a worried look in her face. "Though, now that you won, you know what this means right?"

Ochako nodded, "I'll be fighting Bakugo in the next round."

* * *

The next match started with a few raised eyebrows.

For starters, Tenya was putting on support gear.

"What in the-?" Fumikage was cut off as a voice yelled from the back.

"Midoriya-!" Izuku turned his head to see Rikido point down at the ring. "Are you seeing this too? Iida's equipped with Hatsume's gadgets!" Sato announced.

"Y-Yeah, I do." The green haired student simply responded.

Tsuyu was quick to add, "Kero, it's obvious that this is a stunt by Hatsume."

"... Maybe." Izuku responded with a slight nod, prompting Fumikage to look at the two of them.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I am in the dark on this subject."

"Hatsume was... pretty clear that she was using the sports festival to give companies a look at her gadgets." Izuku both explained and admitted, "I don't think Iida knows her true intention, yet."

Fumikage crossed his arms, "Surely they will not go through with it?"

* * *

The match had ended.

Fumikage looked down, beak closed and shadows cast over his eyes as Tenya threw a righteous tantrum over Mei's deception. Tsuyu didn't show any expression, simply doing her finger tic.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"T-The outcome could have been much worse."

Fumikage and Tsuyu turned their heads to see Izuku notating. He wrote in a few notes before finally closing his notebook, holding it close to him.

"In a way... This was inevitable."

"Kero,-" Tsuyu looked up, "-She even hacked into the speakers."

"Her skills with... well, anything technological is almost completely unmatched." Izuku agreed, watching Mei leave into one of the stadium tunnels. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" Fumikage asked, now out of his sullen expression.

"H-Hmm?" Izuku began to stutter, "Oh, n-nothing..."

Fumikage paused before shrugging, looking away. Izuku letting out a breath of relief as he looked back out into the ring. Yet Tsuyu kept a silent gaze on him, blinking for a moment before slowly turning away.

* * *

Katsuki finished drinking from a water fountain, rubbing his lips as he leaned back. He then turned, going down the way he came from before noticing something.

Two figures. With one leaning against the wall and the other walking toward the opening of the tunnel.

While normally this wouldn't have garnered his attention, this situation was different. Mainly because it was Shoto... and the #2 hero himself, Endeavor. Katsuki paused, taking a step back.

He could hear Endeavour speak.

"-If you used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle."

Katsuki frowned, yet kept on listening.

"Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand?"

" _The hell's all this about duty?_ " Katsuki thought. " _And surpassing All Might? Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ "

Truthfully, Katsuki didn't know much about Endeavor. Any heroes below All Might never grabbed his attention, especially one that was considered to be #2.

Second place to Katsuki was just the first place loser.

" _And being number 1_ _,-_ " Katsuki resisted the urge to yell it out, " _That's my fucking goal!_ "

Endeavor continued. "You're different from your siblings. You are my greatest creation."

For a moment, Katsuki paused his angered thinking, unsure if the hero was actually talking to another person... or an object of some sort.

Shoto seemed to hold that same sentiment. "Is that all you can say, bastard?" The student's pace sounded as if they held heavier steps to them. "I'll win this with Mom's power alone. I'll never use your power in battle."

A pause ensued, Endeavor speaking up. "That may be good enough for now, but you'll reach your limit soon enough."

"..." Katsuki slowly walked the other direction, staring forward. " _God damn it... Izuku was right._ "

* * *

"Even though he's wearing a belt, he's not gonna transform any time soon! Coming from the hero course, it's Yuga Aoyoma! Versus-!" Shoto silently walked into the ring, hair running a shadow over the upper half of his face as his fists were clenched by his side. "Coming third in the obstacle course race and second from the cavalry battle, this kid wasn't recommended for nothing! Also from the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Izuku silently watched, analyzing the match before him.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Fumikage asked, more out of curiosity for the opinions of other's rather than his own.

"Todoroki-chan." Tsuyu simply answered.

Izuku sighed, "W-Well..." Izuku turned his head towards a preparing Aoyoma. "Yuga is confident... and I think there are a lot of ways he can apply his Quirk... But Todoroki on the other hand..." Izuku paused, "I don't want to jump to any conclusions. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that not everything is set in stone."

"Hm." Fumikage agreed as the match started. "That seems-"

And then a giant glacier simply engulfed half the ring. Izuku froze up for a moment, staring at the giant pillar of ice that had covered his view as his friends did the same.

He could almost hear Yuga stutter a few shivering words, the stadium silent as the French student remained embedded within the ice.

"S-S-Sacre B-B-Bleu..."

Midnight spoke out, revealing herself to have received a similar treatment to Yuga, body half frozen to the platform she stood atop of. "Aoyoma, are you able to move?"

"I-I-I'm a-afraid n-n-ot, M-M-Madam." Yuga stuttered.

Another pause came over the stadium before a hero from the audience called out, "D-Don't worry about it!"

The entire stadium shared the same sentiment, giving condolences for Yuga's crushing defeat. Izuku didn't say anything, too deep in thought as he fought the urge to shiver. He knew what had transpired was complete overkill, it did not take a Quirk expert to figure that out. However, the real question was why? Why did Shoto lash out his Quirk like that?

He pondered for a moment before realizing something, turning his head to a shivering Tsuyu.

"Are you okay, Tsu?"

"K-Kero... I'm F-Fine..." She simply responded, holding her hands around her shoulders.

Izuku nodded, noticing Katsuki sitting a row away. His arms were simply crossed as he stared at the giant ice pillar, a hardened look on his face. Present Mic finally regained himself, blaring on the speaker. "A-Anyways, we'll be starting the next round as soon as this ice melts. So stay tuned!"

"Hm? Already?" Fumikage questioned.

"I-I guess so." Izuku slowly stood up from his seat, stretching his back as he let out a light groan. "I'll be heading down to prepare."

"Psst, Izuku!"

He turned his head, noticing Rikido and Ojiro giving him a thumbs ups. Izuku smiled, returning the gesture before leaving, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. " _Another round... another test._ "

* * *

"A surprise traditionalist and a hat trick so far! From the hero course, it's Izuku Midoriya! Versus! The epically subtle mind controller, Hitoshi Shinsho from general studies!"

Izuku walked into the ring, moving a few paces before slowly getting down on his knees to sit in a seiza-style. Hitoshi arrived on the other side, pausing for a moment before crossing his arms.

Hitoshi did not sit, instead choosing to stand and look down at Izuku with his arms crossed. "Give me a break. The least you could do after giving that high blown speech is to treat this like any normal person would."

Izuku merely stared forward, eyes unblinking and face emotionless.

"Or maybe you're like that monkey, going on about pride."

No response was given to Hitoshi as Present Mic yelled out. "Start!"

Izuku calmly stood up, bowing his head before walking forward.

Hitoshi gritted his teeth, yet kept his composure. "Go on, say something. At least that beef headed idiot from the last match had the backbone to stand up to the stuff I said about his friends... about you..."

Again, no response.

"I saw you during the cavalry battle, and I gotta say, you really hit must have hit the jackpot when you were born... to get such a powerful and versatile Quirk."

Izuku breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth, keeping his stature ready for the next step.

"Thanks to my Quirk, I've been behind ever since the start. But someone like you could never understand!"

And then Izuku shot forward, stance low to the ground as his arms remained close. Hitoshi blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting the burst of speed from his opponent, or the fact that Izuku was now directly in his face.

Hitoshi let out a yell, throwing a fist forward. "Damn you!"

It was stopped, Izuku raising an arm to halt his wrist and forcing Hitioshi's balled hand to a standstill. He then pushed it away, swiveling his body to launch a kick directly into Hitoshi's stomach. The purple haired student let out a wheeze, the air knocked out of his lungs as Izuku placed both of his hands together.

Hitoshi caught the full brunt of a Void Blast, flying backward as he tumbled just outside of the white line.

"Midoriya wins!"

Izuku abandoned his combat stature, walking up to Hitoshi as the purple haired student slowly opened his eyes to stare up to the sky.

A hand was offered.

Hitoshi peered down for a moment before taking it, letting Izuku help him back up. "Go ahead. Say it."

Izuku tilted his head, "Say what?"

"Some lecture. How I shouldn't talk down about you and your friends."

The green haired student blinked, "B-But the only way you could use your Quirk effectively, if at all, is by getting a response from your opponent, a 'human' opponent. The way I see it is that-" Izuku looked down, "-you had to."

Hitoshi paused before letting out a sigh, slowly nodding.

"However, I wanted to ask..." Izuku looked back up, "W-Were you angry at me? After the speech?"

"... Yeah." Hitoshi admitted, "The other stuff I said about your classmates was just to goad you on... But I kinda meant it when I said you were a pompous bastard. Now though?" He then shook his head, "I don't know what to think..."

"Well, I know what I think."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Izuku looked past Hitoshi, "You'd be unstoppable as a hero."

And he left it at that, walking past Hitoshi as he slowly descended the steps of the ring. Hitoshi watched Izuku walk away, frozen for a brief moment before letting out a small chuckle. "As a hero, huh?"

* * *

" _Return Dark Shadow... This fight is over._ "

Dark Shadow pulled back, returning to its user. Fumikage kept his gaze on Momo, yet made no effort to attack. There was no need to carry on fighting. He had already won after all.

Momo produced a weapon, unknowing that she was already standing a foot outside as Midnight called out.

"Yaoyorozu! Out of bounds!"

He almost felt bad, watching a stumped look develop on the girls face. Yet Fumikage paid it no heed, bowing his head to leave the ring. He would have to get ready for the next round... Ready to face off against Midoriya.

* * *

"Izuku."

The green haired student turned his head to Tsuyu, the frog girl looking down at the empty ring.

"This next fight... do you think Ochako-chan will be okay?"

Izuku looked at her for a moment. He knew that Tsuyu was good friends with the brunette, and that currently, she was asking for his opinion. "Knowing Kacchan... I-I don't think..." He then gave his honest forethought, "I don't think she's going to leave this fight unscathed."

Tsuyu paused before slowly nodding.

Fumikage returned, sitting beside the two of them as he relaxed into his seat. Izuku quickly turned his head, admittedly wanting to change the subject of before. "That was a great fight Tokoyami."

"Hm." He looked at Izuku, "Me and Dark Shadow will fight with twice the vigor for the next round."

Izuku smiled, "Then so will I."

The audience roared as Ochako and Katsuki came on stage.

* * *

The outcome was inevitable.

Izuku was sure that was a new key phrase of his. While Ochako had tried her hardest, it was clear of the power gap between the two of them, especially when Katsuki had blasted her secret plan into even smaller rocky bits. Now she laid on the ground, her own body failing her after having surpassed her own limit so long ago.

Katsuki didn't gloat. He was cautious, keeping both eyes on her as Midnight finally made the call out.

"Uraraka's out of commission."

And so the match concluded.

Izuku didn't say a word as he contemplated, meditating on what had occurred. The entire match was a rollercoaster of emotion, ranging from shocked comments of his own classmates to Aizawa literally berating the pro hero audience. In the end, Izuku recognized how matured Katsuki had become and how determined Ochako was, with the latter coming super close to victory at times.

"Uraraka-chan..."

He turned to look at Tsuyu, staring down at the ring. Izuku opened his mouth only to close it just as quickly, not knowing what to say to her. He turned his attention to his other classmates, noticing Tenya looking down at the ring as well, glasses held firmly in his right hand as a saddened look could be seen on his face.

Regardless, Tenya stood up from his seat, putting his glasses back on to leave as Shoto did the same, already preparing for the next match.

* * *

"For the next matchup, we have Mirio Togata from 3-B up against Ari Konchu from 3-A."

Mirio watched his adversary carefully. If he had remembered correctly, Ari was the top student of 3-A, and for good reason. From what he gathered, Ari's Quirk seemed to be akin to many insectoid abilities... and that was about all Mirio knew so far as he continued analyzing. Ari seemed to do the same, his mandibles twitching as his insect head silently watched Mirio.

This was going to be a close fight.

Nezu raised a flag, the Quirked rodent being the judge for the third years.

"Begin!"

Ari sprung forward, arm pulled back as an insectoid carapace wrapped around it, forming what appeared to be a gauntlet. Mirio's eyes widened as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the hit as Ari smashed the concrete before him. Mirio blocked the debris as he gritted his teeth before launching a punch.

" _I'll use 5%, that oughta do it._ "

A whistle of air, and the fist connected against the students rising chest, air pressure shooting out.

Only for nothing to happen.

Mirio's eyes widened, noticing that a set of carapace had formed before he had struck his target. " _What! He absorbed it?!_ "

Ari swung, Mirio quickly activating his Permeation Quirk as the swing passed him before deactivating.

" _But, even so, it's a good thing I can-_ "

He was hurled sideways.

Mirio's eyes widened in surprise, landing against the harsh concrete as his arm painfully scraped against it. " _W-What the hell just happened?_ "

"Surprised?"

Ari spoke, mandibles chirping.

"I figured out the secret of your Quirk. Although you're completely intangible when using it... you're body can't exist within objects, hence why you were able to shoot out of the ground during the obstacle race. So-" Ari then waved his gauntlet, revealing very thin strands of silk at the end of his hands. "I left lines of silk after my swing, knowing when you deactivated your Quirk, you'd come shooting away from it."

"Huh..." Mirio smiled, "Gotta say... that's pretty cool how you figured it out."

"Thank you." And then Ari leaped, "Thank you very much."

Mirio used his permeation on his entire body, clothes falling off as he fell through the ground. " _Damn it. I was too careless. I should have known just how powerful Ari's carapace was, or how inventive he was with his silk._ " He angled his body, " _Nothing can be done now except focusing on the fight ahead of me. Now that he knows about my Quirk, the safest would be to use this opportunity to disengage._ "

He popped back up.

Only to be tangled, half of his upper body stuck against the silk webbing as his lower half pushed him up against it. " _What-!?_ "

"This ain't lookin' good for Togata. He's trapped like a fly." Snipe commentated.

Mirio peered to see Ari approach his incapacitated form. "I'm very quick with my Silk. So I took the liberty of webbing the ground while you were underneath." Ari then balled a hand, carapace turning it into a gauntlet. "I'm afraid this fight ends here."

There was a short pause before Mirio smiled.

Ari blinked, but nonetheless carried on, throwing his fist forward.

And then half the arena exploded.

Ruble shot outward, carried away by giant gusts of wind. Ari's eyes widened as he steadied his feet, carapace clamping into the ground as the concrete behind him ceased to exist. "T-This power!"

And then it died down, chunks of cement falling back to the earth as a cloud of dust gathered. Mirio revealed himself, pants back on as he walked forward. His left arm was slightly bruised as it craned it. "Sorry. I had to use my arm while it was underneath to destroy both the arena and your webbing." Mirio then adopted a low combat stance, "Let's finish this."

"Very well." Ari agreed, having gotten over his surprise. "It appears I have no other option."

A moment passed before the two combatants charged. Ari bought an arm back, carapace forming into a gauntlet before he swung forward. It went through Mirio, dragging it's silk strands along with it. However Mirio did not deactivate his Quirk, instead passing through Ari completely. He then swivelled, launching a superpowered kick directly into the student's back. Carapace formed, nullifying the blow as Ari turned around.

Only to flinch, carapace instinctually forming around his head as Mirio launched two-pronged fingers towards the student's eyes.

"Blinder touch-"

Mirio's hand simply permeated through, Ari unable to realize the deception in time as a steep uppercut smashed into now unprotected stomach of the insectoid student.

"-eyeball crush!"

"Gurk!" Ari yelled, spit coming out of his mandibles before he was launched backward, tumbling on the ground as he rolled right out of the white line. There was a short pause before the crowd roared, Nezu speaking up.

"Konchu has been ringed out. The victory goes to Togata!"

Mirio walked up to the downed student, offering a helping hand. "Here." Ari paused before taking it, nodding his head in appreciation as the two took a step back to bow.

All the while, Toshinori and Nighteye watched from the audience, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

The moment had arrived.

Tenya and Shoto's match had ended, with the defeat of the former starting the next bracket. The first thing Izuku did upon leaving the stands was to meditate. He would be fighting Fumikage soon, so he figured the best preparation would be to clear his head before the match. He opened his eyes, face frowning as he stared at the other side of the tunnel.

Something bothered him.

He closed his eyes again, " _This is no different than before. You will have to fight a friend, but he will understand._ " A pause before he reopened, a realization coming to mind of what _truly_ had him unsettled.

The Man in The Wall had been awfully quiet lately.

" _You're being paranoid._ " He tried to convince himself, " _Don't let fear control you again. What matters is the path ahead._ "

Present Mic was heard from outside, signifying that the match was close to starting. Izuku stood up, slowly walking forward.

" _Now, step into the light-_ "

The crowd roared as Izuku revealed himself, a confident smile on his face.

" _-and show them what you've become._ "

He walked up to the ring, looking forward as Fumikage arrived at the other side. Both of them stared at each other before Izuku sat in a seiza position. Fumikage quickly did the same, waiting for the match to start.

"Now, starting off our second last round! We have Izuku Midoriya, versus, Fumikage Tokoyami! Two powerhouses throughout the competition! Just how will this match turn out?!"

Izuku slowly stood up, calling out to his friend.

"Tokoyami-kun!" He then raised a fist in respect, "Let's do our best!"

Fumikage silently nodded, assuming a combat stance as Dark Shadow snaked out from its user. Izuku watched carefully, feeling his heart pump as Present Mic said the words the two students awaited for.

"Start!"

Izuku rushed forth, hands wide and ready as Dark Shadow sprung toward him, Fumikage standing his ground. " _Use Void Mode, get past Dark Shadow._ " Izuku's mind quickly formalized as he concentrated.

And then...

Something _wrong_ happened.

Instead of his own teal energies blanketing the surface of his skin.

He only saw velvet darkness.

In that singular moment, Izuku was taken from this world.

* * *

Umbra hid within the shadows, acquiring whatever constituted as rest as it lied slumped against the rocky wall. It was hiding out in a cave. The previous occupant... a giantt black bear, laid dead at the back of it.

The Warframe stayed like that for a few moments before slowly raising its head, its tortured innards feeling empty for some odd reason. As if a piece of it had gone missing.

What had just happened?

It slowly rose up, grabbing the Skiajati before moving toward the entrance, standing at the edge of a rocky cliff.

Umbra tightened its grip on its blade, a strange call to arms taking over its body.

No more running.

It was returning to find that missing piece.

* * *

Onkko tore himself from his meditation, eyes widened in surprise as he felt his students presence simply... disappear.

He wordlessly jumped off his rock, Revenant appearing by his side.

They only had one objective now.

Find Izuku.

* * *

Fumikage kept his eyes peeled, waiting for Midoriya to pop back out.

A few seconds passed... and then a few more.

Already, 14 seconds had passed. Fumikage was beginning to grow unsure. Was Izuku employing some new tactic? The audience shared the same sentiment, sitting at the edge of their seats and waiting for Izuku's next move.

10 more seconds.

Fumikage finally abandoned his combat stance, Dark Shadow by his side as a biting feeling of dread beginning to grow at the back of his head.

"Midoriya?"

* * *

"W-What... W-Where...-?"

Izuku stared forward, his surroundings now completely changed. No longer was it a cement ring within the middle of a sunny stadium. Instead, he had found himself within a dark hallway.

It took him a moment to realize that this hallway looked familiar.

"T-This is-"

His old school before coming to U.A., Aldera Junior High.

But what happened to it?

The walls, floors, and lockers were overrun by tree roots that seemed more likened to dark tendrils. The windows that would've normally viewed the outside showed... nothing, just a Void of nothing. The sliding doors of the classrooms were all closed and the only source of light to this mocking world was a reflective luminescence that came off the walls.

Yet more disturbing was that Izuku's peripheral vision picked up strange anomalies. Shifting walls as if they were alive. Lockers that would silently open on their own accord before closing as if they were breathing.

Nothing remained constant in this place.

"T-T-" He gathered himself, "Tokoyami?"

No response.

"Hello? A-Anyone?!"

Again, no response.

Izuku paused, sweat beginning to bead down his forehead. Just what was going on here? How did he-? He then recalled, black velvet energy coming to mind as he realized who was responsible for his displacement.

"The Man in The Wall..."

The world seemed to react to his acknowledgment, the reflective light within the walls beginning to die out. Izuku suddenly became aware of just how dark the ends of the hallways were... And the chill that began to creep up his spine. Someone... or Something was watching him. Just what would happen once the illumination died out completely?

Immediately, he turned walked to one of the classroom doors, pulling on its handle in an attempt to slide it open. It was locked and did not budge. Izuku gritted his teeth, turning to run to the next door only to suffer the same result. The hallway dimmed further, shadows beginning to close in. Izuku began to hear whispers, incoherent and sharp. He gave up on his current door before going to the last, pulling the handle.

Success, this door could open. He leaned back, catching a glimpse of the class number.

 _4-B_

Izuku's breath hitched, noticing that it was his classroom when he attended Aldera.

Why was it the only unlocked door?

The whispers became louder and clearer, Izuku now able to make out what they said.

" _Izuku... Izuku..._ "

They called for him.

He opened the door to his class, turning around with haste to close it shut. Upon doing so, the whispers had stopped, giving a tense silence to the air. Izuku let out a small breath of relief, swiveling his head.

Izuku froze up.

He had found himself in a pebble garden.

* * *

Fumikage stood there as Midnight and Cementoss came on stage, the audience completely silent. 5 minutes had passed, and there still was no sign of Izuku. It quickly became apparent that something was definitely wrong.

"E-Er, please standby. The teachers of U.A. are resolving the situation. Thank you!" Present Mic reassured behind the speaker.

Fumikage turned to his class. There were looks of concern, hushed whispers being exchanged. He caught eye contact with Tsuyu, her wide eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

She was worried about Izuku.

He turned his head, Midnight and Cementoss talking through a device, probably directly to Aizawa and Present Mic. Fumikage then walked up to them, "Excuse me, is there anything I can do to help?"

Midnight lowered the device, turning her head. "Yes actually, do you know the exact nature of Midoriya's Quirk? His emitter type has been listed as Energy Manipulation-"

"That's wrong." Fumikage quickly answered, "Midoriya told me once that it's actually called Void."

"Void?" Cementos asked, walking up next to Midnight.

Fumikage nodded, "How it works is that he 'borrows' the energy from an immaterial plane and utilizes it. I think the ability he tried to use was to-..." Fumikage then paused, "Phase out of existence and reappear..."

His body felt cold all of a sudden, beak now completely shut as a bunch of What ifs began to circulate inside his head.

Yet his troubled musings were disturbed as Midnight placed a hand on his shoulder, somehow discerning his worries. "Don't worry. We'll get this whole thing solved soon."

"... Alright."

Yet Fumikage could still feel that sense of unease within him, bubbling in a cauldron of unknowing.

" _Midoriya... Where are you?_ "

* * *

"Onkko?" Izuku called out.

There was no response, giving a reason for Izuku to believe that, like his old school hall, this was not the pebble garden he knew or was familiar with. He kept his eyes on alert, ruining the sowed pebbles as he walked to the center of the room. The rock that Onkko sat on was in the middle. Yet it seemed more... aged, overgrown with moss and lichen.

Something was scrawled on its surface, Izuku leaning forward to read.

 _come down_

Izuku blinked, unsure of what the surface meant before he heard a noise.

The sound of pebbles shifting.

He looked at his feet, realizing that he was beginning to sink into the ground at an alarming rate, shoes quickly disappearing beneath the sea of pebbles. Izuku let out a gasp, turning to grab the rock only to realize that it had already disappeared into the ground below. With no form of anchor, Izuku's lower body was consumed, the student thrashing as he attempted to keep himself afloat within the sea of pebbles. It reached his chest, prompting Izuku to desperately breathe and hold a mouth full of air before the ground completely consumed him, vision blocked by the tumbling pebbles.

And for a few moments, he felt absolutely confined, a growing sense of claustrophobia overtaking his senses. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak... he couldn't breathe. If this was hell, then he had found it. Izuku didn't know how long it was like that for until he felt himself get pulled down within the dark, almost as if a current had taken his body and dragged him with it. He felt his back rest against the ground, Izuku immediately heaving and gasping for air as he put a hand on his beating chest. He then recovered, slowly standing up to see the next curio.

A dead tree, in the middle of a circle of ruined pillars.

Izuku slowly stood up, noticing that the night sky behind it did not hold a singular star, or a wide moon. How he was able to even see despite the lack of night lighting was left up for debate this time. He walked forward a few paces before freezing up.

"I-I know this place..."

Izuku didn't know how. He just did, as if it were from a distant memory, or from a sense of Deja Vu.

And then a figure stepped out from behind the tree trunk, using Izuku's exterior appearance as a mockery. The creator and destroyer, the watcher and meddler.

The end and the beginning.

" **Hey, Deku. How are you doing?** "

* * *

Onkko quickly searched from the beaten path, Revenant trailing closely behind him as he checked every single possibility he knew of. Yet every one of them netted the same result.

Izuku was nowhere to be found.

For a moment, he was half tempted to check other realities, even ones where Izuku had inherited One for All instead of the Void. But Onkko quickly came to realize that there was still one place he had not dared to look.

The broken paths.

He resolved himself, quickly jumping off and letting the Void currents carry him and Revenant away. The Quill landed, this time on a more unstable path that had already crumbled into near nothingness. Onkko ran forward a few paces before pausing, using his foresight to see what led to this path's downfall.

This one ended with Izuku's death at the USJ, dead at the feet of Umbra. In other words, it was the wrong one.

The Quill turned, jumping off before reaching another. He checked it before his eyes widened. In this vision, he saw Izuku rise up from the base of a dead tree, slowly turning his head. And then Izuku smiled, black veins of somatics pulsating beneath his skin.

That was _not_ Izuku.

Onkko felt a sickening feeling settle within his gut before steeling himself. Now was not the time for inaction.

The Quill began to divine, dowsing this terrible fate to find out _how_ exactly it had happened. He saw Izuku at the sports festival, about to duel Fumikage. A few seconds into the match, Izuku had attempted to use Void Mode.

Except that was not to be.

Onkko silently watched Izuku get spirited away by a black velvet of energy, taken away to another pocket realm. Onkko had his suspicions, but this had pretty much confirmed it.

The Man in The Wall was behind this.

Onkko paused, clenching a fist. "Revenant..."

The Warframe immediately responded, holding his hand out. A weapon spawned, a two-handed Nikana, imbued with irradiating energies that seemed to cling to the blade like a lazy fire.

It was the Tatsu, Revenant's signature weapon.

Revenant took the Tatsu and drove it into the path, completely obliterating it as they both went into a free fall. Onkko was now tracking Izuku's location, quickly traveling through the currents of the Void.

"Izuku, hold fast. I am coming."

* * *

"Y-You..." Izuku paused before pointing, "Why have you bought me here!? What do you-?!"

" **It's rude-** " _He_ grinned, " **-to answer a question with a question.** "

Izuku froze up, unknowingly taking a step back. "I-"

And then Izuku saw it at the edge of the clearing.

At first, he thought he was looking at some sort of dog, yet upon closer look, that simply was not the case. Its proportions were all wrong, twisted and deformed. Its head blended with its upper body as spines protruded from its back. Its skin was a surface of shifting shadows, as if someone from the dark was pulling its existence into life. However, most disturbing, was that random human body parts seemed to stick off it or consist of it. An arm from its waist, human fingers acting as its left leg, or a head shaped organ hanging from beneath its own upper torso.

Worst of all, it wasn't just one but many, slinking from the dark Void itself as they watched him. They silently surrounded, encircling the perimeter as Izuku realized just how dire the situation was.

So he decided to play _his_ game.

"Fine. I'm doing fine." He said, an intensity to his voice before choosing his next words carefully. "... What is this place?"

" **Oh, Deku.** " The Man in The Wall chided, " **You already know the answer.** "

Izuku paused for a moment. "This is a memory that you recreated." He slowly pieced it together, "But... a memory I've never experienced first hand..."

The Man in The Wall seemed amused as Izuku came to his next question.

"Why did you bring me here?"

 _He_ leaned against the tree. " **I want to give you an offer** **.** "

Izuku raised an eye, unsure of what the entity meant. "What?"

The Man in The Wall looked Izuku dead in the eye, and within a moment, Izuku felt his consciousness become lost within them.

" **There is so much pain and suffering within your world...** "

He felt rather than saw, expressions and feelings of those in danger. The scared and frenzied heartbeat of a family being taken hostage by a villain. The panic and discord within a falling bus. The hunger and starvation of another living in poverty.

" **But you can put a stop to it.** "

Izuku felt a power surge within him. His dream of saving those people swelling beneath him. He defeated the villain that took the family hostage, saved the bus full of people, and have helped those in starvation. And it wasn't just them but more.

He wasn't just their hero, but their messiah.

" **Conjoin with me, become one with the Void** **. And will lend you my strength.** "

Temptation.

That was what Izuku felt. If he accepted this offer, he wouldn't even need to train and get stronger. He could begin helping people right away. Like a true hero would. Ironically, doubt had stopped him from making his decision. A singular rule that bought Izuku back to reality.

You can't save everyone.

Izuku blinked, shaking his head.

"No." He then shook his head again. "I want to be a hero, and to transform the power I was given to save people. But what you've shown me... is not real. There is no perfect reality that I can control, not even in the Void itself." Izuku looked up, a glare on his face. "And even so, since when did _you_ stop being indifferent to the plight of others?"

The Man in The Wall smiled. " **Never.** "

"... Then there's nothing to discuss." Izuku turned around, "I'm leaving."

" **Very well...** " The Man in The Wall then let out a chuckle, " **My time here is done.** "

And then one of the surrounding creatures lunged.

Izuku's eyes widened, erecting a barrier in front of him as the creature smashed into it. It clawed at Izuku's projected Void, letting out a rabid growl as its mandibles clicked. He turned his head, teeth gritted.

"C-Call it off-!"

Only to realize the Man in The Wall wasn't even there anymore.

He stared with shock before he felt something.

A claw digging into his back.

"GACK!" Izuku yelped, his barrier deactivating. It felt as if the flesh on his back was on fire, forcing him forward a few paces.

One of the creatures had come up while he was dealing with the one in front of him, using the opportunity to strike him. It had wounded Izuku, all the way from shoulder to hip. Like Sharks that sensed blood on the water, a chain reaction was set off. The rest of the creature's roared, abandoning the perimeter to enclose around Izuku.

Izuku managed to steady himself before another creature tackled him from the front, forcing the air from his lungs. It immediately tried to clamp its mandibles around his neck, Izuku quickly shooting his arms against its head to prevent that. He tried to use a blast to knock it off him, only to find his concentration all over the place. It struggled, Izuku barely able to hold it away before it dragged its mandible upward.

And in doing so, slashed a deep gash into the right side of Izuku's cheek.

He let out a strained yell, body reacting and mind finally focusing on an objective. To kill this creature and survive. His left hand clawed before a Void Beam shot out, straight through its upper body. It let out a screech before slumping atop him, form disintegrating into nothingness. Izuku was barely allowed a reprieve as he stood back up, the creature that had slashed his back only a few feet away as it seemed to cough and wretch. It then spat something from its mandibles, a flying orb that was heading straight toward Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened, instantly reacting and using his barrier again. The sphere impacted, splashing out to reveal its liquid nature before sizzling on the shield's surface.

" _Acid! It's-!_ "

His leg stung.

He looked down to realize that his hastily erected barrier had not covered his entire body. Droplets of acid had dripped right off his Guardian Shell and landed on his shin, quickly eating away at the cloth and bubbling on the surface of his skin. It took every single bit of will power for Izuku to not scream in absolute agony, or to instinctively clutch his leg as his skin turned red and blistered.

Instead, he gnashed his teeth together, raising his arms to form a dome of Void over him.

They smashed into it, climbing atop each other as they ruthlessly tried to gain access. Izuku could already feel the pressure at the back of his head as he stared up, mind still reeling in shock as he felt warm blood drip off his face.

" _This can't be it...I-I...-_ "

Izuku's eyes began to glow as an unknown focus grew.

The life cycle of a cell is one of constant imbalance, and for good reason, as reaction and energy are what keeps a cell alive. When the cell reaches a perfect balance, a perfect equilibrium, its processes stop and the cell goes dormant, running out of energy to keep itself sustained.

It dies.

And yet...

Izuku's body had unknowingly reached equilibrium with the Void, many times over in fact. During the entrance exam, during the USJ... during the festival. The ability for his body to sustain himself was nothing short of a miracle. He deactivated the dome for a split second, the creatures pouring in like a flood as he got into a kneeling position.

" **-I WILL PERSERVERE!** " Izuku roared, slamming both palms into the ground. Giant rivets of teal energy spazzed out from the impact zone as the creatures were knocked away, screeching as they were annihilated upon contact with the wave of Void. Most did not even hit the ground in time before being completely banished into nothingness. Even the trees and the pillars were not spared, smashed into tiny particles and then obliterated from the sheer force alone

This... was the power of focused Void. The power to define what is and what becomes.

Izuku let out a tired gasp as he stood up, eyes losing their glow as blood began to develop atop his lids. It was a wonder how he had not passed out yet. He looked around, almost in a daze for a moment before pausing.

More apparations had come, slowly crawling from the dark as they approached him. Izuku slowly backed away, his body literally shaking from the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through him. And then he stood his ground, assuming a combat stance despite his pain receptors yelling at him to stop.

Anyone in his situation would have given in, so why did he continue fighting?

That answer was unknown to Izuku. Maybe the dendrites in his head hadn't transmitted that this was a losing battle. Maybe the shock he was experiencing was clouding his judgment. Or perhaps... it was because he now possessed the qualities of both a hero and a warrior. And neither would never stop fighting, no matter the odds. Izuku gritted his teeth, a fearsome expression on his face as he beckoned them to try and finish him.

The creatures that approached seemed to pause before backing away, hissing loudly. Izuku blinked, " _They're_ _hesitating._ "

He felt a small gust ruffled the back of his hair, prompting Izuku to turn his head toward the source. It was some sort of yellow Void anomaly, the size of a golfball as wind howled through its small gap.

" _What-?_ "

The anomaly then exploded, tearing open into a full-blown rift with rivets of energy shooting out. Izuku raised an arm as a figure shot out of the portal, soaring over Izuku as his head turned to follow. It landed in front of him, standing up at full height. Even with its back turned, Izuku could make out the odd metallic sheen, its body consisting of red and black metals. Its head was shaped like a tower and flowing mossy green energy seemed to pour from parts of its body, almost as if it were being kept together by said energy.

This being reminded Izuku of Umbra, minus the threatening presence.

"{Izuku.}"

It slowly turned its head, a revealing a stream of running energy around its neckline, this effect giving the impression of a beard.

"{Enter the fissure. Leave this place.}"

He froze, recognizing the voice. "O-Onkko?"

The being gave no response, turning away from Izuku. It whipped its arm to the right, a Nodachi of green fire and technological marvel materializing in a flash of blue energy within the figure's grasp. Izuku watched as it rushed forward, straight into the pack creatures before swinging its weapon. They screeched, giant size pieces of their shadowy forms cleaved by the edge of the long blade.

It turned its head one last time, stabbings the sharp end of the Nodachi through one of the creatures. "{Go, now!}"

Izuku paused before finally heeding the being's words, turning tail and limping toward the fissure. So many questions raced through his mind. Just why did this being of metal have his Sensei's voice? His musings distracted him, as another creature hiding in the dark ambushed him on his way to the rift. He froze up, unable to use a barrier or a blast in time.

Luckily, a literal laser beam of green energy annihilated the creature before it could reach Izuku. He swiveled to see that the being had its left hand out, overflowing with powerful energies. And then it spun, hand opening as the beam split into many smaller lines. They wiped across the clearing, destroying everything in its path. The shadowy creatures, the remaining structures, even the ground itself begun to disintegrate. Izuku quickly realized what the being was doing.

Destroying this place.

There was no more time anymore. He had to leave.

Turning one last time, Izuku reached out and entered the rift, leaving a vengeful master to destroy a corrupted world.

* * *

 **Recommended Song: (Hawaii: PART II, Introduction to the Snow)**

* * *

Fumikage snapped his head up as a loud noise was heard. Cementoss and Midnight had noticed it too, swiveling their heads to the source.

A bright fissure of pure energy had opened, right in the middle of the ring. Spazzes and rivets of yellow lightning striking the concrete ground at random. The stadium crowd watched the anomaly with silent awe. Finally, a foot stepped out, a person exiting.

Fumikage's beak dropped.

It was Izuku.

The other student looked absolutely terrible. The right side of his face was bleeding from a large gash on his cheek and his unstraightened stature suggested that there was something wrong with his back. His left shin was also victim to some form of an acid attack, the eroded cloth and red blistered skin giving enough evidence.

Fumikage simply watched, wide-eyed as Izuku limped a few paces forward, the horrified audience watching.

"I-Is..." Izuku let out a pained grunt, "Is the match over...?"

And then he slumped, body giving out. Fumikage opened his beak, Midnight and Cementoss already running toward Izuku.

"MIDORIYA!"

* * *

And so it concluded.

The wisened beetle had arrived to save the wounded ant. Now all _he_ could do was watch as the boy was carried away to safety. _His_ plan to mock the Beetle a failure.

And, truthfully, _he_ couldn't have been any more delighted.

New curiosities became possibilities, new possibilities becoming reality. Just what would develop from this? Perhaps the ant would grow more wizened from this encounter. Or maybe later events would destroy it.

Which bought the next stage into action. To add independent _variables_ to this world and see what would happen. _He_ gathered _himself_ , producing three essences within his grasp.

The first one was a bright purple, shaped like two intertwined triangles.

" **I'll make your life's work... a reality.** "

 _He_ sent it off.

* * *

A few honey bees were hard at work, foraging for nectar.

One of these insects scanned using it's many small lenses, spotting a flower. It landed on its petal, crawling in to drink and gather its nectar. By the time it had finished, it had felt... different. It climbed back out, intent on taking this nectar back to the hive.

Until a giant Hornet showed up.

The bee's antenna picked up its odor, turning to face the intimidating insect as it flew in for an ambush.

And then...

*ZAP*

A bolt of electricity shot out from the bee, frying the bigger insect. It was burnt to a crisp, falling to the ground below. The bee's mental capacity was too small to recognize what had happened. In fact, the use of a Quirk had felt as if it had had it for life...

Despite being Quirkless seconds ago.

It then took off, leaving the field. It's flowers, the color of purple and the shape of two intertwined triangles.

* * *

 _He_ moved on to the next one, a dark green orb of murkiness.

It belonged to an artificial race... a race that could not withstand the Void, as the Void was poison. How _he_ had managed to adapt it was no small feat.

" **Perhaps you will find yourself whole again... perhaps...** "

Another sent off.

* * *

At the bottom of the Pacific ocean, a few Spider Crabs rested at the edge of a thermal vent as Giant Tube Worms fed on the rich nutrients provided by the cold waters.

Yet every single creature felt something, a distinct danger nearby. The Spider Crabs immediately scattered, retreating from the vent as the Tube Worms fled back into their protective shells.

The vent exploded, scattering debris and aged rock everywhere, green light illuminating the dark depths. Its form was massive, not even the illuminating lights it emitted able to give a full view of its body.

And then a sound was vocalized.

Reminiscent to a whale, but at the same time too alien to draw any similarities, it emitted an echo that spanned almost to the surface as the water around it became polarized.

The giant artificial fragment then walked forward, leaving craters of rock and sand within its footsteps.

A fragment that searched for a whole.

* * *

The last was a bright crimson, churning endlessly as it tried to make a form for itself.

 _He_ frowned. Out of all of the essences that _he_ had acquired, this one had a history with _him_.

" **Ah, what we shared...** " The Man in The Wall mused, reaching out to the crimson essence. " **It makes me a question... were you my tormenter, or was I yours?** "

It retaliated, attempting to strike at him with hostility.

 _He_ chuckled before sending the last piece zooming into reality.

With that done, _he_ decided to return his gaze to the Origin System and see what those other children were doing.

* * *

"Remember, these have to be all out my today. A lot of stores are expecting them."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to tell me twice."

The two workers lifted one of the boxes, carrying it toward the entrance. They made good way, before one of them tripped on something, tipping over the cover as the merchandise scattered across the floor.

"Jeez, be careful!"

"Sorry, my bad!" The tripped worker then looked inside, "Y'know, I don't really get what's the big deal about these _Tengu_ plushies. They look kinda ugly, to be honest."

"Well, it's not just any ordinary plushie." The other worker answered, picking up one of the small boxes that had fallen out to show the display case. True to its name, it was a fuzzy depiction of a Tengu, complete with red skin and a long nose, outfitted with a tiny traditional kimono. "There's tons of complex machinery inside that allows them to walk, talk, and hug when you poke the end of its nose. Kids love that type of stuff."

"I know... but... still... I thought the Americans with that Play All Day Elmo v10 was already creepy enough. Why did we have to jump on the trend?"

The other worker shrugged, "Beats me. Now shut up and help me carry this."

"Okay."

They picked up the _Tengu_ plushies and repackaging them. The clumsy of the two workers froze up.

"Did you just hear something?"

"Hmm? Hear what?"

The worker paused, looking down at the box. "I thought I just heard one of the _Tengu's_ activate."

"Idiot. That's impossible. They have no batteries in them. Now, are you going to stop wasting time and help me already?"

They finished placing covering the box, picking it up off the ground and placing it within the back of a truck to be shipped to the nearest toy stores. The door was closed, leaving the crate in darkness.

And then a human was heard, muffled within the box.

A certain musing.

"{Mmmmm...}"

* * *

 **My Psychiatrist: Shadow Chargers don't exist, they can't hurt you.**

 **Shadow Chargers from the Lua segment during the Second Dream: Am I a joke to you?**

 **ANYHOW**

 **That was a hard one to write.**

 **Even as I'm writing this, I'm going back to check if I made any mistakes with writing, plot, etc.**

 **Somethings to go over with what's going on in this chapter. I have big plans for this story, big, big plans. Some readers are going to be excited, and some... disappointed.**

 **You may have noticed, but the chances of Izuku fighting Shoto is nill.**

 **I know, I know, it's a letdown. But I think it's for the best. The next chapter will be concluding the Sports Festival and... well, reveal another piece of plot that'll be very significant to the story as well.**

 **I won't spoil much, but let's just say two characters are going to be revealed to have a business relationship.**

 **Corruption of Saints : Well, knowing Mei, it's going to be a blast writing. I can't tell too much, so I'll just give a hint and say that Onkko's going to be a tad bit jealous with the end product...**

 **Chocoboblitz : Errr, not really but then again... I kinda just had Wally put Rell's Soul inside of a Tengu plushie... Sooo, yeah maybe?**

 **No Omake this time, :(. I'm kinda burnt out and I just wanna relax for now. I'll put one up for the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	14. Follow Through

Mirio returned to the stands after his match, his classmates congratulating him for the victory as he sat down next to Nejire and Tamaki.

"That was so awesome Togata!" Nejire immediately spoke, "You literally punched half the ring into pieces!"

"Yeah... too bad my Quirk is inferior..." Tamaki looked down, "How am I supposed to compete when we inevitably have to fight?"

"Aw, you're selling yourself way too short Amajiki." Mirio responded before turning to Nejire, "Speaking of fights, isn't yours about to start Hado?"

His two friends paused, "Oh... You didn't hear?" Nejire asked.

"Hm? Hear what?"

Tamaki spoke up, "They paused the sports festival... Apparently, something happened in the first year ring."

Mirio blinked, noticing that Nezu was no longer standing on the podium. Instead, the principle was quietly conversing with Snipe and Ectoplasm. They exchanged a few words before Nezu left, the two other heroes silently watching the principle leave.

A cold feeling slowly infested Mirio's body.

* * *

He was back there again. Standing near the base of the dead tree.

Shadows watched, growing ever closer. He tried to run, tried to get away only to find out that his legs refused to move.

They engulfed him, and although it should have been here his nightmare ended, he was gravely mistaken. He could feel his skin rip and tear, flesh-rending as they devoured him.

And in the dark Void, no one could hear him scream.

* * *

Izuku awoke, blinking his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

Another terrible nightmare.

He let out a small groan, his body feeling rigid and deflated as he realized he was in the nurse's office.

"Is his mother coming?"

He heard whispers coming from the left side of the nurse's office.

"No. We told her it would be best to stay at home and let her own son come to see her."

The conversing voices left the room, leaving Izuku in silence as the drone of a fan above could be heard. A few moments passed before he let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling."

He would have flinched, but did not have the energy to do so, instead opting to turn his head toward the right side of his bed.

It was Onkko, the Quill standing next to the white medical curtain.

"O-Onkko. You're here."

"Of course." The Quill then paused, "At least in projection. I have no _true_ physical form."

Izuku smiled, "I-I'm still really glad." He continued, "I'm- I'm doing fine. I think Recovery Girl already healed all my wounds." He then paused, looking down, "Well, most of them at least."

Onkko nodded, a short pause between them before Izuku spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The student looked away.

"This just proves that I wasn't strong enough to fight them, I wasn't strong enough to fight _him_."

Onkko shook his head, "Izuku... listen to me." The green haired boy turned his head back, "You're right. You weren't strong... you were stronger." Izuku blinked as Onkko continued, "You managed to endure and defend yourself, long enough for me to arrive. Truly, the fault lies within me." Onkko sounded remorseful, "Onkko was- I was content. I didn't think that you would be snatched away by _him_. But... I do have some good news. _His_ presence is no longer existent within this reality."

Izuku's eyes widened, "You mean _he's-_ "

"Gone, for the time being." Onkko finished.

He paused for a moment, admittedly joyful at that prospect, even if it wasn't forever. But another question still lingered in Izuku's head, recalling an image.

A being of metal, overflowing with powerful energies.

"Onkko, when you came to rescue me-"

Izuku was cut off, almost as if the Quill would know what he was about to ask. "I know you have many questions Izuku, and I will answer everything when you return to the temple. I promise you, everything will all make sense."

Izuku was about to ask what his mentor meant before the sound of a door opening was heard. Izuku turned away from the Quill as a person entered the room.

It was Nezu, followed by Aizawa, Chiyo, and- and-

His eyes widened as All Might leaned underneath the doorframe, entering the room with a wave.

"Ah, Young Midoriya. Good to see that you're finally awake."

Izuku turned to look at Onkko only to see that the Quill was gone, almost as if he never even existed. He fought back his sense of disappointment before turning back, his excitement reignited as he stuttered a greeting. "A-All Might! Nezu-sama! Aizawa Sensei and-!" He was about to get up from the bed only for Recovery Girl to tap him on the head with her syringe cane, the old lady giving off an aura of frustration.

"Don't overdo it Midoriya! Just take it easy while we talk to you."

"S-Sorry!" Izuku said, relaxing as he relapsed.

Nezu spoke, "How are you feeling right now?"

He was already asked this, so Izuku responded all the same.

"Fine." He turned his head toward the elderly hero, "Thanks to you, Recovery Girl."

All Might crossed his arms. "That's a relief. You were in very bad shape when you came in, Young Man."

"Very..." Chiyo agreed with a sigh as she lifted a mirror, "Although your back is fully healed, I can't say the same for your cheek and leg." Izuku looked down upon hearing that statement, noticing that the skin on his leg was scarred and pigmented. Chiyo came close, holding the mirror up. "Those scars... well... they're not going to fade."

A big clear scar could be seen on his cheek, healed but fresh. He raised a hand from his bed, running a finger over it.

It served as a reminder. That what happened _did_ happen. An attack from the Man in The Wall that left him _scarred_.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Aizawa spoke up, bringing Izuku back to reality as his voice was muffled by his own bandages. "Which is why we need to know, Midoriya... What exactly happened in those ten minutes? Who did this to you?"

Izuku paused, realizing that all four of the adults were looking at him, expecting some form of explanation. "C-Can I-" He then steeled himself, "Can I make a request before I begin?"

* * *

"Do you think Midoriya will be okay?" Tooru asked, Ojiro sitting next to her.

"... I'm really not sure Hagakure-kun."

Most of the class waited around, either sitting down or pacing inside the waiting room. They had been told to not crowd outside of the nurse's office and instead wait for Izuku elsewhere. Even so, the thick tenseness of anxiety could still be felt in the air.

But none worried as much as two lone students, sitting near the corner with their heads low, a certain frog girl and her raven-headed friend.

And then the door to the room opened, everyone freezing as they looked up, especially Tsuyu and Fumikage.

It was principle Nezu himself, a few students gawking.

"Asui and Tokoyami. Could you please come with me to the Nurse's office?"

* * *

" _What happened?_ "

" _How did this happen?_ "

...

" _Will Izuku be okay?_ "

That's what Tsuyu wanted to ask as she followed the Quirked rodent, but couldn't find the strength to. She was too afraid of the answer. Fumikage cast her a glance, making his mutual confusion apparent.

In a way, she felt glad that he was the first to finally speak up for both of them as they reached the nurse's office.

"Is Midoriya alright?"

Nezu opened the door, head turning with a smile. "Don't worry, you can see for yourself."

The first thing she had noticed upon entering was that All Might was in the room, face turned away from the two of them as Aizawa stood next to the hero. Recovery Girl sat nearby, hand resting against a desk.

And then, she saw Izuku.

He was lying on a hospital bed, nodding as if he had just answered a prompt before turning his head to her. A fresh scar could be seen on the right side of his cheek, the jagged line curving as he smiled.

"H-Hey."

Seeing him like this left a stinging feeling of unknown guilt beneath her skin, that similar feeling when he had held of those villains back at the USJ. Something happened to him that left him like this, and all she did when that 'something' happened was sit in the stands and remain useless. She already found the words leaving her mouth, worry tinging her usually emotionless voice. "Midoriya-chan..."

Yet he maintained the smile, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Tsuyu felt her heart leap.

Fumikage spoke up, "Are you... sure Midoriya? When we saw you... you were-"

"I know." Izuku simply answered, "But I got better."

Aizawa added, "Which is why you can now begin."

Izuku nodded as Tsuyu blinked, "Kero, what's going on?"

"Well you see Young Asui-" All Might stepped in to answer, "Young Midoriya felt it was necessary for the two of his friends to be present for his explanation."

She turned her head to Izuku, now realizing the situation as another emotion bubbled up within her. There was still worry, but now there was also a reluctant curiosity that threatened to take over.

Tsuyu couldn't lie to herself, and neither could Fumikage. Everyone in this room wanted to know...

What happened?

* * *

A thin sheet of ice was crushed underfoot thanks to the cold altitude of the mountain. Umbra quickly traversed forward, scarf whipping in the wind behind it.

 _"We cannot hold."_

Umbra paused, its speed decreasing as it began to hear voices.

 _"There is too many._ "

It began to walk instead, hand holding the side of its head.

 _"Look out, Sir!_ "

 _A Conculyst rushed forward, bringing down its two batons. He drew his Nikana and slashed forward-_

Only for Umbra to find nothing there, its senses returning and Skiajati held tightly in its left hand. It froze for a few moments, slowly looking around before slowly holstering its weapon.

Umbra decided to walk for the duration, unknowing that its past... was beginning to catch up.

* * *

Izuku silently looked down before looking back up, "I-I guess I should start with some context. I'm able to manipulate energy."

"Your Quirk, correct?" Nezu asked.

The young boy paused for a moment, "Yes... my Quirk." He then continued, "But, that's barely scratching the surface. The fact of the matter is, I exist between the planes of existences." Izuku held up his hand horizontally, planting a finger in his palm. "Our world." He then overturned his hand, "And the Void. A parallel dimension full of lawbreaking physics and chaotic energies."

Tsuyu didn't blink or act surprised, and neither did Fumikage. This was already known info to the two of them. The adults, on the other hand, leaned forward with interest, with Aizawa speaking first. "I viewed your profile before you were enrolled in my class Midoriya. Why was this info not displayed?"

The teacher's tone was confrontational, harsh even, but understandable. Aizawa probably wanted to ensure all variables were taken into consideration.

"Because of complications with the registration. The Quirk registry felt it would be simpler and easier to label it as energy manipulation, especially since I was already a late bloomer."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Typical of them..."

"A-Anyways,-" Izuku restarted awkwardly, "-the Void is dangerous and I have to be careful when I use it."

Recovery Girl nodded in agreement, "It strains your mental faculties."

Izuku rubbed his arm. "That and another reason."

They all blinked at that, sensing the distress in the student's voice.

"This is going to sound crazy, unbelievable even. But there exists... an entity that the Void manifests." Izuku paused, " _He's_ called The Man in The Wall."

Immediately, a cold tensity enveloped the atmosphere of the room. Everyone could feel it, making all of them wonder how a word could hold so much... power. After a brief pause, Nezu spoke. "This entity... It was responsible for your disappearance?"

Izuku silently nodded, " _He_... _He_ wanted to offer me a deal. I would become the best hero in existence, and all I would need to do was conjoin with _him_ and become one with the Void... I knew it was all a lie."

All Might gritted his teeth, "To try and manipulate you for _his_ own personal gain. _He_ sounds like a despicable villain."

Izuku shook his head, "No... not a villain. Just indifferent."

Nobody knew what Izuku meant by that as Aizawa spoke up. "Do you know what this Man in The Wall was trying to accomplish?"

"I'm not sure in all honesty... _His_ motives are never clear." Izuku then let out a sigh, "Regardless, I rejected _his_ offer... and in turn, _he_ decided to-" He spoke the next part with great difficulty, "- _He_ decided to let loose these creatures on me." Izuku looked down, "Sharp claws, acid spit... You saw the result..."

They all believed him.

Fumikage spoke up, "Midoriya... How were you able to escape?"

"I...-" Izuku seemed to relent, "I had help from my mentor."

"Your mentor?" All Might asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Izuku nodded, "He's..." Izuku tried to find the right words, "-from somewhere else. I'm not entirely sure if he's even human. But he's a sworn enemy of The Man in The Wall. He managed to arrive before I was overrun and opened a rift to help me get back to the ring. He's an absolute master with the Void and he's been teaching me how to utilize it." Izuku said with a hint of admiration and pride, "I trust him."

"Well..." Nezu simply said, paw cupping his maw in concern. "That is good news to know that you are not alone in your fight. Is there any way we can help with such a concerning matter?"

"You all already have." Izuku admitted, "Taking me to the infirmary, being here... and believing me." Izuku smiled. "It's all I really need."

Fumikage and Tsuyu smiled lightly as All Might's chest seemed to swell with pride. Nezu and Chiyo simply nodded but gave their own smiles in the process. Aizawa let out a muffled sigh, "Regardless, you know what this means now?"

Izuku nodded, "My festival ends here."

Fumikage's eyes widened upon realization of what Izuku meant, "What?! But that is-! Midoriya-!" Fumikage seemed to struggle to find words, turning his head to the teachers in the room. "Surely he gets to have another chance?!"

"How can I?" Izuku asked rhetorically, a hint of acceptance in Izuku's voice. "Our fight has already passed Fumikage, and they simply can't pause the Sports Festival."

The bird-headed student walked up to Principle Nezu, the rodent taking notice. "Nezu-Sama, at least let me give my place to Midoriya and allow him to fight in the next bracket. He's almost fully healed."

Izuku then spoke, an authority to his voice that made the room freeze. "Tokoyami. Don't."

Fumikage turned his head, Izuku giving an intense stare.

"Don't throw your chance away for my own sake."

Fumikage paused, regaining his sense of composure. "This is unfair to you." He said as if stating a fact.

"I know." Izuku simply said, "But it's also not fair for you to give up your place either. Sometimes the only way to correct an unfairness... is through sacrifice, and I'll be the one to make it."

"Midoriya-chan..." Tsuyu whispered, a hint of remorse in her otherwise vacant face.

Fumikage stared at Izuku for a moment before sighing, slowly nodding as he did so. "Very well Midoriya..."

All Might felt at awe at the conversation at hand. Only teenagers and already they were going great lengths for their own friends. Yet Someone tugged at his arm, causing the hero to look down. It was Recovery Girl, an urgent look on her face. "Meet me outside." She quietly said, out of hearing range of everyone else. She then walked out of the room with her cane, leaving the office.

* * *

Katsuki walked down the hallway while silently stretching his arms.

While everyone else waited for Izuku, he spared no time to prepare himself. Despite the immorality of it all, it was only a matter of time before the next match started, and Katsuki could not afford to slack.

Especially since Shoto was doing the same thing.

He passed a hallway before a voice spoke out, "Oh, it's you."

Katsuki turned his head, eyes widening with a hint of surprise.

It was Endeavor, the number 2 hero... and Shoto's father was standing a meter away from him. "I've watched all your fights. You seem to have quite a powerful Quirk."

The explosive student paused for a moment, not even responding in the slightest. Praise like that merely reminded Katsuki on how weak and inflated it had made him before coming to U.A. Endeavor seemed to raise an eye but otherwise used the boy's silence as a cue to continue. "You will be a good challenge for my son, a stepping stone if you will for him to learn."

Katsuki froze, "What?"

The flame hero began to turn around, "So please try not to make a fool of yourself out there. I wouldn't want-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Endeavor turned around, Katsuki giving possibly the angriest scowl he ever sported.

"Telling me I'm a stepping stone? For your god damn brat?!"

That seemed to get a reaction from Endeavor, the pro hero gritting his teeth. "Watch your tone boy-"

"The only reason why half-and-half bastard refuses to fight at full power and give me a true challenge is because of you! So the last thing I need is for the number '2' hero to tell me what to do!" Katsuki said, emphasizing the 2. "So do everyone a favor and fuck off. I don't have time for you know, and I especially won't have time when I become the number 1 hero."

Katsuki expected the pro hero to grow enraged, yet the exact opposite happened.

Endeavor seemed content, "Hmph." He then walked past Katsuki, "I would normally be angry, but..." He then turned his head, "You remind me a bit of myself when I was young, if not, a bit cruder." The Pro Hero left it at that, continuing on his way.

Katsuki merely stared forward, wide-eyed before slowly walking forward, gritting his teeth. " _That bastard is just fucking with me... right?_ "

* * *

All Might exited the nurse's office, walking down the hallway before coughing, steam beginning to rise from his skin.

Within an instant, he transformed, returning to his gaunt form as his business suit sagged around him. Recovery Girl was already waiting at the end of the hallway, pacing slowly with her cane.

"I am here Shuzenji. What's wrong?"

Chiyo stopped, turning her head to him as she reached into her doctor's coat, producing a picture. "While Midoriya was unconscious, I did a quick x-ray scan on his leg to make sure the acid didn't reach the bone. The results only came in while we were conversing just now." She then handed it to All Might.

The gaunt man took it, looking down to see nothing out of the ordinary before pausing.

He saw the extra joint within the pinky toe.

"Y-Young Midoriya is-"

"Quirkless." Recovery Girl finished, both hands resting on her cane. "Just like you once were."

For once, Toshinori wasn't sure what to say.

Chiyo took his silence as a cue to continue. "I didn't announce it in the room, poor Midoriya doesn't need to be bombarded with more questions, not after what he's been through... but I ultimately decided to tell you, Toshinori." She began to walk past him. "Whether you want to go back in there and ask or keep it a secret is up to you."

"Er, I-" Toshinori sighed, "Give me a few moments. I need to think about what you just told me."

Recovery Girl nodded, "I'll be back in the office." She walked off, leaving Toshinori by himself.

The gaunt man turned away, cupping a hand beneath his chin in deep thought. Admittedly, he could believe Izuku's Quirklessness, but he could not relate in the slightest. When he had acquired One for All, it was an act of ultimate trust from Nana... a passing of a sacred torch.

He had no idea if Izuku had even gone through the same process, if his ability was even a Quirk at all.

"Damn it..." Toshinori said, unable to reach a decision as he arrived at another hall.

A monk walked past him, muttering quietly but loud enough for All Might to hear. "Check in at 5.4 null replayed. Premises secured and situation set. Outcome currently pending. "

All Might blinked, turning around to stare at the wandering man. He held a Khakkhara in his left and an alms bowl in his right, wearing a Soto Zen robe and g _asa_. Toshinori stared at the walking monk dumbfounded for a second before realizing.

This was an area meant for staff and students. This man was not meant to be here.

Toshinori put a hand to his mouth, coughing politely. "Er, excuse me, Sir."

The monk turned around, _t_ _akuhatsugasa_ drawing a shadow over the man's face.

"You're not meant to be here."

"Ah-" The monk then replied, "Aren't we all?"

All Might blinked, a spark of annoyance beginning to settle in. "No, I mean, this is a staff only area. How did you-?"

"Care for an offering?" The monk asked, holding an alms bowl in front of Toshinori.

"...?" All Might stared down at it and sighed, reaching into his pocket and producing some cash in hopes that the monk would leave. "Here."

The monk looked down at the cash before pulling the bowl away. "Money cannot be accepted by a monk, and even so-" The monk looked up, "-the offering was from me to you. I wish to ease what troubles you."

Toshinori paused, realizing that the man was not Japanese... or any nationality that he even knew of. But even so, he spoke it perfectly. His face was angular, as if by design, and had piercing eyes that seemed to read right through him. "I-" Toshinori shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But of course you do, All Might."

He froze up, eyes wide with shock as he looked back at the man. No longer was it a robed man but instead a person wearing an outfit of molded metals and synthetic materials. The _gasa_ had turned into brownish steel and a visor now covered the man's face. Toshinori could only blurt one question, "Who are you...?"

He could almost envision the man smiling behind his visor, said visor also lighting up with blue lines as he spoke. "Izuku has already mentioned me as a sworn enemy to the Man in The Wall."

"You're his mentor..." He said in realization.

The man nodded, "Indeed. I have come to speak with you briefly."

Toshinori blinked as Izuku's mentor continued.

"Izuku's path is one of a hero, but it also one shrouded with secrecy. I'm sure that is something you can relate to."

All Might froze up, recalling the times he avoided questions regarding his Quirk, be it in public or on live television. It wasn't for his safety, but for the safety of others, as the less they knew, the less they were in danger from those that sought to learn the secret of his own Quirk. Therefore the only people that really knew about One for All were the people he ultimately trusted and knew were reliable.

But Izuku didn't have a Quirk, which put a burning question in his head.

"These words shall help you come to a decision." Izuku's mentor simply said, turning around. "And with this conclusion, I shall leave."

Toshinori put out a hand, "Wait."

The mentor turned his head, visor peering past his hat.

"If it's not a Quirk, then how did Midoriya acquire his power?"

"..." The mentor looked away before looking back, "A very broad question. All I can say was that it was exposure in the right place at the wrong time, or perhaps it was vice versa. The Void works in ways even I have trouble comprehending." The mentor continued, "If you so desire, you and Chiyo aren't the only two who knows about Izuku's secret... you can discuss with your successor as well."

All Might froze up, "Young Togata? Togata knows Midoriya's Quirklessness? He never told me..."

"That is naive to surmise." The mentor simply said before turning away, "How can anyone expect knowledge without ever thinking of the question?" The man then stopped, holding a hand out.

A yellow rift exploded into existence, the wilted tufts on Toshinori's hair dragging within the windy gusts it produced.

The mentor turned one last time, "It is unlikely we will keep in touch, as we've already had this conversation in many other realities... but take heart knowing that I will be watching. Sho-lah, Toshinori Yagi."

And with that, the man was gone, the rift collapsing on itself and disappearing.

It was if he had never even existed.

Toshinori let out a strained breath, slowly turning away. There were a few moments of pause before he regained himself. " _Young Midoriya's words did not do his mentor justice... what was that he said at the end? Realities?_ " All Might thought. " _H_ _ow crazy have things become?_ "

He silently made his way back to the office, transforming back into his muscular form.

* * *

"MIDORIYA'S BACK!" Eijiro yelled as Izuku and his two friends entered the waiting room.

Upon that announcement, the whole class flooded the entrance... only to pause at the sight of his new scar, a clear line cutting over his cheek. A few seconds passed, most of the classmates unable to think of anything to say.

Yet Izuku smiled, "D-Don't worry. It only looks bad."

"I- Jeez, Midoriya... what happened?" Hanta asked, a question that was on most of their minds.

"Yeah. You were fighting Tokoyami and then all of a sudden you were all bloody and slashed." Mineta added, "It was scary! Everybody saw it!"

Tsuyu let out an angry ribbit, "Mineta... You don't need to elaborate."

The small student flinched as Izuku shook his head, "I know. But... I suppose this was inevitable." He then pondered, "I can't really explain everything, but you know how an aspect of my Quirk allows me to pop in and out of reality?"

They nodded.

A distant yet grim look on Izuku's face, "I ended up at the wrong place."

He left it at that as they all stared at him, a chilling atmosphere beginning to develop. Which reminded Izuku, promptly breaking away the tension. "Er, hey? W-Where's Kacchan and Todoroki?"

"T-Those two?" Ochako asked as Iida straightened his glasses next to her.

"The absolute nerve of both of them! Rather than wait for you to recover, they decided to go off and train for the soon to come match."

"They-... T-They're-...?" Izuku paused looking down, he then shot his head back up. "So the match is going to start soon?!" He then began to turn around, "S-Sorry, but did anyone see my notebook?! I can't remember where I-!"

The entirety of the class stared, absolutely baffled by the seamless change of attitude and personality of the green haired student.

* * *

"Just got a hot tip that our injured student has now made a full recovery and is doing fine!" Present Mic announced, "So with that concluded, let the games begin anew!"

Katsuki walked out his tunnel, Shoto doing the same. They clambered up to the concrete platform, staring at each other as Present Mic set the stage. It was there that Katsuki found the time to speak. "I met Endeavor just now."

A hint of surprise flashed on Shoto's otherwise nonchalant face. "You... did?"

"Yeah." Katsuki crossed his arms, looking away. "Your dad's a real piece of shit." Shoto blinked, a moment passing as Katsuki continued. "So I can... understand... why you don't fight at full power." Katsuki shook his head, "But I still think you're being fucking stupid."

Shoto narrowed his eyes, "How so?"

Katsuki balled a fist, holding it in front of him. "Because I'm going to beat you if you refuse to use your fireside. Simple as that."

"Unlikely." Shoto simply responded.

"We'll see about that." Katsuki continued, "But I know you can't win if you only put in half the effort. If you wanna be number 1...-" Katsuki gritted his teeth, Present Mic yelling a 'Start!', "-You have to be ready to give everything you've got."

And with that, he blasted forth.

* * *

Izuku could feel the force of the explosion from the stands.

He and the class arrived just as the match started. Katsuki had quickly closed the distance between himself and Shoto, much to the latter's surprise.

"Woah!" Eijiro yelled, eyes wide. "I didn't think Bakugo was this fired up!"

"My goodness..." Momo said, putting a hand to her mouth as Koji flinched from the forceful gusts of wind.

The fight was already off to an explosive start as Izuku silently watched. His perceptive eyes picked up a lot of detail as the pages of his notebook fluttered. " _Just how will this end?_ " Izuku then sighed, " _Hopefully Kacchan won't do anything_ _rash-_ "

"DIE!"

"...Nevermind." Izuku silently whispered, Tokoyami and Tsuyu turning their heads to him.

* * *

"DIE!" Katsuki yelled, blasting apart the incoming pillars of ice.

Shoto narrowed his gaze, ice building up on his right side before sending out another wave.

Katsuki simply repeated the action.

It became clear.

They were both evenly matched.

"Looks like we have a standoff!" Present Mic announced.

Another few tense seconds passed before Katsuki jumped forward, arms sprawled beside him as he closed the distance. Shoto simply repeated the same action, producing more ice. However this time, Katsuki propelled himself upward as he blasted the ice apart, vaulting over the remaining pillars and getting in close proximity with Shoto.

Katsuki blasted a cloud of thick black smoke, concealing his next move.

" _He's going to come up behind me._ " Shoto thought, eyes turning to his peripheral left only to widen.

Katsuki had gone nowhere.

A feint.

Shoto turned back as a palm shot out of the smoke, blasting him from the front. The explosion was immense, rattling his teeth as he was flung backward. Shoto erected a wall of ice behind him as he slammed into it, sports clothes already blackened with soot and skin bruised. " _Damn it, that bastard._ "

Katsuki did not relent, jumping through his own smoke to rush forward. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easily!"

Shoto prepared himself as he channeled his ice, waiting for his opponent to get close. "I know..." Shoto simply said before sending ice into the ground, the thin sheets spreading across the ring's surface. Katsuki quickly saw the attack, propelling himself upward and over Shoto. " _There!_ "

Within an instant, Shoto erected an entire wall from behind him. Katsuki's eyes widened, putting his arms forward to blast it apart as he propelled himself backward, allowing Shoto to prepare his attack.

"This fight is finished."

Within an instant, Katsuki was encased within an iceberg.

* * *

Izuku blinked, a newly formed iceberg now taking up about half of the ring.

A tense silence fell over the class as Midnight spoke out. "Bakugo... Are you able to move?"

No response.

She raised her whip, "Shoto wi-!"

And then the iceberg exploded.

* * *

"What-!" Shoto held an arm in front of his face as he was assailed by his own cold winds. It then ceased, dying down as the smoke cleared to show Katsuki, climbing out of a giant hole he had made out of the side of the iceberg.

Shoto lowered his arm. "Impossible..."

Katsuki then turned his head to Shoto. "Like I said before,-" He then blasted forward, "-you have to be ready-" Shoto's eyes widened as he reached forward, attempting to grab Katsuki, only for Katsuki to blast himself to the side, narrowly avoiding Shoto's hand. "-to give everything you've got!"

His palm exploded, right into Shoto's hip as the student was sent flying to the side. He hit the ground, rolling across the ground before finally coming to a stop. Katsuki landed before turning around, carefully watching his downed opponent. "Why can't I-..." Shoto let out a grunt, slowly recovering as he knelt to look up. "You don't understand... my ice needs to win..."

"The fuck are you talking about! Ice can't fucking win!" Katsuki angrily yelled, "A hero is someone who wins!"

Shoto paused, realizing the meaning behind his opponent's words. And at that moment... was able to recall back to a more comforting time, when he would watch All Might speak on TV with his mother.

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your own blood. It's okay for you to become who you want to be._ "

He wanted to be a hero.

"... I hate it to say it-" Shoto softly said, his left side beginning to heat up. "-but you're right."

Shoto's left side burst into flames, hot roaring fires that engulfed a good portion of the ring and stretched to the sky.

"I want to win."

Katsuki grinned, eyes squinting from the sheer heat alone. "Fucking finally."

Present Mic seemed to recover. "Holy- T-This is-!"

* * *

The temperature of the stadium rose to significant levels, and most in class 1-A found themselves leaning back to avoid the rising heat.

"As I imagined-" Tokoyami grunted, feathers beginning to sweat. "He is just as proficient with his fire."

Izuku smiled, writing a few notes into his notebook. "Yeah..."

Tsuyu turned her head, wiping a bead of sweat from her cheek. "Why are you smiling, Midoriya-chan?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to her, pondering for a moment, before turning back to the arena. "I guess I just like watching heroes in action."

She tilted her head at that before a booming voice echoed across the stadium.

"SHOOTOOO!"

* * *

"Have you finally accepted yourself?!" Endeavor said as he walked down the stadium steps. "That's it! Good! It all starts from here for-!"

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katsuki yelled from the ring, turning his head back to Shoto and ignoring the murderous look his opponent's father gave. "This ends here, half-and-half!"

Shoto agreed, placing his right hand against the ground as an entire tsunami of ice sprouted from the ground. Katsuki took the sky, flying near the bending curves of glacial cold and rapidly approached Shoto's position.

And then Katsuki began to rapidly blast the air around him, twirling and spinning as he picked up velocity. A great big vortex of smoke and blast began to form, destroying all in its path. Shoto was not idle, raising his left as the air around him and his ice turned to steam from the sheer ferocity of his heat. Cementoss and Midnight had noticed the growing intensity of the fight, opting to use their own Quirks to stop it.

But it was of no use.

"HOWITZER-!" Katsuki rushed head first into Shoto's attack. "-IMPACT!"

And the biggest explosion ever graced the stadium. Not a single audience member was left spared as some were even knocked from their seats from the raw force alone.

* * *

"Kero!" Tsuyu ribbited, the high powered ashen winds buffeting the stands. Just about everyone was holding on tightly to their seats, with the exception of Minoru who had almost been blown away were it not for Mezo grabbing hold of his ankle.

"Hang on!" Izuku called out, smoke stinging his eyes "The wind should stop soon!"

His predictions were correct, the gusts dying down to a complete calmness. Yet steam still clouded over the ring, denying any form of visibility.

Present Mic, who had fallen off from his chair, unknowingly spoke through the mic. "Okay. What was that, and what the heck is up with your class?"

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded..." Aizawa calmly explained.

"That's what created this explosion?!"

"... Partially, Bakugo's Quirk acted as a catalyst, adding power to the explosion."

The class steadied themselves as Kaminari turned to the stadium. "Hey, look!"

Slowly, the debris had cleared, revealing Shoto and Katsuki still standing. Yet one stood outside the line, a determining factor for the winner of this round.

Izuku stared. "Kacchan is-"

Midnight cracked her whip. "Out of bounds! Bakugo is out of bounds!" She then pointed her whip forward, "Todoroki advances to the final round!"

It seemed that the person in question was also just comprehending this fact. Katsuki paused, blinking in confusion before his teeth gritted. He opened mouth as if to say something before closing it just as quickly. Shoto, who stood in the ring did not seem triumphant. He too looked incredibly confused and unfocused, eyes wide with surprise.

Katsuki then shouted, loud enough for most to hear.

"Next time! You hear me, half-and-half?!"

And without another word, turned to leave with his fists clenched. Izuku silently watched before Fumikage stood up. "I suppose it is time for me to prepare..."

"But... Tokoyami-chan..." Tsuyu whispered, "Dark Shadow's weakness..."

"I know."

Light was Dark Shadow's biggest weakness, and the fact that Shoto was now using his left side willingly... only meant that Fumikage was not going to win. Yet despite knowing the hopelessness of victory, the student had still gone.

Izuku had nothing but respect and admiration. "Tokoyami."

The bird-headed student turned back one last time, Izuku looking at him.

"Good luck."

Fumikage smiled before walking off, Dark Shadow quietly popping up behind his user to give a thumbs up.

* * *

Umbra landed, dispersing the snow around it.

It paused for a few moments before standing up to full height, walking slowly. The winds of the mountain brushing across his 'skin'. Any normal human would have perished without any form of winter clothing, yet Umbra stood just fine.

Umbra walked a few paces before pausing. A distinct pain had engulfed the side of Umbra's head again. It stumbled a few more steps, more wind and snow brushing around Umbra, lowering itself.

 _And then he looked up, flanked by his fellow Dax as the bright light of a dropship blinding him. An envoy exited with one simple message from their masters._

 _"Defend Hull at all costs."_

Umbra nodded before freezing up, growling and scratching at its head in agitation.

When would this end?

* * *

"Tokoyami, are you able to move?" Midnight asked.

A tense silence fell over the stadium, Izuku watching with eyes wide and Tsuyu with a hand over her mouth. Fumikage paused, ice encasing everything but his head. Shoto knew Dark Shadow's weakness and had unsurprisingly used fire in his match against Fumikage. Although Dark Shadow fought, it was only a matter of time until the Quirk was only the size of a tennis ball. Afterward, Shoto used ice to easily trap Fumikage, putting a stop to match.

Fumikage looked down, clearly fighting the urge to shiver.

"No. I cannot."

"Then...-" Midnight cracked her whip, "-Todoroki wins!"

The stadium exploded into cheers, Shoto's nonchalant portrait appearing on the big screen tv. "And now, with the events finished! The winner of U.A.'s first-year sports festival is from class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki!"

Tsuyu immediately stood up, as did Izuku. She turned her head to him, "Let's go see Tokoyami-chan."

Izuku nodded, "R-Right."

He walked with Tsuyu, the rest of the class beginning to stand. Izuku smiled before noticing something.

Tenya wasn't there.

He looked around, perceptive eyes watching before turning to follow Tsuyu. They walked down the hallway before encountering a familiar and scowling face.

"Kacchan?" Izuku blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here? The medal ceremony is going to start soon."

Katsuki stared at Izuku for a moment before crossing his arms, a scowl on his face. Izuku peered past his shoulder before his eyes widened. A bunch of organizers were behind Katsuki, all of them with panicky looks on their faces.

"Fuck that!" Katsuki yelled, "I get third fuckin' place and they want me to parade it around like it's something to be proud of?! I'd rather be fourth then be seen up there!"

An organizer came up to Izuku. "A-Are you his friend? Could you please talk some sense into him and tell him to return to the podium."

"Uh...?" Izuku came up blank as Katsuki turned his head.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying?! Midoriya's not gonna do shit for you!"

Tsuyu tipped her finger against her mouth, leaning close to Izuku. "This is getting more and more chaotic Midoriya-chan."

"B-But we need someone to be in third place." The lead Organizer stuttered.

Katsuki let out a grunt before pointing a finger toward Izuku. "Then let Midoriya be third! He was in the same damn round as me, just positioned in a different bracket. Besides-..." Katsuki paused, giving off a hint of admittance. "He... would have done pretty damn well if that shitty thing didn't happen..."

Izuku froze up.

Katsuki had recognized the merit of another person. Katsuki seemed to notice the surprised look on Izuku's face, his angered appearance returning. "Not well enough to defeat me of course!"

And with that, he stomped off. But not before Izuku called out.

"Kacchan!"

He turned around.

"Howitzer Impact is a pretty cool name for a super move."

Katsuki paused before he giving a small smile, turning back to walk out into the light. Izuku smiled as well, turning back around. The organizer got together in a circle, talking in hushed tones. "Damn it... the medal ceremony is going to start soon, and I can't get him to return unless we had Cermentoss chain him to a pillar!" Another organizer spoke, "But he did raise a valid point, they both lost in the same round..."

The organizers then came to a decision.

"Well, I suppose we can try to contact Mr. Nezu."

The lead organizer split from the circle, approaching Izuku.

"How would you like to be third?"

Izuku blinked before tilting his head. "Eh?"

* * *

The medal ceremony started.

Izuku stood on the third place podium with an awkward look on his face as they were raised to surface level. The whole transition of going from technical 'fourth' to third place had apparently been well received accepted, but it still didn't feel worth it to Midoriya. " _Maybe this is how Kacchan feels._ " Izuku thought as confetti's landed around him. He caught eye contact with Fumikage for a split second on the second place podium, his friend surprised to see him there. Izuku turned back around, watching the faces of his own class as Midnight talked.

"And of course, the presentation of the medal's will be lead by... Principal Nezu!"

Sure enough, the rodent arrived from one of the tunnels, waving his hand as the audience cheered. "Hello everyone!"

" _Oh, it's Nezu-san. He was acting as a referee for the third years._ " Izuku thought as Nezu approached him.

"I admit, this... wasn't exactly planned." Nezu produced a bronze medal, "But in all honesty, I think you deserve this medal, Midoriya, for far you've gone and all that you've been through."

Nezu put the medal over Izuku's shoulder, the student smiling. "Thank you, Nezu-san."

The rodent nodded, going on to Fumikage as Izuku looked down at the medal.

He felt out of place before... but now... after hearing it from Nezu.

Izuku grasped his medal lightly before looking back up. Tsuyu stood at the forefront of his class, a small smile on her face.

This reaction prompted him to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Mirio stood tall on the podium.

He had done it.

He achieved 1st place in the sports festival.

Now it was the time for the medals to be given out, and who else could it be except for All Might himself, the number 1 hero approaching Mirio with the gold medal after giving them out to the two other runner ups. "Good job, Young Togata."

"Gee, thanks, All Might." Mirio said. "I... don't know what to say."

All Might chuckled, whispering his next words. "Well, I suppose you can start later by explaining Midoriya's Quirklessness."

Mirio's eyes widened.

* * *

And finally, it was over.

The sports festival had finally concluded.

Izuku walked back home after briefly attending class, Fumikage and Tsuyu flanking his sides. They reached the bus station, Tsuyu and Fumikage stopping as Izuku turned around.

"So, er..." He scratched the back of his head, "Good sports festival..."

"Indeed." Fumikage said, an awkward silence falling over the trio.

Tsuyu broke the ice. "It was fun. And I think we all did our best."

Izuku nodded before remembering something. "Hey uh, do you guys know what happened to Iida? I didn't seem him during the ceremony."

"Kero..." Tsuyu nodded, "Ochako told me. He had to leave early, something happened with his family."

Izuku blinked, pausing for a moment before finally speaking. "Oh." He then paused again, "I guess I should get going now. My mother's probably worried about me." He began to walk off, "See you two on Thursday."

"Goodbye, Midoriya." Fumikage waved, as did Tsuyu.

It was a short walk from the bus station to Izuku's house, the sky now turning to a dark shade of blue as night descended and the stars came out.

He reached the bottom of his apartment, entering an elevator and pressing the button to his floor. Izuku then leaned against the back wall, letting out a sigh of relief. The elevator dinged, arriving at a floor. Izuku looked back down to see Onkko enter the elevator.

"Izuku."

His eyes widened, "O-Onkko-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

Onkko casually walked up next to Izuku, standing next to him as the elevator door closed. "I am here to finally meet your mother. I believe it is about time she deserves an explanation." He turned his visored head, running a hand beneath it and unlatching it. His face was revealed once more, wise features looking down at Izuku as the elevator doors opened. "Shall we proceed?"

Izuku slowly nodded, walking out first as he guided the Quill toward his apartment.

He knocked on the door.

And it immediately opened, as if Inko had been waiting there. "Izu!" She yelled, quickly embracing him. "I saw you on tv! I was so worried! What-" She then noticed Onkko's presence. "I- You're the one who's been training my son. Onkko, right?"

Onkko slowly nodded as Izuku spoke, "He wanted to meet and... well... give an explanation to you." Izuku paused, " _Which reminds me, he still has to explain that strange bei-_ "

Onkko put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, as if reading Izuku's mind before speaking to Inko. "I can see who Izuku has inherited his wise perception from."

Inko froze, a light blush coming onto her face. "O-Oh, I mean-" Inko then adjusted herself, straightening the ends of her clothes as if conscious of her appearance. "Well, i-it would have gone to waste if you never came along to help my son become a hero."

Izuku looked between his mother and Onkko, an awkward expression growing on his face as the two smiled at each other. "Er?"

Onkko and Inko looked at him, the latter stuttering. "O-Oh." Inko looked back at Onkko, "Would you like to come inside, Onkko-san?"

"Please, just call me Onkko, and I will not burden you for long-"

"No, you're not a burden at all." Inko responded, a hint of determination in her voice. "With how much you have done for my son, the least I can do is have you stay for dinner with us."

Onkko, for once in a long time, blinked. "... Very well then."

Izuku and Inko smiled, all three of them walking inside as the Quill followed.

* * *

The ocean was calm, a _Soryu_ -class submarine traversing it's depths as it did its routine patrol.

Captain Kaiyo stood in the middle of the control room, hands behind his back as his crew went to work, sitting in front of various monitors. "Reduce speed by 5 knots. We're not in any rush."

"Understood." One of the crewmen responded, adjusting the controls. He walked away, heading toward the back before a crewman cursed.

"Damn thing..." The sonar specialist said, furiously attempting to reconfigure the sonar. The captain walked up to him, the sonar technician turning his head. "Sorry, Captain, the sonar is glitching out again..."

The captain shrugged, "To be fair, this submarine is older than all of us combined. We'll have to get it fixed when we return to shore."

"I keep telling the engineers, we should just have it repla-"

A shape came up.

The technician turned around as he looked closely. "Huh, that's weird. Something just came up on the sonar."

Kaiyo stared as well, leaning forward. "What is it? Some sort of-"

And then the lights shut off, many of the monitors going dark as an alarm sounded. The crew shouted in surprise, the emergency lights quickly turning on as the room became a dark red. The captain stood up and looked around. "What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know captain!" A technician spoke, "The power just went out, as if we were hit by some sort of EMP!"

He turned back to the sonar, the specialist frozen as he stared at the screen.

Kaiyo quickly realizing why.

The shape was reaching out.

Immediately, the submarine shook, a few of the crew falling off their seats as they yelled in alarm. The captain gripped onto a handrail, his knuckles white. The shaking then stopped, a few tense seconds passing before a loud sound was heard, reverberating from the walls of the submarine.

A crewman froze up, "What was that? Some kind of whale?"

"I've swum next to whales before." Another crewman answered. " _That_ was no whale."

The captain looked around, noticing a green mossy glow coming from one of the camera's that was position in front of the 'sail'.

Kaiyo's eyes widened.

A giant metal 'thing' had grasped onto the midsection of the submarine, it's other 'arm' slowly grabbing the aft section and tearing it off with frightening ease. Alarms of a breach were sounded as Kaiyo spoke out.

"My god-" And then he was hit by the breaching waves of entering water.

All hands were lost.

* * *

"What took you idiots so long!" A muffled voice yelled from outside.

Rell silently listened, unable to move from his encased t-posed position. The situation as a whole was possibly the strangest that could ever happen to him, but try as he might, he could not escape it. Numerous times he had attempted to transfer himself out of the confines of the doll, but time and time again, he had found himself trapped.

Just like before, when he was chained into Harrow's frame.

His musings were broken as the top of the crate opened, revealing the angered face of a woman. She looked amongst the toys before her eyes met his own, sneering as she reached to grab his transparent box and bring it out into the light.

"And this one! This one was made broken!"

" _... Anger: When someone says something you don't like._ " Rell thought before noticing the reflection on the plastic. He paused, noticing a small little opening on his fuzzy mask to reveal the exoskeleton inside. " _Oh._ "

He wished a thousand deaths on the Man in The Wall for playing such a cruel joke.

"Well, whaddya want us to do about it, Lady? Just sell it for cheaper."

"You don't understand!" The lady let out a strained sigh, "Do you even know who's coming tomorrow? Who I have to launder money for?"

The two workers shook their heads.

"The boss of Shie Hassaikai."

Rell watched as their faces paled. Apparently, the person she had mentioned was a person of great importance.

"And he's bringing his granddaughter tomorrow! So you better start shelving these right now or we're all going to be in big trouble!"

* * *

 **It's finished. The sports festival arc is finally complete. Holy shit. Some people were beginning to think this story had died... so oops? I'll try to post the next chapter soon. It's gonna be pretty interesting to see Izuku react to the complete truth that Onkko shares. Next chapter will also outline the aftershock of the sports festival and new brutal training dictated by Onkko. I won't tell too much, but let's just say the Quill's new set of training would even make Piccolo raise an eye.**

 **The Hydrolyst, Harry, also got a new weapon.**

 **Anyhow, I also wanted to give a quick endorsement to a BNHA fanfic that I thought was pretty good. It's called 'Ketchup and Mustard' by Thunderscourge and it's about, well, Mustard, that gas mask villain that gets bodied by Tetsutetsu. It's a great read and I just really like stories that outline minor characters and give them the spotlight.**

 **With that out of the way, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Karystama: Nope.**

 **xmevizoxpr4l: Perhaps. I have a... very interesting idea that came up recently on how that could happen thanks to a few reveals from Tennocon.**

 **Z. L. C genesmith: Of course, I wouldn't have Umbra in this story for no reason. Next chapter, Izuku learns the truth.**

 **AND NOW, ANOTHER VERY SPECIAL OMAKE FROM-**

"Tennocon!" Onkko said as the auto doors opened, wearing a t-shirt as Izuku stood next to him. "One of the most sacred places known to man! Right next to Fortuna 69 of course."

"Wow!" Izuku yelled, "I can't believe it!-" A few cosplayers past by, "This place is so cool!"

"Indeed. And it is-"

" _Wrrrryy..._ "

Onkko and Izuku froze, the two of them peering toward the source.

A woman stood there, both arms holding her waist. She wore a black shirt and baggy yellow pants, a green bag tied around her waist. "Congratulations Onkko, you have finally arrived..."

"... Rebecca..." Onkko simply said, turning to face her. Izuku raised an eye wondering what was going on. Onkko began walking toward Rebecca, hands turning into fists.

"Oh! You're approaching me?" She held her arms out, "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? Even though you're best friend, Konzu, is busy eating an early lunch?"

"I can't thank the shit out of you without getting closer." Onkko simply said.

"Oh ho!" Rebecca laughed, a menacing aura growing. "Then come as close as you like."

They approached each other, only a few meters away before Revenant appeared by Onkko's side. The Stand- Warframe charged forward.

Rebecca smirked, "Fool! The team had so much trouble designing Revenant! It pales in comparison to my very own Stand,『DE STEVE』." As if on cue, another figure appeared by her side.

Izuku gasped, "H-Huh! Nani?! It's Steve!"

The developer waved, "Hey guys,-" He then held a vial up, "You wanna buy my bath water?"

Revenant and Onkko cringed causing the Warframe to bump into a Mag cosplayer and fell to the ground. Revenant and Onkko stared up, looking around from their position. "Where did Rebecca go-?"

Suddenly, she appeared, holding a grineer mining drill beneath her. Onkko's eyes widened before he and his Warframe were smashed a grineer mining drill landed on the duo, Rebecca punching the top of the machine.

" **MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA** **MUDA MUDA MUDA! I'M GONNA SMASH THE SABATOGE OBJECTIVE FLAT!** "

And she did, prompting it to explode. She leaped off, letting out a breath of relief.

Scott then came up to her. "Oh hey Rebecca, there's a Revenant right behind you."

" **NANI?!** "

Revenant placed two hands on her shoulder before tossing her into a conveniently placed bottomless pit.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL GET THE TEAM TO NERF YOU FOR THIS ONKKO! I SWEAAAAAAR-!** "

A few seconds passed.

And then she reappeared at the edge of it, bending her knees as if just landing... Just like in-game.

"... Oh."

She then turned around, Izuku and Onkko.

"Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy Tennocon."

They both vigorously nodded.

* * *

 **HAPPY TENNOCON EVERYONE!**


	15. Vigorous Swap

"And that is what transpired." Onkko finished, shaved hair exposed and sitting across the table as his _gasa_ rested next to his chair.

"I... see." Inko simply responded, slowly turning her head to Izuku as the boy looked up from his food. She placed a hand softly against his cheek, glancing at the new scar on his face. " _He_ did this to my son..."

Izuku blinked, staring at his mother in the eyes. "It's alright, Mom. I'm safe now."

"But for how long?" She asked, "This Man in The Wall is connected to the power you have. _He_ may be gone now, but it sounds to me that _he'll_ return, eventually... I-" Inko froze, "Is there nothing I can do for you?"

A long pause ensued.

And then Onkko pushed himself off his seat, standing to full height as he wordlessly walked to the other side of the table. Izuku and Inko watched, astoundment turning to surprise as Onkko knelt down, holding a fist against his chest.

"There is." Onkko kept his head down, "For 13 minutes, 54 seconds, and 22 milliseconds, I was absent to protect your son. It is the responsibility of the order I once served to help and guide those bound to the Void and yet I had grown complacent, not even imagining that _he_ would attempt a direct interfere." He looked up, his eyes an unnatural yellow. "Inko Midoriya, please, allow me to continue training your son... so he may overcome any obstacle he may face on his path."

"I-..." Inko paused, "Just... please promise me that you will help my son in any way you can."

"I promise." Onkko responded before standing up, turning his head to Izuku. "I have said this before Izuku, and I will say this again. When you wake up, return to the temple. The discussion we will have will be one of dire importance." The Quill then turned to Inko, "And I must say, Inko Midoriya, the food has been exquisite... in every reality I have sampled."

Inko blinked, "I- Oh, thank-" She then scrunched her eyes up upon realizing the last statement. "-you?"

Onkko nodded, waving a goodbye. "Sho-lah." And then a rift opened within the hallway, the Quill disappearing within it as it quickly closed. Inko stared, wide eyed as Izuku turned to her.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Izuku declared as he pushed himself up from his chair. "I think I have a big day tomorrow."

Inko nodded as if in a daze. "A-Alright, Izu... Sleep tight."

"Thanks Mom." He replied with a smile, turning to walk down the hall and open the door to his room, closing it behind him. He turned on the lights, turning back around. His room had changed drastically ever since middle school. Although there were still a few All Might posters and an occasional action figure standing atop a table, it had mostly been cleaned up to provide more space for his newest venture in life... seeking balance. The Yin and Yang dial Gunhead had given him all those months ago was now placed across his bed, and a bonsai tree he had taken from the living room was now decorating side table. It was maintained in a healthy state thanks to him, a good way to teach him responsibility. More would come soon... what it would be was not clear yet.

Izuku then turned the lights back off, walking to his bed and lying down. He could hardly wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"Kiai!"

That was what Izuku heard when he entered through the familiar Tori gate. Upon waking up in the morning, he ate a quick breakfast. U.A. was closed for today and tomorrow, the reasoning to allow a moment of respite for the students of the sports festival.

And he was greeted with the oddest sight in addition to that noise.

Kaneda, the Zen monk who watched over the temple, was in the front yard, swinging what appeared to be a pair of _Nunchaku_ at a crudely set up training dummy. His swings were slow and methodic, seemingly for temperance of the mind rather than the training of the body. The old monk twirled the baton, chain swirling before noticing Izuku.

"Ah, Midoriya! Hello! It's been a while!"

Izuku smiled, nodding. "It has, Kaneda-sama. Are you practicing?"

"Oh? This? I-..." The old monk then lowered the weapon with embarrassment. "I admit, I've integrated martial arts into my schedule. Even if such a thing is... unfit for a man of my age."

"Well,-" Izuku paused, "I-I don't think so Kaneda-sama. I think exercising and training are perfect for any daily routine. Control of the body is control of the mind after all."

The old monk slowly smiled, "... You speak the truth, young man."

Izuku looked at the weapon Kaneda held, "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get Nunchucks? They look really cool."

"From Okinawa." Kaneda answered, "You see, the reason why I was absent from the temple was that I was on a pilgrimage spanning the Ryukyu islands."

"Wow, really?!" Izuku said with a hint of curiosity.

"Indeed." Kaneda replied with a nod, "Over the course of my travel, I was also able to meet some of my extended family members. Funnily enough, most if not all of them are very into martial arts." He then lifted the pair of Nunchaku, "They gifted me this, a relic from my ancestors who were Okinawan nobility. I...-" Kaneda paused, "I refused it. I knew it was an incredibly generous gift, and their hearts were full of kindness but as a practitioner of Soto Zen, it would be unfit for me to receive a material good that is not needed for my survival..." Kaneda then deadpanned, "And yet they sent it to me through a package when I arrived back..."

"Oh." Izuku then perked up, "But I mean, it is kind of needed for your survival, Kaneda-sama. What if a villain tries to mug you? Then you can defend yourself."

"I suppose..." Kaneda then shrugged, "Regardless, I merely use it for my daily exercise. Nothing more, nothing less." Izuku nodded as Kaneda seemed to remember something, "Oh! But if you are interested, there's also another old relic in this temple." The old monk then turned toward one of the rooms in the temple, reaching as his arm stretched out like a long piece of rubber and hand disappearing behind the doorway.

" _Huh, Kaneda-sama's Quirk. It must be some sort of elasticity or something._ "

"Now where was it...?" He pulled his hand out, revealing a straw bascinet like _Tengai_ , synonymous with Komuso monks. "Oh, not that." Kaneda turned his head to Izuku, "We've been helping revivalists of the Fuke school by storing some of their outfits... in all honesty, they're kind of scary." Kaneda then turned, putting back the gasa before his face lit up. "Ah, this must be it!"

The hand came out, revealing a simple yet finely crafted lute along with a large plectrum. Izuku stared at it, marveling at the old instrument. "Woah..."

"This is bound to the temple, yet the story behind it is one of many ages. This belonged to a blind 'lute-priest' from the Edo period. It is called a _biwa_. With the four strings and five frets, you can tell that this type of lute is a _heike-biwa_ , specifically meant to play _Heike Monogatari_."

"What song is that?" Izuku asked.

"A very old one." Kaneda answered as he held the lute close. "It is a story. An epic. Our very own version of the Greek _iliad_ some would say." Kaneda then plucked a string using the plectrum, creating a satisfying *twang*.

The old monk looked up at Izuku.

"That is what songs are Midoriya, stories. Even songs without words can convey the soul of a story, that when you hear it, you can tell what the person playing is trying to say to you. Does... that make any sense?"

"... Yeah, it does actually." Izuku agreed, "I-..." He remembered the task at hand. "Talking to you has been really interesting Kaneda-sama, and I really enjoyed it, but I have to get onto meditating."

"Of course." Kaneda said, "I'll be right here if you require my assistance."

Izuku nodded with a smile, "Thank you." He then bowed his head before heading into the temple.

* * *

When Izuku arrived to the Void, he had found Onkko waiting for him, standing atop the familiar bed of dry pebbles.

And it wasn't just the Quill.

That strange being was there too, still the same in its alien appearance and energy when Izuku had first seen it. It followed him with its tower-like head. Izuku blinked, standing a distance as Onkko spoke up.

"Come forward Izuku. Revenant is of no danger to you."

"Revenant?" Izuku asked. He knew the term, a person who has returned from the dead. He then turned his head toward the being known as 'Revenant'. "I-Is that your name? Revenant?"

It nodded.

Izuku watched it as Onkko spoke up. "Do you remember what I told you about the Old War?

"Yes, I remember. The Orokin utilized the Tenno to fight the Sentients, but unlike their cruel masters, they were noble and just."

Onkko and Revenant stared at him, Izuku beginning to sweat.

"I-I mean, that is what you told me."

"And I did." Onkko said, "But I never told you the smaller details. Details that are lost without looking carefully, for the Tenno you see,-..."

The Quill's visor seemed to grow dark.

"-were children your age."

Izuku's eyes widened, mouth open in shock. "T-They were child soldiers?!"

"Indeed." Onkko replied, "To give context, it all began... with an experiment." The Quill held his palm out, a nebula of stars and planets appearing. Izuku watched with awe, the hologram zooming to show a strange boomerang-shaped starship, flying amongst the stars. "In an effort to expand their empire, the Orokin wanted to experiment with Void-jump technology. A military and colony ship, the Zariman Ten Zero, was chosen." The ship then opened a rift, disappearing into it. "However... it vanished into the Void when attempting this jump."

A short pause before the ship reappeared through the same rift, desolate and broken down in appearance. "It returned approximately 5 years, 11 months, and 2 days later... with a horrific story to tell. The adults had become mind warped during its long years in the Void, becoming feral and murderous while the children,-" Onkko looked up, "They became like you Izuku. Exposed to the Void and given inexplicable powers and abilities. Only they remained after having to kill the adults in self-defense."

Izuku just remained... silent. As if he was having trouble comprehending what he had heard. He could only imagine what those kids... teenagers his age had gone through. And here he was, thinking his own situation was unfortunate at times.

Onkko continued, "The Orokin feared these children. Their power beyond even their comprehension and control. They were poised to destroy them all until a scholar named Margulis prevented them from doing so, adopting the survivors as her own. Her research allowed the children to control their power through dreams... until the Orokin had her executed."

"What!? Why?" Izuku asked.

"Because of her defiance. The tolerance of the Orokin was always severely lacking." Onkko's visor blinked, as if refreshing. "Years later, the Sentients would return from the Tau system, intent on destroying all human as they concluded the Orokin would lay waste to everything their empire touched. Here is where Margulis's former lover, Ballas, would make his mark on history."

 _Ballas_.

That name, Izuku knew that name somehow.

"And you should know, Izuku." Onkko spoke, reading the boy's thoughts. "Ballas is the creator of the Warframes."

"Warframes?" Izuku asked.

Onkko turned away from Izuku, walking up to Revenant. "Early in the war against the Sentients, the Orokin had desperately used biomechanical pathogen know as Technocyte. They would infect individuals in an attempt to make them weapons against the Sentients, yet the disease would drive them mad and uncontrollable, their minds tortured to the point that they would attack anything indiscriminately. Yet Ballas figured out a solution." Onkko stared at Revenant, facing away from Izuku. "Transference. By using the minds of the child survivors of the Zariman, still lulled to sleep within the dream, he was able to transfer the consciousness of these children into these individuals and allow them to... not control, but empathize and take away what pained them. The infected individuals became known as Warframes, and the children, Operators."

And then Onkko's form shifted, blinking into nothingness and leaving behind an energetic blue mist. Izuku blinked as Revenant then looked up, now speaking with Onkko's voice. He walked up to Izuku, now realizing the full truth.

"{Together, they were the Tenno.}" Onkko as Revenant looked down. "{Now do you understand Izuku? This is the full truth behind the Tenno, the truth that I sought to keep until the moment it became necessary.}"

Izuku paused, "I understand. I understand everything now." Izuku looked down, "And I understand the dreams I've been having... That man in the bed..." Izuku then looked up. "It's Umbra. All this time I thought that he was a villain to fight when really... He was someone who needed to be saved."

Revenant nodded as Izuku continued.

"But I still have one more question. W-Why did Ballas turn him into a Warframe? Why did he hate this man so much?"

"{... Love.}" Onkko said, "{Not for him, of course, but for Margulis. Ballas wanted vengeance on the Orokin council for killing his lover and began to conspire with the Sentients, yet his personal Dax, Dax being the warrior caste that served the Orokin, had found out his hundred-year scheme in the making.}" Onkko shook his head, "{They are honor-bound to never disobey the Orokin, much less betray them. Ballas quickly found out that his own Dax was going to report him to the council... and in a display of spiteful cruelty, turned him into a Warframe. The first Warframe.}"

"And left him without an operator..." Izuku surmised, "Onkko I-"

"{I know Izuku.}" The Warframe put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "{I know. It is your nature... You want to save Umbra. But the road to helping him is a path full hardships. It is not a choice that can be made on impulse.}"

"But I can't just live peacefully knowing that someone that I can save with my own power is out there, suffering! I-I can't!"

The Warframe looked down at Izuku before Onkko reappeared in front of him, holding both of Izuku's shoulders whilst kneeling. "Then I want you to go home and think Izuku. Think hard about your decision and come back to me tomorrow. Depending on your answer... will dictate whether or not if the next of your training will begin."

"I-" Izuku then closed his eyes, calming himself and letting out a deep breath before reopening them. "I will."

Onkko stood up, letting go of Izuku. "Good."

Izuku backed away slowly before looking at Revenant. "I-It was nice meeting you Revenant. I'm really sorry if you... were put through a lot of pain in the past and I want to thank you and Onkko for saving me..."

The Warframe shook his head, instead bowing in front of Izuku. Onkko spoke on behalf of his own Warframe, "Revenant has been secretly watching your progress beside me. He wants you to know that he too is proud, just as I am."

The teen blinked at those words before nodding, slowly turning to leave.

And then he stopped.

Onkko raised an eye behind his visor, Revenant standing still.

Izuku turned around, walking back. "I'm sorry, Onkko-sensei, but I can't follow your instruction. You may think that I'm acting with impulse, or haste... but the truth is,-" The teenager then looked up, pure determination in the boy's eyes. "I'm acting with purpose. I want to start training, now."

The Quill seemed to pause for a moment before speaking. "Very well then."

And then Izuku felt both his form and his surroundings shift into static, returning to normal after a few seconds. No longer was he in the dry pebble room, but now atop a gigantic floating platform, the space around being bright white void. Onkko still stood where he was before, yet Revenant now held his blazing Nodachi over his shoulder, giving off a menacing display.

"Let us begin."

* * *

"Did you watch the sports festival yesterday?" Native asked.

Naomasa shook his head, "I'm afraid I didn't have the time."

"It was quite something." Native said, sipping from a cup of coffee. "I swear, every generation I see in the festival manages to one-up each other."

The two crimefighters were sitting inside the police station, close to the entrance. Native turned his head toward the police officer again.

"So when are they gonna show up?"

"Soon." Naomasa answered, checking his phone for the time. "Though, some might come ear-"

A figure in a red jumpsuit and equipped with high tech gear walked into the lobby after entering through the giant automatic doors.

Naomasa's eyes lit up, "Ah, that's Air Jet."

"Well?" Turner asked, "What're we waiting for?"

The two of them stood up from their seats, walking toward the front of the lobby. Air Jet swiveled his body, his helmet bulky and blocky. "Hello, Detective." Air Jet's muffled voice spoke out, "It has been a while since the incident at the Sky Egg."

"It has." Naomasa agreed, Native speaking up.

"To your 9 o'clock, someone else is coming in."

Naomasa turned to see the hulking yet oddly proportioned figure enter the police station. It was Fat Gum, wearing an orange zippered hoodie and black pants with combat greaves, a mask covering his eyes and forehead as a giant smile on the BMI heroes face. "Tsukauchi! It's good to see you again!"

"And it's good to see you too, Toyomitsu." Naomasa said with a smile, "I'm glad you came all the way from Esuha just to help me."

"Aw, think nothing of it." Fatgum spoke, "I'm always willing to help a friend out."

The detective nodded as another figure entered the police station, a clad in jacket and bamboo as shoots acting as decorations. "Er, is this the right place?" The man then turned his toward the group, "Oh, looks like it is." The man showed a smile, "Hello! You're detective Tsukauchi, right?"

Naomasa nodded, "I assume you are Seicho Takeshita, the Bamboo Hero ."

Air Jet also added his own input. "Ah, I've seen you on TV. You went independent a few months back. You've made quite the streak, Tanebeta."

"Oh..." Seicho scratched the back of his head, whispering to himself. "Jeez, Air Jet is actually complimenting me..." And then he realized the whole group was staring at him, sweat beginning to bead on the man's face. "Er, I-I'm really honored to be here with you guys. Fat Gum,-"

Fat Gum gave a thumbs up.

"-Air Jet,-"

The jetpacked hero slightly bowed.

"-And uh..." Seicho paused, scrunching his face as if desperately trying to recall. "... I'm sorry. I really have no idea who you are."

Native simply sighed, "Yeah, I get that a lot. A disadvantage of working underground..."

"Ah, so you're an underground hero, that's cool, that's cool. I almost thought of working underground when I was first going independent but then I figured that I talk too much." Seicho paused again, "I'm talking too much, aren't I?" The hero then clapped his hands together. "So, are we waiting for anyone else?"

And then a roar was heard outside.

The group flinched turning their heads toward the source, Fat Gum's smile widening. "That must be Ryukyu!" He then ran, way quicker than his size and weight gave the impression of as Air Jet followed him out the door.

Tanabata's eyes widened, "Wait, Ryukyu? As in Ryukyu the Dragoon hero, the No. 9 Pro Hero?!" The bamboo hero then ran outside, "I can't believe I'm gonna get to meet her!"

Native grinned, turning his head toward Naomasa. "Well? Let's go see our last guest."

Naomasa nodded, walking outside as the two met up with the rest of the heroes, all of them with their eyes glued to the air. A giant peach scaled creature flew above, descending before landing on the street. A few passerby's gawked at the literal dragon, all of them instantly recognizing the renowned hero. The dragon reared its head, sitting itself down as it turned its head toward the group.

The dragon spoke, maw moving in tandem with words.

" **Hello, Boys** **...** "

And then the dragon's form exploded into steam, engulfing a portion of the street. A woman walked out from the smoke, with blonde chin lengthed hair and outfit consisting of a dark qipao. A long fringe covered the right side of her face, her only visible eye showing a slit pupil. She smiled, her teeth sharp and alluding to her the nature of her Quirk.

"How's it going?"

The group of heroes greeted her, now gathered and complete as Naomasa watched form the sidelines. However, unbeknownst to him, a figure silently watched from the rooftops, his hero costume adapting the appearance of a blue and red shinobi.

He slunk away, body folding.

* * *

"This area I have created in the Void allows me to manipulate what is and what isn't." Onkko explained, Revenant still standing beside him. "In this case,-" The Quill held up his hand, a high-tech looking _Sai_ literally materializing in his hand. "-weaponry."

Izuku watched with avid wonder before Onkko pointed it.

"You need to master the ways of defending ones-self."

The green-haired teenager blinked, opening his mouth. "I learned self-defense alr-"

Only for Onkko to charge forward.

Izuku's eyes widened, sidestepping the attack. " _Onkko-sensei is fast-!_ " Izuku avoided another attack, " _But I can do this!_ " He performed a dodge turn as Onkko lunged once more, grabbing the Quill by the wrist.

Yet Izuku froze up, mainly because another Sai was now held against his neck. Onkko had reached out with his left, catching Izuku by surprise as both hands now bore a weapon.

"What will you do now, Izuku?" Onkko asked.

And then the Quill smashed the prong against Izuku's head.

His vision blurred for a moment, falling to the ground in a painful daze as his head stung with pain. Izuku bit back a yelp, grabbing the side of his head to inspect the damage.

Yet he felt nothing.

Izuku blinked, his hand leaving the side of his head as Onkko spoke up.

"The training we will have will not be physically exhausting, but mentally... wounds will not procure yet pain will..." Onkko's form then shifted, revealing that he had returned to Revenant, the Warframe now holding the pair of _Sai_. "{I made a promise to your Inko Midoriya that I would help you in any way I can. If I must put you through the worst of occurrences in order to realize that promise... then I shall.}"

Izuku's eyes grew wide as Revenant walked forward.

"{Get back up.}"

* * *

Eri silently sat in the back of the car, silently staring away from the man sitting to her left as she looked out the window.

"... Why did grandpa not come?"

"Because he left you in my care." Kai simply explained, a black facemask covering his mouth as he sat in the navigator seat.

Eri slunk further into her seat, a biting anxiety beginning to rise within her. "Where are we going?"

"The toy store. You like toys, right?"

She nodded with a hint of uncertainty, attempting looking outside the window again before the car stopped.

"We're here. Hojo."

The man on Eri's right nodded, his eyes shadowed as he opened the door and stepped out, beckoning Eri to follow. She hesitantly obliged, exiting the car. Kai got out as well, along with the driver as the latter turned his head. "Let me use my confession Quirk on her, Chisaki. I have a suspicion that Senta is planning to break off from us."

"We'll see, Nemoto..." Kai mused, the group walking forward.

Eri had the chance to see the outside of the store, lined with a whole variety of toys behind its large windows, as well as a giant poster, depicting a plush doll with an adorably fearsome face.

 _New in stock! Protect You Tengus!_

"... Tengus?" Eri whispered.

They walked into the store, a woman already standing near the front door. "Ah, hello! Welcome! I-" She then paused, staring at the group. "... Wait, you're not The Boss."

"No. I'm his second in command." Kai spoke, "Do you have the money."

"Er, yes." She then turned toward Eri, bending down ever so slightly. "But before that, would his sweet little granddaughter like a toy?"

Eri stuttering, unsued to be asked a direct question. "I-I-"

"We'll get her a toy later." Kai simply said, "Show us to the backroom."

The woman nodded, turning around as they followed. Eri stuck closely, eyes darting the shelves as they passed rows upon rows of toys, one of them being an on-display shelf full of toy Tengus which were advertised from outside. She attempted to stop and look at them for a moment only to be grabbed by the wrist by Kai.

"Don't lag behind." He simply said before letting go, Eri hanging her head low as she followed.

They entered another doorway, Eri already disliking her new surroundings. Instead of the colorful interior of before, now she was surrounded by dark grey walls and dim lighting, metal shelves lined with crates and boxes.

"Wait here." Kai commanded before the three walked onward, Eri obeying as she simply stood there. She watched them meet underneath a dim lightbulb, conversing over a table as a briefcase was bought on top of it, opening to reveal stacks of cash. Eri simply stood from a far distance, a distinct boringness beginning to settle in.

And then she heard a noise.

 _Rap tap tap._

Her attention was turned away from the exchange, toward a dark corner of the room. Eri tilted her head ever so slightly before turning it toward the conversing group, realizing that the adults hadn't heard it. While most children in this situation would have been even more scared, Eri was not like most children. She turned back, biting her lip in hesitation. " _... It came from close to the door..._ " Her young mind internally reasoned, her curiosity now getting the better of her as she moved to check it out.

It was a blue trash can and a metal table, with only a fraction of the dim lighting from the center of the room allowing her to make out objects on top of the latter. Clear plastic, split paper, she came to realize it was a disassembled box which would contain those toy Tengus that she had seen before. She picked up a piece of the shredded paper, the words only vaguely readable thanks to the low lighting.

 _Here to protect you!_

She stared at those words before hearing that sound again.

A faint murmur.

Eri turned toward the source, noticing that it had originated from the trash can. She silently walked up to it, staring at the lid. "... H-Hello?" She quietly whispered, now beginning to grow fearful.

No response.

She paused for a moment before slowly reaching out, grasping the top of the lid. The young girl then shakily opened it, peering inside.

A crimson glowing eye peered back.

Eri flinched, yet kept the lid open as her eyes adjusted to the object. It was a Tengu doll, but not quite... as a portion of its fuzzy mask had broken off to show its metallic inside, an unblinking metal optic staring upward. It lied on a pile of shredded paper, its kimono was frazzled and untidy. Eri froze up, peering back at the open box as her young mind connected the dots.

"They threw you out..."

"{Yes.}"

She did not expect an answer.

Eri blinked, the doll continuing as it ran a fuzzy hand on the side of its mask. "{This body was made broken.}"

"..." She paused, her childish nature finding nothing strange about the current situation. "T-Then why didn't they fix you?"

"{Mmmm.}"

Eri realized that was the murmur she had heard before.

"{Because nobody wants something that is cursed.}"

" _This little pest is cursed!_ "

Eri shook herself out of her stupor, banishing the harsh memory. "Then do you..." She paused, "Do you want me to help you out?"

"{Yes, but...}" The Tengu seemed to pause, "{I don't like being touched, it... overwhelms me.}"

"T-Then I won't, I'll just..." Eri looked away, grabbing a piece of the box from the table. "I can use this to lift you out."

"{Mmmm.}" The Tengu mused again, Eri lowering the plastic cover. The Tengu climbed inside, the young girl lifting it up to let the doll out and gently placed it on the ground. Eri watched as he climbed out, looking up at her with his red optic. "{...}"

Eri stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say before realizing it was courtesy to introduce one's self. "What's y-your name? Mine is Eri." Eri introduced.

"{Rell.}" The Tengu simply said, facing away from her. "{... They're going to kill her.}"

"Wha-?" Eri asked.

And then a piercing scream broke out, Eri flinching as Rell simply stood straight.

"NO, NO! I-"

The lady was backing away from Kai, one hand over her mouth.

Kai simply touched her, his Quirk activating.

A sickening noise was heard, the sound of flesh gruesomely separating and tearing in an instant. Eri put a hand to her mouth, realizing that the light had taken a dim shade of red.

Mainly because of the amount of blood that had encompassed it.

"T-The lady..." Eri whispered.

Rell watched the display before noticing that the group was leaving the table. He turned his head toward Eri, quickly deducing the danger of the situation. "{Don't tell them. Don't tell them I can speak.}"

Eri didn't respond, still staring forward with wide eyes.

"{Eri.}" Rell paused, genuinely unsure of what to say. " _... What would Momma say?_ "

He then came up with a solution, something which would calm him down during his time on the Zariman.

"{Scared: When your heart begins to pump quickly and you feel like you can't move. Slow your breathing, calm down...}"

She finally seemed to listen, turning her head toward him before giving him a shaky nod. Kai finally arriving as he cleaned the blood of the briefcase. "..." The yakuza stared at the Tengu doll, Rell standing perfectly inanimate. "Where did you get this?"

Eri froze up, "I-I found him."

"Where?" Kai asked.

She silently pointed at the trash can, Kai looked at the can before looking back at Rell, the doll standing still. Yu and Shin walked up beside their boss, staring down at the doll as well. "Hmph, seems like kid's toys nowadays are becoming more and more advanced, though this one looks broken..." The latter commented, turning his head to Kai. "What should we do with it?"

Kai paused before it by the arm, Eri stuttered. "W-Wait-"

"What?" Kai demanded.

"H-He doesn't like being touched."

Kai turned away from her, staring at the doll as it was held up in his hands. He then turned around, still grasping the doll by its arm. "We're leaving."

Eri helplessly watched as Rell was taken away, his fuzzy bare heels dragging against the ground as he blankly stared at her. Eri closed her eyes, mind envisioning the Tengu doll being 'disassembled' like the lady from just now. She blamed herself, a pang of guilt rising within her as she followed the group.

" _I'm sorry, Rell..._ "

Little did she know, her only friend did not blame her.

* * *

Izuku felt a book land against his chest, the green-haired student lying on the ground as Onkko looked down at him, Revenant standing beside the Quill. They had finished another round of sparring, this time ending with Izuku receiving a powerful kick to the chest.

He felt exhausted, not physically thanks to the Void, but mentally. Izuku swore he had been training for days rather than hours by this point.

And he would probably be right.

"W-What's this?"

"All of my personal notes." Onkko answered, "It details fighting techniques, training routines, and amplifier designs."

Izuku perked up at those last words. "Amp designs?" He asked, slowly standing up as he opened the book. There were tons of scribbles and descriptions, intricately drawn lines and shapes detailing the construction of amps of all shapes and sizes. "T-This is-"

"The amplifier I gave you was a beginner's one, a 'Mote' amp. Now the time has arrived for you to create your own."

"M-My own? But How?" Izuku asked, reading into the descriptions. "I-I mean, Onkko... I'm not even sure if it's technologically possible." Izuku then began to mumble, "The materials and compounds might not even exist, not to mention the lack of-"

"Izuku." Onkko spoke, "The materials can be found, it will simply require a bit of labor and ingenuity on your part. However, I do admit, there is one ingredient that an amp requires that cannot be found." The Quill looked to his left, Revenant nodding as the Warframe held out a hand. Within an instant, a tiny stone structure popped up in Revenant's hand, floating as it glowed a calming blue.

"Woah, what is that?" Izuku asked.

"It is a Cetus Wisp. Possibly the last from my reality..." There was a hint of sadness in those words as Onkko continued, "Yet they are important to the process of amp creation, as the energy it provides acts as a regulator." Revenant then came forward, reaching his open hand out. "Take it, it is now yours."

Izuku watched as the Cetus Wisp floated toward him, gently landing on his open hands before its mystical blue energy faded, becoming a stone weight in his fingers. He looked at it for a moment before bowing, hands by his side as he held it in his left. "T-Thank you, Onkko-sensei!"

Onkko nodded, "Learn from my notes until it becomes second nature. It will only take a month if you use your time wisely."

"I-I will!"

"Good." Onkko then produced a pair of Sai again. "Now, let's go over what we learned today."

Izuku gulped.

* * *

Rell was once again left in darkness.

He had been put in the trunk of the vehicle, left to his own thoughts. The situation had definitely evolved to a more delicate matter. From what he had seen so far, he was now dealing with some sort of syndicate, a criminal syndicate.

He had figured out who he hated.

The man with the face-mask, the leader of that group. The man's furiously nonchalant nature reminded Rell too much of an Orokin aristocrat, a seething monster beneath calm exterior. Not only that, but Rell absolutely hated being touched, it... overwhelmed him. Barring his internal musings, Rell began to think of other matters. What exactly was that ability that the masked man displayed? Rell had watched that lady, for all intents and purposes, become 'disassembled'. Rell began to draw upon the theory that these 'abilities' must have been common, especially due to the fact that Eri also had a horn growing out of the side of her forehead.

Speaking of which...

He had figured out who he trusted.

When was the last time he trusted someone? Was it his own followers when he led the Red Veil? Or was it his mother, before she had... turned. He wasn't sure at this point, but for some reason, he felt himself at ease in Eri's presence. Maybe it was the way she treated him compared to most in his life.

The trunk door opened, the light briefly blinding Rell as a hand reached in and grabbed him by the arm. He felt himself freeze up at the touch, yet made no action to stop it. He was undercover in a sense, and there would be nothing but regret if he revealed his sentience to these criminals, Rell was sure of it. He was then dragged off, Rell realizing he was in some sort of depot.

Eri was nowhere to be seen, possibly taken away somewhere else beforehand.

He was bought into an ornate building, reminding him of a Tenno dojo before reaching what appeared to be a wall. The person grasping him, a man wearing a pair of glasses, pressed his foot against a random plank. The wall opened to reveal a hidden passageway, the man taking Rell deeper into the facility. Rell accounted for every tunnel they passed, his critical mind even going as far as to measure every step the man took.

It was only a question of when he would attempt an escape by this point.

They reached another room, a burly man counting a stack of currency inside it. "Ah, Nemoto. Back from the toy store?"

Rell's holder, now confirmed as Nemoto, nodded. "Though, we'll have to find another person to run it. I used my confession and figured out that the current owner was planning on breaking off from us."

The man chuckled with amusement, "Guess she ain't no more..."

"Indeed, Irinaki. We'll have to see if that bee farm that pays protections shares the same sentiment..." Nemoto then threw Rell on the ground, "By the way, Chisaki wanted to inquire if you could use this."

" _Use?_ " Rell thought, face against the floor before noticing the man cease his accounting, heavy steps stopping in front of Rell. The man then picked Rell up, inspecting the doll for a moment.

"Lemme try it."

And then Irinaki's form seemed to bend and sink, shifting atop Rell's body like a technocyte infestation. Rell simply froze up, his form moving without his own accord as he stood up, lifting his arm in front of his face. He was no longer in control of his own body, making it feel as if he was back there again, chained within Harrow... the feeling of helplessness ever-present.

He hated feeling helpless.

"Eh, I dunno..."

A quiet rage sprouted up within him, a rage that needed no defining quality.

The man ceased the mimicry on Rell's form, Tengu falling to the floor and appeared again, hand cupping his square-shaped chin. "Nah. I thought we were going to go for a plague doctor look? The Boss-"

"Chisaki is not the boss... yet." Nemoto then picked up Rell again, "I suppose we'll just go with plan B and give the doll to Eri."

Rell felt himself perk up at that ever so slightly before he was grabbed and taken away again. He was bought out of the underground and back into the house, reaching a paper sliding door and opening it. Rell saw Eri inside, sitting atop a small bed.

"You can keep this." Nemoto simply said, unceremoniously tossing Rell to the floor. "You should thank Chisaki." He then closed the door and left, footsteps growing faint. Rell paused for a moment before moving his body, lifting himself up from the floor.

"{Mmmm.}" He shook his head, "{Need to find a way out, Eri-}"

He then heard a sniff.

Rell looked up, realizing that tears were beginning to stream down the young girls face. He froze up, genuinely confused. "{What... Why are you crying?}"

Eri then rubbed the droplets away. "I-I-..." She then paused, "I'm so s-sorry, Rell."

"{... Why?}" Rell asked. He then remembered the words of his very own mother.

" _People cry when they're upset Rell. It's just how they are._ "

And for once, Rell was at a complete loss, both at what to do or what to think. He was never... good at understanding human emotion, much less interacting as a conflicted feeling grew within him. His red optic blinked, mask looking down from his sitting position as the young girl sobbed on.

How he wished he had his Donda.

* * *

Izuku sat atop his bed, looking down at the inactive Cetus Wisp at the foot of it as he held Onkko's book in his hands.

Admittedly, he was a little lost at this point of what to do. Onkko had given him the instructions, but the means to do so were still very unclear.

And it wasn't just that.

The news tonight was... distressing. Experts and heroes were constantly called on to share their opinions, and most of these segments would often come around to talk about Izuku himself and his Quirk 'accident' as they liked to call it. Some even had outright called for his expulsion from the school itself. Needless to say, his mother would always turn off the TV whenever it came to that. Yet, even so, that wasn't the worst part of the news.

It was the fact that the Hero Killer had grievously wounded another victim.

Tensei Iida.

Now Izuku knew why Tenya left early that day during the Sports Festival.

Izuku stared down with a hint of sadness before his phone began to ring. He grabbed it, putting it to the side of his head. "Hello?"

" _Midoriya!_ "

"Mirio?" Izuku asked with a hint of surprise.

" _I wanted to call you to see if you were okay._ " Mirio said.

"I-I'm fine. Recovery Girl was there to help me."

" _Ah, of course, of course._ "

There was a momentary pause before Mirio spoke up.

" _Hey, er... listen, Midoriya. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be ready to pick up. Just keep that in mind."_

"... Thanks, Senpai." Izuku said with a smile before he remembered something. "Oh! I saw on tv that you got 1st in the third year stage! That's so cool!"

" _Heh, yeah._ " Mirio said with a hint of embarrassment. " _Kind of a big leap from my previous years if I do say so myself..._ " Mirio then paused, " _Um, by the way, you didn't tell anybody else about your, uh... power did you?_ "

Izuku blinked, "No?"

" _Oh, okay._ " Mirio paused again, " _Anyhow! I gotta go, doing night patrol with my mentor._ "

"Woah! You're doing patrols already?!" Izuku said with excitement. "O-Okay! Goodbye, Mirio!"

" _See ya!_ "

The line then cut off, Izuku smiling as he put the phone down. He then realized the Cetus Wisp was gone.

His eyes widened, looking around before noticing a blue glow being emitted from above. He looked up, the Cetus Wisp now lazily floating around the room. Izuku let out a sigh of relief, standing up from his bed. "Huh... I guess it reactivated..."

And then it floated past his open room door, going into the living room. Izuku's eyes widened, Inko letting out a shrill yeep from inside the apartment.

"Eek!" She yelled in shock, Izuku rushing out the doorway after it.

* * *

Izuku let out a tired sigh as he entered the train.

He had been only a day after starting Onkko's training, and the Quill had made good on his promise in preparing him. It was scary just how emotionless/merciless his teacher had become. Even when Izuku managed to learn or counter, the Quill would simply add another move that would (and quite literally) knocked Izuku to the floor with a painful lesson.

He was going to have to adapt for the coming month, a pang of determination rising within him before he was bought back to reality, his mind realizing something.

Why did the train feel awfully empty? Wasn't it rush hour?

He looked up, realizing that the passengers on board were giving him a wide berth of space. Izuku blinked, ears beginning to pick up whispers as most pretended to ignore his presence.

"Holy-, that's that Midoriya kid."

"You don't think he's still dangerous...?"

"I'm heading to the other car, it's too risky."

Izuku felt crushed.

The train stopped, finally arriving at the station as Izuku slunk out, head hanging low in a feeble attempt to avoid exposure. He attempted to convince himself that the looks people gave him on the way out were just those of curiosity rather than fear and pity. He managed to get outside before feeling droplets land on his head, Izuku looking up to see that it had begun to rain.

" _Crap, it's raining._ " He then looked down, " _And I forgot my umbrella..._ "

Could this day get any worse?

He walked a few steps on the sidewalk, uniform already beginning to grow damp as a bus stopped ahead of him, letting out a slew of passengers. Izuku then froze up, one of the occupants brandishing a green umbrella as she noticed his presence.

"Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku stuttered, which was synonymous with him at this point. "Oh, T-Tsu. I-I didn't expect to see you on the way to school."

"Where's your umbrella?" She asked.

"... I forgot it at home." Izuku admitted, "B-But it's okay. The rain isn't too bad, I'll just-"

Tsuyu wordlessly reached her umbrella toward him, droplets beginning to soak her green hair. "You can have mine. I don't mind the rain."

He immediately shook his head, "Sorry Tsu, but I can't. I just don't feel comfortable with you having to walk in the rain for my sake."

"Then..." Tsuyu then paused, a rare thing for the vacant faced girl. "-Then do you want to share it?"

"I-" Izuku froze up, "I-If... you're okay with that?"

Tsuyu slowly nodded, walking up beside Izuku and holding it over the two of them. And they went together, footsteps splashing against puddles on the sidewalk. Izuku stared forward, his face set on autopilot as his mind was anything but.

" _She's so close! Why did I agree to this?!_ " He then attempted to steel himself, " _Calm down. All you're doing is walking to school with Tsu. That's it._ "

But even so, a prevailing warmness bubbled beneath his skin despite the cold rainy weather. Izuku had to wonder... did he feel like this around every girl? Or... was it just Tsu?

His musings were broken as Tsuyu turned her head to him, hands keeping the umbrella steady.

"I saw the news yesterday."

Izuku blinked at that statement, Tsuyu continuing.

"They were talking a lot about you." She shook her head, "And I... heard what happened to Iida-chan's brother."

"Yeah..." Izuku confirmed, "I hope Iida is okay."

Tsuyu nodded in agreement before noticing that the entrance of the U.A. perimeter was crowded with even more journalists, there umbrellas and raincoats closely bunched together. One of them turned, her eyes lighting up upon noticing Izuku's presence.

"That's him!"

Immediately, the crowd moved like a hive mind toward the two students, surrounding Izuku's face with cameras and microphones. A slew of both questions and camera flashes quickly came, bombarding Izuku

"Midoriya! What do you have to say about your performance during the sports festival?"

"Do you still have confidence in your Quirk?"

"Some pros are calling for your expulsion, how do you feel about this?"

"No comment." Izuku simply said, attempting to walk past them with Tsuyu, only to realize that he couldn't get past them.

Tsuyu seemed to take notice of this, "Excuse us. We're trying to get inside."

Yet they would not budge, "C'mon, we've been standing in the rain for hours!" A reporter impatiently spoke out.

Izuku was surprised at the genuinely rude intrusion. "I-I'm sorry, but we're going to be late-"

"We're not leaving until we some sort of answer!"

He scrunched his eyes, attempting to hide his face from the number of cameras before he felt someone grab his left hand. He realized it was Tsuyu, the froggy girl staring him dead in the eye in some form of wordless preparation.

And then she leaped, Izuku still holding her large hand as they sailed over the crowd of paparazzi. Izuku landed with Tsuyu, right hand touching against the wet ground as he landed with a squat. They were past the U.A. perimeter, the two students standing back up and turning around to see the journalists looking in.

"Did you see that? That U.A. student just illegally used her Quirk in public."

Tsuyu let out a frustrated ribbit, only to turn into surprise as Izuku spoke up, his teeth gritted and face showed a calm fierceness. "It's also a criminal offense to blockade the entryway of private property!"

"That is correct." A voice spoke up beside the two, Izuku and Tsuyu realizing that Ectoplasm had appeared, tan cloak billowing in the rainy weather. Clones then began to appear alongside the hero, all of them speaking in tandem. "You two can head inside. We'll handle this."

Izuku and Tsuyu paused before bowing their heads as they expressed gratitude to their math teacher. "Thank you, Ectoplasm-sensei!"

They then both walked away, Tsuyu still holding her umbrella as the shouts of the reporters could be heard behind them. "That was a little intense."

"You said it..." Izuku agreed before pausing. "Er, Tsu?"

"Kero?"

Both of their hands were still interlinked with each other.

Izuku turned as red as a tomato as Tsuyu simply stared down at the locked hands with a blank look. The two then separated, still beneath the umbrella as they silently walked the rest of the way to the entrance. Tsuyu wordlessly folded her umbrella, "I need to go to my locker."

"R-Right." Izuku simply said, "I-I'll s-see you in class."

Tsuyu nodded before walking away, Izuku watching her bow-tied hair resting against her back as she disappeared behind a column of lockers. Izuku put a hand to his eyes, leaning forward ever so slightly in an attempt to banish his thoughts but to no avail. He pictured Tsuyu, realizing that a lot he found about her was cute. The way she tilted her head when figuring out something, that finger tic she would do when thinking, and despite her blunt looks there was a hidden... adorableness to them. Izuku, for once in his life, began to feel a desire for another person.

And he couldn't help but feel as if he messed it all up.

Unbeknownst to him, Tsuyu was in the same state of disarray upon reaching her locker. Back and head leaning against the metal as she looked up to the ceiling, a hand against her mouth as a huge blush threatened to bypass her quivering hand.

"K-Kero..."

* * *

The rain felt so heavy.

Umbra walked atop the muddy ground, synthetic feet literally sinking into the ground as a downpour of rain slowed its progress immensely. It hanged its head down, scarf soaked with water.

 _And he stared at the bodies in the mud, realizing why their convoy of much-needed reinforcements hadn't arrived. The Sentients had intercepted them at the swamp, ensuring that none survived._

 _His second in command stared at the sight with a grim face, "We needed those reinforcements..."_

 _He nodded in agreement before staring at one of the bodies. It was a deceased Dax, exposed face dirtied with mud. The boy couldn't have been older than his son._

 _Couldn't have been older than Isaah._

Umbra growled, grabbing the handle of Skiajati and with a click, unsheathed the blade ever so slightly.

A slash was heard.

And then the mud was cleaved asunder, raining water sinking in only a second later.

Umbra's fury was a close second compared to the mastery of the blade.

* * *

"Just one day and we're suddenly in the spotlight! This can't be real!" Kaminari spoke, just as Izuku entered the room.

"You said it, U.A. is really amazing!" Mineta agreed.

Izuku passed his classmates, walking up the first column of seats. He passed Tsuyu, the girl simply staring forward and waiting for class to start. Izuku couldn't build up the nerve to say anything as he quitely passed her, the awkwardness of before still fresh in his mind.

He sat down, Fumikage sitting in the desk beside him. "Midoriya."

Izuku nodded back, "Tokoyami." Izuku then realized something.

Tenya was sitting in his seat, glasses on as he and Ochako exchanged conversation. He blinked in surprise, but otherwise kept his mouth shut as Shota entered the room, everyone stopping what they were doing.

"Morning." Shota simply said.

"Good morning!" The class collectively responded.

Tsuyu tipped a finger against her mouth, "Kero? Aizawa-sensei, your bandages are gone. I'm glad."

Sure enough, the teacher was no longer covered like a mummy, now back to his original appearance... albeit with a few scars in place. "The old lady went overboard with her treatment." Shota said, referring to Recovery Girl as he scratched the skin beneath his eye. "But that's not important, today we're going to have a hero informatics class."

" _Informatics?_ " Izuku thought, " _What could that possibly be?_ "

Luckily Shota answered, "Code names. You'll be coming up with your hero names."

The whole class practically leaped with joy, and it would be lying if Izuku didn't share the sentiment as a big excited smile grew on his face. It was a no brainer that hero names were a big part of a heroes identity, marking it as an important aspect of a hero. The look Shota gave them, however, quickly stamped out that excitement, prompting order to return to the classroom.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned after the sports festival concluded. The drafts really begin in the second and third years of U.A., after the students gain enough experience and training to become immediate assets to the pros... so for them to begin reaching out for first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential." Shota then narrowed his gaze, "But make no mistake. These offers are often canceled if that interest dies down by graduation."

Mineta tapped a fist against his desk, "Damn... Adults are so selfish."

Toru leaned forward in her seat, "So I guess we're gonna have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?"

"That's right." Shota responded before clicking a remote. "I'll put the offers to see on the board. You might notice that they're not very spread out..."

Sure enough, bars indicating the number of offers appeared by most students names. Izuku raised a brow, realizing that the most standout ones were Fumikage and Shoto, their offers going to the thousand digits before he saw his own name.

Izuku had five offers... which was a surprise considering that he wasn't expecting to even get any. Even more surprising, Katsuki only had one, giving the bars an odd pattern as some names that came in lower positions had more offers.

"What the hell!?" Katsuki yelled out, "What is this bullshit?!"

"Well, you didn't exactly show stellar heroics during the sports festival." Hanta teased.

"Screw you, Bastard!"

Rikkido put a hand beneath his chin, "Wow, I actually got a few. And I didn't even make it past the first bracket."

"Says you!" Denki hung his head back, "Gah, even Midoriya didn't get as much as Tokoyami and Todoroki because how they kept showing him on the news-" Jirou gave a harsh punch into Denki's shoulder, the orange-haired boy letting out a yowl. "Ow! What was that for-... oh."

The class was silent, making it abundantly obvious what they had seen on the news. Izuku slowly slunk back into his seat, facing down as he attempted to hide his shame.

Tsuyu then spoke up.

"Kero, let them say what they want to say. We all know that Midoriya-chan deserves to be here." She said, still facing away from him. Izuku perked up, genuinely touched.

"Yeah!" Kirishima agreed, "Who cares about all that, Midoriya was super manly!"

"We all know for a fact that his negative representation in the news is not representative of his true performance." Shoto added, everyone turning in surprise.

"You all are parading the already well-known truth." Shota said in a deadpan voice, "The press is always itching to write a bunch of half-truths about anything." He then leaned slighty forward against the podium. "Anyhow, you'll all be interning with pro heroes soon. It'll be a meaningful experience to see a pro work first-hand, even if you already received the villain fighting experience."

Memories of the USJ bubbled up, and Izuku could tell it was the same case for everyone.

"So that's why we need hero names!" Sato said with excitement.

Ochako shared the same sentiment, "Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!"

"Well, the ones you'll be making are temporary, but if you're not serious about it-" Shota was cut off.

"-you'll have hell to pay later!"

Midnight revealed herself at the doorway, much to the joy of Denki, Mineta, and Hanta.

"Because a lot of hero names used by students become quickly recognized by society, and more often than not, become professional hero names!"

"That's how it is. Which is why Midnight will be making sure if your names are okay." Shota then produced his yellow sleeping bag, "Personally, I'm just not good with that type of stuff."

* * *

Naomasa looked up from the meeting table, the file open.

"You've all reviewed the file."

All the heroes nodded, Fat Gum pressing his fists together. "Yeah, where do we start?"

"As of now, it's not clear." Naomasa simply said, "The suspect, now codenamed, _Haurukenshi_ , has not been leaving much of a mark like he usually did as of late." Naomasa cupped his chin, "I have been hearing reports of dead cleanly cut bears, spotted all the way up in Aomori and steadily making its way through Akita... it's not unreasonable to believe that he's traveling south through Japan."

"These random attacks against animals is making me question this man's mental state..." Air Jet commented.

Naomasa nodded in agreement, "Chief Tsuragamae sent search parties after _Haurukenshi_ in the past, but to no avail. The suspect was just somehow always able to avoid detection." Naomasa then reached to a briefcase at his side, "But thankfully, now that we have Native with us, we have a good chance at finally catching him."

He opened it, revealing two cylinder-shaped containers inside. Naomasa picked up one of the cylinders, opening it to reveal a high tech piece of long sharp metal. "These are javelins collected from one of the suspect's crime scenes. Native can use his Quirk on them and track _Haurukenshi_."

Tanabata then clapped his hands together, "Then what're we waiting for?"

Native spoke up, "My Quirk, Track, can highlight footprints as long as I touch an object used or held by someone. But it only lasts for a few hours and it's not like I can simply use it from here, the footprints have to actually exist at the location."

"As Native said." Naomasa then paused, closing the cylinder. "There's also the fact that... well, any tampering done with the javelins causes them to disintegrate. The only way we were able to bypass this was by putting them in a vacuum of air." He then paused again, "And even then, we're not entirely sure if that works. There used to be four of them after all..." Naomasa looked up, "So this gives us only have two shots at catching him."

The heroes were silent, Ryukyu leaning forward atop the table as she looked down at the file. "An unknown Quirk, unknown technology, and unknown affiliation. Who is this man?"

Naomasa shrugged, "That's what we're hoping to figure out once he's in our custody."

Ryukyu crossed her arms atop her chest, "Well he's not with the League of Villains or the dying Yakuza." She then narrowed her eyes, "But that doesn't make him any less dangerous. I guess this means we all have to be on standby for the time being."

The Detective nodded, "We'll discuss that in the next room, if you all will follow me."

They streamed out of the room together as Native turned off the lights and closed the door behind them. A few moments passed, the room quiet.

And then, a figure literally folded out from a vent above, reforming into a whole figure. The shinobi grabbed a leftover file, opening it to quickly check before closing it, taking it with him.

* * *

Izuku stared at the blank white placard he was given, black marker in his other hand.

" _... A name that I want for the future..._ "

He paused for a moment.

And then he held the marker steady, his mind and purpose being put into written form. A few minutes passed, Midnight waiting for most to finish as Aizawa slept. "Alright, let's start presenting the names of those who are ready."

Izuku's eyes widened, almost dropping his marker before steeling himself. " _If you don't have confidence in others knowing your hero name, then what's the point?_ "

How right that inner voice could be at times.

Aoyama went up first on the podium, "Here I go..." He then started, "Shining Hero:-" He then held it up for all to see, speaking in english. "'I can not stop twinkling'!" He then further elaborated, "Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!"

Izuku had to wonder, was that a hero name or hero sentence?

Even more surprising, however, was the fact that Midnight simply corrected it. "It would be easier to say if you got rid of the 'I' and shortened the 'can not' to 'can't'."

"You're right, Mademoiselle."

Mina came up, "I'm going next!" She announced before placing it down, "Hero name, 'Alien Queen'!"

Midnight shriveled, "Yeep! You're going for that western movie monster with the acid blood?! I wouldn't if I were you!"

Izuku scrunched his face up. He supposed people had different interpretations, heroes included. Mina muttered a 'Dang it' as she returned to her seat, sitting down. Tsuyu then raised her hand.

"Kero! Then, may I go next?"

"Go ahead, Tsu-chan." Midnight accepted.

Izuku watched as she went up onto the podium, Tsuyu looking down. "I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school." She then showed it, "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

Midnight seemed overjoyed, "That's so cute! And friendly too! I like it! It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!"

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, a feeling of balance restored from the streak of otherwise strange hero names.

That and he also found the name completely, and adorably, cute.

He blushed a tiny bit before looking up, Tsuyu returning to her seat. " _C'mon._ " His mind willed, " _Say something to her._ " He then opened his mouth, "H-Hey, Tsu... nice fa- I mean name."

Izuku wished Onkko was there to kick him.

Luckily Tsuyu didn't seem to notice the blunder.

"Kero, thank you. I can't wait to see what yours will be, Midoriya-chan."

He paused before nodding, looking down at his placard. A few more hero names were announced, with one of them literally being Shoto's name. One of the cooler ones that stuck out in Izuku's head was Fumikage's, taking the namesake of the Shinto god of night.

Izuku's turn soon came, the green-haired student climbing off his desk and slowly walking up to the front. He held his placard tightly, hiding it from the rest of the class and climbing up to the podium as Midnight saw it.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh... Um..." She then leaned close to him, "Are you sure about that name? That's quite controversial."

"I know." Izuku simply said, the class watching on with curiosity as Tsuyu and Fumikage leaned forward in their seats. "But that's why I will give it a new meaning when I become a pro hero."

And then he revealed it.

A few gasped, others became quiet.

Tenno

"Heavenly Sovereign..." Fumikage said with a hint of disbelief, "Midoriya, you want your hero name to be the title of our Emperor?"

Everyone was silent.

The history behind the Emperor of Japan was that there was no longer any history, not since the age of Quirks began. One sudden day, when society was in chaos, the imperial family simply... disappeared, a shock to the people of Japan and the rest of the world. Ever since then, even after a few generations, it was a topic rarely talked about, and Izuku could definitely understand the hesitation everyone felt.

That is why he explained.

"No, I'm not trying to attain any form of title..." Izuku admitted, "I want the power that the name once held, the symbol of unity it once inspired." He closed his eyes, "And in doing so, become the balance against the chaos of this world." He then reopened them, "That is my path and that is why-"

He held the placard with pride.

"-I will become Tenno."

* * *

 **AWWW SHIET**

 **Alright, that's a chapter done. I was hoping to get in more content but failed because... well because reasons, I hope you all forgive me. Next chapter will be fun amp creating... and getting into the meat of the VS. Hero Killer arc, that'll be fun. There's probably a few spelling/punctuation mistakes I missed so er... sorry about that too.**

 **I have a special Omake below, it's about an extremely fast boi in an extremely long and way too thought out Omake.**

Tensei landed in the alleyway, readying a fighting stance in his knight-like hero armor as he faced off against the Hero Killer. "Your killing spree is over, Stain! Now give-"

He then realized another figure stood there instead of the infamous Hero Killer, holding an unconscious hero in its hands. Streamlined blue and chrome, molded metals blending into an aerodynamic frame, and feat ending being simply flat pillars, Tensei quickly realized just how much of an engine the individual appeared to be.

And then the individual dropped the unconscious hero, turning around and running.

Tensei's eyes widened before he ran after him. "Hey! Stop right there!"

The runner looked back, smooth mask analyzing Tensei as they ran down the street. The runner then shot forward in a trail of blue energy. " _It's definitely some sort of runner Quirk._ " Tensei thought, activating his own engine Quirk as he hovered a foot off the ground in turbo speed. "Bigshot! Can you set up a roadblock at Hayai street?"

" _Will do, Iida._ "

Tensei looked up, realizing that he was beginning to fall behind. " _I have no other option... I'm going to have to put myself on a timer._ " He then let out a yell, "Recipero Burst!"

Suddenly, the engines on his elbows blasted out, propelling Tensei into ridiculous speeds as he managed to catch up, trailing just behind the individual.

" _I've got you now._ " Tensei thought, reaching out to grab the runner.

Only for the figure to literally open up, parts of its body becoming spread and more aerodynamic.

* * *

 **Recommended Song: Running in the 90's**

* * *

" _What?!_ "

The runner then went to a whole other level than just speed.

Like a projectile of a Gauss rifle.

Tensei watched as the blur of blue outran him, knocking parked cars on their sides from the sheer movement alone. If it were comparable, Tensei may as well have been walking against an Olympic runner at full speeds.

He then steeled himself, " _There's no question-_ " He then charged up his engines, " _-I'm going to have to push myself past 100% of my engine power!_ " And then shot forward, his time effectively now reduced to 30 second plus ultra bid to catch up to the runner.

Hayai street was just up ahead, a block away from the lake as he could already see Enigma in her gigantified form as his team members set up a roadblock.

Tensei then reached out, engines already beginning to turn orange from the overclocking as he reached out, trying to grasp the runner. " _Almost... there-!_ "

And then the runner simply stopped.

Tensei paused as he flew right past the runner, airbags activating on his hero outfit as he tumbled on the street. He attempted to get up, elbows burning as his engines overheated.

" _Damn it... how did he manage to stop like that?_ "

To Tensei's surprise, he was helped up. Not by a member of his team, but by the runner himself. Tensei blinked, now on his two feet as the runner stared at him.

And then gave a thumbs up.

The runner then turned toward the lake, getting into a runners start and shooting forward, legs running atop the water with little to no effort. Tensei silently watched, Bigshot contacting him. " _Boss! You alright?_ "

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry."

" _Holy crap! Are you seeing this right now?! He's running on water._ "

"Yep." Tensei said, walking to the railing on the side of the like as he watched the blue blur disappear into the sunset. "Just like a saint..."

* * *

 **You all probably wished this was canon in the story... WELL SO DID I, BUT IT WOULD'VE BEEN TOO NONSENSICLE, so the only way I can vent fast boi vs FASTER BOI was by writing the omake above.**


	16. Anticipation

"Rell?"

Rell felt his consciousness return from meditation, a concerned Eri peering at him as she knelt atop her small futon bed. "Mmmm." He mused, looking up at her. "Yes?"

The young girl tilted her head, "Were you sleeping?"

"{No.}" He simply answered, remaining silent.

Eri slowly nodded before calling to him again. "Rell."

"{Yes?}"

"How come you're different from other Tengus?"

" _That's right. Different, so I love you even more._ "

Eri stared at him, "Rell?"

"{Mmm. Not too sure.}" He then looked down, inspecting his fuzzy form. "{Just woke up like this.}"

"So you don't know?"

"{I... would not say that.}" Rell then crossed his stubby arms, "{But that is not important. Where are we?}"

Eri blinked, "Oh." She then looked around, "This is my grandpa's house."

"{Grandpa?}" Rell asked before quickly summarizing. "{So your grandpa is the head of this estate. A criminal...}"

"Criminal? What does that mean?"

Rell realized that he was going to have to elaborate. Then again, his elaborations were often definitions. "{Criminal: A person who has committed a crime.}"

"What's a crime?"

"{...}" Even Rell could understand when something was pointless, instead he reasoned something she could understand. "{Think of what happened yesterday. What the Masked Man and his subordinates. That is a crime.}"

Eri was silent. "I never saw Grandpa do something like that... and he's really nice. He picked me up when daddy-" She then froze up, staring forward as if recalling a harsh memory.

"{Eri?}" Rell asked, the young girl returning to her senses.

"-disappeared... and when mommy didn't want me."

"{Your...-}" Rell paused, "{Your momma didn't want you?}"

Eri nodded.

That revelation was shattering, and for once, Rell couldn't even bear to imagine what he would do in her place. "{... Why?}"

"Because I-I made daddy disappear." She then raised her hands, staring down at them. "I touched him and then he was gone. M-Mommy said I killed him, a-and that I was cursed. That's why grandpa took me in."

Rell took in the info, and for some odd reason... he wanted to say something to Eri, anything, but couldn't comprehend what. He was simply just missing that piece that every human had, that part that would leave one complete.

The door to Eri's room suddenly opened, breaking Rell from his musings as Kai walking into the room. The young girl turned away from Rell, swiveling atop the bed.

"We're leaving soon." The yakuza simply said before turning around.

"W-Where?" Eri asked.

"To go look at a honey farm." Kai then turned to face her again, "You like honey, right?"

Eri slowly nodded.

"Good." He then left without saying another word. It was there that a sinking feeling grew into Rell, that exact feeling of knowing something was wrong, or at least, was going to go wrong.

And as Eri silently climbed off the bed, he couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't get caught up with what was to come.

* * *

It was lunchtime, yet no student had left the class.

All of class 1-A wanted to see what agency to choose from, and even those that had not been offered could still choose from 40 open agencies. Izuku carefully reviewed his options, cupping a hand over his mouth as his brain (and mumbling) went to work.

"Slidin' Go: Works with speed and speed-related incidents. Snatch: Often coordinates with police and utilizes a binding/transformative Quirk, is an upstanding hero... but regrettably, I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and gets everywhere." Izuku looked further down, continuing his spree. "Godzillo: Really cool, causes a lot of property damage. Gunhead-"

Izuku paused at that one, a small smile coming to his face.

"-already learned what I could."

Finally, he reached the last name.

"Backdraft." Izuku recalled for a moment. He had personally the hero in action before, one time at the train station and another during the slime villain incident. "Rescue specialist, works at the Musutafu fire department." He then concluded, "I haven't learned much in terms of rescuing..."

"Midoriya."

Izuku turned his head to see Fumikage and Tsuyu standing next to his desk.

"Have you decided on an agency?" The bird-headed student asked.

Izuku looked down at his sheet.

"I was thinking of accepting an offer from Backdraft."

"Backdraft? That firefighter themed hero?" Tsuyu asked, doing her usual finger tic. "That's pretty brave, Midoriya-chan. I don't think I could ever do well in fire rescue."

"Me too." Fumikage agreed, "Dark Shadow especially hates fires..."

"Well, I-I er..." Izuku scratched the back of his head, embarrassed of the compliments and attention. "What about you two? Have you decided on any agencies?"

Tsuyu let out a ribbit, "Kero, I'm going to intern under Selkie."

Izuku smiled, "The Sea Rescue Hero. His team works a lot in flood relief and any water-related incidents." Izuku looked at her, "It's like you always wanted." Tsuyu simply stared back at him, her face vacant as Izuku quickly grew nervous. He then turned his head toward Fumikage. "What about you, Tokoyami?"

"I'm joining Hawks's agency."

Izuku dropped his pen, Tsuyu staring wide-eyed at Fumikage. "H-Hawks?!" Izuku asked, "Hawks gave you an offer?!"

"Kero, he's number three on the charts!"

Fumikage seemed to recoil slightly, sweat beading on his feathers. "I- Admittedly, I picked Hawks because of his high rank..." Fumikage then paused, "-and the fact that he has feathers like me."

"I mean, that's great Tokoyami!" Izuku congratulated with genuine excitement, "Imagine all the things Hawks can teach you and Dark Shadow!"

"Indeed..." Fumikage agreed with a hint of embarrassment. "Anyways, shall we go get lunch?"

Izuku nodded, standing up from his seat as he walked with Fumikage and Tsuyu. However, upon leaving the classroom, Izuku spotted Tenya and Ochako conversing. He came to a stop turning his head toward his friends. "I'll meet you guys at the table."

Tsuyu nodded, "Okay."

He then split off from them, walking up to the pair as he smiled.

"Iida, Ururaraka." He spoke, "Have you both decided on an offer?"

Ochako turned her head, a smile on her face "Oh, hey Midoriya." She then turned back, lifting up the sheet of paper. "I've actually already decided on an offer from Gunhead, the battle hero."

Izuku smiled, reminiscing past experiences. "Cool! He teaches all sorts of self-defense techniques in his dojo. You must have really impressed him."

The girl nodded with a slight hint of embarrassment before tilting her head, "What about you?"

"Backdraft." Izuku answered, "I figured it was about time to catch up on learning the ways of rescuing as a hero." He then turned his head to Tenya. "What about you, Iida?"

The taller student seemed to pause, looking down at his piece of paper.

"... Manual's agency."

"Oh, Normal Hero Manual?" Izuku cupped a hand beneath his chin, his muttering beginning. "A lot of people say his lack of specialty makes him weak compared to other pros, but I disagree. His balance usage of his Quirk is what makes him a versatile jack of all trades. He's also based in-"

Izuku then stopped himself.

Hosu.

The same city Ingenium had recently met his defeat by the Hero Killer.

"I-" Izuku then paused, "Iida... was Manual your first choice?"

Tenya stared at him before answering. "Yes."

* * *

"Huh, that's weird."

"What?"

Two meteorologists sat side by side, the other casually eating from a bowl of noodles as his female colleague carefully studied the digital model. "We did the measurements for potential hurricanes this season, right?" She asked.

The man shrugged, "Yeah? What about it?"

"No, it's just that-" She paused, looking back as typed in a few commands. "Another storm pattern popped up over the north pacific and then...-"

He blinked, putting down the bowl as he stared at the screen. "That can't be right..."

His coworker nodded in agreement.

"How does a typhoon appear overnight and disappear the next day?"

* * *

Izuku quietly looked down at his food, eyes clouded with thought.

The talk with Tenya was still fresh on his mind, which left that urge of something needing to be done. But what? Izuku let out a sigh, finally poking into his food. If only he could divine the future like Onkko...

Tsuyu looked up from her pasta, sitting beside him as Tokoyami sat across. "Midoriya-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Eh?" He asked turning toward her, "Er, it's nothing. I've just been thinking about-"

A box flew through the air, heading straight toward Tsuyu.

Izuku reacted.

His hand shot past her, catching it instantly.

"Kero?" Tsuyu ribbited as her wide eyes stared at him. Izuku wordlessly got up from his chair, the box still in his hand before pausing.

"Hatsume?"

Sure enough, the pink-haired engineer had accidentally tripped and fallen face-first against the ground, a few nearby students avoiding the radius of dropped gadgets and metal pieces. She then looked up, a giant smile on her face and nose slightly bruised.

"Whoops! I guess my sleep deprivation is finally beginning to take its toll." She then noticed Izuku, "Ah, it's you! Mr. 1st Place."

Izuku scratched the back of his head, immediately assuming that the box belonged to Hatsume. "Er, that wouldn't exactly be accurate anymore. Just call me Midoriya."

"Alright then, Midoriya it is." Mei then stood up, "Oh, and I see you were able to catch one of my 'ingredients' in time."

"Ingredients?" Izuku asked.

Mei smiled, "Ingredients for a new Baby of course."

Fumikage looked down, "... That could have been worded differently." Tsuyu nodding in agreement. Izuku handed Mei the box as she finished picking up her scattered belongings.

"Thanks!" She then placed it in one of the pockets of her cargo pants. "Things are getting quite interesting in the support course with the upcoming test."

"A test?" Izuku asked, "What sort of test?"

"To create the perfect Baby that'll be used by someone else of course!" Mei explained with excitement.

Izuku's interest grew, "Really?"

Mei nodded, "Yep! That's why we pick requisition orders from sidekicks and heroes, and they send feedback back to us. It's kind of how we get graded."

"Wow..." Izuku then cupped his chin, "I can only imagine the number of orders you've already received."

She froze up, a wide smile on her face.

And then sweat began to bead.

"Er... yeah. About that. You see, I was so focused on building 'potential' orders for the big companies... that I forgot to accept any orders from actual heroes." Mei's smile grew even bigger, more sweat beading down her face. "And I've missed the deadline, meaning that all the offers are gone."

"Kero, that sounds like a rough position to be in." Tsuyu commented.

Izuku paused for a moment.

And then he spoke.

"Is it still possible to receive an offer from a Student?"

"Yes actually, it is." Mei's eyes then widened, "Wait, are you saying you have an offer?! Most students in the hero course don't even consider that in the first year!"

Fumikage and Tsuyu looked equally surprised as Izuku responded, "I do." And then he began to mutter, "But at the same time, this may be a task that's way too ambitious. Even I'm not sure of the design myself, or if it's possible to have it even made-"

"Doesn't matter! You might be my only chance here, Midoriya. Do you have the design with you?"

"I-It's in my locker."

"Great! Meet me in the support lab after school! I'll review the design and see when we can get started."

* * *

Corillia Honey Farm

Rell looked up at the sign, somehow able to understand the syllabic language as Eri stood beside him. The three Yakuza stood outside the door, waiting with a hint of annoyance.

"The owner said he'd meet us at the entrance." Shin spoke, "This is highly irregular, and an annoyance..."

Kai peered in before shrugging, lifting his hand up before the doorway simply broke apart.

Rell carefully watched.

" _His ability is not limited to living tissue._ " He internally noted, watching as the Yakuza walked inside.

"Come, Eri." Kai simply said.

Eri silently obliged, Rell following in a robotic fashion to hide his sentient nature. They entered the facility, the lobby devoid of life. "Doesn't seem like anybody is here..." Yu commented.

Kai looked around the place, eyes narrowing. "Keep your eyes open. Something's wrong."

So far, the masked man's intuition was the only thing Rell respected.

They proceeded past the lobby, looking for any signs of activity. It quickly became obvious that Corillia didn't only act as a farm, but as a manufacturer as well. Large interior windows showed off the producing heart of the facility, conveyer belts now inactive as uncreated jars stood dormant.

" _Feels derelict..._ " Rell thought, Eri walking close to him.

The door to the outside was left open, the group looking around as Yu let out a huff. "Doesn't seem like anything is out here."

"Then we're going back inside." Kai turned around, shifting his head ever so slightly. "You stay here Eri. And don't think about going anywhere."

Eri slowly nodded as the three Yakuza left.

Rell hadn't noticed there absence, mainly because all of his attention had been redirected to the spanning fields of vibrant life. The fields stretched on for miles, thousands of flowers arrayed into neat rows. One of the biggest sins the Orokin had performed was what they had let Earth become. Rell had remembered watching from vids on the Zariman Ten Zero, taking in every detail of the planet's dead toxic lands and blackened skies, blighted by the blindness of Orokin progress. To visualize that, and to compare it to what he saw now...

Overwhelming.

He simply stood there, Eri passing him.

"It's beautiful." She simply said.

Beautiful: Pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically. That was the word Rell sought.

"I... remember,-" Eri paused for a moment, "When mommy and daddy would take me to places like this..."

Rell silently walked up next to her before noticing something.

A peculiar purple flower.

He quickly came to realize that he recognized the shape of it.

* * *

 _A Warframe entered the room._

 _His metallic skin hosted the color of crimson red and soft whites, form tall and menacing but having an almost monastic flare to his presence. His head was more of a crowning structure than a body piece as his mask seemed to demand silent compliance._

 _This was Harrow, Rell's Warframe._

 _His followers were already inside, dressed in colors of blood and black. They had secured the compound, killing off the Dax who defended the sanctum. The noble warriors laid dead on the floor, the acolytes cleaning their blades before kneeling in Rell's presence, knowing that the crimson-clad Warframe was both their leader... and their protector._

 _But a protector needed to ensure the future._

 _And that was what bought them here._

 _Silently, Harrow activated the council, a giant purple projection of a Cephalon appearing._

 _"Again?" The projection asked, "Nothing has changed, you and your dead masters will never receive my gift-" The Cephalon noticed the Warframe standing before him. "Hmph, as if I did not have enough thieves trying to steal my masterpiece? Well? Go on with it."_

 _"{I know what your art is, Samodeus.}" Rell simply said._

 _"Oh? Do you now?" The cephalon asked, sarcasm and amusement in Samodeus's voice. "Then tell me? And this is a question I ask many... what is the beauty of my work?"_

 _"{Mmm...}" Rell mused._

 _Harrow then looked up._

 _"{It is the beauty of change. To change what is and what is not.}"_

* * *

An accord had been struck that day.

Rell had persuaded Samodeus reluctantly released his art, the 'Riven Mods', across the sector in preparation for the day when Tenno would reawaken from their long dream. Just one of the many things Rell had painstakingly ensured for his fellow survivors. He wrapped a fuzzy mitten around the flower before pulling it from the stem, analyzing it.

Was it a coincidence that these flowers had the exact shape and color of the Samodeus's projection?

He stared at it for another second before hearing something.

Buzzing.

Eri noticed it too, tilting her head as she looked around. "What's that noise?"

Rell looked forward.

A storm of yellow dots seemed to gather in the distance, not too dissimilar to a swarm of disturbed technocyte. Eri stared with wide eyes at the angry horde, "The bees... they're angry."

So that's what they were called.

"{Eri.}"

Rell turned to face her.

"{Run.}"

And then a literal laser beam shot out from one of the swarming insects. Rell looked back just in time, realizing that the 'abilities' of this world weren't only exclusive to humans. He attempted to leap, but the grass had clung a bit to his fluffy legs. Whether it was natural or an ability used by one of the insects, his ascent was not as accelerated as it should've been.

His left arm was caught in the path of the small beam.

Rell felt no pain, but he was conscious that his form had taken damage, his left now a burned stump as his arm fell to the ground. " _Not ideal. But it is as long as Eri needs. There is no salvation without-_ "

"Rell!"

If he had eyes, they would have widened. Rell turning to realize that Eri was still there, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"... _Why did she not_ _run_?"

The situation became too overwhelming for him.

" _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ _Why did she not run?_ "

He asked.

"{Why did you not run?}"

Time seemed to momentarily freeze as Eri closed her eyes, shutting out a few tears.

And then she yelled.

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

Lose?

For all his life, that's all Rell ever did. He lost his home, his deck of cards... his mother during the Zariman incident. And, most ironic of all, he willingly kept doing so, even going as far as sacrificing his own form and sanity to seal _him_ away, buying time for the other Tenno who either scorned or never appreciated his worth as a human-being.

So why? Why did someone, born broken and unfeeling, unfamiliar to most human expression and too overwhelmed with the simple touch of sensation, risk so much for others?

And then he remembered.

* * *

 _Rell silently gazed at his Donda as he sat cross-legged on the floor, his room tidy and nearby terrarium flourishing with the baby spiders he had helped raise._

 _The door opened, Rell turning to see Kay enter._

 _She held a knife._

 _"Mmm." Rell paused, staring at the blade. "... Momma?"_

 _Kay seemed to freeze up for a moment._

 _And then she dropped the weapon._

 _"I-" She frowned, "Momma's... not._ _.. herself, Rell." Kay shook her head, "I don't think... I think you should wait with the other kids, until they fix the ship."_ _  
_

 _Rell stood up, Donda clutched in his hand. "What's going-"_

 _She cut him off. "_ _I love you but..._ _you have to go!"_

 _He stared at her._

 _"Go!" She ordered, voice exasperated as her fingers twitched._

 _Rell did just that, walking past her as he left the room and out into the metal hallway. It was only a few seconds before the first scream broke out, banging heard as the adults attacked their young. He moved forward, aimless in his destination as the chaos unfolded around him, his world literally falling apart._

 _And every step he took, he felt true suffering. Somehow knowing that the next time he saw his mother... she wouldn't be the same._

 _Rell silently declared t_ _hree virtues that day. Three virtues that would define the rest of his tragic life._

* * *

" _Salvation through sacrifice, redemption through vengeance, and ascension through defiance._ " Rell recalled.

He had found salvation through the abandoning his own mother to her fate, he had found redemption by devoting his entire existence of going against the man in the wall... and as for his ascension...

The phantom pain of the burning chains wrapped around him and Harrow still burned.

But despite that, Rell understood.

Eri did not want her salvation at the cost of his own sacrifice, and that attitude struck something he had once thought he never could attain.

A sense of connection.

"{You won't.}" He then turned his head to her, "{We'll go together, Eri.}"

She paused before smiling, eyes still wet.

Rell then turned his head toward the oncoming swarm before turning back to her. "{We should run please.}"

Her smile disappeared, immediately nodding in agreement as she turned to the side and sprinted. Rell followed closely behind her, keeping an eye on the encroaching swarm.

" _Why haven't they-_ "

He noticed some of the bees split off, flying in a separate formation. Their forms turned to molten red, Rell quickly realizing that the wings on the solitary ones were beating incredibly fast. The insects were then encompassed by fire, small forms shooting forward like deadly tracers. Eri let out a scream, covering her head as they whizzed past the running pair, hitting the grass and launching dirt into the air.

They arrived at the doorway, Eri getting inside first as Rell followed. He then turned, grasping the metal door with his remaining hand as he attempted to close it, Eri assisting.

But it was too heavy.

Eri looked up at Rell as he stood closer to the outside.

"R-Rell! It won't close!"

"{Keep trying, Eri. We must survive.}" Rell spoke, pushing against the door as his toy form quivered from the physical strain. "{You must survive.}"

Rell looked back outside, the buzzing now deafening as the swarm was now only a few meters away.

He then felt an arm wrap around his body, causing him to freeze up.

Eri had hugged him from behind, keeping her face buried into his shoulder. Her eyes were shut, having accepted the inevitable despite being at such a young age.

And then two of the strangest anomalies occurred to Rell.

The first he had noticed was that her touch didn't overwhelm him, not like how it felt when others did so.

The second was that his arm had returned, materializing from thin air as it simply formed back into existence.

It was Harrow's arm.

Rell stared at the Warframe's limb, having sprouted from the stump that used to be his left arm as his body threatened to unbalance. He had so many questions but realized that now was the time to not ask. Rell looked up, the swarm getting ready to attack.

A singular thought came to mind.

 **Condemn** _._

He swung the arm forward like many times he had done before, a spectral afterimage of a thurible appearing in the hand's grasp. A lunging wave of chains took form, enveloping the swarm as they were locked into place. Not a single bee was left untouched as they were secured by the bright blue Void. Without another second to spare, Rell grasped the side of the door with Harrow's limb and slammed it shut, air compressing from the sheer force alone.

" _... We survived._ " Rell thought before peering down at Harrow's arm. He looked at it with avid wonder as Eri reopened her eyes.

"Rell-?" And then she noticed the arm, her eyes widening. "W-Wha-?"

That seemed to affect the arm again, Rell noticing his left now shift and form again before morphing back into small red plush. It was as if nothing had even happened to Rell, now completely reverted back to his unaffected toy-like state. Eri let go of him, backing away as she quivered.

"I-I didn't mean to-" She began to tear up again.

"{Eri, it's okay. Observe.}" Rell then flexed out his left arm. That seemed to calm her down a bit, but not the questions in Rell's head.

What happened just now? Was this... Eri's power?

Rell turned his head to the doorway, placing his head against it to listen. The buzzing from outside had ceased, indicating that the swarm had broken off as Harrow's condemnation expired. He then turned back, Eri still shivering.

"I could have accidentally made you disappear." She said with a shaky voice.

"{Mmm.}" Rell then shook his head, "{But you didn't, and I am still here. You saved us both... somehow.}"

A few seconds passed.

"{Let's go, Eri. We need to find a way out.}"

Eri nodded.

And then the door to the outside opened.

Rell and Eri immediately turned around, the three Yakuza entering the hallway. Yu's suit was ruffled and damaged, his bald head showing sting marks on them. Shin's glasses were broken and parts of his outfit were burned, his steaming silenced pistol showing it had been discharged.

Kai barely had a scratch on him, but was covered with amber stains of bee blood.

He then let out a casual sigh as he craned his beck.

"If the owner is still here... Either he gives answers for this, or I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Izuku quietly carried the Amp in his backpack, as well as a few copied scan of Onkko's notes that detailed the construction process of Amps. While he understood most of the notes, he struggled with understanding the Amp assembly, and he knew the Quill wanted him to figure out a way to create a brand new one.

That was why he needed Mei.

He reached the entrance to the support course, a large set of metal blast doors.

Somehow, he doubted the doors were a cosmetic choice as he knocked on them. They immediately opened, a hand grabbing him by the scruff of his uniform as his eyes widened.

"Wha-?" And then he was dragged in quickly, Mei closing the doors behind him.

"Great! You made it!" She said, letting go of him. "Do you have the design?"

"Y-Yes." Izuku said, trying to ignore his breach of personal space as he slowly took out the Amp. "Here. This is the first design."

"Given?" Mei asked before her eyes widened at the tool. "I-..." She then reached out for it as if in trance, Izuku handing it to her. "T-This is-...-" She then held it to eye level, inspecting it closely. "This material is completely foreign." She then held it sideways. "And I don't see any factory marks on it, so it must be handcrafted. Mind if I check the inner workings?"

Izuku nodded as she carefully took apart the brace, peering inside.

"H-How-" She then looked up, "This is the strangest set up I've ever seen. The wiring is simplistic, yet the input is incredibly complex." Mei then tilted her head, "But what stumps me is how it conducts electricity, I don't see any components that can-"

She then froze up.

"Wait..." Mei then sniffed the top of the brace. "... Fish oil?" Her eyes widened, "Of course! Fish oil, especially from predatory species, contain trace amounts of mercury! A highly conductive liquid! But the amount of time and effort that it would take to make it remotely viable..." She then looked at Izuku, "This-, This couldn't have been made by a support company."

"... No." Izuku admitted, "My mentor gave it to me. And, well..." He then paused again, producing the scanned copies as he handed her the other designs. "He wanted me to make a new one for myself."

Mei looked at the designs before she began to literally drool. "So many choices..." She then looked back up, "And these designs... they feel more akin to art than diagrams. I have to meet this mentor of yours!"

Izuku nervously chuckled, "Y-Yeah, sure."

"So, what exactly is your Quirk, Midoriya?" Mei asked.

"Void manipulation. I harness infinite energy from another dimension." Izuku automatically answered, showing off a faint glow from his hand. "The Amp allows me to, well, amplify it. Make it easier to use."

Mei froze, peering down at the Amp in her hand. "... Then how? Scientifically, this gadget couldn't possibly work."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"What I mean is how does this Baby not explode?" Mei reiterated, "You're taking infinite amounts energy, and sure, your body can handle it thanks to your own Quirk factor,-"

Izuku cringed at that word as she continued.

"-but there's no way this Amp could possibly keep up. You'd need an impossibly large regulator, and even then, that's probably not possible even with all the technology in the world."

"A regulator..." Izuku repeated, recalling Onkko's words. " _-the energy it provides acts as a-_ "

His eyes then widened.

"I-I think I might have something that can help, Hatsume." He then paused, "But I left it at home. I can bring it to school tomorrow."

"Really?" Mei asked, a small look of disbelief and doubt on her face. "Well... you seem convinced." She then shrugged, "Any idea which of these designs you wanna choose?"

"... Yes." Izuku answered, having already reviewed the Onkko's notes. "One of the shortcomings I have is range and lethality." Izuku flexed his fingers, "Range because the beam I emit from both the Amp and my own hands can only reach about 15 meters. Lethality because it can be too powerful, which is... unideal in some situations. I obviously can't use such a steel cutting beam against villains and If I needed it to be that powerful, I could simply use my left hand instead."

Izuku then gently came up beside Mei, producing a pen from nowhere.

"So I decided the Raplak Prism,-" He circled, small notes somehow appearing beneath the drop of his pen. "-,the Shraksun Scaffold,-" Literal splashes of ink formed words. "-and the Anspatha Brace. All three combined will give me the best versatility I can ask for."

Mei stared at the paper with amazement, "Where did those notes even come from? Your hands were a literal blur."

"Hmm?" Izuku asked before quivering with embarrassment. "Oh, I just like note-taking a lot."

"I see." Mei then smiled, "Welp-" She then cracked her fingers, "I guess it's time to get started!"

"Wait, your starting now?!" Izuku asked, "But isn't school already over for today?"

"Yep!" Mei said with a laugh, turning around as she walked to another table. "But the Support workshop is always open, so I'm always working."

"That... can't be healthy." Izuku admitted.

"Probably." Mei agreed, "But you do want that Amp, right?"

"Er,-" Izuku then steeled himself, "Yes, I do." He then bowed his head, "Thank you, Hatsume. I'm glad you're helping me." He then looked back up, "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"Well, you can start by getting me that regulator and-" Mei then paused, looking closely at the requirement. "-Murkray liver? What the heck is a Murkray?"

Izuku froze up, realizing that the fish must have been some aquatic species that existed in Onkko's reality.

Fortunately, Mei merely shrugged. "Though, it seems that the last one isn't needed. The liver is dried and used as an assembly for the circuits, so we can just use a normal motherboard as a connector... talk about weird." Mei then scratched the back of her head before realizing something, opening a nearby cupboard. "Oh and another thing,-" She then stretched out a line of measuring tape. "I need some measurements of your arm."

He nodded, walking forward.

* * *

"What is Shigaraki's status, Kurogiri?"

"I'm not entirely sure." The villain admitted, standing in front of the screen. "Ever since the USJ, he has not been leaving his room often."

"This could be bad." The doctor on the other side added, "You don't think 'your' prodigy is demoralized?"

All-for-One spoke up, "Kurogiri. Why don't you check on him?"

"Very well, Sensei."

Kurogiri turned away from the screen, walking upstairs, his thoughts just as turbulent as the smog his body consisted of. " _Sensei has a lot riding on Tomura._ _Hopefully, the doctor's question will be proven wrong._ "

He reached a door, knocking on it.

"Tomura? Are you awake?"

There was a short pause, before Shigaraki's muffled voice came from the other side. "Yeah, come on in."

Kuroigiri entered, freezing up.

A visual picture he painted when it came to Tomura's room would be dark, and messy, with the only source of illumination coming from the screen of a TV or laptop playing some age-old video game.

However, things were now completely different.

The shades were still closed, but the lights were on for once, revealing that the room had been cleaned and tidied up, leftover bags and dirty clothes now gone from the floor. Tomura sat in front of the once cluttered desk, flanked by a laptop as he read something in front of him. The Leader turned his head, embalmed hand still clutching his face like a mask.

Tomura then scratched the underside of his neck. "Need something?"

"... No." Kurogiri admitted, "I just wanted to check up on you. What are you doing?"

"Reading." Tomura simply said before turning back around. "There's a reason why we suffered a wipe at the USJ raid. So I figured I'd try to... gain experience. Figure out where the considered 'top' villains succeeded and failed. And you know what?" Tomura showed the book he was reading.

Meta Liberation War

Tomura then promptly disintegrated it.

"I hate all of them." Tomura then discarded the scraps into a paper bin, revealing it to be almost full of disintegrated dust. "They talk about how their actions are ultimately for a noble and just cause. Pathetic. It all just sounds like the shit a hero would sprout."

Kurogiri walked up to him, "I can understand your frustration, Shigaraki Tomura. Sensei had to deal with many of these idealists in the past."

"Idealists..." Tomura chuckled, "That's a good word for them, Kurogiri." He then paused. "Just out of curiosity, how did Sensei deal with them?"

"He used them." Kruogiri answered, "Used them to further his own ambitions. Something you may need to do if you wish to succeed, Tomura."

"..." Tomura seemed to pause again, reaching out for his laptop and typing in a few words. A few random news articles popped up, Tomura analyzing them for a moment before he pushed himself up from his seat. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Kurogiri asked.

Tomura walked past him, "But I need a drink. It's already leaving a bad taste in my mouth..."

"Then I'll be right down." Kurogiri added as the young villain passed him, turning around to see the screen before he left.

Hero Killer still at large

" _He's learning quickly._ " Kurogiri thought as he followed Tomura out the door, " _Sensei will be pleased with this new development._ "

* * *

Izuku swiftly ran through the golden hallway, toward a white metal door at the end.

Onkko had introduced a new type of training alongside their usual spars, one that emphasized speed and reflex. From what Izuku understood, his surroundings was a replication of an Orokin Tower, pocket dimensions the immortal aristocrats would build as either research facilities or elegant hideaways. And that of course, meant it was filled to the brim with hidden traps, something Izuku had learned the hard way before.

Which was why he had found himself stepping on a pressure plate.

His eyes widened as the two walls beside him shot open, Orokin 'Death Balls' flanking his sides as bright yellow lasers shot out. Izuku practically bent backward, like a dangerous game of limbo, barely avoiding the line of volatile energy. The top of both Death Balls rose up, indicating that a slam was coming. " _Jump!_ " Izuku thought as he gritted his teeth, kicking his legs forward and using his own arms to propel him upward. The slam then came, sending a quake of kinetic orange energy that he had luckily steered clear of. He landed on the ground, out of the angle of the lasers and out of range from the slams.

"Yes!" Izuku yelled in victory, having passed the obstacle.

And then a set of whirring blades cut open a section of the door.

Izuku's eyes widened, instinctually backing away as it fell apart. Revenant revealed himself from the wreckage, wielding a pair of dangerous horseshoe-shaped gauntlets. Onkko then spoke, currently in transference with the Warframe.

"{Are you surprised? These are Ripkas, Grineer chainsaw claws.}" As if to show, the high tech gauntlets whirred loudly, blades moving at high speeds as Revenant raised his arms. "{The next segment of your training has begun. I would suggest you run, Izuku.}"

A singular thought when through the student's head.

" _Fuck._ "

Just another morning training session.

* * *

Mei tilted up the welding mask, bags under her eyes as she stared down at the device.

It was finished.

A wide smile grew on her lips.

She had a vague idea of time, knowing it was early morning as she put down her welding tool. She then lifted the newly created gadget, inspecting it at eye level. Although it wasn't exactly like the diagram, as it used a 3D printed the frame, lightweight metals, and the best electronic mechanisms she could fit, it was still good interpretation. And surprisingly, it was not a rush job.

Simply because she had devoted every second of her time for it. If the designer himself had put so much work into designing it, then she would put an equal amount as well.

A knock on the blast door behind her was heard, Mei turning her head. "Ah, that must be Midoriya." She then placed the gadget on one of the tables, pressing a button as the doors slowly opened, _"Now I can figure out what this 'miracle' regulator is-"_

Midoriya looked more dead than she was, his face pale and eyes distant.

"What happened to you?" Mei asked, "You look as if you were chased by a chainsaw!"

The student seemed to freeze up at that, murmuring underneath his breath, just low enough for her not to hear. "That's probably because I was..." He then shook himself out of his dazed state, returning to normal. "So how's the progress?"

Mei smiled, "I already finished it."

"Eh?!" Midoriya's jaw dropped, "Really!?"

"Yep!" Mei said, pointing to one of the tables. "It's right there. It just needs the regulator."

Izuku looked at the inactive Amp before looking back at her. "Right." Izuku then took his backpack off his back, kneeling down. "Just... don't act surprised or scared. You might startle it."

"It?" Mei asked.

He opened the bag, a blue glow permeating within. "You can come out now, Hito." Izuku spoke.

And then 'it' slowly floated out.

She watched with avid wonder, the small construct hovering over the top of the bag. "... Wow." Mei simply said, at a loss for words. "Is this an AI or some sort of power source? ... Or is it both?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head, "I'm not too sure. My mentor said it was important to the Amp creation process, as the energy it provides can act as a regulator. I-I don't really know how though-" He then noticed Hito slowly float away, cupping a hand over it to bring it close to him. "All I know for certain is that Hito can't be exposed to sunlight."

"Huh... Probably because of the delicacy of the metal." Mei then reached out, "Can I?"

"Sure." Midoriya responded, letting the construct float toward her. It hovered around her, making a full circle around the support student as she giggled.

"I think it likes me!" She then gently caught it, holding it in her hands. "Right. Let's get to work then. Midoriya, could you put my newly made Baby in that container over there? The one with the tube attached to it."

He nodded, taking it off the table and placing it as instructed. Mei placed Hito on a nearby pedestal, said pedestal connected to the container via tubing. She then put the construct atop it, a force field forming around Hito.

"Right, you just stay all snuggly in there." Mei said before looking up at Midoriya. "This'll transfer some of that energy Hito has into the Amp. Tell me if it looks like it's about to explode!"

"Got i- Wait, explode?!" Izuku said in shock as he turned to her.

"Here goes!"

She then pressed a button.

Immediately, currents of powerful pulses radiated out of the container. Izuku took a step back, the lights above blinking on and off. "Mei! I think it's going to-"

And then it calmed.

Izuku watched as the container slowly opened, the treasure inside revealed once more. Mei stepped away from the pedestal, the field deactivating around Hito as the construct floated behind her.

Izuku slowly walked to the container, looking down at the gadget. He then turned back, an unsure look on his face.

"Go ahead!" Mei said enthusiastically.

He nodded, turning back around to pick it up. He then slipped it on his right hand, clawing his hand behind the metal prism as the brace comfortably rested over his forearm. He felt his nerves calm within an instant, the Amp focusing him to an unparallel degree. "It's... perfect." Izuku said as if in a trance, he then turned his head to the support student. "Thank you, Hatsume-chan."

"No problem." She then paused, "Actually, there is kind of a problem. I need to take a video of you testing my Baby and then I can send it to Pow-"

"Hatsume, you left the blast door open again." A stern voice called out. The two of them turned around to see none other than Power Loader himself enter the room, large yellow helmet hiding his head. The disproportionate pro-hero looked at her before looking at Hito, "... What the heck is that? Some sort of drone?" He then saw Izuku, "Oh, hey. You're that Midoriya kid in 1-A. What brings you here?"

Mei answered, "Midoriya ordered a support item from me."

"Oh no..." He then turned his head to Izuku, "Did she drag you into this?"

Izuku vigorously shook his head. "N-No, I came to her with my own volition." He then held up the Amp. "I had something I wanted to have made and, well, after teaming up with her at the sports festival, I just figured she was the best person to help create the design I had in mind."

Mei smiled at that, Power Loader letting out a small cough. "Oh... then I guess I jumped to conclusions way too quickly. Apologies Hatsume."

"Nah, you'd mostly be right in any other situation." Hatsume proudly declared, much to the shared awkwardness and disbelief of Izuku and Power Loader. The pro-hero quickly shook his head, reorientating himself.

"Anyhow, is that the support item right there?"

The two students nodded.

"Then in that case, why don't you give me a live demonstration and I can grade it from there?"

"H-Here?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. I've seen your Quirk in action before, or at least an aspect of your Quirk. So I can assume that gauntlet amplifies that beam in some way, right?" Izuku nodded at the summary as Power Loader pressed a button, a section of the wall opening up to reveal a broken down 1-Pointer, chained from the ceiling like a punching bag. "So let's see you test it out. Go ahead, don't be shy."

"Okay." Izuku then let out a breath, Mei whispering out.

"Psst, Midoriya! You can adjust the power level on the side by turning the small knob. At 1 the shots can give a nasty bruise, 3 can punch through steel."

He nodded, doing so before clawing his hand like many times before.

Izuku then shot it forward.

 ***POW***

A flash of teal energy shot out, leaving behind a long tracer as it struck the inactive robot. The force pushed the machine backward, not too dissimilar to a rubber bullet as it left a faded mark of Void. Izuku looked down at the Amp, a smile growing on his face.

This was just as he envisioned it.

He fired three more times, three lines shooting out and striking the robot before turning his head to see their reactions. Mei seemed barely able to contain her excitement as Power Loader watched on with an impressed look. "Use the scaffold!" Mei called out. Izuku looked forward, clawing his hand before swinging it in an overhead fashion. A ball of energy was flung forth from the top of the Amp, impacting the 1-pointer and exploding. The force broke the training dummy from the chain and sent it flying, landing on the ground with a thud and scattering metal debris across the floor.

Izuku lowered his arm, satisfied with the testing.

Power Loader seemed thoroughly astonished, "I see. I thought the gadget would amplify your beam in some way, but from what I saw, it appears to have completely changed the function in its entirety. That... is impressive."

The green-haired student nodded, "I came to Mei with the design. The last Amplifier I had was very good, but it only allowed me to use the beam more efficiently... this has allowed me to extend my horizon."

"That's all I needed to hear." Power Loader than turned his head to Mei, "Alright, Hatsume. You pass with flying colors. I was worried that you didn't-"

She was lying against the floor, face flat as she snored loudly, with Hito hovering over her sleeping form.

"... She was up all night, wasn't she?" Power Loader asked.

Izuku hesitantly nodded.

* * *

Mei was left resting peacefully atop a bean bag, Hito floating vigil around her as Power Loader turning toward Izuku.

"I should thank you, Midoriya."

Izuku tilted his head at that, Power Loader continuing.

"Before, all of Mei's concerns were about showing her 'Babies' to the big companies... but with this order, I'm sure you enlightened her on where exactly her gadgets will end up, and how they will help others in the future." Power Loader then gave a thumbs up, "So good work."

The green-haired student bowed his head, "T-Thank you, Power Loader-san!"

Power Loader nodded before turning his head toward the Cetus Wisp. "... By the way, what's the deal with that drone? Is it yours?"

"... Yes, it is a drone." Izuku said, almost in a robotic fashion as he was unused to lying. He stared at the Cetus Wisp, slowly opening his backpack and pressing it forward. "C'mon Hito, it's time to go."

The Wisp complied, hovering back into the backpack as Izuku closed it.

"Thanks again, Power Loader-san!" Izuku said with a grateful smile, holding his backpack by the strap and his newly made Amp, walking toward the exit with a wave. "Goodbye."

"And goodbye to you too, Midoriya. Keep up the good work."

Izuku nodded at that, passing the open blast door. He walked down the hallway of U.A. High toward his classroom. He entered 1-A, the sun only beginning to rise. Nobody was inside yet, not even Tenya as he walked up to his locker and opened it.

And then he heard a noise, a noise he was all too familiar with as Izuku smiled.

A rift quitely opening.

"Onkko-sensei."

Sure enough, the Quill was standing beside him, both hands casually resting behind his back. "Your senses are growing sharper. I see the training is proving most fruitful?"

The student nodded, closing his locker. He paused for a moment, before sighing. "Yeah..."

Onkko crossed his arms, visor hiding his face. "Something troubles you. Do you find your newly made Amplifier unsatisfactory?"

"Eh?" Izuku asked turning his head before panicking, flailing his hands in a denying gesture. "N-No! I love my new Amp! I think Mei did a great job!" Izuku then looked down, "It's just that... I feel like I barely contributed anything."

"Ah, I understand. You feel inadequate."

Izuku shrugged. "I-I guess. I'm just wondering if a true Tenno would have done it any differently."

Onkko turned his head, visor blinking. "If you do not mind, may I have a closer look at the Amp?"

Izuku nodded, unfitting it from his arm and handing it to Onkko. The Quill lifted his visor, studying the Amplifier closely. Izuku looked up, "What do you thi-"

The Quill's eyes were watery.

"O-Onkko-sensei?" The student was then silent as the Quill turned away for a moment, wiping his eyes.

"Apologies. It is just that... it has been so long." He then looked back, "As you may know, the Quills were dedicated to assisting the Tenno, and that included Amp creation. Mei Hatsume has done a distinguished job." Onkko handed the Amp back, "And so have you, Izuku. You have been a Tenno ever since you acquired the power of the Void, and now, with the creation of your own Amp, this marks a new beginning for you." Onkko then peered to the side, mumbling. "Admittedly though, although the Murkray substitute was understandable, I would have preferred if Mei Hatsume at least used fish oil..."

"What?" Izuku asked, Onkko waving both hands downward in a gesture of defeat.

"Ah, it's inconsequential. A personal bias." The Quill then changed the subject, "Have you given your Amp a name?"

"Named it?" Izuku asked.

Onkko nodded, "The final touch to a newly created Amp is to give it a name, as with any Tenno after creating their Amp."

Izuku looked down at it, pausing for a moment.

And then he decided.

"Convergence."

"Ah, the act of two entities combining together. In this case, your world and mine." Onkko smiled, lowering his visor. "That is a wonderful name Izuku. May Convergence serve you well."

"O-Okay!" Izuku bowed his head, "Thank you, Onkko-sensei!"

"Of course. However, I would advise caution in this next segment."

Izuku looked back up in confusion only to see Onkko gone.

The sliding doors to the class opened, Tenya walking inside as he noticed Izuku's presence. "Wha-? Midoriya! You arrived earlier than me?" Tenya put a hand against his chest, "Such devotion is stunning! I will have to step up my own-!"

"A-Actually I just came in here to put something in my locker. So it's kind of a rare occasion." Izuku scratched the back of his head, recalling yesterday. "So, er... Iida. Are you still going to intern at Manual's agency?"

"Yes."

The moment Izuku dreaded finally arrived, Tenya showing off a defensive glare.

"Is there something wrong with that, Midoriya?"

Izuku paused, choosing his next words very carefully. "No... I was asking because..." Izuku sighed, recalling yesterday. "When we were picking out names, I was surprised you didn't pick Ingenium as your hero name."

Tenya seemed to freeze up, Izuku continuing.

"I was able to discern it pretty quickly. I know as a fact every single member has picked up the name, and I also know you well enough that you would have done the same. But you didn't. You felt...-" Izuku found the right word. "-inadequate. You're the class president Iida, if there is anyone who is more than adequate, it would be you."

A moment passed.

"I..." Tenya then nodded, mouth stiff. "Yes, of course, Midoriya. Thank you."

Izuku's ability to read others had improved over the months. But even so, he had no way of knowing whether or not his words had even gotten to Tenya, if that nod or his words were merely a facade or not.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Kai silently stood overlooking the flower field.

The swarms had calmed down after he and his two henchmen had killed droves of the Quirked bees. The insects had retreated back into their hives, not even daring to come back out. Eri and her doll stood by him, standing around as Eri looked around with uncertainty.

Shin appeared at the doorway to outside, "We found the workers. They were all hiding in the loading area."

"Good. Bring them out here."

The Yakuza nodded, turning back around. "Alright, come on out. It's safe."

Because Corillia was a combination of a farm and a refinery, so it's workers reflected that as both beekeepers and industrial laborers stood out in the sun. The beekeepers seemed to be in the worst shape, their smooth suits and veiled hats torn to indicate that they had received the brunt of the bee attacks.

One of the beekeepers groaned, having to be carried by another worker, his veiled hat off.

"What's wrong with him?" Kai asked.

The worker holding him looked up, "H-His Quirk produces smoke that consumes his blood sugar, but he had to overuse it to escape from the bees. His blood sugar levels are really low now..."

Kai grunted, "Are you kidding me? We're on a honey farm." He then rolled his eyes, "Take him back inside and give him some honey, and then come back out here."

"T-Thank you." She said, bringing the beekeeper inside.

He then looked at the crowd, Yu standing guard at the doorway as Shin stood by his side. "Now, who the hell is the boss around here?"

A hand was raised. "That would be me."

The figure pushed through the crowd, a man in a burnt business suit with the head of a wasp. His arms were crossed as his large compound eyes stared disapprovingly. Kai kept a nonchalant look. "So... mind telling what exactly happened here?"

"Beats me. One moment, the bees were calm, and the next they were swarming with Quirks that they seemed to develop from nowhere. I'm thankful you've come and helped us, but I don't understand why you even came in the first place? I already paid protection for the next few months."

Kai sighed, "There's been a change of plans. The Shie Hassaikai expects a monthly fee now."

There was a pause.

The wasp headed CEO then spat a glob of saliva from his mandibles onto the ground in disgust. "You people now expect me to pay monthly!? Unbelievable! Your boss can't even keep his own organization afloat."

Kai's eye twitched. "What did you just say?"

"You heard! I said your boss can't even-!"

In one swift move, Kai removed his glove and slapped the wasp headed man across the face. His Quirk activated, the entirety of the CEO's upper body exploding into blood and decorating the field with the red liquid. A few of the workers screamed, others just backed away in pure shock. A tense moment passed, Kai whispering as he put his gloves back on. "No one ever insults the Boss."

He then noticed something in the grass.

"What...?"

Kai knelt down and reached out for it, albeit hesitantly, knowing it was now covered in blood and all sorts of filth. Shin tilted his head, keeping quiet as he watched.

It was a fluffy arm, fur now sagged with vital fluid as a burnt endoskeleton popped out on the torn end. Kai stared at it before slowly turning his head toward the Tengu doll by Eri's side.

He took note that the doll was completely fine.

Kai then turned his gaze to the young girl, her eyes wide. Within an instant, he knew she was hiding something.

Kai stood up, still holding the arm before another scream was heard, this time coming from inside. Everyone's head looked to the side, Kai narrowing his eyes. "Great, now what?" He then turned his head to Yu, "Guard the workers and Eri." Yu nodded as he then turned his head to Shin. "Nemoto, you're with me."

"Understood." Shin said, following Kai as the two went back into the building.

They entered the hallway, noticing a blue glow permeate from the window of the manufacturing room. Kai watched from the hallway, noticing a whole light show of tesla seemed to be happening inside the refinery as the girl from before backed away from the source of it.

A glowing figure that was yelling out in terror.

Kai wordlessly disassembled the glass before him, calmly walking forward as Shin followed. The girl stared on with horror, a hand over her mouth as Kai spoke up. "What's going on? Didn't you say his Quirk was smoke production?"

"I-It is!" She whimpered, leaning against a nearby cabinet. "I gave him some honey to eat and then this happened!"

A bolt of electricity shot out, almost zapping Shin and Kai as the Yakuza backed away. Kai looked on, now thoroughly curious as he examined the situation. Apparently it wasn't just the bees at this place developing randomized Quirks, but Humans as well.

Just how was this happening?

A jar bumped into his leg.

Kai looked down, honey slowly pouring out of the said jar as he picked it up, ignoring the commotion for a moment. The honey inside of it seemed normal, but upon closer inspection, Kai noticed something.

Within the golden yellow, there was a tinge of velvet interlaced inside. Kai watched with fascination.

" _This must be the honey those 'Quirked' bees produced._ "

He then looked back at the beekeeper now passed out as the electricity subsided. The worker ran forward, calling to the man as his body steamed from the discharge. And where others may have seen danger...

Overhaul saw opportunity.

Kai turned his head to Shin.

"What would you call a drug that could change your Quirk?"

"E-Excuse me, Sir?" Shin stuttered, "Could you roll that by me again?"

He had a lot of work and a lot of lab rats to test on in the near future. But it would be worth it to create his ideal vision for a society where the Shie Hassaiki could thrive... and that The Boss would never have to consign to weakening influence.

Kai chuckled.

"Re-roll... I like that name."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Mirio turned his head as his father entered the apartment, holding a bag of takeout.

"Got something special from your favorite ramen place."

He smiled, "Awesome! Thanks, Dad."

His father placed the takeout on a nearby table, Mirio rising up from the couch to sit next to the dining table. They then dug in, the noodles still steaming hot as Mirio gently blew on them before pausing.

"By the way, Dad. I need to tell you something. I'm going to be moving agencies next month."

"Oh? Really?" His father asked, "I thought the shtick you had with Nighteye was pretty good."

"I'm not leaving Nighteye's agency, I'm just going to intern under Gran Torino."

"Gran Torino? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while." His father leaned back in his seat, digging into his pocket. "Y'know, he was still active when your mother and I first moved to Japan. In fact, I think I have a picture of him on my phone."

"Cool!" Mirio set both chopsticks on the rim of his cup, "Can I see it?"

His father handed him the phone, Mirio looking down to see a hero facing away from the shutter. Gran Torino was an imposing figure from the behind despite his age at the time, with arms crossed and stature tall.

" _Wow... this is the guy who trained All Might. Imagine what he can teach me..._ "

"Hey, Buddy." Mirio looked up, his father letting out a sigh. "Do you remember when we had that talk when you were little? About you wanting to be a hero? Do you remember what you said?"

"Yeah actually."

Mirio recalled for a moment.

"I'll do my best."

It was something so simple at the time, something anybody could say without thinking. But despite that... his father smiled, "I know you've had your ups and downs in the past, but through it all, I know you never gave up on that idea. Keep it up, Mirio. If your mother-..." His father paused, letting out a sigh. "If your mother were here, she'd be just as proud as I am."

Mirio paused.

And then he smiled, a big heartfelt grin.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Izuku dodged the slash, jumping back a bit as Revenant lunged forward.

His eyes scanned, Izuku's instincts working overtime to find that one opening against this almost inhuman foe

And it seemed as if his training had finally paid off.

Because he had found it.

Izuku sidestepped into a leap, spinning in an arc as he landed a kick against Revenant's head. Izuku then pushed away from the frame, leaping back and landing on his own two legs.

Revenant seemed to freeze up, completely unaffected before turning toward Izuku.

"{Good.}" Onkko spoke, Revenant readying his blade. "{Now let us see you do again. 1000 more times preferably.}"

Izuku readied his stance, facing Revenant once more.

Weeks of this passed as Izuku gradually mastered Onkko's training.

* * *

"You sure you should be driving, Isamu? You had a lot to drink tonight."

Isamu waved a dismissive hand as he walked outside of the Sake bar. "Eh, I'll be fine. I still have my wits about." He then gave a quick wave goodbye to his coworkers, climbing into the front seat of his car and starting the vehicle.

He was on the road within an instant, turning the music on as a voice blared through the stereo.

Isamu hummed in tune, still driving forward.

And then the headlights illuminated something in the middle of the road. His eyes bulged as he let out a loud curse, slamming down on the breaks as the car screeched.

He saw a glint and a faceless figure.

Isamu blinked, his ears assaulted by an awful scraping noise as he looked to the side, realizing the other half of his car was gone. It was lying on the other side of the road, the half he was in coming to a sparkling stop before simply sitting there. Isamu looked around in shock, sticking his head out of the opened half of his car to see the figure gone.

* * *

It was morning, the day had finally arrived.

Izuku walked with Tsuyu and Fumikage as the entire class went their own directions, a few going to other cities or within Musutafu itself. Fumikage looked up at one of the signs, pulling his luggage with his right and holding his briefcase costume in his left.

"My platform is over there. On the Tokaido line." He then turned his head toward Izuku and Tsuyu. "... It'll be a long ride."

"But it must mean something if Hawks wanted you to intern despite the distance, Kero." Tsuyu ribbited.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, nodding in agreement in with Tsuyu. "Yeah..." He then smiled, "So do what you can to learn."

Fumikage smiled, "Thank you, Midoriya." He then turned around. "I'll see you both again in a month's time."

"Goodbye, Fumikage-chan." Tsuyu waved, Izuku as well.

Fumikage disappeared up the stairs as the two students turned around to walk toward the local platforms. They were silent for a bit, until Tsuyu spoke. "So where will you be going to, Izu-kun?"

"Well I-"

Izuku then paused.

"Izu-kun?"

Tsuyu froze up, "... Do you... not like it?"

He panicked, "Ah, n-no! It's not that! It's just that-" Izuku recomposed himself, "My mother also calls me Izu. So I was a bit surprised to hear you say it. B-But you can use it too, I don't mind."

"Kero." Tsuyu ribbited.

A moment passed, Izuku picking through the white noise of his train arriving. "Oh, that's my train." He then turned back to Tsuyu, "B-Before I go, we should have a way to contact each other, is it okay if I-" Izuku's mind was in a whirl, " _Why is it so hard to say it?_ " He finally uttered the words, "-getyourphonenumberplease?"

"03 4532 6912" Tsuyu replied before walking forward.

And in one swift motion, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Izuku's eyes widened as his face turned red. He simply froze there, unsure of what to do. And then, he felt himself calm, recuperating the hug and wrapping his arms around Tsuyu. He had hugged before, but for some odd reason, this hug had felt way more... personal.

She then split off, looking up at him with her same vacant stare. Izuku noticed a tint of red on her cheeks.

Surely his eyes were playing tricks.

Tsuyu turned away, "Your train's going to leave soon. You should hurry."

"Oh, r-right..." Izuku said, "Um, g-goodbye Tsu."

"Kero, see you."

Izuku then walked away to his platform, boarding the train as he turned to face her one last time. They looked at each other before Tsuyu gave a cute smile, closing her eyes and waving. Izuku smiled back, a thought coming to mind. _"When I get back... I'll ask her."_

What that was, for some odd reason, was a mystery to even Izuku himself.

* * *

Naomasa stared at the car wreckage, Fat Gum staring at the other half that had sprawled off the side of the ride.

"Whew, that's a clean-cut if I've ever seen it." The BMI hero commented.

The detective nodded in agreement, Sansa walking away from the ambulance and up to the duo. "The driver's story checks out. This was definitely the work of _Haurukenshi_."

"Then we have a relatively fresh lead." Naomasa responded, " _Which also means he's closer to Tokyo than we thought..._ " Naomasa then tipped his head toward the ambulance, the driver sitting in the back of the vehicle. "And what about the driver? How's he holding up?"

"Eh, he's fine. No scratches whatsoever. But...-"

A cop came over, handcuffing the man before picking him up and putting him into the back of a police car.

"His BAC levels were high enough to be an offense. Hopefully, that'll be the first and last time Isamu is caught drunk driving."

Naomasa nodded in agreement, taking out a walkie talkie to contact the rest of the group.

"Airjet, how's the weather up there for you and Ryukyu, over?"

There was a pause before Airjet replied, " _A bit cloudy. But we have a clear visual on the ground below._ "

"Good. What about you, Native?"

Another pause, indicating that the mentioned party was busy working on a response. " _All good here, Detective. Tanabata and I are on Standby. Ready when everyone else is._ "

A line of policemen waited, a few with K9's as they awaited the order. Naomasa then turned toward Sansa and Fat Gum, the latter giving a thumbs up. He then raised the walkie talkie again. "All right Native. Use your Quirk on one of the cylinders."

" _Understood. Watch for the glow._ "

A few seconds passed as the footsteps appeared, glowing bright blue in the middle of the day.

The way was set, the path clear. Naomasa walked toward the edge of the woods, turning to face the rest of the search party.

"Alright, let's go."

Little did they know, a Shinobi watched from the trees, maintaining balance atop a branch. Like them, he too sought the swordsman.

Yet for a very different reason.

A confrontation at this point would soon be inevitable.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter down. Sorry about the delay... and the fact that I kinda went against what I said in the last chapter. This chapter was supposed to get into the meat of the internship arcs but it stopped just short because, although I have a fully laid out plan of what is to happen, as well as the future of this story as a whole, I can never estimate how many words/time that takes. For instance, the amp assembly took more out of this chapter than I thought it would. It's really just a quirk of mine, that I prefer to see how some characters get from point A to point B, granted I don't go into too much frivolous detail, otherwise the pacing would just completely die. Next chapter, I promise. We'll see a couple of fights, including Stain's.**

 **Though I gotta say, it was hard writing Rell, and Cephalon Samodeus. I think that one scene actually went through 5 rewrites considering the former is leader of the Red Veil and the latter is cut content from the game.**

 **So once again, sorry for the wait. Now, some questions.**

 **Pikachu234 : I think I'll answer what is on everybody's mind, cause I'm sure at this point that it's not much of a spoiler. Yes, transference will happen, when or how will remain a secret. Some people have already guessed correctly for the former though...**

 **auscmowns : Good question. The plot of Warframe is always evolving in some way. We don't know what the Man in The Wall really wants yet, or what the outcome of the New War will be. So that's why I try to be selective when I introduce plots from Warframe, either I select what is not liable to change or add my own fluff.**

 **AND NOW! ANOTHER VERY SPECIAL OMAKE!**

Izuku awoke in a cold sweat, turning his head toward the alarm clock by his bed. He eyes widened upon seeing the time.

Follows 1000

"No..." Izuku whispered, "This story has hit over 1000 followers... T-That mean's-" He then slinked the blanket over his mouth. "There's going to be a celebration omake." Izuku then steeled himself, "Be strong Izuku..." He then began to calm down, "I-I mean, it can't be as bad as the last one."

The door then exploded.

Izuku retreated atop his bed, staring as smoke steamed out from where his door used to be. A gigantic figure came in, emitting a menacing aura.

"Finally, I have found you, my nemesis."

The smoke cleared, revealing an augmented Grineer, an intimidating mask on his face. Izuku paused, looking at the giant figure from his bed. "... E-Er... W-Who are you?"

"What...?" The Grineer asked, "How could you forget your personal Kuva Lich?"

The Lich then posed.

"FOR IT IS I! SAHD HANJOHB!"

"..." Izuku simply stared, "That... That's your name?"

"Yes!" The Lich flexed, "The writer wanted to justify the M-rating of the story!"

"Wha-"

The Lich then grabbed Izuku off his bed, Izuku yelling out in surprise and shock before the Lich lifted him over. "I was wondering what would break first, your spirit-" And then the Lich bought him down, preparing a knee. "-or your back!"

Izuku let out a yell, feeling gravity bring him downward.

And then a figure jumped in between, sparing Izuku from the back-break as his back was broken in place.

Izuku rolled onto the ground, as did the figure. The green-haired student blinked.

"T-Teshin?"

Sure enough, the Dax was lying still. Izuku came up to his downed form.

"Teshin! Please, speak to me!"

The Dax sputtered, "C-C-Conclave..." before passing away.

Izuku gritted his teeth before throwing his head upward, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sahd Hanjohb laughed, "Ha ha ha! The poor Dax, all he ever wanted to do was for someone to play Conclave. Sadly, he will never do so."

The green haired boy then shriveled, "I-I won't..." He then slowly stood up, "I won't let you..."

"What was that?" The Lich asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You seem to be angry."

And then Izuku teleported behind Sahd, "I won't let you get away with this."

"N-NANI!?" Sahd yelled in shock as he turned around before calming down. " _Wait a second, the foolish child can't do anything. He has no Parazon, or rune mods for that matter!_ " The Lich then opened his arm in greeting. " _Then I'll just wait until you get close Izuku! And when you do, I'll surely break your back this time!_ "

And then a spike protruded from Izuku's wrist, the eyes behind Sahd's mask widening. "Wha-!?"

The Lich was stabbed through the chest, falling back as he let out a yell.

"Curse you Izuku! I promise I will get my reve-!"

He then exploded into orange energies.

Sahd Hanjohb was no more... for now.

Izuku let out a breath of relief, looking up. He then heard clapping, Izuku turning his head to see Teshin clapping from the ground. "What, Teshin!? I thought you died?"

"Sadly, yes." And then the Dax looked up, "But I lived." Onkko then entered the room, Teshin's face lighting up. "Izuku, look! Onkko is here! Onkko, assist me, and I'll give you a life pass to Conclave!"

The Quill walked up to the downed Dax as he unceremoniously picking Teshin up... and then tossed him through the window, breaking it as Teshin yelled out.

"Why does everyone hate Conclaaaaaaav-"

Izuku stared as Onkko turned around.

"Where did you get that Parazon by the way?"

Izuku shrugged, brandishing it. "Plot convenience."

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! I NEVER IMAGINED SKIAJATI WOULD EVER GET THIS FAR.**


End file.
